


Samhain - The Scent of Moonlight

by gatergirl79



Series: Samhain [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Derek is 25, First Kiss, First Time, Jealousy, Jennifer Blake - Freeform, M/M, Minor Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Possessive Behaviour, Reference to Derek Hale/Kate Argent, Reference to Derek Hale/Paige Krasikeva, Reluctant Relationship, Slash, Stiles is 17, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 110,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatergirl79/pseuds/gatergirl79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Samhain night Stiles heads into the Beacon Hills Preserve hoping to draw the attention of a werewolf mate. He doesn’t honestly expect to be chose but its mandatory. - When he wakes up alone at dawn; he’s resigned to a life free of supernatural influences. Of course that’s before he meets Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Pumpkins and Candy Lies

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is obviously my Halloween fic for this year. Its AU where the Hale fire happened but no-one died. Stiles and Derek didn’t meet during sophomore year but during senior year. The residence of Beacon Hills know about werewolves. This fic begins Halloween night and runs on from there.

                                                                                    

 

**Prologue: Pumpkins and Candy Lies**

Most people know Samhain as Halloween. It’s supposed to be about costumes, candy and ridiculous pranks that lead to mayhem. Its fun and laughter. There are never any real monsters. That’s what most people know. - Stiles however knows differently.

 

To Stiles it’s a night to be feared. Especially when you haven’t even turned eighteen yet. Not because your house may end up covered in toilet paper, or with egg gooing up your front step. No, in Beacon Hills, Samhain - Or Halloween or whatever you want to call it. - is filled with actual monsters wanting to rip young virgins to pieces.

 

Okay, so maybe that’s a little exaggeration. - Okay a _big_ exaggeration. But that’s what it feels like to him. He’s been dreading this day for over a decade and now its here.

 

If he’s honest it probably wouldn’t bother him so much if he thought he actually had a chance, but well…he’s a 147 pounds of fragile bone, with nothing much to recommend him but his awesome sense of humour and….okay, so he pretty much just has the sense of humour thing. How was he meant to soothe the savage beast with that?

 

The fact is he can‘t, and he knows it. Hell, the _whole town_ knows it. His father knows it; which is why of course he’d been extra tolerant the past week. Even his best friend, who by-the-way is one of the said beasts, knows it. Which was why Scott’s been giving him the extra soppy puppy stare since eight o’clock that morning. 

 

An explanation is probably in order right about now. Samhein/Halloween is the time of year when the local werewolves, - Yes that’s right _werewolves_. As in furry, growl-y, lock up your daughters, werewolves are freakin’ real and they really do howl at the full moon. - pick their mates. It’s all very scientific really. Okay that’s totally bullshit. There’s about as much science involved in this as there is in Harry Potter. It basically comes down to dragging every fresh faced senior into the Beacon Hill Preserve, leaving them there over night and waiting to see if some damn stinky werewolf takes a shine to them.

 

And why? Because two hundred years ago a group of settlers wanted to build there damn little town in the middle of werewolf territory and were willing to sacrifice their sweet innocent sons and daughters to do so. And instead of it being a one time only deal, it was passed down from generation to generation, no explanation, no choice. Stiles had often had to question what freakin’ century he was living in. Because it’s seriously can’t be the twenty-first.

 

There had been a moment about six years ago when it had looked like it was finally over. When the local pack, The Hales, had been caught up in a fire. They’d miraculously survived though. To carry on the enforced tradition. Though that might be giving a bad impression of The Hale. They aren’t a pack of psycho slave masters or anything. Hell, Stiles was friends - and he uses that term _very_ loosely indeed. - with a Hale. It was just that they were kinda like the big honchos of Beacon Hills. In a respect your mystical elders kinda way.

 

Everyone knew about the fire. Who’d started it and why. It had become a cautionary tale among humans and werewolves alike. Not everyone got picked and if you’re not don’t go insane and try to burn down the freakin’ pack house. - ~~Or maybe just make sure you do it right~~. Actually, strike that. **Don’t burn down the pack house.** It never ends well for you.

  

Anyway, back to the present and Stiles; who is stood in his room, freakin’ the hell out and telling himself it’s really no big deal. - Lying to ones self is something of an art to Stiles Stilinski. - So what if he didn’t get chosen? It wasn’t the end of the world. There were only a handful of unattached wolves crowding Beacon Hills each year and an entire senior class to choose from. - And it wasn’t like he actually wanted to be chosen, right? It wasn’t as if he liked any of the Hales. Sure Cora was a bit of a babe. _Really_. But he knew she wasn’t at all interested in him. If she had been, she wouldn’t have waited till tonight to make her intensions known. After all, Erica had chosen Boyd back in sophomore year. Which had of course lead to Boyd being turned by the Alpha, with the full consent of his family.

 

That was often the outcome of a mating and yet another reason why Stiles really shouldn’t care one inch about whether he was going to be picked. He had no interest in being a damn werewolf. No matter what Peter ‘crazy pants’ Hale said. And no matter that he felt like Gilligan ninety-five percent of the time around Scott, Boyd and Jackson. - Not to mention Erica, Cora and Lydia.

 

 _Ah. Lydia_. Now if only she were a werewolf. Sadly though that was nought but a late night spank-bank fantasy, for three reasons. 1) She’s immune to the damn bite which means no super-werewolf Lydia to rule the world. We should all be _very_ grateful. 2) Even if she were a werewolf, she’d never, _Seriously never_ , stake a claim on him. And 3) She’d pretty much been branded ‘Property of Jackson Whittemore’ since freshman year of junior high. So no chance of being picked by the girl of his dreams. So Stiles knew, beyond all doubt, he was going to emerge from those woods at dawn and be labelled unwanted.

 

Of course his dad had tried to convince him that not being chosen was the better option. It meant a normal life. After all, if _he’d_ been chosen when he had been a senior he’d have never met Stiles mom, Claudia and there’d be no Stiles Stilinski. - Which the teenager was sure most of the town would have been quite happy with.

 

His dad was right though. Because seriously who’d want to be dragged into an insane world of horror movie clichés? Who’d want to have to deal with werewolves and their murderous mood swings? - Trust him, he knew all about those, thank you Scott McCall. Who’d want anything but a _normal_ life?

 

Certainly not Stiles Stilinski.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For future reference there may be a few questionable pairing surrounding this fic. I am planning companion piece for two couple but that might have to wait until after I’ve finished this. I wanted to post them all at the same time, but the other two are have been kinda push aside for this one. Hopefully they won’t be completely forgotten. 
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: “SAMHAIN, pronounced “sow’en” corresponds in time to Halloween. Samhain translates prosaically as “Summer’s end.” It marks the end of the light half of the Celtic year and the beginning of the dark half. The border between years is distinguished by the lack of border between worlds. The veil between realms may be penetrated. According to legend, the Irish deities the Dagda and the Morrigan consummate their relationship today to ensure the fertility of land, people and animals for the year to come.” [the Element Encyclopaedia of Witch Craft. - Illes, Judika. 2005] 
> 
> This is one of the reason’s I chose to set this story at Halloween rather than any other time of year.
> 
> Cover Credits  
> Backgrounds (moon) - fav.me/d7he1yg by anthonygimenez  
> Background (blue clouds) - wic-ked.deviantart.com/art/6-T… by simplisticblue  
> Mask - fav.me/d4rordt by zememz  
> Derek & Stiles images - fav.me/d8gnob9 by meimportaunamierda


	2. By theLight of the Silvery Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek & Stiles heads out into the deep dark woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only seen seasons 1 & 2 so Cora’s characterization will likely be nothing like the canon. This story is set in 2013 which using Jackson’s DoB on the show makes everyone either just turning 18 or at the latter end of 17. It is multi-PoV. (mostly: Derek, Stiles and sometimes Mrs Hale) Also; quick note in this universe Derek is 25ys and met Kate while in high school when they were both seventeen.

Derek seriously couldn’t believe he was here. After what had happened with Kate; you’d think his damn family would want to keep him the hell away from the Run. After all it had been his fault that she’d tried to kill them all. All he’d had to do was pick her and everything would have been fine. But no. He’d sleeked back to the house at dawn with his tail between his legs, while Kate sat in the cold damp woods waiting for him to stick his wet nose into her neck and claim her as his. So _seriously_ , what was his family thinking? Obviously he wasn’t meant to have a mate. He didn’t deserve one. And frankly if almost getting his family killed was the price, he didn’t fucking want one.

 

 

But his mom, no she had to insist that he join the other wolves tonight. Certain that he’d find a mate. Derek probably should stop complaining. After all, he knew it wasn’t going to happen, right? So why not head out into the woods and sniff around till dawn? Then he could come home, tell his mom he told her so and get the hell on with his life for another year. At least until he reached twenty-seven and everyone could stop pretending. Then it would all be over. That was the rule. No more enforced Samhain Rite. If he found a mate after that, it would be of his own free will. - And a damn miracle.

 

 

It was kinda his own fault really. He should have stayed in New York instead of letting Laura drag him back home. He didn’t even know why she was so insistent. It wasn’t like she’d found the love of her life in the damn woods. No, she’d found David in a coffee shop near central park. It had all been completely normal and dull and not a single mask in sight. So why couldn’t she let him do the same? Why couldn’t any of them? Why’d they have to make him suffer? Maybe he should just tell them he’d found someone. Surely his mom wouldn’t make him run if she knew that? - Except he knew she would. His mom was a romantic and she believed whole-heartedly in this stupid tradition. She’d just tell him that it wasn’t real. - And maybe it wasn’t. Maybe his wolf didn’t get all tied up in knots when Jennifer was around, but who cared. His wolf wasn’t in control of his damn life.

 

 

He stared out into the wood from his bed, then up to the moon and groaned. This was utterly pointless. And if he was honest, barbaric. It was an outdated practice he couldn’t believe his mother still went along with. So what if she’d found his dad in those woods. And did it really matter that they’d had a long happy marriage until his death. - And what who cared that it kept the bloodline fresh and fought off mutation and shit, or that it let brought the town together and stopped them from being hunted to extinction. But it was still pretty primeval. After all they were basically enslaving teenagers.

 

 

Maybe that was a little harsh. - Or maybe it wasn’t. Sure the mates had their own lives. They weren’t exactly made to toil in the fields until their fingers were bloody, but they were still doing this against their will.

 

 

Fine, maybe it wasn’t _against_ their will. Not completely. Mating wasn’t exactly a one way street. The human did have a say in it. Still…barbaric.

 

 

He wondered if he would have been complaining like this if Paige had been alive. If she’d been in the woods that first years. But she wasn’t, and she hadn’t, and there was no way he had a mate out there. He’d come to terms with that, why the holy hell couldn’t his family.

 

 

“You ready for the fun, big brother?” Cora asked from his doorway, brimming with excitement.

Derek stared at her. It was easy for her. She didn’t get it. Who did at seventeen? To his baby sister it was all just nonsense. She’d never really bought into it as a kid, sceptic to the last. She’d said more than once that it was all in their heads and tonight she was going to prove it. Part of him wished she could, then maybe his mom would quit hassling him. He didn’t answer her, instead rolling his eyes and going back to _not_ reading his book.

“Don’t worry D, as soon as I prove this whole thing’s a sham you’ll have a defence.” she chuckled; dropping down on the end of his bed.

“And if you find someone out there?” he murmured; never lifting his eyes from the page he’d stared at for the past half hour.

“Not going to happen. I’m not interested in anyone.”

Derek turned finally. “No-one? At all?” he pressed with a teasing smile.

“No!” she huffed, leaping to her feet.

“Not even a _little_ bit? - What about that Stiles kid you keep going on about?” he smirked.

Cora glared. “Get lost, Derek!” she spat; marching out of the door, flipping him the bird as she went.

He chuckled as she vanished. Rolling onto his back and glancing at the clock on the nightstand. 11:20. Not much longer and he’d be heading out into the night.

 

 

 

 

~~~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~~~

 

 

 

 

Stiles found himself a nice quiet spot in the middle of nowhere. Far enough away from the dirt track and the house, but not too far that it looked like he was hiding. It was kinda perfect for him. He settled down on a fallen tree, dropping his rack-sack on the floor at his feet and pulling his jacket tighter around him; fighting against the winter chill beginning to bite. Leaning forward he began to dig around in his bag. He pulled out the battery lantern he’d packed earlier; switching it on and settled it next to him. Look he wasn’t an idiot okay, these damn woods were dark and he was not going to sit there for six hours in the pitch black. He’d been planning this night for seven years.

 

 

He scratched at his eye through the small sockets of his plain featureless mask. Another joy of night. Of course masks and Halloween went hand in hand right, but this wasn’t for fun and entertainment purposes. This was a damn torture. The thing was irritating as hell. The masks were meant to supposedly hid the human’s identify, so that they were chosen on instinct and not, you know….sex appeal. Which actually should work in Stiles favour as he and sex appeal had never actually met. He heard it was nice though. Nevertheless here he was sat in the dark cold woods with a plain white mask that was making his face sweat and his eyes itch.

 

 

He yawned, scratched once more at his eyes, fuss with his mask so as to cool his skin for a moment then turning back to his bag. He tugged out the thermos of coffee he was never actually allowed to drink thanks to his ADHD, but frankly if he was going to be staying up all night he’d need the caffeine and sugar. Which was why the next thing out of his bag was the five packets of Reese’. He set them down on the other side of him and then went back to retrieve his final item. Pulling out the large blue binder. With everything ready, he settled in for the long haul. Flipping open his binder to his Chemistry homework. Because Harris had made it quite clear that he was expecting him to hand in his six hundred word essay, despite Samhain, because after all _‘Its not like you’re going to be chosen Stilinski.’_ Yeah, the son of a bitch had actually said that. In front of the entire class. Of course Stiles had fired back with _‘It takes one to know one.’_ and subsequently ended up in the principles office.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Stiles had made himself comfortable on the cold, slightly damp earth when he heard the sound of approaching steps. He’d been listening to the distant sound of running feet and howls for the past twenty minutes but they’d never come anywhere near him. Looking up from his homework he found himself coming face to face with a pair of golden eyes and a mass of auburn fur. The fact that it was a full blown wolf instantly told Stiles that it was a member of the Hale family.

 

 

The Hale pack weren’t the only werewolf pack in the country, but they were the largest, spreading out from end to end, and every year the whole clan and a few aligned with them, gathered to find a mate. Most walked away disappointed though.

 

 

It had all started as an agreement between the town’s founders who’d invaded the pack’s lands generations ago. It was meant to keep the peace and provide for both the humans and werewolves alike. Basically it was a _‘you give us your virginal sons and daughter to pick mates from on their seventeenth year and we don’t kill the whole lot of you.’_ Very diplomatic, really. He’d always been - Especially history that was going to dictate his future.

 

 

Beacon Hills was also one of the few places in the country, if not the world, where werewolves were actually known about by the populous. Stiles remembered visiting his aunt in Washington when he was seven, he’d mentioned the werewolves and had received a dirty look from his cousins and a _‘werewolves aren’t real stupid.’_ His father had swiftly told him that the wolves were special to Beacon Hills and a secret, and he shouldn’t talk about them to anyone outside the town.

 

 

Stiles stared at the wolf in front of him, his mind trying to figure out which member of the pack it was. He knew none of the Hale siblings had found mates. It what had lead to the house being burnt down. But he’d never actually seen them in full wolf form so he had no idea which of them it was. Nor did he really cared. A Hale was a Hale, and if it was staring at him, then that meant…..

 

 

Nothing.

 

 

Stiles slumped back against the wood as the beast lifted its nose to the air and inhaled sharply, before rushing off past him into the dark once more. He shook his head at the ridiculousness of his assumption. Like he’d be chosen by ‘ _the family_ ‘. Not in this life time. He tried to turn his attention back to his homework but found he couldn’t concentrate. With a deep sigh he shoved his binder into his bag, almost violently. He wasn’t mad at not being picked, he was mad that his heart had raced and he’d felt excited, and proud for the whole of five seconds.

 

 

Releasing a weary put-up-on sigh, he wrapped his arms tight around himself and closed his eyes. Listening once more to the sounds of the forest.

 

 

 

 

~~~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~~~

 

 

 

 

Derek sat on the front stoop staring out into the woods. Listening as a few members of his large extended family found their mates. He remained relaxed as he sensed his mother’s approach. The scent of her apple/tea-tree shampoo and steaming coffee filling the air.

“You going to sit there all night?” she asked calmly. No hint of pressure in her words. Just casual interest.

“Thinking about it. - You know this is a pointless exercise. There’s no-one out there for me. I lost my chance.”

She moved to sit next to him. “Derek.” sighing in that typical mother _‘you’re an idiot but I love you’_ kind of way.

“I know what you’re going to say, so don’t bother. - Besides you know I hate this whole thing.” he huffed.

 

 

Talia stared out into the dark, smiling at the echo of various mating calls. Their howls filling the night sky. “How about I make you a deal?”

Derek didn’t bother looking at his mother. “Oh yeah?”

“Do it this once and if you don’t find someone out there, I’ll get off your back.”

His head snapped around to stare at the woman. “What?”

“You heard me. I won’t say a word ever again. I’ll let you wallow or whatever it is you want to do.”

“I still have two years.” Derek looked at his mother suspiciously. “Why?”

Talia turned to meet his gaze. “Derek, I just what you to be happy.”

“I don’t deserve to be happy.” he replied harshly before she could say anything else.

She rolled her eyes and sighed once more. “What happened with Kate wasn’t your fault Derek. I really wish you’d believe that. You can’t blame yourself for the fact that you weren’t drawn to her.”

“But I’d promised her I would be.” he ground out angrily. He’d been dating Kate, much to his family’s distress, for almost six months. She’d been the first girl he’d liked since losing Paige and he’d taken that as a sign that he was being given a second chance. He’d promised her the night before the Run that he’d find her, choose her. But he hadn’t and his family had almost paid with their lives.

 

 

“Granted that was a stupid thing to do. Didn’t I ever teach you never to make promises you can’t keep.”

“I could have kept it.” he replied defensively.

“No, Derek, you _couldn’t_. The pull between a wolf and it’s mate isn’t just about fancying someone. It’s deeper than that. Believe me. You couldn’t have made your wolf choose Kate, it has it’s only will. - And it probably sensed that she was an insane bitch.”

 

 

Derek glared, before resigning himself to the fact that his mother was absolutely right. He grunted with frustration. It was one of the things he really hated about being a werewolf. The lack of free will. Bowing to the beast within.

“Look, just go out there. This one last time and I _swear_ on our pack honour that if you come back unclaimed, I’ll never speak of you finding a mate again. - After all, I already have Sam, I’m not in desperate need for grandchildren. - And I still have Cora.”

“Cora’s seventeen and doesn’t believe in any of this….” he waved his arm at the dark.

“I’m sure Laura will have more eventually.” Talia grinned proudly.

“I wouldn’t hold my breath on that one mom. - Sam‘s still living here with you, rather that in New York with them.”

A look passed over the alpha’s face as she stared down into her mug, ignoring his comment.

“Mom?”

She sighed; looking up and out to the woods. “Cora’s just rebelling. Secretly she’d desperate to find her mate. - And you know it.” Talia said in a smooth, flawless avoidance of subject.

 

 

Derek stared at her for a long moment. He knew she didn’t really like David all that much, but he’d always figured it was because he was a big city lawyer Laura hadn’t met him in her own backyard. He liked the man well enough. Though he had to wonder if David had a problem with Laura already having a kid? Did he even know? David had never mentioned Sam going to live with them.

 

 

Talia got to her feet; hovering over her son. “So?”

Derek stared out into the dark; turning the deal over in his head before heaving a sigh and pushing himself to his feet. “Last time?”

Talia held up three fingers. “Scouts honour.”

“You weren’t a scout.”

Talia shrugged nonchalantly. “You know what I mean. - Now go.”

 

 

He took a moment to look between his mother and the woods, before shaking his head, rolling his neck and shifting. Allowing his wolf to skim the surface. Then he was off. Rushing into the dark to prove his mother wrong once again.

 

 

 

 

~~~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~~~

 

 

 

 

Dawn couldn’t come soon enough for Stiles. Though he had to admit as he stretched his back out, his arms over his head, that he’d been surprisingly comfortable on the cold hard ground. Which he wasn’t exactly used to crashing on. Well unless he’d been out drinking with Scott, which was always pointless as werewolves apparently couldn’t get drunk. Which only added to the endless supply of reasons why Stiles thought it sucked being a werewolf and wasn’t planning on becoming one anytime soon. - If ever.

 

 

He felt warm and at easy, despite his ass being damp from the morning dew and was absolutely positive that the bulge in his pants was once again thanks to the endless fantasies starring one Miss Lydia Martin. Which he’d been having since junior high. At least he thought it was Lydia. Scratching at his neck he tried to recall the dream but only came up with a faceless, shapeless body, which radiated heat like nothing he’d ever known.

 

 

Scrambling to his feet, he stretched some more, turning towards the sun that was just making itself known, thankful that the night was over and he could head back to his nice warm house and his comfy bed. Not that he’d be able to enjoy it for long. After all, he’d have to attend the ceremony that evening, and be publicly humiliated in front of the whole senior class, while the others - Those that had gotten lucky. - lorded it over him. He didn’t know which part was worse actually, sitting for six hours in the freezing cold or sitting for three hours in the school gym with cringingly happy couples. Seriously there was only so much a single, un-mated guy could stand. Why did he even need to be there anyway? Oh right, _mandatory attendance of all seniors. No exceptions._

 

 

He let out a frustrated huff as he threw his bag over his shoulder and headed through the woods to the large parking area at the edge of the reserve. He stepped out of the trees to see a dozen or so cars all parked, waiting. He spotted his dad’s cruiser quickly and made his way towards it, shifting his bag on his shoulder. Ignoring the slight spark of pain, its what came from sleeping cramped up against a tree. His dad was leaning on the hood of the car; arms folded, watching him. Stiles could see the sympathy in his eyes even from ten feet away. He turned at the sound of other feet to see fellow students marching out behind him. Some alone, fellow losers like himself, others accompanied by their new werewolf-mates. Huffing to himself he stopped in front of his dad and rolled his eyes.

“Well, at least now I can get on with my life.” Stiles stated matter-of-factly.

His dad fixed a smile to his face. “Yeah. No worries about flee medicine and vet bills.” he chuckled.

 

 

Stiles wanted to laugh along. Even gave it a damn good try but well it just wasn’t happening. So he marched around to the passenger door and yanked it open. “I need a shower.” he stated; slipping inside.

His dad was making himself comfortable behind the wheel when Stiles caught sight of Lydia being escorted by Jackson to her dad’s car.

“Well at least someone got lucky. - Not that it was really in any doubt.” he sighed; slumping deeper into the seat as the cruiser pulled away, heading for home and a hot shower.

 

 

And a lifetime of knowing Harris had been right. He _wasn’t_ worth it.

 

 

 

 

~~~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~~~

 

 

 

Talia’s face darkened as Derek stumbled over the threshold a few minutes before dawn. Her eyes red and burning into him. “What are you doing here?”

“I live here.” Derek stated matter-of-factly. His eyes never meeting his mothers.

“Why aren’t you taking your mate back to his parents?”

“I didn’t find anyone.” Derek said; knowing fully well his mother knew it was a lie and not caring. He was tired of his wolf ruining his life.

“Derek.” Talia whispered dangerously.

 

 

He was about to open his mouth when Cora hung over the railing of the staircase. She’d been home for hours. When it had become clear that she wasn’t finding her mate this night. Derek glanced up at her to find his kid sister glaring down at him, eyes shining bright gold. He frowned in confusion.

“How _could_ you!” she yelled; leaping down the stairs. Landing directly in front of him.

“How could I what?”

“You _knew_!” she screamed; her eyes glowing brighter in intensity as her anger increased. “You knew I liked him! You’re so selfish! You could have chosen anyone. Why him?”

Derek stared at her with wide eyes, realisation slowly dawning on him. “ _Him_? He’s….Stiles?”

“Like you didn’t know! You did it on purpose!”

“Cora, no I….”

“You did! I _hate_ you!” she yelled; striking out at him with her claws.

“Cora!” Talia chastised; grabbing her daughter by the arms and dragging her away. “Cora, stop!”

“I didn’t!” Derek yelled back. “I don’t even want him for fucks sake!”

“Derek! Language.”

“What, he’s not good enough for the great Derek Hale?” Cora spat, struggling in her mothers arms. “If you didn’t want him then you should have left him alone!”

“You want him, have him.” Derek shouted. “I never wanted to go out last night anyway!”

“Your such an asshole!”

“Cora! - That’s it. Cora, go to your room. We’ll discuss this later! Derek….”

“Don’t worry, I’m leaving.” he snapped, heading furiously for the door.

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

Cora broke away from Talia and sprinted up the stairs; raining down a thunderstorm of insults as she went. Talia stared between her children, flinching as the door to the house slammed, shaking the whole building. Inhaling sharply she rubbed at her face. _Kids, who’d have them_. She took a moment before turning to the stairs, deciding to deal with the lesser of two evils first. “Cora?”

“Go away.” the girl choked out; sniffling back tears.

 

 

Talia inhaled slowly and pushed open her daughter’s bedroom door, her eyes fixed on the bed before her. Cora strewn across it; her face buried into the pillow. “Cora?”

“He did it on purpose. He knew I liked Stiles. I hate him!” she screamed furiously.

“He _did not_ Cora and you know it. You can’t choice who you….”

Cora sprang up to glare at her mother. “Bullshit!”

“Cora!” Talia growled; fighting back the flash of red.

“It is. This whole thing is.” she waved her arms. “He did it on purpose because he’s selfish and hates me.”

“Now you _know_ that’s not true.” Talia growled. “Derek loves you. He’d never purposefully hurt you.”

Cora scoffed. “Yeah, that’s why he almost got me killed. He loves me so much!”

“ _Cora Hale_ , you will stop right there!” Talia yelled; eyes flashing bright crimson in her anger. “Derek was not to blame for the fire anymore than he’s to blame for claiming Stiles. He’s his mate Cora, its just how it is. One day you’ll realise that. Until then, stop behaving like an immature brat!”

 

 

Cora glared at her mom for a few moments before the power of the woman’s alpha gaze had the girl bowing her head. Though it was only an outward sign of surrender, they both knew. She was still furious. This wasn’t over.

“I’m sorry you got hurt, but….this is just how it is.” Talia sighed, her voice growing gentle. “If he’d been yours to claim, you would have done so long before now.”

Cora sniffled; keeping her head down. “He doesn’t even want him.”

“Your brother’s just in shock.”

Cora glanced up disbelievingly through her lashes. “Stiles is a good guy, mom. I….If Derek hurts him, he’ll wish he’d never gotten out of that fire.” she murmured dangerously.

 

 

Talia stared at her daughter, anger boiling to the surface, but she kept it reigned in. She knew it wasn’t just hurt that was making her daughter speak this way, it was the protectiveness of friendship. Nodding tightly, Talia turned and left the room. Fearing where this rift would take them.

 

 

 

 

~~~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~~~

 

 

 

 

Stiles fell into bed. Well on it at least. Face planting his pillow with a satisfied moan. It had been a long night and he wanted to catch up on his sleep. Except he wasn’t tired. He’d been tired in the car, a heavy weight of exhaustion had almost crushed him on the drive home. Now though it was as if he’d drunk fifteen mugs of coffee and swallowed twenty billion packets of sugar. His whole body was buzzing. Pushing himself off the bed he padded around his room aimlessly. The sun was fully in the sky now and he stared at it. Well, not directly at it, he wasn’t an idiot. Making himself blind was not on his bucket list for fuck’s sake. He just stared at the bright glow that filled the blue winter sky and inhaled the fresh air.

 

 

He was standing there staring into nothing when something in his gut tightened and he dropped his gaze to the lawn below. It was empty, just dew covered grass and the mower he hadn’t put away despite his dad threatening him with a months grounding. But he couldn’t shake the feeling something was out there. Watching him. It was freaking him the hell out. Seriously.

 

 

 

He shook his head. Obviously spending a night in the deep dark woods had fried his brain. Maybe they should give a warning. Taking a deep breath he pulled his gaze away and turned; heading for his desk. Dropping down onto his chair and starting up his computer. Instantly his Skype alert rang. Hitting the answer button he found himself face to face with Scott.

“Dude how‘d it go?” Scott asked the second the screen burst to life. His bright excited puppy eyes glowing.

Stiles shrugged dismissively. “Do you really need to ask that? Do you? This is me. Stiles Stilinski. Grade-A loser of Beacon Hills.”

Scott’s face crumpled in on itself. “I’m sorry man. - Well at least….you hate the whole werewolf thing anyway…” He said; attempting to put a light spin on it. “You’re always complaining about my bad habits and mood swings. You’d hate to be with a werewolf.”

Stiles pinned on the false smile he’d become a master at adopting over the years. “Yeah. You’re so right. Werewolves. Yuk.” he scoffed. “Who’d want one. - I had enough trouble house-training you.”

Scott narrowed his eyes, but then a smile pinged across his face. “Exactly. - Now you can head off to college and find yourself a hottie who doesn’t try to kill you every month.”

Stiles chuckled. “Only if I date a guy.” he smirked. “Lydia leaves your PMS in the wind man. - And you know what Cora and Erica’s like. Seriously, lethal weapon. Hannibal Lector has nothing on those three.”

Scott laughed, nodding his agreement.

 

 

“Which reminds me, what about you? Any luck out there?”

Scott’s face went from his natural healthy tanned complexion to a tomato. “I…uh…Its kinda…weird.”

Stiles frowned. “Weird?”

“Yeah. I…I found myself outside this…house. You know the large empty one on the other side of the preserve. Not far from Lydia’s place?”

“Peter Hale’s old house?”

“Yeah. - I just…I don’t know. But there was no-one there? It was kinda freaky.”

Stiles nodded in agreement. “Yeah. Really freaky.” he shrugged then; dismissing the whole weirdness issue.

“So you going tonight?” Scott asked; brushing the conversation aside as easily as Stiles.

“I haven’t got a choice.”

“Of course you do. You could always say you caught pneumonia from sitting in the cold all night. - No-one would blame you.”

“No. They’d expect it. - Which is exactly why I’m going. Just because I’m a loser….”

“Stiles, your _not_ a loser. It’s just….”

“Whatever. I’m not giving Jackson more ammo to use against me. I’m walking into that gym tonight with my head held high and a screw you attitude.”

Scott grinned proudly. “Great. We can go together.”

“Great. I was hoping you’d say that.”

“I’ll be at yours at seven.”

“Awesome. See ya, buddy.”

 

 

 

 

~~~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~~~

 

 

 

 

How the holy fucking hell had this happened to him? Derek growled; glaring up at the white house from the cover of the trees. How the fuck had he ended up claiming a _boy_? A boy who apparently didn’t even like werewolves. Why had he even been in the god damn woods if he hated them so much? Though the pressing problem was the boy thing, in all honestly.

 

 

He wasn’t gay. He’d never so much as looked at another guy like that. What the hell was wrong with him? Or should he say his wolf. After all this was all on his wolf. The kid had been the things choice, just like his mom said. He stared; listening to the kid move around in the room. How was he meant to deal with this?

 

 

What made the whole thing worse was that it was Stiles. _Cora’s_ Stiles. Derek scrubbed at his face. She was never going to talk to him again. Never going to forgive him for this. She didn’t believe in the whole instinctive choosing process, which meant she honestly thought he’d done this on purpose. _Him_? Like he’d do that to her. He loved her. And he wasn’t even attracted to guys. Why would he go out of his way to pick one? The one he knew she liked. - And he’d been wearing a mask. And he hadn’t even met Stiles before, how was he even supposed to know the warm, sweet smell that had drawn him out of the dark and called to him in ways he’d never known were possible was the guy his sister hadn’t shut up about for almost a year?

 

 

This was why he hated the Samhain Rite. He despised it, more now than ever. Turning sharply away from the property he headed back into the woods, towards home. He knew he had to face his mother eventually. He knew he’d have to explain to her that he didn’t want Stiles. That he didn’t do guys. That there was no way in hell he was going to lose his baby sister over this. If it was a choice between Cora and Stiles, Cora won. Hands down. No contest.

 

 

“Derek?”

He sighed as he heard his mom’s gentle sympathetic voice before he even came into view of the house. She was sat on the stoop, another cup of coffee in her hand, watching him approach. Sighing miserably, he dropped down next to her, taking the mug as she held it out to him. “How’s Cora?” he murmured after a long gulp.

“Hurt. Angry.”

“I swear I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“I know. You don’t have to convince me, Derek.”

“Just her.”

“I don’t think that’s going to be possible sweetheart.” Talia whispered sadly. “Not any time soon. - Maybe when she sees how happy you are together, or when she finds her own….”

“We’re _not_ going to be happy together.” Derek snapped harshly. “He hates werewolves. - And I have no interest in guys.”

Talia’s head snapped around to stare at her son. “What?”

“You heard me. I’m not gay mom. - And even if I were, I‘m not losing Cora over this. He‘s not worth it.”

“You’ll only lose Cora if you throw this away, Derek.”

“He doesn’t even want me.” Derek huffed; dismissively. Meeting his mother’s warm dark eyes. “He told his friend he wasn’t chosen.”

“How….wait. What do you mean he doesn’t like werewolves? His best friend is a werewolf.” she frowned.

 

 

Derek turns to stare at her; confused . “There’s a big difference in being friends with a werewolf and being mated to one.”

“Is there?” Talia asked; brow raised. “I don’t think so. Your father was my best friend.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Well not everyone’s as perfect as you and dad.” the sharp inhale of his mom’s breath had him cringing. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean….”

“I’m just saying Derek, Stiles isn’t a racist. We’ve known him all his life.”

“ _We_ have?”

Talia smiled secretively. “He’s been looking forward to last night since he was old enough to understand what it all meant. Someone who doesn’t want to be mated finds a way out of it. You know that. - And maybe he told Scott he wasn‘t chosen because he woke _alone_ in the woods.” she glared.

 

 

Derek ran his fingers through his hair and inhaled slowly, setting the mug between them. “It doesn’t change the fact that I’m not attracted to guys.”

“No Derek. What you mean is you haven’t been attracted to guys. It’s not impossibility. - This isn’t about gender or sexuality, Derek. It’s about instinct. Affection. - Love. Deep down something drew you to him.”

“My wolf.” he snapped. “The damn thing….”

“Your _wolf_ is _you_ Derek. You can’t keep seeing you both as separate entities. What you feel, he feels and vice versa.”

“Well that’s a lie. It hated Kate, and he was never settled with Paige either.” Derek whispered sadly.

“Maybe because neither of them were your mate, Derek and both _you_ and your wolf knew that..”

Derek shook his head; refusing to accept it.

 

 

Talia sighed; turning to look out at the woods. “Look Derek, you’ve already claimed it….”

“Doesn’t mean I have to keep him.”

Talia glared at her son once more. “No. but you’ll never find another mate Derek, and you’ll never be happy without him. - Just ask Laura how happy she is?”

Derek looked at his mom. “Laura?” he frowned. “Does never…”

“Just give it time.” Talia interrupted swiftly. “Get to know him. - And maybe yourself. Don’t throw everything away out of an act of rebellion again your instincts, Derek. - I don’t want to see you turn into Peter.”

Derek inhaled sharply at the thought of becoming his uncle. The man was cold. Almost heartless. Though he wasn‘t convinced that was because the man had never found a mate. Peter had always been like that. “And if I can‘t do this? What then?”

Talia chewed at her lip. “I don’t know. I guess you’ll just have to let him go.”

“And you’ll accept that?” Derek asked; frowning uncertainly.

“I won’t have a choice. If you really can’t…then you have to let him go. Give him the chance at finding someone else. - We’ll meet with Stiles and his father. Make the case. Explain the situation.”

Derek clenched his jaw.

“But you have to give it a chance Derek. I don’t want you just…avoiding him. I don’t want you coming to me in…a few months and saying its over without even trying.” Talia said firmly.

“A few months?”

Talia nodded. “I’ll give you till he graduated. If you seriously can live with this, then it’ll be done. Over.”

“Fine. - But I won’t change my mind. Just so you know.”

Talia didn’t say anything.

 

 

“You will attend tonight.” she said after a few long minutes.

Derek groaned. “Why?”

“Because you have to. Whether you go through with this or not, Derek. You will make your intensions known, just as everyone else has to. - Maybe someone will challenge your claim to him.”

Derek’s head snapped around to glare at his mother. “Is that possible?”

“Anything’s possible. - I’ve known it to happen. Your uncle Philip had to fight for his mate. - She chose the other wolf.”

“See, that’s why its all nonsense.”

 

 

The pair’s heads snapped around to stare at a swollen eyed Cora.

“Cora I….” Derek pushed himself off the stoop.

“If it’s all nature and instinct, how can two people be drawn to the same mate? Huh?” she asked challengingly to her mom, while utterly ignoring Derek’s presence.

“People can share the same needs Cora. Two wolves can have the same instincts. Can be drawn to the same scent. This isn’t destiny, its nature.”

Cora stared at her mom thoughtfully. “So, if someone else lays claim to Stiles, he gets to choose?”

Talia looked from her daughter to her son. “Yes.” she nodded. “But don’t even think about it, Cora.” she warned. “I know you have no claim on Stiles.” he pointed at her daughter. “I won’t let you try to steal that boy from your brother just because you don’t want Derek to have him.”

Cora looked between the pair before silently spinning on her heels and marching into the house.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really hope you’re enjoying this. Its been playing around in my head, haunting my computer for a long time and I decided I had to have it at least partly done before Halloween. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway: I hope the universe I’ve created isn’t really confusing. If there are any questions I’ll be happy to answer them (as long as they don‘t involve spoilers), and I’ll try to clear it up in later chapters if necessary. 
> 
>  
> 
> As I said at the beginning, I haven’t seen seasons 3 and 4, so I don’t know much about Cora. I don’t know if she’s anything like how I’ve decided to portray her. I know she’s coming over as a spoilt brat for the most part, but she’s really not, she’s just heart broken and feeling betrayed. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I hope you’ll stick with me for this story, and I’ll try not to make it too angst-y.


	3. A Fair and Perfect Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles attend the Samhain Ceremony.

Scott arrived a little before seven; grinning like a damn Cheshire cat, which is totally a weird metaphor to use on a werewolf but it was what it was. He was wearing his brand new suits, a gift from his mom for the special occasion with its dark navy lining and pinstripes. It kinda reminded Stiles of something out of a gangster movie. The ones set in the heyday of the twenties. Like that one with Tom Hanks.

 

 

Stiles glanced down at his own outfit, smart, black and classy. At least that’s what he thought. It’s pale silver inner lining framed by a deep pink piping, because he was utterly confident in his sexuality. - At least he would be if he’d ever actually decided what that was. Right now he’d just be grateful for a smidgen of interest, he didn’t care which team it came from.

 

 

He was staring into the mirror fussing with his tie when he noticed the look on Scott’s face. He could only describe it as being balance between hurt and fury. “What’s with….?” he wiggled his fingers around in front of his face. “You look like I just kicked your puppy.”

“Why’d you lie to me?” Scott snapped in that irritated werewolf way that always bugged Stiles.

“Lie? - About what?”

“Being chosen. I thought I was your best friend?”

 

 

Stiles stared at him dumbfounded. “What are you talking about? Who told you I’d been chosen? It was Jackson wasn’t it? He’s told everyone I got picked so when I turn up alone everyone can laugh their damn asses off. Man he’s a dick. Worst thing that ever happened to this town was him getting bitten. - Though he was pretty much an asshole before that…”

“He didn’t say anything.” Scott’s voice lost its hurt/angry edge and now just swam in confusion. He stepped forward; tugging on Stiles collar and turning him at the same instant so he saw the mark on his neck.

Stiles eyes bulged; his mouth gaping. “What the hell?” he yelled; pulling out of Scott grasp to probe at the mark.

“You didn’t notice?” Scott asked with a deep frown.

Stiles continued to stare at his reflection, bewildered.

“You didn’t feel it? See it?”

“No. I mean it hurt but I figured I slept weird. - I woke up _alone._ Why would I think…?” he snapped furiously.

“And you say I’m blind to the obvious.” Scott laughed; causing Stiles to shoot him a death glare.

 

 

Scott stepped forward again; inhaling deeply the scent surrounding his best friend.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to figure out who it is, duh.” he took another step; sniffing creepily.

The attention weirded Stiles the hell out and he shoved his friend away. “Dude!”

Scott continued to stare at him intently as he took a couple of steps back.

Stiles couldn’t help but shift nervously on his feet waiting for judgement. “So?”

“I can’t place his scent.” Scott shrugged apologetically.

“ _His_?“ Stiles frowned; sniffing his armpits one at a time. “Whose?”

“I just said I don‘t know. I don’t exactly sniff _every_ werewolf in town but its definitely a _he_.”

 

 

So what, some asshole claimed him then left? What the holy fuck was that? This was exactly why he hated the whole damn thing. “I bet its some asshole visiting from like Milwaukee or somewhere.” Stiles spat angrily. “He probably woke up this morning, took a look at me and then split.”

“Stiles.” Scott sighed angrily.

“Would you know him if you smelt him?” Stiles asked; his face pinched with fury.

Scott nodded cautiously.

“Good. You’re going to point the asshole out to me and I’m going to _punch_ him in the face.”

 

 

 

 

~~~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~~~

 

 

 

 

The gym was decorated in the cliché high school dance way. Like something out of an 80’s teen movie. All silver and blue. Glitter everywhere. A bright shiny moon hanging from the ceiling. Music pumping around them. Everyone dressed in their best suits and prettiest dresses. Nothing had changed since he’d last attended the Samhain Ceremony.

 

 

Well, one thing had. He had a mate. A mate he didn’t want but was being forced to keep. He glanced around at all the seemingly happy couples. Smiling at each other. There were less and less each year. Derek wondered if the whole stupid practical would simply die out. Shame it hadn’t done that eight years ago. It would have saved a lot of people a lot of pain. - And he wouldn’t currently he stood here waiting for some kid he barely knew to arrive. Shaking his head, he turned back to the buffet table; pouring himself a plastic cup of punch.

 

 

He knew he was there before he saw him. It was like a buzz in his skin. Like claws against his ribs. He stubbornly refused to turn and seek him out though. He simply hovered in the shadows by the punchbowl wishing he could actually be affected by the alcohol he knew someone had sneaked into the punch. - Teenager never learnt. His mom would have the bowl taken away before too long. - He stared down at his hands; his jaw tight. His determination to ignore the teenager crumbled as his senses reached out of their own accord. Locking onto his voice from across the room.

 _“So which one is it?”_ Stiles said angrily.

It took every ounce of self control not to look up at the question. He heard the distinctive sound of sniffling before he heard another voice. His friend, the werewolf.

“Over there.”

 

 

Again Derek kept his eyes down, despite knowing they were staring at him. He could practically feel the boy’s eyes burning into the center of his back.

 _“Dude, that’s Derek Hale.”_ Stiles gasped; surprise and wonder clear in his voice. _“You remember him right? He’s like a few years older than us. He was dating some girl…Kate….Argent. He’s why the pack house was almost burnt down.”_

 

 

Derek’s fingers flexed around the blue plastic cup he’d been staring into. Anger and hurt battling for control. Another strike against his so-called mate. Sure everyone in town knew about that. And okay so the boy’s father was the Sheriff, but the callousness with which he threw Derek’s past, - his biggest mistake. - around like confetti, wasn’t winning the boy any favours.

 _“Dude, he can hear us.”_ the other boy - Scott, Derek suddenly remember - whispered earnestly.

 _“Shit. Fuck. I forgot.”_ Stiles swore.

 

 

Derek couldn’t fight it any longer. He raised his eyes and met Stiles gaze across the room. Angrily ignoring the tightness in his chest as the boy stared back at him with a guilty, awkward smile on his face.

“So that’s your mate? Interesting.”

Derek’s head snapped around at the familiar voice; staring wide eyed into his uncle’s face. “Peter? What are you doing here?”

“I came for a visit.”

Derek simply stared at him. Gob-smacked and confused. “Does….mom know?”

“If she didn’t, she does now.” he nodded across the room where his sister was making a steady progress towards them. “So you finally found yourself a mate? Your mother must be so pleased.” Peter said; ignoring his sister’s approach to fix his attention on Stiles. Taking his time to fully note how the boy had grown. “He hasn’t changed much.”

Derek stared at his uncle. “You know him?”

“We’ve had our encounters. He is the sheriff’s son after all.”

Derek looked between his uncle and his so-called mate.

“You don’t look particularly happy about it Nephew. What’s wrong? Not crazy enough for you?”

Derek startled at his uncle’s words.

 

 

“Peter!” Talia snapped; stopping in front of the pair. “Derek. Go make peace with Stiles. I’ll join you in a moment.” The reluctance must have shown on his face because Talia reminded him firmly of their agreement. Sighing warily he headed slowly away.

“What are you doing here Peter?”

“And it’s a joy to see you to sister. How are you?”

He couldn’t help but listen into the conversation between his mom and uncle till the last possible minute.

 

 

He wouldn’t deny he was dragging his feet; his hands buried into the pockets of the leather jacket he insisted on wearing because he still had a smidgen of free will. He came to a halt a few feet away from the teenagers. Silently waiting for his mother to come over and take control. His eyes looking anywhere but at Stiles.

“Huh…uh…sorry man.” Stiles murmured; shuffling his sneaker covered feet. His gaze seeking out Derek’s determinedly.

Derek felt his chest tighten at the confidence. Though he could smell the fear rolling off him, the boy wasn’t going to show it.

“I wasn’t thinking.” Stiles added apologetically.

Derek stared at him intensely; his eyes narrow as he took in a full account of the boy’s features close up and in the light of…well light. “I guess I should apologize.” he said begrudgingly.

“Oh you mean for drowning me in your stink, taking a chunk out of my neck and then fucking off without even a ‘hey, I’m Derek. Nice sleeping on you’ and making me look like a liar to my best bud? You mean for that right?”

 

 

Derek stiffened angrily; meeting Stiles furious sarcastic gaze head-on. He tightened his jaw; grinding his teeth together fully away every werewolf in a fifty foot radius had heard what Stiles said. His fingers curled involuntarily in on themselves as he forced a replied out between the clenched teeth. “Yes.” he practically growled.

Stiles huffed; taking a step forward. “You think I’m scared of you…?”

Derek growled again. He usually ignored attempts at intimidation by humans because it never worked, but there was something about Stiles that just made his heckles rise. “That’s because you’re clearly an idiot.” he growled.

“Well you know what, you can just go….”

“Stiles.”

 

 

Derek inhaled a relieved breath and felt his nails contracted from his palm.

“Huh….Hey, Mrs Hale.” Stiles flushed; tearing his gaze away from Derek to look at the alpha, a bright welcoming - a somewhat flirtatious. - smile breaking out on his face.

Talia’s lips curved softly as she paused beside Derek. “Is your father not coming?”

“Nah…I mean, no ma’am. He’s got the late shift tonight. And as _we_ were under the impression I _hadn’t_ been chosen, he didn’t see the necessity to reshuffle the roster.” he replied respectfully; between shooting death glares Derek’s away.

Derek returned the glare with increased force; fighting the guilt in his gut. He’d apologized dammit, what more did the kid want?

“Yes, about that….” Talia shot her son a hard meaningful look before smiling warmly at Stiles once more.

“Huh…if you’ll excuse me, I need to….be…anywhere.” Scott said in a flustered rant before abandoning Stiles to the wolves.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

Stiles watched his friend rush away. He was most definitely going to have to revise the guys worlds best bud status.

“Why don’t we go somewhere…quieter?” Talia said pulling Stiles attention back to her and her son. She waved her hand towards the door.

 

 

Stiles frowned at the woman but allowed himself to be led away from the gym. Derek dragging ass behind them. He glanced over his shoulder to see the man watching him intently. It _did not_ send a warm wave of arousal though him. - Alright that was a lie; it was Derek ‘friggin’ Hale for god sake. The guy had always been able to make Stiles feel like a fluttered school girl. And thank you Lord for making werewolves able to smell arousal. Thank you so very much. Like this whole situation wasn’t humiliating enough.

 

 

Stiles turned sharply back to stare at the tiled floor as he continued to follow the alpha. His face blazing bright red with shame, anger and embarrassment. When he looked up they were standing outside the music room, Talia holding the door open to them. Sighing in surrender Stiles walked with false confidence inside and took a seat; moving the music stand out of the way. He glanced over to see Derek and his mother having whispered words then guy stepped extremely reluctantly over the threshold and pressed his back against the wall by the door. As if hoping to be swallowed by it.

 

 

Talia closed the door, shooting her son what seemed to Stiles to be an apologetic look before moving to lean against the desk. Stiles let his eyes scan the room. He knew what happened in the music room, and it was rarely music. It was after all the only sound proofed room in the school. It basically had a cue come recess.

 

 

“Okay.” Talia sighed looking between the pair. Her nose wrinkling at the anger that obviously rolled off the pair of them. “Stiles.” she took a breath through her mouth; turning her full attention on him. “On behalf of my idiot son…and myself for apparently doing a piss poor job at raising him, I apologize for his behaviour last night _and_ this morning.”

 

 

Stiles couldn’t help the wide grin that cut through his stern, pissed off features. Or the laugh that burst out of his chest at the alpha’s speech. “Its fine.” he shrugged; calming the laughter. “He doesn’t want me, cool. I don’t want to be picked anyway.”

Talia looked at him with half narrowed, disbelieving eyes. Damn werewolves.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

Derek shifted against the wall. Trying to focus on what was being said in front of him, but all he could do was think about the last time he’d been in the music room. The memory of Paige weighing heavily on his heart. Her ghost taunting him from shadows of the room. The room where they’d first kissed. Why the hell had his mom brought them in here. - Sure rationally he knew the answer, but it felt like she was rubbing salt into a still raw wound. He didn’t think it was ever going to stop hurting.

 

 

He was pulled reluctantly out of the pain-filled memories of his true love by the feel of his mother’s acid-like stare burning into his face. He lifted his head to find her watching him. The look of sympathy gone; replace with frustration and anger. “What?” he frowned. His mother gestured to Stiles who was sat silent; slumped in the metal chair staring out the window at nothing but darkness. “What? I already apologized.”

Talia rolled her eyes and inhaled slowly in that frustrated mother way.

“Can I go now?” Stiles grumbled getting to his feet.

Derek hated that he could practically feel the tightening of the kid’s jaw or the pained ache in Stiles chest. He inhaled sharply and tore his gaze away from the kid to stare across to the back of the room. Almost willing Paige to appear. To wash away Stiles pain with his own. - It wasn’t working.

 

 

“Stiles please.” Talia murmured. “I know my son hurt you with his…”

“Huh. Hardly.” Stiles grunted dismissively. “Look, you guys are nice and I know you and mom were friends in high school and Cora’s awesome when she isn’t being a bitch to me, but no offence or anything, I really don’t want to be a werewolf, and I don’t want to marry a werewolf.” he sneered; shooting Derek a almost hateful glare. “So lets just cut our losses now and you know, get on with our lives. No Harm, No Fail.”

 

 

Derek stared at the kid with wide eyes. It was one thing to stand up and refuse him, it was quite another to stand up and refuse his mother. The alpha. His gaze snapped to his mom; expecting to see a sea of red in her eyes and a look of fury in her features. All he saw was respect and sadness. Derek frowned deeper. Swallowing.

Talia nodded reluctantly. “I’m sorry you feel that way Stiles.”

The pair shared a silent moment before Stiles sighed wearily. “Me too, Mrs Hale. - Thanks though.” with that he rushed for the door. Pausing long enough to shoot Derek another furious glare.

“Stiles?”

“Yes ma’am?” he turned reluctantly; his hand on the knob.

“Are you leaving?”

“If that’s alright with you, ma’am. I…”

“Of course.” Talia said quickly. “Good night Stiles.”

 

 

Derek watched the kid respectfully decline his head at the alpha before yanking open the door and marching out of the room. Leaving Derek alone with his mother. He swallowed hard at the livid, accusing look she shot his way.

“You see what you’ve done?”

Derek straightened; pushing himself away from the wall that had refused to swallowing him whole. “What? You heard him, he doesn’t want…”

“Stop!” Talia growled; her eyes flashing red. “Just _stop_! I’m tired of hearing your voice. - Sit! _Now_!”

 

 

Derek meekly moved to take a seat; unconsciously lowering himself into the chair Stiles had abandoned; the boy’s warmth still clinging to the metal. Derek felt his heart skip at the realization and growled at himself. Closing his eyes he forced it to stop while slightly apologizing to Paige.

 

 

“I’ve tried to be patient with you Derek. I’ve tried to be understanding and respectful of your feelings, but now I see that in doing so I’ve allowed you to wallow and become a selfish brat.”

Derek’s head snapped up to stare at his mother. His mouth hanging open. “I’m no…”

“Shut up!” Talia growled. “I let it go when you started dating Paige. You were young and teenagers were teenagers. I couldn’t expect you to remain celibate until Stiles was old enough.”

“What?” Derek frowned confused.

 

 

Talia began to pace the room as her anger fuelled her restlessness. “Then the girl was attacked…” she shook her head. “…and you were so broken because of what you had to do.” she sighed sadly. “I didn’t see the harm in letting you think…letting you grieve. I expected you to move on. - And you did, and I was glad. _Furious_ …” she stared at her son pointedly. “…because I thought you knew better than to believe what a hunter told you. Especially one of their women. - But I figured you’d learn your lesson the hard way. Sadly…”

“Mom.” Derek whispered; his voice thick with regret and guilt.

She waved his off. “Then you were blaming yourself for the fire…it wasn’t your fault Derek.” she said; turning to stare down at her son. Her gaze hard. “It was _mine_. I should have told you before… _all_ of this…” she waved a hand around the room.

 

 

Derek stared up at her; his confusion increasing the longer she rambled on. A heavy weight growing in his chest at the prospect of her keeping something from him. Something involving Stiles. “Mom? What…should you have told me?” he asked cautiously.

 

 

Talia inhaled deeply; moving to crouch down in front of her son. Sparking yet another memory in Derek’s mind, making his heart ache afresh. She pressed her hand to her son’s cheek. Caressing it gently. “Derek, even if Paige had survived. Even if she’d have been out there that first year, you would never have chosen her.” she said quietly.

Derek ripped himself away from his mother’s touch. “Of course I would. I loved her.”

 

 

Talia shook her head. Allowing her hands to fall into her lap. “No, Derek. - You love the memory of her. But you wouldn’t have taken her as your mate, because…” she inhaled once more; preparing herself to deliver the truth she knew her son didn’t want to hear. “Because…you’d already chosen your mate.”

 

 

Derek stared at him mom; his mind whirling. He shook his head and leapt to his feet. “Your lying. You’re just staying that so I’ll do what you want.” he felt like he was a kid again. Being told there was no Santa. “So I’ll go through with this ridiculous outdated charade!” he yelled; backing away from his mother. Knocking over chairs as he moved.

“You think I’d do that at the risk of creating a rift between my children?” she challenged. “The fact is Derek, you chose that boy before he was even born.”

Derek froze; swinging back to stare at his mother. “That’s…impossible.”

 

 

Talia shifted from her crouched position to one of the chairs. Shaking her head; the long veil of black hair swinging from side to side. Her shoulders slumping over. “That what we thought.” she whispered. “At first we just figured you were…intrigued at Claudia’s pregnancy.” she smiled sweetly at the memory of her best friend. “You were always sniffing around her; pressing your head to her stomach. - But then I found out I was pregnant too and…” she turned to face her son.

 

 

Derek pressed his back into the wall once more; his eyes never leaving his mother. His heart hammering frantically in his chest. She was lying he told himself; even has he knew it was the truth.

 

 

“You were never the same with me and Cora. You were interested. You talked to her, felt her move…” she shook her head; smiling. “But you weren’t as attentive to me as you were to Claudia. - Your father was a little worried…” she laughed. “He thought you might have a thing for older women. - It took your grandmother to figure out what was going on…she said you’d claimed your mate. - It didn’t seem to matter to you that Claudia was having a boy.”

 

 

Derek slipped down the wall; his legs buckling beneath him. He stared past his mom out into the darkness.

“You were like his shadow for years. Then…I don’t know, puberty hit and suddenly you didn’t have any interest in a kid anymore. You had junior high, then high school. You had friends and basketball. It didn’t worry me all that much. You’d already chosen your mate, I though everything was settled. You were just growing up. - Then…”

“Paige.” Derek whispered brokenly.

“I wanted to remind you about Stiles. Tell you, you had a responsibility…but your father reminded me that you were fifteen. You deserved to act like it. That we couldn’t expect you to just wait around for almost a decade. That it wouldn’t be fair. - He was right. I just kept reminding myself that you’d already chosen your mate, and there was nothing that was going to change that. - I hadn’t counted on that damn rouge alpha, or… - And I most _certainly_ didn’t count of Kate Argent!” she snapped. “But I let it all go because it didn’t matter. I figured once you were out there in the woods. Once you found Stiles again, you….” she turned furious eyes on him. “I _did not_ figure on you being a stubborn brat!”

 

 

Derek sighed; shaking his head. “I’m…I’ve never…” he swallowed. “I loved her!” he said; but the fight had left his voice. “And Kate…”

“There’s a large difference between love and physical attraction, Derek. - Paige was a challenge. She didn’t want you so you wanted her.”

“That’s not true!” He snapped with a growl.

“Isn’t it?” she pressed; brows raised expectantly. Waiting for him to defend himself. He couldn’t. “As for Kate. She pursued _you_ , for whatever reason. You were still venerable and broken after Paige. You can’t look me in the eye and tell me that you honestly felt anything for her but arousal?”

“Mom.” he whined; wrinkling his nose.

 

 

Talia moved over to sit beside her son; her shoulder pressed against his. They sat silently for a long moment. The only sound coming from each other were the in/out of their breathing. Derek closed his eyes and allowed his head to lull to his mother’s shoulder. Her arm wrapping around him; her fingers combing through his hair. For a few moments he was her little boy again.

 

 

“I just don’t…I can’t do it mom.” he whispered.

“You can. If you try and give it a chance, you can. It’s meant to be Derek.”

He shook his head against her shoulder. “I don’t believe that.”

“Yes you do.” she kissed his forehead; then started as a knock sounded on the door.

 

 

Scrambling to her feet; she brushed down her dress and pulled open the door to find Cora staring at her. “Cora?”

“They’re ready for the speeches.” Cora huffed; her gaze shifting past her mom to her brother. “Stiles and Scott left.”

Talia glanced over at her son. “I know. - You go back to the gym, we’ll be there in a moment.”

Cora nodded; shooting her older brother another death glare before marching away. The click of her heels echoing angrily off the walls.

“She doesn’t know.”

Talia shook her head. “No. Another mistake on my part. - I didn’t think she’d gotten that attracted. I thought she’d let it go once you…”

“She’ll never forgive me.”

“She will. I’ll explain everything once tonight is over.” he straightened her gown and headed out of the room. “You coming?”

Derek sighed. “Must I?”

Talia looked at him sympathetically. “There’s not really any point, I guess, seeing as Stiles has already left. - Go home Derek and think about what I said.”

He nodded. “Believe me, that all I’ll be thinking about tonight.” he paused to press a kiss to her cheek, before heading down the corridor in the opposite direction to his mother.

 

 

 

~~~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~~~

 

 

 

“Are you okay?”

“Fine.” Stiles grunted. Even as he bashed his fingers into the controller like it was personally responsible for how completely screwed up his life was.

“If you need to talk about it…”

“I don’t.” Stiles insisted. “I’m fine. _Everything’s_ fine.”

Scott shook his head regretfully. “At least you’re not alone. I didn’t find anyone either.”

“Except a creepy old house.” Stiles teased lightly. “I’m sure you’ll both be very happy. - Assuming Peter Hale doesn’t kill you for trespassing.”

Scott frowned over at his friend. “Huh?”

“Didn’t you see him at the school? He was talking to Derek by the punchbowl. - I didn’t even know he was back in town. I wonder if Dad knows?” he asked absently.

“I wouldn’t know Peter even if I’d seen him.” Scott sighed. “I don’t have much to do with the Hale, outside of the whole werewolf thing.”

 

 

Stiles nodded understandingly. Scott had only been in Beacon Hills for five years. He’d moved there with his mom from San Diego, when he’d gotten bitten by one of her boyfriends. After her initial freak out, she’d brought him to werewolf central. Petitioning Talia Hale for sanctuary. A week later, Stiles almost had his head ripped off by the newcomer, prompting him to try and teach Scott how to control his instincts. They’d been best friends ever since. Through thick and thin.

 

 

“Peter’s not so bad.” Stiles shrugged. “I mean he’s scary only because he went killed Kate Argent…mostly he’s just extremely inappropriate. It’s like he get a sick fun out of making people uncomfortable.”

“He killed someone?” Scott gapped. “And he’s still….not in prison.”

Stiles turned to look at his friend with that _‘so young, so innocent’_ smile he gave when Scott asked a question everyone in Beacon Hills knew the answer too. “Everyone pretty much understands why he did it. He wasn’t in his right mind. He was practically a walking corpse at the time. He was still…” Stiles nose wrinkled at the memory. “…burning. You know, like that scene in V for Vendetta.”

Scott’s mouth gaped out. His brows almost touching his hairline. “Wow. Fuck.”

“Yeah. He’d basically stumbled out of the fire, his skin still flame and melting off his bones and ripped her throat out. It was seriously gross, I’ve seen the crime scene pictures. Christopher Argent decided not to pursue it, seeing as how his sister tried to murder an entire family. They just buried Kate and the Argent’s left town. Its basically this huge cover-up.” he grinned wickedly.

 

 

Scott stared down at his hands; the controller hanging limp in his fingers. “That’s…insane.”

“That’s Beacon Hills. Home of insane.”

“No wonder you don’t want anything to do with that family.” Scott murmured absently.

“Yeah.” Stiles sighed. He pressed his lips together. “Derek did me a favour.”

“Shit, sorry man. Totally thoughtless of me.”

“It’s…”

“Fine.” Scott finished for him.

 

 

“Look its late. Do you mind if we call it a night?” Stiles asked; tossing the control to the floor and turning to face Scott apologetically.

“Sure. Its fine.”

“You wanna stay?”

Scott looked around the room thoughtfully.

“I’m not asking you to marry me man.” Stiles laughed; shaking his head. “You’re such a doofus.”

“I’ve got work in the morning.”

“That’s cool. I have an alarm.” Stiles waved at the nightstand. “See, all loud and wake-up-able.”

 

 

With a nod, Scott stripped out of his shirt, tie and t-shirt then kicked off his sneakers and suit pants while Stiles grabbed the sleeping bag from the closet. He refused to share a bed with Scott for two reasons. Firstly: It was like sleeping next to a radiator turned to its highest temperature. Secondly: It was just too awkward waking up next to your best friend sporting matching boners.

 

 

He threw the rolled up bag at Scott then climbed over the bed to slip beneath the covers with a groan.

“Night man.” Scott said once he was settled on the floor beside the bed.

“Night bro.” He reached over to turn off the light; plunging them into darkness.

 

 

In the dark Stiles couldn’t keep the thoughts at bay. When Scott had told him he’d been chosen; he’d been furious, yet overjoyed. He wasn’t the loser everyone thought he was. When Scott had told him it was Derek, he’d fought hard not to do a victory dance. It was Derek. _His_ Derek. - Then Derek had looked at him with disgust and all that excitement and happiness just faded. Quickly replace with that spark of rebellion he‘d always carried; that fight that came from being the butt of everyone’s jokes. But it hadn’t stopped it hurting like a son of a bitch. Rejection was rejection no matter how much of an asshole the guy was.

 

 

Turning onto his side; away from Scott. Stiles buried his face into the pillow and just let the pain surface. The memories of a happy childhood tainted by Derek‘s refusal. His tears burning his eyes; soaking the blue cotton until he’d silently cried himself to sleep.

 

 

Beside him, Scott listened. Growing increasingly angry with Derek fucking Hale.

 

 

 

~~~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~~~

 

 

 

Derek looked down at the year book. The only picture he had of Paige. He’d treated the book like the holy grail for years. No-one was allowed to touch it. No-one was allowed to mention it. It just sat on his bookshelf, a haunting presence never forgotten, never remembered.

 

 

This was the first night Derek had touched it in six years. The last time had been the night of the fire. It had been the first thing he’d grabbed when the alarm sounded. He hadn’t even bothered with a pair of shoes or a jacket. He hadn’t cared about anything but protecting the small rare images of his first love.

 

 

Only she wasn’t his first love, was she? If his mother was to be believed that was Stiles. Some kid he hadn’t even known. Who he couldn’t even remember. He’d tried. The whole drive home he’d tried to remember those instances his mother had told him about, but he couldn’t. Anything surrounding Stiles was coated in a thick cloud of fog. If it wasn’t for the fact that he’d heard the honestly in his mother’s heartbeat, he’d almost believe she’d lied to him.

 

 

Brushing his fingers over Paige’s smiling face he sighed.

“You okay?”

Derek’s head turned sharply to find Laura hovering in the doorway. A mug between her hands. Her auburn hair tied in a loose pony-tail over one shoulder. She looked so much like their mom standing their like that.

“No.” he shook his head. Gliding his fingers along the end of the book to the bookmark; then flipping to the pages. Staring down at Paige and the rest of the school orchestra. “Did you know?”

Laura moved into the room; lowering herself onto the edge of Derek’s bed. Her thigh pressing into his shoulder. “Yes.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Derek looked up at her accusingly.

 

 

Laura looked guiltily into her cup. “I…Derek I have a confession.”

Derek twisted his body; staring up at his sister. “What?”

Laura swallowed. “You have to understand I did it for you. You were miserable. I know you were getting a hard time from the other guys at school, I just hated seeing you like that…”

“What did you do Laura?” he growled.

Laura worried at her lips for couple of seconds. “I…wiped your memory….of Stiles.”

“What!” he yelled; leaping to his feet. “How?”

“I’m going to be alpha one day Derek.” she reminded him obnoxiously; like that explained everything. Then she deflating. “”I read it in one of mom’s books. - I was just trying to help Derek. - Then you fell for…” she swallowed; nodding to the yearbook. “I tried to fix it…but…I couldn’t.”

Derek glared furiously. His warm green eyes turning a bright neon blue in the dim light. “So instead of tell me or mom, you let me….you let me kill her!”

“I didn’t expect you to do something so damn stupid!” she countered; her own defensive anger heightening. “How could I have foreseen that, Derek!”

 

 

Derek growled; grinding his teeth together. Laura was the only one he’d told about his involvement in Paige’s death. She hadn’t judged him, she’d called him an idiot and then let him cry on her shoulder for hours. But she’d never judged him. - And now he knew why. She was as guilty as he was.

 

 

“Her blood is on my hands as much as yours Derek! You don’t think I know that!” she sniffled as tears began to pool in her eyes. “And I’ve lived with that everyday. - Then…Kate happened and it was like it was happening all over again. I tried to fix it. It tried to warn you off her…”

 

 

Derek inhaled sharply. He remembered that. Laura telling him Kate wasn’t right for him. That there was someone else out there for him. Someone he was meant to be with. He’d just assumed it was because Kate was an Argent. He scrambled to his feet; gently closing the yearbook and laying it on the bed; staring down at it like he didn’t even recognize it anymore.

 

 

“I thought that once you were out there. Once you found him that it would all be okay. That whatever I’d fucked up in your head would fix itself!” she said desperately. “Why do you think I forced you to come back with me? _This_ year.”

Derek shook his head. Unable to deal with the overload of information. “I can’t deal with this right now.”

“Derek. I’m sorry. - I’m _so_ sorry. I was just trying…”

“Get out Laura.”

“Derek…”

“Just _GET OUT_!” he roared. The window’s shaking around him.

Laura flinched; getting to her feet quickly, she rushed out of the room; tears rolling down her face.

 

 

Derek slammed the door behind his sister then pressed his forehead to the cold wood. His heart pumping so quickly he didn’t think his lungs could keep up. They didn’t feel like they were. He couldn’t breath. Couldn’t focus. The room was darkening around him like he was being swallowed slowly by a black hole. His knees buckled beneath him and he hit the ground with a loud thump. The lights went out the instant his head connected with the floorboards.

 

 

 

 

~~~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~~~

 

 

 

Derek came around to the sight of his mom staring worriedly down at him. He wasn’t laying stretched out on the floor anymore, instead he was comfortably semi-conscious on his bed.

“Hey sweetheart.” Talia smiled warmly. “How are you feeling?”

“Li….Like I got hit b…by a train….filled with…wolf’s bane.” he groaned.

Talia nodded sympathetically. Her hand running soothingly through his hair. “You had a panic attack.”

“What?” Derek frowned. “That’s ridiculous. I’m a werewolf, I don’t _panic_.”

Talia laughed softly. “The bump on the back of your head an hour ago says differently. - Deaton say it was probably from shock.”

“Shock?”

Talia exhaled wearily. “Laura told me what she did.”

 

 

It all came back to Derek in a rush. Stiles. Paige. Kate. Laura’s screwed-up attempts at sisterly devotion. His head started to spin again.

“Calm down Derek.” Talia ordered; her hand pressed to his chest. Her tone commanding. “Deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out.”

Derek followed her orders and eventually he found himself able to breath once again. He nodded. “I’m okay.”

“Good.”

 

 

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Derek spoke. His voice cautious and just a little broken. “Can you fix it. - What she did?”

Talia shook her head sadly. “I already tried while you were unconscious. It should have made it easier but….whatever your sister did….” another shake of her head had Derek slumping back against the pillow with a growl.

“This whole thing is such a fucking mess.” Derek grumbled; wearily.

“Yep.” Talia agreed with a pop.

“What am I meant to do now, mom? I can’t remember anything about… _him_.”

“Then your on the same level as any other wolf that went out there last night and found their mate. - You’ll just have to get to know each other. Again”

“Maybe I don’t want to get to know him?” Derek couldn’t help but be stubborn.

“Maybe _he_ doesn’t want to get to know _you_.” Talia countered. “Considering you left him in the middle of the woods.”

“It’s easier for humans. - They can walk away. They don’t have this….pull.” he said almost hatefully; rubbing at his chest.

“Oh you think so?” Talia laughed humourlessly. “Do you not remember what your father was like when I had to leave town on business? The humans feel everything we feel, Derek. Humans have their own primitive instincts. They feel the pull. They just don’t realize it. They don’t acknowledge it. - And in some cases they simply ignore it. But its there.”

 

 

“He hates me.”

“Yes.” Talia nodded.

“He’ll never listen to me if I try to explain…this.”

“Probably not.”

“You’re not being very helpful mom.”

Talia grinned; pushing herself off the bed. “You want help? Call 911. I’m your mom, I’m here to tell you you’ve been an idiot and love you anyway.” with that she walked out of his room. Her back straight but her shoulders shaking with laughter.

“Thanks.” he called after her. He stared up at the ceiling thoughtfully. Was he really going to do this? Try? He inhaled slowly. Did he really have any choice?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my explanation about why Derek doesn’t have any memories of Stiles isn’t so far fetched. I do know that he’s going to come over as an asshole because for some reason; despite my best efforts that always happens in my stories. Again I remind you this is an alternate universe. And in this universe Kate was the same age as Derek both when she seduced him and when she died. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for the reviews, I hope you keep them coming.


	4. Heart of Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles attends Sunday lunch at the Hales and recieves a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so following Fandom tradition the Sheriff's name in this story is John. I don't know what we're all going to do if the show ever actually gives our favourite dad a name and it isn't John. (assuming they haven't already of course.)

Stiles rolled out of bed at 11am Sunday morning to crusted over eyes and a mouth that tasted distinctly like a toilet from the half bottle of Jack he'd thrown back upon his return from the Samhain Ceremony. The floor beside his bed was abandoned as expect; the sleeping bag set respectfully back in his closet.

After crossing the hall to take care of business; Stiles stumbled down to the kitchen in his wrinkled t-shirt and black boxers. He almost jumped out of his skin when he passed the alcove between the kitchen and dining room, to find his father sat at the table reading through papers.

"Dad? - What…Why aren't you in bed?" he asked cautiously. Noting that the man was decently dress in a small 'clean' button down.

John looked up and met Stiles concerned gaze with a warm smile. "Go get dressed, we're going out."

Stiles looked from the refrigerator to his father. "Huh…where?"

"We have a lunch invitation." John answered dismissively; turning his attention back to the file in front of him.

"Dad?" he pressed; stepping into the dining room on unsteady feet. A large black hole opening up in his gut. "Where?"

It was a couple of minutes before John looked at his son again and Stiles black hole imploded.

"NO!" He stated fervently. "I'm not going. You can't make me!"

John rolled his eyes at the overly dramatic display. "Stiles Go. Get. Dress."

"But he doesn't…I don't want to go there."

"Well tough luck, son. You're just going to have to suck it up because I have already accepted the invite and it would be rude to cancel at such short notice?"

"When did…were you invited?"

"Last night."

Stiles gaped. "And _that_ _'_ _s_ not short notice. I could have plans. - no, I _do_ have plans. I have many, many plans that do not involved Derek 'I'm-too-good-for-you' Hale!"

"The invite came from _Mrs_ Hale." John clarified.

Stiles groaned. It wasn't that Talia Hale ran Beacon Hills, but….well she pretty much ran Beacon Hills, and he wasn't stupid. He knew that refusing the alpha wouldn't look good for him or his dad. Especially if his father hoped to be re-elected next year. Exhaling angrily Stiles spun on his bare feet and marched out of the dining room. "Well don't expect me to be nice to him." he warned as he went. Because there was no god-damn way in hell he was being so much as civil to Asshole Hale.

Stomping into his room he riffled through his closet. When he found himself pulling out his best shirt and pants he growled to himself. The alpha could make him attend her stupid Sunday lunch, but she couldn't not make him dress to impress. He didn't want to go and he had every intention of making that clear as day. So he replaced the hangers and headed for his hamper. Riffling though the two, no three day old laundry till he found his grey 'Do Me Like You Mean It' shirt and his faded beige slacks.

As he stood in front of the mirror he had a passing moment of doubt. Maybe taking is anger at Derek out on the whole family was a little childish. He knew he'd smell bad to them. It was more than a little disrespectfully. He could almost hear his mother's scolding voice; demanding that he change right now or he'll regret it. But almost as soon as she finished he saw that dismissive look in Derek's eye again and the anger was sparked afresh. Shoving his feet into his sneakers, he grabbed his red hoodie from the floor by his desk and shrugged into it as he walked out of his room.

"I'm ready." he announced walking into the living room where his dad was now sat watching ESPN.

John turned to examine his son's appearance. "Didn't you wear that shirt….Thursday?"

Stiles was so surprised that his dad remembered something so trivial he just stood there gaping at him.

"Stiles?"

The teenager shrugged. "Are we going or what? Cause I'd rather get this over with. I have important things to do."

John got to his feet; switching off the TV. "Really? Like…?"

"Homework. - Planning how to get through the next few months with everyone knowing that Dere….I was chosen and abandoned by a god-damn Hale. - I was thinking about Home Schooling?"

John sighed sadly; stepping up to his son and squeezing his shoulder. "Talia explained everything Stiles. Maybe you won't have to be home schooled. If you give Derek a chance."

"He had his chance. Two in fact. I'm out of chance to give." he said bitterly; heading furiously to the door.

**~~~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~~~**

"You did what?" Derek demanded from the kitchen doorway. His head still buzzing from the previous night. He'd already ignored Laura as she'd passed him on her way to the den, while Cora had ignored him as he passed her on the way to the bathroom. The house was a bubbling melting pot of tension and his mother had just added fuel to the fire.

"I invited the John and Stiles to lunch."

"Why? Why would you do that?" Derek gasped frantically.

"Because you need to try to fix things and there's no time like the present."

Derek groaned as he wandering over to the kitchen table; falling heavily on a chair. "And you think bring stiles into this…" he waved his hand at the house. Knowing his mother would understand his meaning. "…is the _right_ time?"

"Then maybe you should make an effort to make it a less…tense afternoon."

"Meaning apologize to Laura." he grunted. "Not a chance." he added knowing his sister would hear him.

Talia turned to stare at her son with determined narrow eyes. "Don't be a brat Derek. You know how Laura's feeling right now because you're feeling the same…"

"That's different. I didn't _mean_ to hurt Cora." Again aware his sisters could hear their conversation. There was no privacy among wolves.

"And Laura didn't _mean_ to hurt you. She thought she was giving you something…As misguided as that was. So go in there and make peace before Stiles and his father arrive."

"So I have to make peace with Laura but Cora doesn't have to make peace with me?" he huffed shoving back his chair. "And _I_ _'_ _m_ a brat."

Talia gave a low growl that rattled the windows and forced her son to turn; his head inclined. "Cora will forgive you when she sees that you and Stiles are happy."

"I wouldn't count on it." Cora shot back from some place in the house. Most probably her room. "Because he won't make Stiles happy." she added confidently.

Derek looked at his mother. His eyes sad. "She's right."

"God what did I do to deserve three stubborn, pigheaded children. Please Lord tell me. - Derek go talk to Laura. Cora, get your butt down here and help me with dinner. Sam get that rabbit out of my living room before it dirties the couch."

Derek smiled to himself as the familiar feeling of home seeped back into his bones. It had been a long time since he'd been here. five years. When his father had died in a car accident. His mother had been distraught for almost a year at the loss of her mate that the whole family had been force to return to help care for her. Derek hadn't thought she'd ever get over the loss. But eventually she pulled herself together. She was the alpha. She had a responsibility. His father wouldn't want her to just stop living.

He couldn't help wondering if that was how he'd be if he lost Stiles? Assuming he even wanted him. - Assuming he could get him to start with.

He stepped into the den to find Laura curled up on the couch; her hands once more wrapped around her coffee mug; watching the cartoons her son had left as he'd rushed out past Derek with said rabbit. She stiffened the moment he stepped into the room. She didn't look up at him, so Derek sat down on the large armchair that used to be his parents snuggle seat. He didn't look at her either.

What was he meant to say? How was he meant to forgive her for breaking his head? His big sister. The girl he'd grown up idolizing. Who'd taken care of him. Who'd sat there when his heart was broken and told him it was going to be alright. Who hadn't told a living soul that he'd thrown Paige to that wolf.

"I have no idea how I'm meant to fix it?" He heard himself say.

"You don't have to. I…I shouldn't…" Laura whispered brokenly.

"I meant with Stiles." he glanced over to see his sister staring at him with wide surprised eyes. "I know I hurt him. I can only imagine how he felt waking up out there alone."

"Then tell him that." Laura said in her big wise sister way.

"I've already apologized. He doesn't want to hear it." Derek groaned; slumping into the thick cushions.

"Then…show him you're sorry." Laura said; moving close to the edge of the couch. "Just don't give up. Make him believe it. Spend time with him."

"I sincerely doubt he'll want to spend time with me. After all this."

"Don't give him a choice. Faint heart never won fair lady, Derek." Laura smiled.

"Stop with the Shakespeare. Beside I'm pretty sure Stiles won't appreciate being called a lady."

"No he won't." Cora growled from the kitchen.

Laura and Derek shared a look.

" _If you want to know how to win his heart_ _…"_ Laura signed; gesturing back toward their sister.

' _I can_ _'_ _t._ _'_ he signed; shaking his head. _'_ _It's not_ _fair on her._ _'_

' _It's pretty much your only option._ _'_ Laura signed back.

They'd learnt to sign as a way of having private conversations in a house full of wolves. And right now Derek was beyond thankful Laura had talked him into it.

' _Would you want to tell me how to win the heart of the guy you liked?_ _'_ he challenge his sister.

Laura dropped her gaze sadly. "If you want David, you can have him." she murmured before she could stop herself.

Derek's eyes widened then instantly narrowed. "Laura?"

She sniffled; shaking her head and getting to her feet. Rushing out of the room. Derek knew he should leave it alone, but she was his sister and if that jackass had done something…. He was off the couch in an instant; heading out of the room after her only to be cut-off by his mom.

"Leave her. - Go shower."

"But…"

"She'll talk when she's ready. For now, just let her be and go shower."

Derek stood torn between his instinct to protect his sister and that of obeying his alpha. The latter won out and Derek sprinted up the stairs. Another worry added to his already heavy load.

**~~~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~~~**

Stiles groaned as the cruiser pulled up outside the large Hale house. It had been rebuilt after the fire and he was pretty sure it was bigger. He could see the surveillance camera that not only adorned the porch and sides of the house but the surrounding trees. There was no way anyone was going to get close enough to burn _this_ house down.

He hadn't been to the house in years, despite his 'friendship' with Cora. It just always felt weird being there. Especially without his mom. He felt that discomfort now as he sat in the passenger seat staring at the place. He did not want to be here. He did not want to be anywhere near here.

"You ready?" his dad asked beside him. That forced smile of encouragement plastered to his face.

"No."

John sigh regretfully; twisting in his seat. "Stiles…"

"I know okay. I have to be nice. Your job depends on it." he grumbled.

"I don't give a shit about my job. - If you really don't want to do this, then I'll turn the car around right now." he said sincerely.

Stiles looked at his father. His eyes scanning to see if this was one of his dad's reverse psychology things he used on suspects. It wasn't. He was serious. They could leave. Now. All he had to do was say the word.

Unbuckling his safety belt, Stiles stretched across the car to wrap his dad in a tight hug. "Thanks." he whispered. Then he pulled away and opened the door. Inhaling a lungful of winter air. He could do this. It was just one dinner.

As he marched determinedly towards the house he failed to see the satisfied smirk on his father's face.

Once his dad was at his side, Stiles knocked. Not that it was necessary, the whole house knew they were there. It was mostly just politeness. Stiles took a breath as he heard the latch shift and the door slowly begin to open.

"Stiles. John. I'm glad you could make it." Mrs Hale smiled warmly; stepping aside to allow them in.

Stiles hesitate for a long moment before taking the first step with a wary glace around. He heard his dad clearing his throat behind him and quickly smiled at their host. "Thank you for inviting us, Mrs Hale." he said politely.

"It's a pleasure, Stiles." the woman nodded; but the slight crease in the bridge of her nose told him otherwise.

He should have worn the shirt and slacks. Damn his stubborn pride.

"Can I get either of you a drink?" Mrs Hale asked warmly.

Stiles eyes were scanning the house again. "Coke please."

"Juice." His dad corrected. "The last thing _you_ need right now is a sugar high. - I'll have a beer if you have one? - I brought this." he held up the bottle of wine.

Mrs Hale laughed. "Thank you. I think I can scourge up a beer." she said lightly; taking the bottle. "Den's through there. - John, why don't you help be look for that beer." she waved to her left as she lead John down towards the kitchen. "Make yourself at home, Stiles."

"Don't tell him that, he'll be kicking off his sneakers and lounging all over your furniture." John laughed; following the alpha.

Left alone in the hall; Stiles stood uncertain what to do. He knew he had to go in there. See… _him_. He just didn't want to. He glanced back over his shoulder at the door and actually considered making a break for it.

"You just going to stand there all day, doofus?"

Stiles startled at the sound of Cora's voice from the other side of the wall. Damn werewolves. Inhaling deeply again; he took it one step at a time, pushing open the glass doors of the den. He was stood there staring at the large open room. It was huge - And when he said huge, he meant _HUGE_. - couch that curved into one corner of the room. The TV was on low; so low he had to strain to hear it. But then…werewolves, so it's not like they needed it at a regular level. Cora was draped casually over the end of the couch furthest away from him. On the floor in front of the television lay Cora's nephew. His head resting on his hands as he watched the almost silent cartoon. There was no sign of Derek. Thankfully.

"He's not down yet." Cora said harshly; rolling her eyes as if reading his mind. "He's probably still trying to fix his hair."

Stiles nodded; unsure what to say.

"Here you are Stiles. Sit." Mrs Hale said behind him. Holding out the glass of orange juice to him.

"Thank you. Ma'am." he smiled awkwardly.

The woman laughed. "You were also such a polite young man." she cooed; tapping his cheek teasingly.

Cora snorted from the couch.

"You used to call me aunt Talia…but I guess that would be…" she trailed off and it was obvious she was trying to avoid the subject of Derek and the…balls'ed up claiming. "Just Talia then." she murmured regretfully; before turning to leave them alone.

"You heard her nut-brain, _sit_." Cora ordered; waving her foot at the _large_ open couch.

Stiles sat; cradling his glass between his hands. Staring at the cartoon but not actually watching it. He could feel Cora watching him and it was only making him feel more uncomfortable. "Will you stop that."

"What?" both Cora and Sam said.

"Not you." Stiles said gently to the little boy before turning to Cora. "Stop staring at him. Jeez, you're freaking me out."

"I'm sorry."

Stiles knew she wasn't apologizing for staring. "It's fine. It's not your fault." he said quietly.

"If I'd have chosen you then he couldn't have."

Stiles eyes widened at the girls confession. His mouth gaping. "W-what? Why would you…?"

Cora flushed a bright red; turning her head sharply to stare at the TV.

 _Oh my god! Oh my god!_ "Oh my God!"

Cora shot him an amber eyed glare. "Don't go getting ideas. I just like pissing off Derek."

Stiles knew it was a lie and he didn't even need super werewolf hearing to know that. _On my God!_ Cora - liked him? That was - insane! This whole damn weekend was insane. When had his life turned into a soap opera cliché?

Cora got off the couch without another word and moved quickly to the door.

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked in almost panic.

"Mom needs me." He murmured; not meeting his gaze.

"I didn't hear her….oh, right. I'll just sit here with….Ben 10 and…." he looked at the boy.

"Sam." Cora supplied with a light chuckle.

"I knew that." Stiles shot back.

Cora rolled her eyes; punching him on the shoulder lightly. "I'm _sure_ you'll have fun."

Stiles did strangely. He quickly became immerse in the cartoon. Even getting into a heated debate with Sam over what Stiles thought was a huge plot hole, but that the kid just rolled his eyes at like Stiles was an idiot grown-up. Aw, he missed those days. Life was so simple at six years old.

Or they would have been if that hadn't the year he'd lost his mom. His chest tightened at the memory; tears burning the back of his eyes. He missed her everyday, but right now it was damn near killing him. He wished she was there. She'd know what to do. What to say to make all this okay. He closed his eyes to fight back the tears; swallowing thickly around them. A memory drifting to the forefront of his mind. Him and his mom in this very house. It didn't smell the same, didn't look the same, but he knew it was the Hale house. He could hear her in the kitchen laughing with Talia over coffee and cake while he lay in front of the TV with milk and cookies, Derek beside him. A comforting presents. - He's hadn't just lost him mom twelve years ago, he'd lost Derek too. He'd just….faded to nothingness.

"Stiles? Are you okay?"

He jumped out of his skin at the sound of Derek's voice; the guys hand on his shoulder. It was only Sam's unsurprisingly quick actions that saved the carpet from being introduced to his juice. "Shit, man. Don't do that!" he practically yelled. Shaking Derek's hand from his shoulder as he leapt to his feet.

"Sorry." Derek held up both his hands; backing away.

"You favourite word again." Stiles grumbled as he took his glass from Sam. "Thanks." he smiled.

"You said a bad word. You have to sit on the naughty step." Sam informed him seriously.

Stiles smirked down at the little boy. "Right. Bad me. I'll just go do that." he turned and headed for the hall.

"You don't really have…"

In the hall Stiles spun to stare at the werewolf. His eyes saying he knew that and Derek was a moron. Derek stiffened at the silent insult.

"Maybe you should actually. Might teach you to me more polite in someone else's home."

"I've been on my best behaviour ass-hat. Right up until you tried to give me a heart attack."

Derek narrowed his eyes at the teenager. "Your heart was racing, I thought you were ill."

"I was thinking about my mom, not that it's any of your business." Stiles spat at the man.

Derek's face fell at the mention of Claudia Stilinski. "Sorry."

Stiles groaned; rolling his eyes so hard they practically vanished into his skull. "Will you stop saying that. Please. If I hear that word from your mouth one more time I'm going to punch you. I'm sick of you saying sorry. Because you're not sorry, are you?"

Derek clenched his jaw tight. "Actually I am and if you'd shut up for more than three seconds I could actually get around to explaining why I'm sorry."

Derek wasn't sure if he'd said it accidentally, or if it was a challenge. A challenge Stiles met wholeheartedly. Either way, he really should have expected the punch the teenager landed across the jaw. - But he wasn't. Which was why his head snapped to the side.

"Shit!" Stiles yelled with a howl of pain. His right hand cradled in his left.

"What the hell did you do that for idiot!" Derek snapped furiously. "I'm a werewolf, moron."

"I'm fully aware of that jack-ass. Bite me!"

"Don't tempt me." Derek grunted; taking a step closer.

Stiles saw him coming and backed away; tripping over the steps and landing on his ass. - And the glass he'd put down to see to his hand.

"What's…. _Stiles_?" Talia rushed out of the kitchen; closely followed by John and Cora, to find Stiles rolled onto his left side. The stench of blood thick the air. Derek was knelt beside him; calling him a plethora of names. "What happened?"

"He sat on a glass!" Derek snapped; as he pulled the larger shards from the boy's backside. "Cora grab a couple of kitchen towels, now." he ordered. Glad that Cora didn't argue. She was back as quick as she was gone; holding the towels out to her brother. Worry furrowing her brow.

"Stiles!" Sheriff Stilinski rushed forward; pale face and concerned. "Are you alright?"

"N-no d-dadd….I'm not al-alright. I have glass…Ahhhh, hey watch….ahhh…in my ass!" he screamed as Derek pressed the towels carefully to his butt.

"I'm sorry, Talia. Looks like we'll have to take a rain-check on lunch." he said; moving to heave Stiles off the floor, only to be beaten to the punch by Derek throwing the boy over his shoulder.

"Of course. Another time." Talia nodded; holding the door open for her son.

"Put me down. I don't need your damn help!" Stiles grunted.

Derek ignored him as he walked through the door. "I'll be back later."

"You'll be back in a minute as soon as you've put me in my dad's car. - Thank you for a lovely lunch Mrs Hale." he said as his head passed the woman at the door. "He'll be back in just a minute." he insisted firmly.

Talia laughed; impressed that the boy could still put up a fight even as blood coated his pants, and pain wracked his body. It reminded her so much of herself and her late husband. She had a sudden thought that everything was going to be just fine.

**~~~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~~~**

Derek sat watching the teenager sleep. He'd passed out almost as soon as the doctor had given him something for the pain, and Derek had to admit he was relieved. Stiles hadn't stopped complaining and bitching at him the whole ride to the hospital. It had started with Derek insisting that he was going with them and it hadn't stopped. Even once they'd walked through the ER doors.

Apparently the whole thing was Derek's fault. At least that's what Stiles had told…everyone. Derek hadn't bothered defending himself. He'd just dumped Stiles on the bed face down and stepped away. Pressing his back to the examining room counter; his arms folded over his chest, listening to Stiles rant and rave. He wasn't asked to leave, so he assumed John had told the staff that he was Stiles mate.

He'd also come to the conclusion his wolf was insane. He had to be. Why else would it want Stiles as a mate? Why would it want the constant chatter. The constant abuse and insults. So it may be exhilarating in a twisted kind of way. He had always liked a challenge. His mom was right about that much. That probably had been what drew him to Paige.

Now that the kid was silent finally, Derek had the peace to think. To consider. He sat on a hard stool he'd snagged from one of the nurses. Nurse McCall, who apparently knew Stiles well enough to ignore his accusations. The Sheriff was sat on the other side of Stiles bed; lounging low, scanning a woman's magazine he'd been given by Nurse McCall. They wouldn't let Stiles go until he woke up. Apparently there was a history of bad reactions with certain meds and they wanted to make sure he was okay with the antibiotics they were giving him.

As he watched Stiles sleep he let his eyes roam his face. He felt a little…a _lot_ , like a stalker just sitting there, staring at an unconscious teenager, but the Sheriff hadn't told him to leave, so he figure it was alright.

It didn't take him long to connect a few dots in his head. Stiles was a challenge, loud and didn't take any of his crap. He also had moles scattering his face. His skin pale and delicate, begging to be touched. His dark hair was sticking up in odd directions as he lay there sleeping.

"Has he always been like this?" he heard himself ask.

"Huh?" The Sheriff grumbled. Looking over at him.

"Stiles. Has he always been so…."

"In your face? Loud? Challenging? Oh yeah. Everyday of his life." John nodded warmly. "Drove me crazy when his mom…" he trailed off sadly. "But I came to realize it's just how he was born to be."

Derek nodded. "He reminds me of…someone I used to know." he sighed. That pain that used to overpower him when he thought about Paige, suspiciously absent.

"Really?"

"Or…maybe she reminded me of him?" he whispered. Unable to shake the thought off.

"You two were close as kids. - Well as close as a four year old and a twelve year old can be. - I'll admit, Derek, the way you used to follow each other around, worried me. Claudia tried to explain the whole thing. - I didn't believe it though, not then. I mean it was unheard of. Choosing a mate before they were even born. It just sounded….unbelievable. And I'm living in a town with werewolves, so it has to be pretty weird for me to think it's unbelievable."

"Now?" Derek frowned.

"You chose him. - I guess Claudia was right." he smiled.

"Do you think he'll ever accept me?"

John dropped the magazine into his lap and stared at Derek intently. "I don't know. He can be pretty pig-headed. Especially when he's been hurt. He has a habit of cutting off his nose to spite his face." he shook his head. "But I think the more important question is, what are you willing to do to win him over? Because it's not going to be easy Derek. This isn't going to be the walk in the park it is for the others. With long distance phone calls, letters, Skype and Weekend visits. The others can probably do that, because… well let's face it, Derek, we've all been brain wash to believe this is destiny since we were old enough to speak." he huffed dismissively. "He's no different. But…he…despite him wanting to be chosen, I don't think he ever really expected to be….and sadly neither did anyone else in this town."

Derek growled low in his throat. How dare anyone think Stiles wasn't Worthy of being someone's mate. Not that Derek knew for sure that he was. He didn't know Stiles. Had no memory of the connection everyone said they had.

"Did he know that we were…?"

John shook his head. "Claudia might have told him, maybe. When he was younger. But she's been gone a…long time. - And well, as I said I never believe that you could pick him so young. - And then you…I saw you around town with the Krasikeva girl. Then…" he swallowed thickly. Dropping his gaze to the magazine.

"Kate." Derek supplied flatly.

Not looking at him the Sheriff nodded. "I just figured she was being a romantic. Seeing things that weren't there. - I don't think she wanted him to go through what we went through not being chosen."

"But you had each other." Derek pointed out quietly.

"Not in high school. - Don't get me wrong. We didn't just end up together because no-one else wanted us, but not being taken as a mate leaves a stigma. Senior year can be a nightmare for those who aren't… - Teenagers can be vicious. As I'm sure you remember Derek."

Derek sighed. He did. Laura had been right about him getting a hard time for not having a girlfriend in high school, not that he'd gotten off easy for dating Paige. He remembered that, even if he didn't remember why he hadn't had one. His eyes drifted back to Stiles once more. "So what do I do?"

John shrugged. "Not a clue, kid. Not a damn clue."

Derek groaned loudly; shaking his head. He leant back in his chair and stared at the white washed walls. At least Stiles wouldn't have to face the kids at school just yet. Maybe getting an ass full of glass had been a saving grace. Maybe by the time he went back to school everything would be sorted. Derek shook his head. Who was he kidding? It wasn't just the fact that Stiles seemed determined to make this as difficult as possible, he had commitments he had to deal with back in New York. _Shit_.

"Derek?" The Sheriff frowned; looking over at him. "Are you…?"

"Fine. I'm fine." he said; his head spinning. Jennifer. Shit, how did he forget about Jennifer. "Fuck."

"Argh….what are you still….awe you've got cute little bunny teeth, just like a rabbit." Stiles cooed; clearly still out of it.

Derek frowned at him. "I do not have bunny teeth." he grunted. And even if he did, they weren't _cute_. "It's an over bite." he defended.

Stiles giggled ridiculously. His fingers reaching out to tug at Derek's top lip. "You sooooo have bunny teeth. You're a were-rabbit." he snorted. "A grumpy were-rabbit with bunny teeth and gorgeous green eyes. Wow."

Derek's heart leapt into his throat at the complement surrounded by insults. Actually the insults weren't all that insulting really. Stiles had said they were _cute_ bunny teeth. Maybe this wasn't a lost cause. The Sheriff chuckled; pushing himself out of the chair.

Stiles twisted his head; his fingers still clutching Derek's lip. "Daaaddd. You're here. You're awesome, man. You know that. I love you. I love you soooo much. - Don't you think McGrumpy has cute bunny teeth?"

"Very cute. I love you too Stiles. - I think you need to sleep some more though. You're still out of it."

"Sleep? Out of it? What am I out of?" he looked around the room. "Where am I?"

"The hospital." Derek said; tugging his lip free of Stiles fingers.

Stiles head snapped around to stare at the werewolf. His brows furrowed with confusion. "Hospital? How did I…? Oh…. _OH_! You broke a glass in my ass!" he shrieked accusingly.

Derek groaned at how loudly he spoke. Every human on the floor probably heard him. Not to mention every werewolf in a fifty mile radius. He could only imagine what they were all thinking. "I did _not_ break a glass in you ass." he growled. "You sat on it. Because you're a moron."

"Daaddd, Derek called me a bad name!"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Go back to sleep."

"Hey, you don't get to order me around, _Sourwolf_ ….we're not married yet. - And even when we are…you still don't get to order me around."

Derek smirked. "When?"

Stiles grunted at him; his eyes drifting closed as exhaustion pulled him back under. He was fast asleep in a matter of seconds. His fingers wrapped in Derek's.

Derek looked over at the Sheriff with a ridiculous smile. "When." he repeated.

"Don't go getting too excited, kid. As soon as he's sobered up, he's going to go back to making your life hell. He likes to make people pay for wronging him."

Derek wasn't sombre though because Stiles had already said he was going to marry him. That was half the battle already won. A battle he hadn't been sure he'd wanted to fight until that moment. - Now all he had to do was break up with his girlfriend. _Fuck_.

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

Stiles felt like shit. There was a carpet growing on his tongue. His head was aching like he'd spent the whole weekend in the preserve drinking Jack Daniel's and his butt was killing him. And not in a good, I had the best night of my life, way. All in all he felt like shit.

He cracked open an eye reluctantly and groaned at the first thing he saw. Slapping his lips together he forced words out of his dry, gunky mouth. "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"You're dad had to head into the station. I said I'd stay with you."

"Oh so now you want to stay." he snarled. "Well I don't need you to stay with me. Get lost. - I'll call Scott. Scott can stay. Scott would _want_ to stay!" Stiles spat.

"Stiles." Derek sighed.

"I said get lost. This is stalking. Stalking is a crime. I can get a restraining order. I know a lawyer. He's very good at restraining orders."

Derek dragged his hands through his hair. "Look I know your angry about Friday night…"

"Saturday morning." Stiles corrected; throwing himself onto his back and letting out a howl of pain.

Derek leapt to his feet; rolling the teenagers onto his side with a shake of his head. "You need more pain med?"

"I need you to get lost." Stiles practically shouted; fighting back tears of pain and frustration. "I don't want you here. I don't want you full stop. _GET OUT_!" he yelled.

Derek inhaled slowly. "Fine. - But this isn't over Stiles."

"It really is."

Stiles watched him with furiously intense eyes as Derek grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair; shoving his arms violently into it and heading for the door. Pausing, Derek glanced back to the bed. Stiles could feel his eyes burning into him. He inhaled deeply; clenching his teeth. He closes his eyes again, turning his back to the man; listening. Waiting for the door to open and close. When it finally happens he could breathe again. A tear slipping down his cheek, Stiles turned his head into the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support and wonderful review. I love hearing from you. And a huge Thank You for the Kudos/favourites.
> 
> I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up. I just have this plan on posting in real time and the next chapters set in a few days. So if you can't be patient that's what I'll probably do.


	5. Out With The Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek heads home to New York and Stiles suffers through his recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this yesterday but was suffering from technical difficulties.
> 
> For reference purposes: when I mention Derek's apartment in New York, I kinda picture Mike Ross' place in Suits. So if you've seen the show you know what Derek's place looks like.
> 
> Additional edit: 12/11/2014 - Thank you to Bookjunk for pointing some mistakes in this chapter. I have made the corrections.

_New York._

_Three days after Samhain._

Derek pushed open the door of his small cramped no-bedroom apartment and dropped his bag. It felt like he'd been gone for months rather than just a few days. He threw the handful of post he'd collected upon entering the building on the coffee table, while heading to the kitchen.

Yanking open his fridge, he tugged out a bottle of water, chugging it down the instant he got the lid off. Turning, Derek leant back onto the counter and glanced around his crappy apartment. His mom had tried to get him something better but he'd stubbornly refused. He wanted to make it his own way. Wanted his independence. That's why he'd attended college in New York. It's why he stayed in New York. - It's why he'd become a fireman when his mom, sister and uncle were all lawyers.

He loved his job. He loved his crew and now here he was getting ready to call it quits for a teenager he _hadn_ _'_ _t_ wanted and who now didn't want him. But the fact was Derek had changed his mind and he was determined to make Stiles do the same.

It seemed insane when he thought about it. After so many years telling himself he'd never fall in love again. - Not that he was.

Derek frowned down at the bottle. He wasn't in love with Stiles. He barely knew the kid. He was just following some stupid primal instinct. What the holy hell was he doing? Was he really going to turn his entire life upside down for a seventeen year old who couldn't stand the sight of him?

He listened as his wolf whispered _yes_ while his head screamed _no_. He hadn't wanted this four days ago. He didn't want it now. Stiles didn't want him so it really wasn't like he was letting the kid down. It wasn't like he was breaking any promises. They hadn't gone through the Samhain Ceremony. It wasn't official. He didn't have to go back. He could stay. Go back to work. Forget all about Stiles Stilinski and his warm brown eyes, and soft pale skin.

Forget about the sweet warm smell, like sugar and happiness that seeped out of his every pore, even when he was miserable. He could forget the warmth of his body as they'd curled up next to each other on the cold hard ground. - And most definitely the way Stiles didn't take any of his shit.

Derek tossed the plastic bottle blindly into the trashcan; knowing before it landed that it hit its target. Pushing himself away from the kitchen counter he strolled into the bathroom to take a leak. Afterwards he inhaled deeply the scent of his apartment and for the first time noticed the flatness of it. The emptiness. This was not what home was meant to smell like. Despite the fact that he'd been there since his sophomore year of college, it wasn't home and he couldn't imagine it ever really being. He'd always wanted a home. A family of his own. Someone to return to at the end of the day.

He hadn't expected to find his soul-mate, not when he and his instincts pulled in separate directions. Not when his wolf growled at every woman he looked at. But he hadn't given up hope that he'd find _someone_. So he'd dated. - Slept around his sister would say. Like she'd been any different before David. - And if he were honest with himself now, he'd been thinking about settling down a lot the last few months, now Laura had. That's probably why he'd gotten involved with Jennifer. Then they'd gone practically from zero to sixty in the space of a couple of months. Derek knew that if he hadn't have gone home for Samhain, he'd have gone back for Christmas. - _With_ her.

He didn't love her. - liked her. A _lot_. - But he wasn't in love with her. But He could picture a life with her. A nice, simple life. - And maybe it was because he was lonely. There, he'd said it. He was lonely and wanted someone and he'd thought he'd lost his chance at finding ' _the one_ _'_. God, now he was sounding like his mother. The one? He shook his head and strolled over to the couch; dropping down heavily. His head falling back against the cushions; his eyes closed.

He'd met Jennifer on a call. Her apartment building had caught fire, though thankfully her place hadn't been affected. It had been the other end of the building. But she'd been there supporting her neighbours, bringing them tea, coffee and blankets. When the fire had finally been extinguished, she'd brought him and his colleagues steaming coffee, along with a warm smile. Something in Derek's head had said she would do. She'd fill that hole just enough to end the emptiness. So he'd gone back and asked her out. - That was two months ago.

Derek groaned; rubbing at his face. Guilt bubbling away in his gut. Not just the guilt that he didn't love her but that he was going to have to break things off. He was going to have to hurt her.

 _Why?_ That stubborn part of him asked _._ The part that had spent the past decade fighting his wolf. _You don_ _'_ _t even want to go back there. You don_ _'_ _t have to go back there. Stay here. Marry Jennifer. He doesn_ _'_ _t even want you. - You don_ _'_ _t really want him, do you?_

He felt his wolf growl at the thought and it was almost enough to spark that rebellious side of him. The one that had lead him into Kate's arms. That part of him that hated the sway his wolf had over him. The same sway that had lead him to Stiles. Maybe he _should_ stay in New York.

But even as he was considering it he was pushing himself off the couch and grabbing his keys.

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

Derek walked into the firehouse to the welcomed yells of his friends. Turning he grinned as Jake and Wilson rushed to meet him. Barrelling into him like two fifty tone trucks. - Not that he felt it.

"What you doing back so soon? I thought you were visiting family?" Wilson asked with a grin.

"I was. - I am….I'm heading back. I just need to…" he looked between his friends. The doubts voicing themselves again. Was he really going to give all this up for a gangly, smart-mouth seventeen year old? Really? "I need to speak to the Captain."

Jake frowned. "Why? Everything okay back home?"

Derek inhaled slowly. "Actually I…I moving back there."

"What?" the pair said in unison.

"I don't understand, I thought you hated going back there? Too many memories or whatever." Jake said almost desperately.

Derek shrugged. As close as he was to the two men, he couldn't tell them everything. They wouldn't understand. They were human and had no idea that werewolves even existence. It would be impossible to explain about choosing a mate. "Things change." he replied. "I have commitments back there."

"Commitments?" Wilson frowned; his dark eyes narrowing.

Derek nodded; looking between the two men. "Yeah. - I'm back for a couple of day just to get things settled."

Wilson stared at him in that unsettling way he always did, while Jake looked almost betrayed by him. "It's a girl." Wilson finally announced and Derek's heart skipped slightly.

"What?" both he and Jake said; looking at the older black man.

"There's a girl involved. - A guy doesn't just give up his whole life in a week unless there's a reason…and I know your mom's fine or you would have said something, so….its has to be about a girl."

Derek smiled tightly. "Its not about a girl." he answered honestly.

The man didn't look reassured or convinced; but he didn't press the subject. Instead he nodded and stepped aside. "The Boss in his office. - We'll talk later."

Derek looked between his friends. "Yeah. We can go for a drink after your shift." with that he walked determinedly up the stairs.

He knocked on Captain Williams door and waited for the man to call for him in; his heart racing. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Hale? What are you doing back? You've still got a week left of your vacation time." the old man said; leaning heavily on his desk, watching Derek close the door behind him.

"I know Sir. I'm not here…" he paused; taking a breath.

"Sit down. What's wrong?" the man asked concerned; the afternoon sun gleaming off his white hair as he leant back in his chair.

Derek took a seat and met the man's gaze. "I…I'm here to hand you this." he held out the envelope.

Captain William looked at it suspiciously for a few moments before taking it. "Is this what I think it is?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Why?"

Derek inhaled slowly. "I'm moving back to Beacon Hills."

The Captain's eyes widened with surprise and Derek couldn't blame him. Anyone who'd known him long enough knew how much he avoided his home town. "I see." he tossed the envelope aside; not bothering to open it. "May I…ask why? Is you're mother?"

"Mom's fine. Better than fine." Derek smiled. "Its just…" he met the older man's gaze. Frank William had become like a second father to him over the past few years. He was going to miss him. "I'm…. I might be…getting…married."

William's brows furrowed and he leant forward. "Might be? Don't you know?" he asked; amused.

"Well it's a little complicated." Derek shrugged. "I want to…but well…" he swallowed thickly; knowing that the next words out of his mouth might not go over too well with the older man. "…he might take some convincing." he looked up cautiously.

Captain Williams stared at him with wide eyes. His lips pressed into a fine line. Derek felt his heart rate pick up. Faster and faster as the silence dragged out. Till finally the Captain smiled. "I see. - You think you can? _Convince_ him."

Derek remained silent for a few moments; shocked. Then he shrugged again. "I don't know. I kinda….messed things up. - We've known each other for years you see, but I never really….noticed him until this weekend."

The Captain was staring at him, smirking. "Reminds me of my son." he laughed. "He worked with his partner for years. They were really close friends. Suddenly out of nowhere he turns around and tells us he's moving _in with_ the guy. - Shocked the hell out of me. My wife, not so much." he laughed.

Derek gapped. He hadn't known the Captain's son was gay. Of course he'd only met the man once two years ago when he'd been visiting with his daughter for Thanksgiving. But the guy hadn't struck him as gay. It went to show; you never know.

"So when are you moving back?" the Captain asked.

"As soon as I've organized everything."

"Of course. You'll want to get back to winning him over as soon as possible." the older man laughed. "Well, I'm not going to lie, Hale. You'll be sorely missed. You're one of my best men."

"Thank you." he smiled shyly.

Captain William's pushed himself to his feet and held out his hand. "If you need a reference, just call. - And good luck with your young man…I assume it's a young man?" he chuckled. "Haven't gone and gotten yourself a sugar daddy, have ya Hale?"

Derek laughed; his face blossoming. "No Sir. - Thank you again. For everything you've done for me over the years." he shook the man's hand enthusiastically.

"Its was a pleasure, Derek." he said warmly; letting go and lowering himself into his chair.

"Bye Sir." Derek nodded; turning to head for the door.

"Oh, Derek." William's called; stopping Derek's exit.

"Yeah?"

"I expect an invite." he grinned.

"Yes Sir." he nodded; stepping through the door.

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

Derek climbed out of his Camaro and looked up at the apartment building; then down at his watch. It was almost seven, which meant Jennifer would be home from work. He'd considered meeting her from the school, but decided against it. He didn't want to have to make small talk knowing what he was going to have to say to her.

Taking a deep breath he marched determinedly towards the building. This wasn't his first break-up; it however would thankfully be his last. - Assuming Stiles forgave him. - It wasn't going to be pretty either, he knew, but it had to be done. He wasn't such a jerk to just move away without making things official. He pressed on the buzzer and waited.

" _Hello?_ _"_

"Jennifer."

The door buzzed and he stepped quickly over the threshold. He didn't bother waiting for the elevator, instead taking the stairs two at a time. Racing up them and then along the fifth floor landing to the last apartment on the fifth floor. The door was already open, Jennifer waiting with a wide beaming smile.

"You're back." she said; stepping forward to kiss him.

Derek instantly back away; looking down at her regretfully.

"Derek?" she frowned.

"Can I come inside? I….we need to…."

"Oh god." she gasped; swallowing convulsively. "Ohgod, ohgod, ohgod." she shook her head; stumbling back slight. "You're breaking up with me. Aren't you? _Aren_ _'_ _t you_?" she yelled.

Derek dropped his gaze; remaining silent. There was nothing he could say, and sorry was just not enough.

"Why?" she demanded.

Derek met her gaze.

"Why Derek?"

"Because…" he shook his head. "There's nothing I can say Jennifer, that you want to hear."

She stared at him. Her eyes hard and pooling with tears. "Is there…." her throat worked frantically. "….someone….e-else?"

Derek took a slow intake of breath and lowered his head.

"Oh my god!" she gasped. Her hand slamming down over her mouth. "H-How lo-long?"

Derek shook his head. "This weekend." he lied. Kinda. He was just grateful she wasn't a werewolf.

"Okay. - Okay." she breathed. He could hear her heart pounding so hard against her ribs he could only imagine it hurt. "Okay, look if something happened this weekend, if you…its alright. I understand. We can…I forgive you. We can just pretend it didn't happen."

Derek frowned down at her for a long moment; his head not really taking in what she was saying. Then it all connected and his chest tightened. "It wasn't a one night thing, Jen. This isn't me breaking it off out of some sense of guilt or…whatever." he groaned at the pain in her eyes and dragged his hand into his hair. She deserved some kind of explanation. "I…" he licked nervously at his lips. "Jen I…should never have gotten involved with you to start with." he said apologetically. "I….my family have…" God this was hard. "…its kinda of an arranged marriage thing?"

Jennifer stared at him with wide confused eyes. "W-what?"

"We've…I've kinda been…promised to someone else."

"Are you _serious_? Derek, that's….this is the twenty-first century!"

Derek straightened his back. "My family have - beliefs. - Belief's I've been raised to respect."

"Derek they can't _make_ you marry this girl."

"They're not." Derek said firmly.

Jennifer's eyes widened once more. Her head shaking from side to side. Her veil of long dark hair swinging around her shoulders. "You can't honestly want this Derek. - Just…tell them you don't want this."

"But I do." he said; and he knew it was true. "I'm sorry, Jennifer." he sighed.

"Derek, come on. We can talk about this." she said desperately. "Just come inside. We'll have some coffee. Derek just think about what you're doing!"

"I don't need to. I'm leaving for Beacon Hills in a couple of days. I won't be back. - I never meant to hurt you Jennifer, and I'm sorry I did. I'm really very sorry. You deserve someone better than me and I hope you find him. - Goodbye, Jennifer." with that he turned sharply.

"Derek! _Derek_! - Lets just talk!" she called after him.

**~~~Samhain: The Scent of Moonlight~~~**

_Beacon Hills_

_A week and a half after Samhain._

The first few days were the worst. The only time he wasn't in pain was when he was unconscious. The only up side of slicing his ass to shreds was that he didn't have to go to school and face the shit storm he knew would come in the wake of Samhain. Scott had already filled him in on the whispers. It seemed the whole school knew that Derek had chosen him and then walked away. And apparently they'd heard about how he'd turned Derek down when he'd tried to make peace. So basically he was now a loser who, - according to Jackson and his little pose. - thought he was too good for Derek Hale.

The _down side_? He was bored. So very, very bored. His boredom was bored. And okay so he got to play Xbox all day, but apparently there was only so much Xbox a teenager could take. With Scott at school and his dad at work Stiles was alone in the house; confined to his bed for the first week and barely about to move through the second. He was so close to buzz-cutting his hair just to have _something_ to do.

Mrs McCall dropped by every couple of days, bring him lunch and checking his stitches and it was nice. (Not the checking his stitches part because dude it was his best friends mom looking at his bare ass. That was so very creepy.) But it was like having a mom again. - Not that Mrs McCall, no matter how awesome she was, could ever replace his mom. But sometimes a guy just needs a little maternal fussing, you know?

He hadn't seen _HIM_ since he'd kicked his ass out of the hospital room. Not that _HE_ hadn't tried. His dad had eagerly informed Stiles when ever Derek dropped by. But Stiles didn't want to see the jackass and thankfully his Dad, - Despite being Team Derek. - had refused to let him over the threshold. The jerk hadn't been back in almost a week.

That didn't however stop the rest of his family coming to check on Stiles. Cora seemed to constantly be skipping out on classes to laze around his bedroom, like it was their normal everyday routine. It should have been weird, knowing now that she… _liked_ him. But funnily enough it really wasn't. They played Xbox…which was only slightly less boring because he was kicking her ass. Who knew a werewolf with heightened hand/eye coordination could be so bad at Mario Kart? When she finally got sick of having her butt kicked; they'd turned their attention to the homework she'd been _so kind_ to have bring him. They'd talk. Joke. She filled him in on how Jackson had been stood up at the Samhain Ceremony. Yeah. Apparently Lydia had vanished off the face off the planet while her parents stood there with the Whittemore's looking so incredible awkward.

Stiles was caught half way between feeling concerned for Lydia and amused by Jackson's public humiliation.

"Where was she?"

Cora shrugged; her gaze never leaving the text book. "She was in the building. A coupe of girls saw her in the restroom but then she just left. She didn't so much as show her face in the hall." she smirked. "Not even to hear mom thank her for her beautiful decorations." Cora mimicked her mother. Badly.

Stiles frowned. Lydia had been jabbering on about the Samhain Ceremony for months. Hell, she'd practically steamrollered her way onto the organizing committee. It wasn't like her to not turn up to show off her superiority. Cora of course didn't give a shit. She and Lydia weren't exactly friends. Hell they didn't even come within the definition of Frienemies. It was half way between pure loathing and plain not-giving-a-shit. And the world was probably a safer place because of it.

"I wonder if she's alright?" He couldn't help but muse.

"Seriously?" Cora snorted; looking up at him. "How can you still be so focused on her when she doesn't even spare you a second of eye contact, yet won't give Derek five sec…"

Stiles narrowed his brown eyes at the werewolf. She hadn't mentioned her brother once in all the time she'd been there. He'd stupidly hoped she wouldn't.

"Sorry." She sighed regretfully; going back to her books. Her head shaking minutely. "I shouldn't have brought him up."

Stiles exhaled slowly. "Its…fine. He's your brother."

"Sadly." Cora grumbled under her breath.

They fell into a slightly awkward silence. Neither one speaking. Their full attention forcefully focused on their homework. Stiles pencil tap, tap, tapping away on the paper.

"Will you stop!" Cora eventually growled.

Stiles head snapped up; his mouth open. "Jeez. Definitely no denying you two are related." he huffed.

Cora grunted; insulted. "We're nothing alike. He's a jerk. He fucking left you out there. God, I wanted to rip his throat out. Would have too if mom hadn't stopped me."

Stiles gapped. His mouth actually hanging open. A train could have passed through it, it was so wide. "You….Really?"

Cora blushed and that was insane, because Cora was the most unflusterable person he knew. "Don't go getting a big head." she warned. "And don't tell anyone." she poked her pencil at his face threateningly. Her hazel eyes flashing amber.

Stiles snapped his mouth closed; loudly. Shaking his head in agreement. But there was a laugh bubbling up in his chest because Cora liked him. Someone actually liked him. Someone AWESOME like HIM! How was that even possible?

No, more importantly. How hadn't he known? - Why hadn't she said something. _Done_ something. If she really liked him, why hadn't she asked him out? "So why didn't you…you know? I mean I've been here. Right here. Single. Why haven't you…?"

Cora growled at him, then dropped her head. Her pencil tapping at the text book. She shrugged. "I didn't…think you'd be interested."

Stiles was gaping again. All this up and down was making his jaw ache. " _Seriously_?" he screeched. "Seriously, are you serious right now?"

She glanced up through her lashes and her eyes were amber. Stiles swallowed.

"Okay, but I mean…why wouldn't I be interested? You're gorgeous!"

"You never seemed to notice me flirting. I guess I assumed you weren't…"

"You flirted?" Stiles frowned. "When were you flirting?" he tried to think back but couldn't pinpoint any flirting.

"I talked to you, doofus. I listened to you ramble on about World of Warcraft and answered your extremely inappropriate questions about being a werewolf."

"That was you _flirting_?" he smirked. He couldn't help it.

"Did you see anyone else…other than Scott…listening to you? Talking to you?"

Stiles exhaled slowly. "Nope. - Wow. This is….Wow."

He shifted on his stomach; draped over the end of his bed to do his homework. His head spinning a little at the revelation.

"I was…I wanted to…be there." Cora whispered quietly. Once again not meeting his eyes.

"Where?"

"There….you know. Be the one to…" she cleared her throat. "But I….sorry." she shook her head regretfully.

Stiles stared at her. "You were…? You wanted to…? - Why didn't you?"

Cora sighed sadly. "I hate to say it, but all that bullshit my mom sprouts about instincts and…I found you. Saw you sitting there but…." she shook her head with a sigh. "I don't know how to explain it. I just couldn't."

Stiles swallowed; his heart racing. "So…that instinct stuff's….real?"

Cora groaned. "Guess so."

Stiles stared down at his homework. His head was beginning to hurt and so was his ass. When was he due for another pill?

"I should go." Cora said suddenly. Gathering her things and shoving them violently into her bag.

"You don't have to." Stiles said quickly.

Cora met his eyes and he saw the discomfort and sadness in them. "I do. See ya Stiles."

Stiles watched her slip out of the door. Heard the rushing of her feet on the hardwood.

"Bye Cora." he said quietly, confident she'd hear him.

She didn't come back the rest of the week. He went back to being bored and alone with only a shit load of homework and his Xbox for days and days, and days. All the while being continuously haunted by Cora's words.

Scott dropped by after school most days before heading off to his job at the veterinary clinic, and then they'd Skype or play on-line for a few hours. His dad would come home from his shifts when he was working days or head out on them when he was working nights.

By the end of the second week Stiles was going out of his mind. Which of course was the perfect time for Mrs Hale to pay him a visit. Bringing him hot chicken soup and a warm smile. He let her in to the house; taking the soup and then waddled. - Yes waddled. In a very manly way. He did not look like either a pregnant woman or a penguin, thank you very much. - Into the kitchen. He heard the gentle tapping of her feet on the wood as she followed after him. Setting the bowl down, he turned and politely offered her tea, because his mama didn't raise no brat.

While he made the tea, Mrs Hale sat at the kitchen table; her hands primly set out in front of her. Glancing over at her, Stiles thought she looked like a school teacher waiting to have a _talk_ with one of her unruly pupils. He shifted on his bare feet and turned his full attention to the tea. The smell of the soup taunting him.

"You can eat it. I won't mind. I did bring it for you." Mrs Hale said.

 _Damn werewolves_. Stiles thought. Even as he pulled out a spoon and cracked open the Tupperware lid and dug in. Moaning indecently as the flavours hit his tongue.

"Glad you like it." Mrs Hale laughed.

Stiles flushed; opening his eyes and turned bright red. "Sorry."

"Don't be. A woman liked to know her cooking is appreciated."

Stiles swallowed. "You made this? For me?"

Mrs Hale smiled softly. "I'm only sorry its taken me so long to bring it over. I've been busy with work."

Stiles flapped his hands dismissively. "Thanks."

Mrs Hale's smile widened. "The waters boiled." she nodded to the kettle behind Stiles.

Putting the spoon and Tupperware bowl down; he quickly went about making the tea. "Sugar?"

"Milk. Two sugars, thank you."

Stiles did as requested then very cautiously waddled the mug over to the table. Then he waddled back to the counter to grab his lunch. He didn't take a seat at the table with Mrs Hale. "Sorry. My…" he blushed slightly. "…cushion is upstairs." he explained apologetically.

Mrs Hale nodded understandingly. "Its fine. - How are you feeling? Are the stitches out?"

Stiles looked at her for a moment. He knew she knew how he was feelings. Werewolf. She was just being polite. "Fine. They should be out Monday."

"And school?"

"If I can walk and everything's okay, I should be back there Tuesday." though he really wished he wasn't. He didn't want to face the stares and the whispers.

Mrs Hale took a sip of her tea. The room falling silent as she drank and he slurped at his soup.

"Well…when you're feeling better, I hope you and your father will come to dinner. Hopefully without injury this time."

Stiles froze. Looking up over the side of the Tupperware bowl from which he was drinking the last of the soup. Lowering it slowly he ran his tongue on his lips. His eyes locked with the alphas. "I…uh…I'm not sure…that's a good idea, Mrs Hale."

"Talia, remember. - And why not?"

Stiles dragged the back of his hand over his mouth. Twisting his body he set the bowl on the counter and inhaled slowly. "Because…." he swallowed hard; building the courage to speak his mind to the most powerful werewolf in Beacon Hills. Throwing back his shoulders and straightening his spine, Stiles turned back to look at the woman. "Because I don't want to see Derek. Ever. - I'm sorry Mrs Hale, but I…" he shook his head. "I can't stand to even be in the same room as him."

Talia inhaled slowly; setting her mug down. "I understand. - But…Stiles I think you need to understand that my son is an idiot."

Stiles snorted a surprised laugh.

"And he's been through a lot. I'm not making excuses… - Okay, maybe I am, but you know what…happened."

Stiles dropped his gaze guiltily to his feet.

"And I understand you're angry and hurt Stiles. I do. - I know you…remember how you boys used to be."

Stiles shook his head in denial. Unsure who exactly he was lying to.

Over the past week and a half he'd been remembering more of his childhood. Broken fragments of moments at the Hale house. With his mom and Mrs Hale. - And Derek.

"He knows he screwed up Stiles and there's a reason. He wants to explain it all if you if you'll just let him."

Stiles pressed his lips together. "I…." he sighed finally. Surrendering. "Fine. - But it doesn't mean I'm going to change my mind?" he looked at the woman determinedly.

Talia smiled warmly; nodding.

"I suppose he can come over later and talk. When Dad gets in from work."

Talia's smile faltered slightly. "Uh…That won't be…Derek had to go back to New York. He won't be back till…." she shrugged regretfully.

Stiles couldn't help the grunt he let loose. "Right. Well when he comes back…" his tone said quiet clearly that he meant ' _if he comes back_.' "I'll listened to his bul….to him."

Mrs Hale looked up at him with a sad smile. Smelling the anger and hurt sparking afresh. "I'll tell him to come back right away." she promised. "Thank you for the tea, Stiles." she pushed back the chair and walked over to take the Tupperware.

"I can wash that and…"

"Its fine." she smiled. "I'll see you soon, Stiles."

He followed her to the door; holding it open for her. "Goodbye Mrs Hale."

Sighing she patted his cheek. "You're mom would be so proud of you. You've turned into a wonderful, handsome young man." she whispered; her voice a little broken. Then she strolled away before he could say anything more. Leaving Stiles staring out the front door, tears burning his eyes and a warm feeling in his chest.

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

_Beacon Hills._

_Two weeks after Samhain._

"So there's this new girl at school." Scott stated excitedly.

"Really?" Stiles was only half listening if he was honest. He'd spent the past hour surfing the internet out of boredom, mostly to avoid doing any more homework. He hate to say it, but he really couldn't wait to get back to school. He really needed school. Twenty minutes ago he'd stumbled on Derek's Facebook. Yes, stumbled. Absolutely stumbled. He in no way went looking though Cora's friends list to hunt the werewolf down. He just happened to see Derek's name and decided to have a nose around.

Not that there was much. Frankly Stiles couldn't quite understand why Derek even had a Facebook in the first place when he never seemed to post on it. All Stiles had found was the occasional back and forth between him and Cora, Laura and his mom. And some randomly spontaneous posts which didn't add up to much more than Derek deciding that if he had it he should post _something_.

There were a few photos. Stiles had been surprised to see those, considering that it was near impossible to capture a photo of a werewolf without the image being ruined by those damn eye flares. He had a whole collection of screwed-up photo of him and Scott. What really annoyed him was that there seemed to be a way to counter the eye-flares and _no-one_ had told him. Damn werewolves.

That wasn't the only thing that had surprised Stiles though. No, not in the least. What had really gotten his mouth falling open like a carp was the image of Derek Hale in _uniform_. Because it wasn't already universally unfair that Derek was good looking and built like a Greek god…from what Stiles could figure out through the thin layer of clothing he seen the guy wearing. No, the universe had go and stick it too him again by making Derek 'friggin' Hale a god-damn Fire-Fighter! What the holy hell had he done to deserve his life? Huh?

Stiles stared at the photo again; his throat dry and his dick all tingly. Derek's outside a fire station, his head down, his t-shirt tugging in all the right places. A pair of fire-fighter pants hugging off his hips. He looks like he had got ash on his face, and sweat. The captions below stated **'** **OUR HERO** **'** and it was tagged to Derek's timeline from a guy name Julian Wilson. Stiles couldn't help by wonder if there was a charity calendar out there somewhere with a practically naked Derek. God he hated how much he wished there was.

"Are you listening to me?"

Stiles startled at the sound of Scott's voice. Or more likely it was the feel of a foot in his rips. He turned his head to where Scott was lounging on the bed staring at him like he'd killed his puppy….again.

"Sorry buddy, I zoned out. What was saying?"

Scott scrambled down to the end of the bed, stretching out next to Stiles. "I was _saying_ …that there's a new girl in school. Her names Allison and she's really nice."

Stiles smirked at the way his best friends eyes lit up. "You spoke to her?"

"Yeah. - Everyone's…well, everyone's being a little….weird towards her so I figures having been the new kid, it was my place to be welcoming."

Stiles frowned. "Weird? I'm not really all that surprised, we're not the friendliest of places. Despite our quaint small town vibe. I think it comes from…you know, having a huge secret." he looked at Scott meaningfully. "We tend not to trust new comers."

"Yeah, I remember." Scott sighed; chewing his lip at the memory.

"Hey, don't even. You didn't have half as bad a time as you could have because you're a damn werewolf and werewolves are like….gods here." he huffed; irritated.

"I might have been a werewolf Stiles, but I was still new. - Jackson made my life hell."

"Jackson makes _everyone_ _'_ _s_ life hell. - Even Danny's on occasion."

"Yet they're still friends."

Stiles shrugged; laughing. "No accounting for taste." he turned his attention back to his phone. Staring thoughtfully down at the picture of Derek.

"But I don't think that's why Allison's getting such a hard time."

"Oh." Stiles replied half-heartedly.

"I think it has more to do with…" Scott trailed off which instantly caught Stiles attention.

"Because?" Stiles pressed; intrigued for the first time since Scott had begun talking about this girl.

Scott cleared his throat. "Huh…she's….her names Argent."

Stiles eyes widened. Huge. Like his eyeballs wanted to roll right out of his skull. "What!"

Scott flinched slightly.

"Argent? Are you serious? Tell me you're kidding. Holy fuck on a cracker…what the hell is she doing here? - Does Talia know? Derek? - Shit…Peter…" he practically leapt off the bed. Thankful his ass was almost completely healed. "Are they back for Peter Hale? They've got to be. It can't be just a coincidence that Peter comes back and then bam the Argents turn up. God, does Dad know? Dad has to know?" Stiles was pacing the room awkwardly as he began to ramble on incessantly. "And now you've got a crush on her and…"

"I don't have a crush on her." Scott interrupted loudly. Not that Stiles was listening.

"…I'm practically engaged to Derek. Shit he's going to go ape-shit."

"I thought you didn't want to be Derek's mate?" Scott grunted.

"What?" Stiles turned to stare at his friend; confused. "Huh?"

"I thought you didn't want to be Derek's mate?"

Stiles swallowed; his shoulders rolling defensively. "I don't'. I don't want anything to do with Derek Hale….but….well…" he leant back against the door; curving his back so his still sore ass didn't press against the wood. "I've been thinking…and well, everyone in school knows about Derek choosing me, right? And Jackson's already spreading shit. I know he's going to start on me the moment I step foot back in school…"

"So, you've put up with Jackson's shit for years." Scott dismissed.

"Yeah, but that was just your average shit, Scott. This is…. _bigger_ , stinker shit and its going to get flung my way because of Derek. - And I don't think I can take that for a year, Scott."

"It won't last a year, Stiles. They'll forget all about it in a couple of months. You know that."

Stiles shook his head sadly. "Until there's a school dance, like Homecoming. The Spring Fling. Prom. Then I'm going to get it all over again because everyone will be going with their…werewolf dates, except for me."

"You won't be the only one. There were only a handful of people chosen, and I won't have a date."

Stiles groaned loudly because what about how fucking screwed up this all was wasn't he getting. "But I have a date, don't I? And everyone knows that, Scott. _Everyone_. I just don't want him."

Stiles watched the lights finally go on in Scott's head and he sighed.

Scott looked down at the floor. "Right. - So are you…changing your mind?" he asked after a few minutes; lifting his gaze.

"Long term, no." he shook his head. "But…maybe until graduation."

"So you're going to use Derek to get Jackson off your back?" Scott frowned; talking slowly as if to better understand what his friend was saying.

"Not exactly….yes." Stiles surrendered. "Yeah. I'm going to use him because he's a jerk and its not like he wants me anyway."

"I'm not sure Stiles." Scott murmured nervously.

"Well I am. - But it means that things with Allison Argent and you are going to get…complicated, because I'm not sure…no, I'm _very_ sure, that Derek isn't exactly going to be up for double dating with you guys?"

"Firstly: I wouldn't want to double date with you and Derek Hale." Scott grumbled; shifting into a sitting potion on the end of the bed. "Because that would be like the most awkward date in the universe considering you can't stand him. - And second: There isn't a me and Allison. I just…" he shook his head. "I just feel sorry for her."

Stiles looked at his friend doubtfully.

"I'm serious Stiles. - I mean we could date. Maybe. But there's just something….not right. Its like…." he shrugged. "I don't know….like my insiders don't like her."

"Your insides being your wolf?" Stiles smirked. "Your wolf shying away from a hunter? I can't imagine why buddy." he couldn't help but chuckle.

Scott narrowed his eyes. "But she's nice."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what Derek thought about Kate before she went psycho bitch and tried to kill his family. That she was _nice_."

"Allison's not like her aunt." Scott snapped defensively.

"Lets hope so." Stiles whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am fully aware that 'Unflusterable' is not a word. But it sounds very Stiles-esk so go with it. I also don't know how long a sliced up ass would take to heal. I've gone with two week just because I didn't want to drag out his rehabilitation too long. (Its called creative licence people. Work with me here. And if you really need an explanation why its so quick, lets say Derek used his super werewolf healing whatever.)
> 
> As I've said I haven't seen season three yet (Those damn DVD's need to be released in the UK soon or I might start ripping out throats with my teeth.) so I don't really know how Cora interacts with Stiles. My friend is a bit of a Cora/Stiles shipper so I'm assuming there's enough of a relationship to make her crushing on him plausible. - Canon wise I know I should have used Erica, who actually did have a crush on Stiles, but I needed the drama that came with Derek's sister being in love with (or at least crushing on) his mate.
> 
> And finally. Fireman Derek. Who wouldn't want that Calendar? *drawling grin*


	6. In With The New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek returns from New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wasn't going to post this until tomorrow but there's a chance I won't be able to get on-line tomorrow so I'm posting early. (Though I'm sure you don't mind all that much.)

_Three weeks after Samhain._

Derek shot a side long glance towards the passengers-seat. Laura hadn't spoken a word to him since they'd left New York. He was dying to demand answers. Find out why she'd left David. Had she come to realize that she'd been fooling herself? That while David had said they'd be a family one day, that day was never going to come. He liked David, for the most part. He seemed to have made Laura happy. But the fact was he just never seemed like the family man type.

She'd called him almost a week ago, the day before he'd planned to head back to Beacon Hills, in tears. He hadn't even known she was in New York. Since then they'd been organizing her stuff. Moving it all into his apartment. Laura hadn't decided yet what she wanted to do long term. She'd told her boss at the DA's office that she needed more time off due to a family emergency.

Until she did decided her things were going to stay at Derek's place, which he'd planned on renting out, while she'd return to Beacon Hills with him.

He let his eyes flicker to the rear-view to check the traffic behind him; noting once again the pile of bags and boxes in his backseat. It wasn't everything he owned, just the inessentials. He'd get the rest of his stuff shipped to him later once he'd settled into….wherever the hell he was going to get settled. He really hadn't thought that far ahead. All he'd done the morning after the Sheriff made it clear Stiles wasn't going to see him was get on a plane and head back to New York. Telling his mom he needed to sort stuff out. He certainly hadn't organized a job or place to live.

Sure his mom would be happy for him to stay at the house, and part of Derek would like that too. He'd been away too long. But he knew he needed his own place. Somewhere he wasn't being listened to every second of everyday. Especially if he was able to convince Stiles to….well, stop fighting the inevitable.

He returned his focus to the road in front of him rather than what was behind him. His fingers relaxing around the wheel. He shot another look at Laura and pressed his lips together tight. His mom had told him not to push. That she'd come to him when she was ready. But it was killing him. They'd always been a close family. Especially him and Laura. That was why he'd headed to New York after high school.

The chiming of his phone caused him to jump slightly. Leaving one hand on the wheel; he used the other to fish the device out of his jean pocket. Wishing he'd put it on the dash the moment they'd gotten in the car. When it was free of the denim he glanced down at the screen and groaned loudly. Hitting the cancel button; he tossed it aside.

"That's fifth call you've ignored. Who are you avoiding? Stiles?" Laura frowned over at him.

Derek met her gaze. "Oh so you can ask me questions but I can't?"

Laura raised a brow at him. Expectantly and unimpressed.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Its nothing."

"It's _something_. - You don't ignore calls Derek. Are you avoiding Stiles?"

"Its not Stiles. - He doesn't even have my number…. _yet_." he smirked over at her. "It's…" he swallowed hard. "Its Jennifer."

Laura's frown deepened. "Jennifer? Who's Jenn….wait isn't that the teacher you took out a couple of times?"

Derek inhaled slowly. "It…was more than a couple of times." he murmured guiltily. Laura was staring at him. He could feel her eyes practically burning his face.

"How _many_ more?" she asked him slowly. Her tone so quiet it was dangerous.

"We….We've been dating a couple of months."

The car instantly filled with tension. "Dating? I…You didn't tell me."

Derek shrugged. "I…you didn't liked her. - In fact you never like any girl I date." he reminded her.

Laura shifted around in her seat; her head snapping to stare out at the passing highway. "That's not true…completely."

"It is. - But at least _now_ I know why?" He heard his sister's heart stutter and the creak of the leather seat as she shifted awkwardly. "Hey. Its okay. - Don't get me wrong, I'm still pissed you did it. That you wiped him from my head, but…I get it. I'd probably have done the same. - Besides I have enough sister-trouble with Cora hating me." he smiled over at her as she turned sad apologetic eyes on him. Again.

"I really am sorry about all that Derek. - I was young and…"

"Its fine. Everything worked out in the end."

Laura looked at him disbelievingly. "He punched you in the face."

Derek bit back a wide grin and shrugged a shoulder. "He'll come around. - I'll win him over."

Laura laughed and Derek instantly turned a deep frowned on her. "What?"

"You're going to win him over? - What with, exactly? That charming personality?"

"Hey. I can be very charming." he snapped defensively.

"Yeah, to girls who want to get in your pants in the first place." she smirked. "It's a whole different story when the person you're trying to charm only wants to do you physical harm and who you seem to rub up the wrong way. - And not in a sexy fun kinda way either."

"He's just pissed because I…."

"Left him in the wood." Laura provided. "It was no better than a dip and run Derek. I can't believe you did that." she shook her head; very serious all of a sudden. "You're better than that."

"I freaked out." Derek sighed; his fingers tightening around the steering wheel. "I had no idea about…" he glanced over at his sister but didn't mention the memory wipe. "All I could think about was Paige and…on top of that he's a _guy_."

Laura looked at him intensely. "Is that really a problem? I mean I know you haven't dated a guy, but I…" she shrugged. "Well, I just figured you weren't telling me about _the guys_ because you thought I'd freak. - Consider how I was towards the girls."

"There _weren_ _'_ _t_ any guys." Derek said sharply. A little too defensive considering he was heading back to his home town to try and date one. "I haven't even thought about guys."

"Oh." Laura frowned out at the road in front of her. "Is that…? - Will that be a problem? - If you're not attracted to guys, I mean?"

"I don't think I am. I've spent most of my life surrounded by guys and I've never thought about… _that_." he flexed his fingers on the wheel; his head filled with confusion.

Laura gaped at him. " _That_? - You mean sex? With guys?"

Derek flushed; clearing his throat. "Yeah."

"Shit. Isn't that going to…you know, make things…complicated? Cause you know Stiles is very much a guy? - Though maybe we could talk him into a sex chance."

"He doesn't need a sex change." Derek replied fiercely. "He's _fine_. - We'll be _fine_."

"But if you're not attracted to him?"

"To guys. - Stiles isn't…"

"He's a guy." Laura said over him.

"…any guy."

Laura didn't look hopeful.

"Look, its all….fine." he flushed darker. "I can… - Stiles is different. Its all _fine_."

Laura was staring at him again. Her eyes blistering his face. He could see the smirk curving up the side of her lips. Caught the way she was turning her body. She was about to press until it hurts. Well, too can play at that game. "So why did you break up with David? Was it because he didn't want Sam?" he asked; silencing his sister the second she opened her mouth.

Laura slouched in the seat the second she twisted back around. "Its…complicated. It just wasn't working." she sighed sadly.

"You guys seemed okay a few weeks ago?"

"We weren't. We haven't been for a long time." she sniffled. "He's not my mate, Derek. He's just the guy I'm settling for. - And he knows it." she sniffled. "That's why he didn't like Sam being around. Its hard enough knowing; it worse living with a reminder." she sniffled; swiping at her eyes.

Derek stared out at the road; guiltily. He shouldn't have pushed just to save himself the embarrassment of his sister's questions. It wasn't fair. "I'm sorry Law."

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

Stiles first day back at school was so far going exactly as he'd expected. If he wasn't being stared at because of the way he was walking, he was having to listen to Jackson's jack-ass remarked about Derek literarily ripping him a new one. Or how Derek had fucked him so hard that he wasn't even able to walk straight, which apparently in Jackson's screwed up little brain had been Derek's way of staking his claim whether Stiles wanted it or not. Stiles wasn't sure if Jackson really understood what he was insinuating about Derek. But Cora certainly did, as proven by her shoving the morons head into his lock. - Twice. _Hard_. - The idiot had ended up with a broken nose, which sadly healed too quickly. While Cora ended up with a suspicion.

It was lunch when things got awkward. He was sat at a table, happily enjoying his fries and soda when Scott waltzed over with none-other than Allison Argent. Stiles shifted uncomfortable as she sat down in front of him. He couldn't help but look around the cafeteria as if fearful someone was going to brand him with a huge scarlet letter just for being in the girls presence. When he turned back Scott was sat next to her staring at him.

"Stiles? You okay?" Scott frowned.

"Me? Fine. Totally fine."

Scott stared at him; already knowing it was a lie. It was another fifty seconds before he looked between Stiles and Allison and the light went on. Stiles couldn't help the small smile that took over his face at his friends adorable innocence. "Huh…Do you want us to leave?" Scott asked nervously.

Something in Stiles gut tightened painfully. "Leave? Why would I want you to leave?"

Scott cleared his throat awkwardly. "I just thought with the whole…"

"I'm Stiles." he interrupted; turning his attention to Allison.

"Allison." she smiled warmly.

She didn't look like a crazy psycho-bitch. _Maybe it skips a generation_. He thought to himself. "So what are you doing in Beacon Hills?" he hadn't meant it to be an interrogation, but going by the look Scott was giving him that's how it sounded.

"My dad has work in the area." she answered innocently.

Stiles' eyes narrowed. "What does your dad do?" testing the waters. Maybe she didn't know what her family did. Hopefully. If she didn't know, she couldn't be blamed. Right?

"Stiles!" Scott all but growled.

"He's a hunter."

Stiles eyes widened at the ease with which she confessed that. He glanced over at Scott nervously.

"Don't worry. We're not here for…" she looked around the cafeteria causally. "We have a code."

"Yeah. The code." Stiles murmured; anger tainting his voice. They all knew about the code. They also knew it had gone out of the window seven years ago.

Allison met his gaze head-on. She didn't even flinch, and neither did he. "I know what my aunt did." she said quietly. Though she must know every werewolf in the large room would hear what she had to say. Her tone almost regretful when she continued. "But…I'm _not_ my aunt. And neither is my dad. - We're here because we've followed an Alpha to a nearby town."

"So why aren't you staying there?" Scott asked. More out of fascination than suspicion.

"Surprise." Stiles and Allison said at the same time.

Scott looked between them.

"If they stay in town, the Alpha will know they're on to him." Stiles clarified with a roll of his eyes.

"No-one will expect us to return… _here_." Allison whispered.

"So what's this Alpha do to get hunted?" Scott asked; turning his full attention to Allison, who visibly paled.

"He…killed someone." she whispered.

Stiles was an expert of what wasn't said, and right now he was hearing Allison's silence loud and clear. He also knew that look. "I'm sorry." he murmured quietly.

Allison looked up and met his gaze. Her brown eyes shimmering with unshed tears. She swallowed hard. "T-Thanks."

He wasn't reassured. Not completely. But Allison and her father had been in Beacon Hills for over a week and there hadn't been any trouble as far as he knew. That didn't mean he wasn't going to run her story past his dad. Find out if Mrs Hale had warned the Sheriff to keep an eye on them.

The rest of lunch passed in casual conversation and laughter as Scott and Stiles regaled Allison with tales of their misadventures.

**~~~Samhein: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

Derek pulled the car to a stop in front of the house. His eyes fixing on the SUV parked a few feet away. He frowned and glanced over at Laura who was sat frozen; staring at the same car. Her heart racing. "Law? - Law are you alright?"

Laura swallowed repetitively. "I'm…fine. - I'm going to…take a walk." she shoved open the door and was gone before Derek could say another word.

He opened his own door and headed for the house. He'd unpack his things later, right now he wanted to know who the SUV belonged to and why whoever it was had caused his sister to freak out and take off into the woods.

He was just pushing open the door when the scent finally connected in his head. He inhaled deeply; just to be sure he smelt it right, then instantly shifted as anger rushed through his system. That was the second his mother was there; her red eyes glowing. Ordering him to stand down.

"What's he doing here!" Derek demanded; looking past his mom to the man behind her.

"Chris is here to discuss business." Talia said firmly. Her eyes hard on her son.

Derek sniffed the air. "What no petrol can this time?"

"Derek!" his mom snapped angrily.

"It's fine." Chris sighed. "We're done here. I'll keep you informed about what's happening with the Alpha." he said firmly; marching past Talia to get to the door.

His mom clearly sense he was going to rip into the hunter because as Chris moved so did she, stepping between him and the older man. Ready to hold him back.

"I'll let you know if I hear anything else." she said casually; her nails biting into Derek's arm as he tried to move past her.

Chris nodded; looking between the mother and son before vanishing out of the door.

"What was he doing here?" Derek demanded again.

Talia sighed; stepping away from her son and heading for her study. "I just told you, he was here to discuss an Alpha whose set up camp just north of town. - He thinks he's planning something."

"And you believe him?" Derek snapped; following his mother.

Talia didn't bother to answer her son; instead taking her seat. "Where's Laura?" she asked casually.

"She took off into the woods the seconds she saw the car. Now at least I understand why?"

Talia turned her gaze to the window; her face solemn. Inhaling slowly. "Did you sort out everything in New York? I spoke to the Fire Chief, you can go down talk to him whenever your ready. - And here?" she tugged open the top drawer of her desk and fished out a set of keys; tossing them easily at her son.

"What are these?"

"You're going to need somewhere to live. It's a loft across town. You're father brought the building before he…" she trailed off; swallowing hard at the painful lump in her throat. "He was going to have it renovated into apartments. He was going to make it your Samhain gift. It isn't finished, but its liveable."

Derek stared down at the keys with a heavy heart. "I think I should stay here. - With Argent in town."

"Christopher Argent isn't a threat Derek. He lives by the code. - And he's not to blame for what his sister did. - If he wanted revenge he would have sort it before now." she pointed out. "He's here for the alpha who killed his wife. He's not interested in us, Derek. So let it go."

Derek wanted to argue. He really did but he knew deep down his mom was right. "Have you seen Stiles?" he asked; relinquishing the anger he'd been holding onto for too many years.

Talia looked up at him with a wide smile. "I have." she leant back in her large leather chair.

"And?" he asked almost shyly; meeting his mother's gaze through his lashes.

"He's fine. He's back at school."

"Good. That's good." Derek nodded; staring at the keys once more.

"He's still pissed at you. But I think I've sweetened him up some. He said he'll talk to you. - Well, listen to you at least."

Derek grinned; glancing down at his watch. "I might go pick him up from school."

"Maybe he can help you move your stuff into the loft?"

Derek looked up then down at the keys. "Yeah." he murmured thoughtfully.

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

Stiles stepped out of the classroom and glanced around. Scott had obvious vanished with Allison. It hadn't taken Stiles two seconds to realize that he was setting his sights on the girl, and while Stiles wanted his friend to find someone and Allison seemed nice enough, there was still the nagging irritation in his gut and a very loud voice in his head that scream she was not to be trusted. He hated it. Especially as that voice sounded a lot like a certain jackass werewolf.

Marching to his locker, he switched out his books for those he'd be needing for his homework then slamming the metal door and ignoring the stares of his fellow students, - Who apparently had deemed him the most interesting thing to ever have existed since he'd walked through the double doors that morning. - he headed toward the exit. Shoving the door open he rushed into the cool winter air, and instantly ground to a halt at the sight of a sleek black Camaro parked in front of the building. A familiar body leaning against it smiling up at him like the damn Cheshire cat. All wide and attractive. And infuriatingly genuine.

Stiles stared opened mouthed at the man _and_ the car. Ignoring the shoulder knocks and the curses coming from the exiting students. He stood still as stone. His mouth hanging open. His eyes wide. Uncertain what he was feelings. There was a small part of Stiles that wanted to smile from ear to ear, because there was Derek. Outside school. Waiting for him. _Him_. It felt strangely exciting. He'd never had someone waiting for him before. - Well other than Scott and he totally didn't count, he was his bro, it was in the code or whatever.

There was the other part of him though, the part that had heard every word whispered behind his back and in the case of Jackson Whittemore, to his face. The part that scream it was all Derek's fault. The part that wanted to punch him in the face over and over because he'd screwed up his life. And it was that louder, harsher voice he listened too when Derek spoke.

"You just going to stand there all evening?" the werewolf asked nonchalantly from the foot of the steps. His voice loud enough for everyone to hear.

Stiles gritted his teeth. Shifted his bag on his shoulder and bounced merrily down the school steps. At the bottom he took a sharp right and headed towards the far end of the parking lot where his jeep sat waiting patiently for him. Offering him sanctuary from the werewolf at his heels. He ignored Derek's calls. No, demands, for him to come back.

Reaching the jeep; Stiles tugged his keys out of the pocket of his jeans and shoved them into the lock. Twisting it as Jackson's smug holier than thou voice rang behind him.

"What's the matter Stilinski, you and lover boy have a fight?"

Stiles didn't looked around. Not until he head the sound of a low growl. When he turned his head it was to see Derek giving the younger werewolf a hard blue eyed glare. Letting his eyes drift to Jackson, Stiles couldn't help the joy that rocketed through him as the asshole lost his battle against the superior werewolf and dropped his gaze; hurriedly opening the door to his Porsche and vanishing inside.

With Jackson quickly backing out of the space, Stiles turned back to his own vehicle.

"Stiles."

"Derek." he replied coolly; not looking away. Opening the door with a slight cry of rusty metal.

"Mom said you agreed to talk." Derek said; stepping closer.

Stiles tossed his bag onto the passenger seat and turned slowly; putting himself between the car seat and the door. "I agreed to listen. So talk."

Derek sighed wearily and Stiles almost felt a little sorry for him. _Almost_. "Can we not do this in the high school parking lot."

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the older man. "Well if you think I'm letting you into my house you've got another thing coming."

"We can go to my place." Derek said quickly.

"Right." he scoffed; grinning disbelievingly. "Cause you're whole family have to hear you grovelling. - Actually that sounds really good. I like the idea of you on your knees." Stiles said thoughtlessly. "But I don't really think your sister needs to hear it. That's just…not fair, man."

Derek stared at him for a long moment; his jaw tense and his eyes narrow and flickering between blue and green. Then the werewolf shook himself out of whatever he was caught up in and cleared his throat. "I meant _my_ place."

Stiles frowned. "Your place? You're not staying with your mom?"

"No. - Are you coming?"

Stiles weighed up his options. It was true, he had told Mrs Hale that he'd listen to whatever it was Derek wanted to say. Even though it wouldn't change anything. But going to his place. Unsupervised. He was a teenager okay, you couldn't say shit like that to him without his mind instantly going for the bare-naked scenario.

"Stiles?" Derek pressed. And when the holy hell did his voice get that deep and silky?

"Uh….ah…I guess I can do that…" Stiles stammered. "I'll follow you to….wherever."

Derek smiled at that. That really smile and gods sake would he just stop with that already.

Desperate to escape Derek's goofy yet gorgeous smile and seductive voice, Stiles climbed quickly into his jeep; slamming the door closed behind him. He glanced at the wing mirror and watched as Derek paused watching him for a moment, before turning and heading back to the Camaro. With Derek gone, at least for the moment, Stiles let his head drop forward on the steering wheel; inhaling deeply. His heart racing in his chest and his pants maybe a size smaller than the one's he'd put on that morning. "Get a grip Stilinski. You don't even want him." he knew he was lying to himself. Because as pissed as he was with Derek for screwing up and making him feel like a loser for over twelve hours, he couldn't deny that he was attracted to the man. Cause seriously who the sweet Jesus wouldn't be. He was…Hot, with a capital H. in fact he probably had a capital O and T, too. And maybe if Stiles was nice for a little while he'd get to see them. "Stop!" he growled at himself; straightening sharply at the loud blast of a horn behind him. Turning; his head he waved his hand in a _'_ _I_ _'_ _m coming, jeez. Chill it._ ' gesture, then started the engine. Pulling away from the space.

He followed Derek out of the school parking lot in silence; at least he wasn't talking to himself anymore. His head however was screaming so loud it was slowly giving him an headache.

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

Derek's eyes flickered between the road and the rear-view; reassuring himself that Stiles was following him. He'd worried for a moment back at the school that Stiles wasn't going to give him a chance to explain, despite what he'd told his mother. It was grating, the way the teenager kept fighting him. Kept pushing him away. Almost everyone in town had grown up knowing that this was an inevitability. His own mother had told him that Stiles had wanted to be chosen. Yet everything Stiles said and did showed that to be a lie. It was ridiculous, infuriating. He just couldn't understand it.

Cora had told him many time, obviously never knowing or expecting the events of The Run to turn out as they had, that Stiles was single. Derek frowned out of the windscreen as that memory sparked another. Cora had said that he was besotted with a girl name Lydia. That no-one else existed for him. Cora had always said it nonchalantly, shrugging it off, but Derek had always heard the hurt in her voice.

Now suddenly he understood that feeling. His fingers tightened around the steering wheel as a sharp uncontrollable bolt of jealousy shot through him. His eyes flickered once again to the blue jeep following behind him in the fading light. He wasn't even aware how long he was staring at the vehicle until he heard the sharp blush of a horn behind him. From Stiles. He turned just in time to see that he'd drifted over the line and into the on coming traffic. Quickly he yanked on the wheel and pulled the Camaro back into the right lane and continued to drive. His jaw painfully tight.

He forced himself to focus on the road and not on the young man following him. A few minutes later he pulled into a disserted parking lot; his eyes drifting up at the large six story warehouse. Cutting the engine he shoved open the door and climbed out, continuing to look at the building. He understood why his father had brought it. Once converted it would make for prime real-estate. Stylish and close enough to the center of town.

His chest tightened at the thought of his father. His hero. It had damn near destroyed him when the man had died, so soon after the fire. Part of Derek had blamed himself for it. Still did. He couldn't quite ignore that small voice in the back of his mind that whispered that it was all his fault. - It was irrational, but then guilt usually was.

The sound of wheels on gravel behind him had Derek turning to watched the jeep pull up. The driver looking up at the building in the same awe Derek had just been showing; which left a warmth in his chest, easing the pain of only a few moments ago.

"You're going to live _here_?" Stiles said as he climbed out of the jeep; his eyes still fixed on the structure.

"What's wrong with it?" Derek demanded sharply; his eyes narrowing.

Stiles shrugged. "Nothing its just…a warehouse…" the teenager glanced around at the rest of the lot. "You might as well be living in the old train deport on the other side of town."

Derek felt his heckles raise. "My father planned on refurbishing the place." he commented. "Make it into flats. - It was my Samhain gift."

Stiles head turned so quickly Derek thought the kid might actually suffer whiplash. "Oh…uh…I…can see that." he nodded; looking back up to the building like he was re-evaluating the place. "Cool." he murmured.

Growling slightly at himself; Derek marched around to the boot of the Camaro and yanked it open. Reaching for the boxes. "Make yourself useful." he grunted.

Stiles stared at him. "Huh? - Hey, I came here to listen to your so-called excuses as to why you were a complete jack-ass because your mom practically begged me to. - I'm not here to help you move." he pointed out. "Besides, you're the werewolf, you've got all the super strength and speed and you know…muscles." his eyes scanning Derek's body; despite being unable to see anything beneath the leather jacket.

Derek marched towards him; his nostrils flared and thrust two black trash bags at the teenager. The order clear in his eyes. Stiles gapped at him; even as the older man lifted one of the larger boxes and headed for the door.

"Right, so I'll just follow you then." Stiles grumbled under his breathe.

Derek smirked; not turning or acknowledging Stiles at all. Balancing the box in one arm he reaching into his pocket for the key and quickly unlocked the large iron door, Holding it open for Stiles in true gentlemanly style. The teenager shot him an unimpressed look as he stepped over the threshold with a huff.

"So what floor?" Stiles asked; angrily yanking open the gate of the ancient elevator. "If this thing plummets us to our death, I'm going to kill you." he added as he stepped into the large metal box. Wincing at the way it creaked under his weight. "Totally going to kill you. Painfully."

Derek rolled his eyes again as he pulled the gate closed and pressed the button for the top floor then stood silently watching the floors drift at a steady pace past the gate. Though his full attention was on the hammering of Stiles heart behind him, and the stench of nervousness. His every instinct screaming to calm him. Screaming to make him feel safe.

Finally they reached the floor and Derek pushed the gate aside and stepped out; Stiles a millisecond behind him. They turned left and headed for the large metal door a few feet away. Derek wrapped his fingers around the iron handle and heaved it to the left.

Stiles stepped inside without a single word of prompting from Derek. The werewolf watching him from the opening as the teenager moved further inside; letting out a whistle. Derek had to admit the place was impressive. At least five time the size of his poky little apartment in New York. His mother had obviously been busy while he was away. Looking around he saw there was a large dinning table by the window. To its left was a small kitchenette. Too his direct left was a large comfy looking blue velour couch. The was another side room but he couldn't see what was in there but he could only assume that it was the bedroom and bathroom.

"Nice." Stiles murmured impressed.

"Hmmm." Derek nodded; though his observations of the loft had been abandoned as his eyes drifted to the Stiles.

Stiles dropped the trash-bags haphazardly and marched swiftly over to the large bank of windows. Staring out at the view. "Huh, look at that, a view of the woods. What a surprise." he scoffed.

Derek grinned as he took his first real step over the threshold. His gaze drifting to the other room and confirming it was indeed the bedroom. The sight of a large bed causing his heart to race and his eyes to instantly seek out Stiles; who was stood with his arms folded staring at the view.

Taking a breath Derek carried his box to coffee table in front of the couch. "You'd rather a view of main street?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I'd rather a view of something I don't see every damn day. Like….Bermuda."

Derek looked over at him; face blank. "Bermuda?"

Stiles turned with a shrug. "I'm not locked on Bermuda, just somewhere without you know…. _trees_." he waved at the glass.

"I'm pretty sure they have trees in Bermuda. In fact there are trees pretty much everywhere. - Unless you fancy living in the middle of the Sahara?" he murmured; turning back to the door.

"I like camels." Stiles replied with a shrug. "Where are you going? I though you wanted to talk?"

"I'm going to finish getting my things, then we can talk. - If you're in such a rush you can always come help." he said strolling out of the loft.

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

It took them less than twenty minutes to get the remaining couple of bags and boxes out of the surprisingly spacious Camaro and up to the loft, and Stiles talked endlessly the whole time. He talked mostly about school and his lesson and his teachers, and it was completely obvious to Derek that the teenager was filling the silence with his nervous energy. He also hadn't failed to note the way he fidgeted and speed at which spoke. - Or the slight unnatural tinge to his scent.

Once they had everything in the loft; Stiles dropped down with a loud huff onto the couch; his head falling against the back, his eyes closed. Derek stood just staring at him a moment. Instinct once again screaming to act. If it had been Jennifer he'd have walked over to join her and they'd probably have either curled up together or starting making out. - But it was different with Stiles. _Everything_ was different with Stiles. He didn't want to push his boundaries too quickly; yet his wolf was clawing to do just that, because there was a easiness and almost enjoyment to butting heads with his reluctant mate.

Inhaling slowly; he moved towards the couch only to change his mind at the last minute and move over to the window. Pushing it open to let in some of the cool early evening air.

"So, you going to talk now? 'Cause I don't have all night man."

Derek inhaled a lungful of winter breeze and turned. Silently staring at the teenager. He had no idea just what he was meant to say. What he was supposed to explain exactly. If he were honest he'd kinda hoped his mom would have spoken to Stiles and sorted it all out before he got back. It wasn't that Derek was scared or refused to face-up to his mistakes, it was just that he was unprepared for any of this. - And Laura's words during the drive had been whirling around in the back of his mind for hours.

"Where do you want me to start?" he asked quietly.

" _I_ don't want you to start anywhere." Stiles replied; sitting up to watch the werewolf. "I've made my feelings on this clear, you're the one who keeps pushing."

"Why?"

"That's what I want to know?"

"No." Derek shook his head; slipping his hands into his jacket pocket. "I mean why don't you want this? Why are you fighting me so hard? - My mom and your dad said you wanted to be chosen, but… - Is it because it was me?" he asked; his voice harsh yet vulnerable.

Stiles stared at him for a long moment before dropping his gaze to his hands. Exhaling slowly. "Its…" he sighed. "You just _left_ me there. You know how that feels?"

Derek swallowed the lump that leapt into his throat. A moment of déjà vu as the fight with Kate replayed itself in his head.

"Derek?"

The werewolf shook his head; pushing the memory back behind thick fire scorched walls. "Sorry. - I'm sorry. I…I wasn't prepared for going out there and finding you, okay. I didn't even know we were…." he shook his head. "Did my mom tell you anything?"

Stiles frowned; concerned. "No." he answered nervously.

Derek sighed wearily; ripping his jacket off his back and carrying it over to the table. Settling it on the back of one of a chair, before marching over to one of the boxes. Determined to busy himself and not actually looked at Stiles while he filled him in.

"Well…." he said; pulling the flaps of a box of books open. "It seems that I chose you…"

"I _know_ that. That's why were here." Stiles scoffed; shifted down to the floor opposite Derek; nosing through the tomes.

Derek spared him only a second of his attention before continuing with his task. "No. I mean before. According to mom I chose you when you were still practically a foetus." he felt eyes burning into him and looked up to meet Stiles wide disbelievingly eyes.

"W-what?"

Derek shrugged; turning back to the books. "Apparently I was obsessed with your mom while she was pregnant. Your dad, according to him, though I had a crush on her, but both she and my mom knew it was…."

"Me?" Stiles gasped.

Derek shifted his shoulders once more; getting to his feet and carrying the books to the large bookshelf his mom had positioned against the wall; beneath the iron staircase that lead to the roof. "Anyway. I was still….hanging around you once you were born."

"I…remember." Stiles said quietly.

"You do?" Derek gaped; turning sharply to stare at him.

Stiles shrugged. "Yeah. I mean there vivid and I rarely think about it anymore but, yeah most of my early memories were of you and your family. My mom used to take me to your house all the time."

Derek stood frozen to the spot. His eyes fixed on the teenager. "I…I don't remember."

Stiles scoffed. "Why would you." he shrugged; like he didn't care. Like it wasn't a surprise. - Like it didn't hurt. But his heart said otherwise.

" _No_ , I mean…I _really_ don't remember."

Finally Stiles lifted his eyes to meet Derek's. "What?"

Derek made his way back to the box and Stiles. "Laura." he stated matter-of-factly. "She did something. Wiped my memories of you."

"I thought Laura liked me?" Stiles pouted sadly; staring off into the space over Derek's shoulder.

"It wasn't about not liking you. I was fifteen and in high school. Despite being popular, I…I remember getting a lot of hustle. Mostly about dating. I didn't date. I didn't so much as looked at girls." he told him flatly. His eyes locked on the book in his hand. The yearbook he'd taken from his room at home. "I got a lot of flack for that. You know how guys can be, especially hormonal teenagers. Everything in high school is about sex." he heard Stiles head moving and glanced up to see him nodding understandingly.

"And that was…because of me?" Stiles whispered uncertainly.

Derek shrugged. "Laura seemed to think so."

"So she did what? Brainwashed you into hating me?"

Derek looked up fully at the sound of actual hurt in Stiles voice. "Yes. - I mean…no, not really. She…" he huffed a sigh and set the yearbook aside. "She wanted me to have a normal high school. But it went…wrong. Apparently she fiddled around in my head and kind of erased my…I don't know, feelings for you. The bond, or whatever it is. - She tried to fix it after…." he swallowed as the memory of Paige slammed into him.

"Your girlfriend died?" Stiles asked softly.

Derek nodded. "Yeah. - That's when she figured out she'd screwed something up. - Then…well, Kate happened."

"Why didn't she tell your mom?" Stiles demanded accusingly.

"She was scared, I guess. Then shit happened with Kate…" he shook his head.

"So she just goes on letting you think it was your fault?" Stiles snapped.

"It _was_ my fault."

Stiles scoffed. "Except that it wasn't because your sister wiped your memory and you forgot you were practically engaged already and promised Kate something you couldn't deliver because you were already spoken for, and if she hadn't wiped your memory you wouldn't have dated Kate to start with and she wouldn't have tried to kill your whole family!" he said loudly; his blood pumping with the raising of ire.

"Hey! She couldn't have known that was going to happen, okay and she was just trying to make my life easier."

"Right, cause dating a girl who ended up dead and then dating a crazy-ass hunter made your life _sooo_ much easier."

Derek growled; leaping to his feet. "Its not Laura's fault. Beside its my head she messed with!"

"Yeah and because of that, you fucking left me in the middle of the woods because you didn't know who I was and freaked out!" Stiles paused; his eyes narrowing at the werewolf. "Why the hell did you freak out?" he demanded angrily; scrambling to his feet. "I've never heard of a werewolf skipping town because they'd _found_ a mate? What is it? I'm not good enough for you? I talk to much? - I'm not hot enough? Come on, what was so wrong with me that you ran the fuck away?" he practically yelled.

Derek pressed his lips together.

"Come on, tell me. What was so wrong with me?"

"I'm not gay okay!"

Stiles eyes widened; his jaw dropping as he stared at the werewolf. "Oh." he finally whispered. "Right. Well okay." he nodded; turning sharply on his heels and marching towards the door.

"Stiles!"

"It's fine. Its cool. I get it now. Night Derek." he said; practically running for the stairs.

Why Derek didn't go after him. Stop him, he didn't know. Maybe because he couldn't begin to convince Stiles that he wanted this until he understood _why_ he wanted this. So instead he went back to his unpacking and tried not to think about the way Stiles scent was clinging to the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the Scott and Allison relationship wasn't in my originally plan. In fact when I was originally putting this together I planned on Allison being the villain, but as I was thinking about not only this story but my other Samhain stories (that I hope to write for other pairing in this universe) it became obvious that I couldn't do that. However I am certain in my head that Allison is not Scott's mate.
> 
> Thank you everyone for your wonderful support. I love hearing from you all and will try to reply to your messages as soon as I can. I do enjoy hearing all your theories on the other ships in this universe. (I neither confirm nor deny any of your suspicions. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprises.)


	7. For Our Mutual Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles deals with Derek's revelation and comes up with the perfect solution.

He wasn't even fucking gay! What the hell? Stiles paced his room. No amount of Adderall had been able to calm him since he'd gotten back from Derek's apartment. He felt like a live wire the past three hours. His head spinning every which way from Sunday. Unable to quite get his head around the revelation that the guy who'd apparently chosen him as a life-mate, wasn't even into guys? How did that even happen? Surely there had to be _some_ kind of…physical attraction. Something? - _Anything_?

No wonder Derek had split. He couldn't imagine how freakin insane it would be to wake up next to someone of the same sex, someone you had no physical interest in and know you were meant to spend the rest of your life with them.

Sure Stiles had been pissed at Derek the last couple of weeks, but he wasn't going to lie about the fact that when Scott pointed at Derek and that it was his mark, he'd been just a little overjoyed, because seriously have you seen Derek friggin Hale? He's basically sex on leg and he was all his.

Only that wasn't going to be happening because Derek didn't do guys. Derek didn't really want him. Stiles paused in his pacing and stared at the empty room. But if Derek didn't want him, why was he trying so hard to keep him? The answer was instantly obvious. His mom. It had to be the alpha. Mrs Hale had to be pressuring Derek into pursuing this whole thing. Cora had already told him that her mom was an avid supporter of the Samhein Rite, that she'd met her husband during The Run and wanted the same for her children. Which was why she hadn't suspended the stupid, pointless custom. So she must be pushing Derek to keep up the family tradition.

Stiles started pacing again. All that anger he'd been carrying towards Derek the last two weeks simply seeped away in a few swift turns of his blue carpet. He understood wanting to make your parents happy. Especially when you only had one left. It was like you had to double your efforts.

Panting breathlessly Stiles stopped; dropping down into his black chair; his head falling forward to connect with the wooden top of his desk. Okay, so Derek didn't want to be with him, but he didn't want to disappoint his family either. Especially when his mom believed that Derek had chosen him before he'd even been born, which was completely ridiculous, right? And it wasn't like he wanted Derek either.

Who was he kidding? If he didn't want Derek, or at least didn't want Derek to want him then he wouldn't have been even half as pissed as he was the last couple of weeks. But he wasn't stupid. If Derek didn't like guys then he didn't like guys, and there was _nothing_ Stiles or Derek could do to change that. Any more than he could make Lydia Martin fall in love with him.

So they were just going to have to go their separate ways and forget any of this insane Samhain nonsense even existed. Okay the guys at school, namely Jackson, were going to make his life hell. And his dad seemed to have brought into this whole Him/Derek thing. And Mrs Hale was obviously determined to make Derek see this through. Stiles straightened; his lower lip between his teeth. "Back to plan A." he said after a moments thought. "We simply have to play along until graduation, then I can head off to college and Derek can go back to saving lives in New York." he stated obviously; nodding to himself. "Simple. Everyone wins. I get the douche-brigade off my back for the next twelve months, and Derek gets to make his mom happy. Then at the end of the year we turn around as say we just can't make it work. No harm, no fail. Simply."

Getting to his feet, Stiles stripped off his t-shirt and jeans and crashed down on the bed with a huff, suddenly more exhausted that at any other moment in his life, and that including the three days he'd stay up to study for his SATs. Who needed sleep when you have Red Bull anyway?

It didn't take long for sleep to claim him though, and with it came dreams of unfulfilled desire starring a certain muscle bound werewolf.

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

"You told him what?" Laura said as she lounged on his couch; her bare feet prompted up on his coffee table. Her hazel green eyes locked on Derek as he moved between her and the kitchenette a few feet away.

Derek had stupidly called Laura after Stiles had left, though he wasn't sure why. - Okay that was a lie, he needed advice from his big sister and he needed it now, before he messed this whole situation up any more. "I…he asked why I split, so I told him." Derek shrugged as he continued to move around the loft; unpacking.

"And you couldn't have made-up something less…" she shrugged. "...huge?"

Derek turned to look at his sister like she was mad. "Like what exactly? I had to race home because I thought I left the stove on?"

Laura rolled her eyes. "That you…" she trailed off as she tried to think.

"Besides, he…needs to know." Derek added with a weary sigh. Sliding yet more books onto the shelf.

"Why?" Laura frowned.

"Because he does. - Eventually its going to…become obvious I have no god-damn idea what I'm doing."

Laura smirked. "Firstly brother mine, you're not going to be doing anything but holding hand and maybe exchanging chase kisses on the cheek." she teased knowingly.

Derek growled at her; his eyes flashing blue for a second.

"And secondly; I'm pretty sure that it's not all that different, and an hour is long enough to research the fundamental principle of man-love." she sniggered.

Derek flipped her the bird. "I don't know why I called you." he grumbled.

"Because you wanted to cry into a tub of ice cream and talk about how your boyfriend dumped you."

"Just because my mate is a guy, _doesn_ _'_ _t_ make me a girl. - And he didn't dump me." he grumbled petulantly. "He just walked out after a fight."

Laura chucked. "So you don't want the Ben and Jerry: Cookie Dough then?" she teased; getting up to head for the freeze she'd stashed the ice cream in when she'd arrived.

Instantly Derek growled and raced her to the small kitchenette; beating her to the ice cream.

With the large tub in his hand; he yanked open the drawer, once again glad his mom had had the forethought to kit the place out, and grabbed two spoons; handing one to his sister. Then he leant back against the counter, Laura saddling up beside him.

"So…what am I meant to do?" he asked around the mouth full of ice cream.

Laura sighed. "Talk to him again. Try to explain."

"I tried that, it blew up in my face."

Laura stared at the floor thoughtfully; the spoon hovering between her closed lips. After a few minutes she slid it free and turned bright eyes on him. "Maybe you could….be his friend."

Derek frowned down at her. "What? - Laura I don't _want_ to be his friend. It's already…"

"I know, but if you become his friend, you can spend time with him and you know, let things work out naturally. Maybe if he doesn't feel the pressure of this whole Samhain thing, he'll stop pushing you away and you guys can…you know, reconnect or whatever. - Then you can slowly let him know that you're Stilesexual." she snorted; digging at the ice cream.

Derek groaned and slumped his spoon against her forehead with a loud clunk.

"Ow, ass hat!" she spat; hitting him back with twice as much force.

Derek didn't even wince as the ice cream coated spoon connected with the center of his forehead. He just stared at his sister for a long time before smile. "I'll give it a try. I could work."

"It'll work." Laura nodded confidently. "You're too god-damn stubborn not to _make_ it work."

"What about you?" Derek whispered after a few minutes of silent contemplation and Cookie Dough consumption.

"I'm not Stilesexual."

Derek rolled his eyes. "I _mean_ , are you okay? - Are you sure you and David can't…"

Laura's face fell; the smile of a moment ago vanishing in an instant. Her head shaking from side to side, causing her ponytail to sway. "Its over. No going back. - As for me being okay?" she swallowed visibly. "Only time will tell."

"Well I'm here if you need me, Law."

Laura looked up at him with watery eyes. "I don't deserve it, you know. I'm the reason all this is happening."

"You were trying to help. You fucked it up, but it's the thought that counts, right?" he smiled reassuringly; before bending his head to press a kiss to hers.

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

Derek lounging on the couch reading when he heard the jeep rattled unhealthily up to the building. Frowning he got to his feet; setting the book respectfully down on the coffee table. Padding barefooted over to the window he and out onto the small terrace, he glanced down to see Stiles marching towards the door. His heart leaping into his throat.

He'd planned on going to see Stiles and set Laura plan in motion, but he'd figure it would be best to give the teenager a couple of days to calm down. He hadn't expected Stiles to come to him.

Turning sharply he rushed back into the loft; his eyes scanning the room to assure himself it was presentable. Which of course it was, he'd only been there less than a day, even _he_ couldn't make a mess _that_ quickly. Realizing there was nothing to tidy, Derek headed for the kitchen and grabbed two cans of soda from the fridge, setting them on the coffee table. Then he simply paced as he waited for Stiles to reach his door. It felt like eternity before the echoed metallic knock resounded off the concrete walls. He _did not_ rush to open the door.

"Stiles?" he welcomed; hoping he was giving off a nonchalant vibe.

The teenager stared at him; a smirk on his lips. "How long were you standing there?"

"I wasn't….standing here?"

"Right?" Stiles snorted; pushing past Derek and entering without so much as a by your leave.

Which was just fine with Derek. He wanted the guy to feel comfortable. To make himself at home. He watched Stiles toss his book bag on the couch and pick up the novel he'd been reading.

"Huh, _The Monk_?" he turned the book over in his hand; frowning as he read aloud. " _Set in a sinister monastery of the Capuchins in Madrid, the monk is a violent tale of ambition, murder and incest_." Stiles turned a raised brow at Derek; his lips quirking slight. "Sound interesting."

"It is." Derek nodded; his arms folded over his white tee.

" _The struggle between maintaining monastic vows and fulfilling personal ambition leads its main character, the monk Ambrosio, to temptation and the breaking of his vow, then to sexual obsession and rape, and finally to murder in order to conceal his guilt_. - Okay, I'm really not sure what this is saying about you."

"It says I _read_." Derek grumbled; tugging the book from the teenager's fingers. "And I read _proper_ books."

"As apposed to?" Stiles frowned.

"Trashing vampire romances and comic books." Derek replied matter-of-factly; putting the book on the shelf.

"I'll have you know Twilight a well written piece of modern literature."

Derek turned wide disbelieving eyes on the young man.

"Okay so I haven't actually read the thing and really don't _ever_ intend to, but…totally team Jacob." he held up his thumb with a grin.

"Obviously?" Derek sighed; rolling his eyes dramatically.

Stiles sniggered. "The fact that you know which one is Jacob tells me that thou protests too much, my friend. You're a total twihard, aren't you?"

Derek glared; his eyes flashing and his jaw tight. "I live in the world Stiles. I own a TV. I don't need to have read the damn thing to know who the main characters are. I haven't read Fifty Shades either but I know the main character are called Christian and Anastasia because everyone is talking about it."

Stiles grinned goofily at him. "Fifty Shades huh?"

"What did you want, Stiles? Aren't you meant to still be at school?" he glanced over at the clock on the wall.

Stiles shrugged. "Study period. I'm meant to be in the library." he padded over to the bookshelf on the other side of the room; his long slender fingers running along the spines.

Derek bit back the groaned as he watched those fingers, wondering what they'd feel like running down his spin. After his talk with Laura the previous night, he may have, possibly done a little 'research'. He had to confess he wasn't a stranger to on-line porn, but it really had been the first time he'd tweaked his search parameters in a long while. It had been….surprising.

"Derek?"

He startled at Stiles voice and shook himself out of his head. "Huh?"

The teenager stared at him in a weird, almost knowing way. His gaze drifting down to his pants, then snapping away. "You okay? You kinda zoned out there, buddy and I know it wasn't because I was rambling, 'cause I haven't said a word in like five whole minutes."

Derek flushed as he tugged at his sweats; marching over to the coffee table quickly. Forcing the slight bulge in his pants to go the fuck away. "Sorry. - Do you want a drink?"

"Thanks." Stiles murmured; his eyes fixed on the bookcase.

Derek grabbed the can from the table and just stood there, his eyes on his groin, waiting. And waiting. For fuck sake. He pressed his free hand to the slowly flagging bulge.

Eventually he was presentable. Turning he carried the cans over to Stiles; while he keep his mind away from the gutter; where Stiles' finger were playing a _very_ pivotal role. "Here."

Stiles reached for the can and their fingers connected. Instantly a spark of electricity shot through them; like an actual shock and the can hit the hardwood floor as they both pulled their hands away.

"Shit, sorry." Stiles gasped as the can practically exploded; cream soda soaking his and Derek's legs as well as the bottom shelf of the bookcase - Which thankfully was empty. - and a good proportion of the floor.

Derek was already rushing for the kitchen area to grab a mop. When he turned back Stiles was on his knees, trying to clean up the mess with his plaid shirt. "Stop." Derek ordered; stepping swiftly into the mess with the mop. Sweeping it one way then the other, till the puddle was gone.

"That was my fault. Sorry."

"It wasn't. it's the damn…" Derek pressed his lips together. Part of his plan was not to mention their so-called bond, or the Samhain Rite, or anything connected to it. "Its fine. - You okay?" he asked once he'd finished seeing to the floor. His eyes scanning Stiles legs. Before Stiles could say anything; Derek was heading for the bedroom.

When he returned, it was with a pair of black jogging pants in his hand and a fresh pair of grey sweats clinging to his hips. "Bathroom's through there." he nodded towards the archway.

"I'm fine." Stiles said quietly; even as he tugged uncomfortable at the denim sticking to his shins.

Derek shoved the pants at him then turned away. He listened as Stiles reluctantly walked away. When he heard the door to the small bathroom close; he turned and headed through the archway towards the kitchen to grab Stiles a fresh can of soda. He set it back on the coffee table and took a seat. He wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

Stiles returned a few minutes later wearing his clothes and Derek's animal instinct, his wolf, howled in delight. He didn't outwardly react through. He remained where he was; watching Stiles rolling up his cream-soda stained pants and shoving them in his book bag. "Isn't that going to make all your books sticky? You could have just left them in the laundry basket." he said nonchalantly.

Stiles looked up at him from his crouched position. "Its fine. Thanks." he flushed; and Derek groaned not so silently.

Clearing his throat; he turned the conversation back to Stiles' reasons for coming to see him. "So, you gonna tell me why you're here? I didn't think I was going to see you again after….yesterday." even though he had every intention of see Stiles again. "That's for you." he added; nodding at the can.

"Thanks." Stiles took it extremely careful and sat cross-legged on the other side of the table. Opening the can cautiously and taking a few gulps. When he lowered the can he was breathing hard. "I wanted to talk about…." he waved his free hand between them. "You know. The whole you not being gay thing and the me being you mate nonsense. I just wanted to let you know I get it, and if you want to just you know pretend to keep your mom happy until I head off to college that's cool. I mean it'll work in my favour too, I really don't want to have to deal with the verbal shit the others who weren't chosen are getting. I've had enough of that kind of abuse since junior high, I want to enjoy my senior year. Though Jackson'll still give me shit but that's because he thinks I'm in love with his girlfriend, which okay I might be a little, but mostly I thick its just because he's a dick and I'm an easy target because my dad's the sheriff and his dad is like this big-shot lawyer. - Though not as big shot as your mom."

Derek stared at the teenager as all the words tumbled out of his mouth like an avalanche. He wasn't even sure he caught everything. He had caught though that Stiles wanted to pretend. And that he seemed to think his mom was pressuring him in some way. "Hold up. Firstly; take a breath will you, you're giving _me_ hypoxia."

Stiles snapped his jaw shut and inhaled deeply though his nose then out slowly through his mouth. He repeated the process a couple of time before his body relaxed.

"Secondly: what do you mean _to make my mom happy_?" Derek frowned; leaning forward to meet the teenagers warm intoxicating brown eyes.

"You know." Stiles shrugged. "She obvious really wants…" he waved between them again. "And I know from Cora that she takes this whole Samhain thing, like really seriously. And I know how it is, wanting to make your parents happy, especially when you only have one of them left." his voice tightened and he took a deep gulp of soda.

Derek stared at him. His brows furrowed. He wanted to make things clear, tell Stiles that his mother wasn't pressuring him into this. - Even though she kinda had forced him to take The Run and she had given him a hard time for abandoning Stiles in the woods. - But she really wasn't making him do anything. If he turned around and said he really didn't want this, she'd let it be. - But saying that, he saw an opportunity. If Stiles was willing to 'pretend' that gave him an in. A way of spending time with Stiles, which hopefully would allow him to prove that while he wasn't _usually_ interested in guys, he _was_ interested in Stiles. "So, we'd lie to….everyone?" he asked cautiously.

"It wouldn't exactly be…lying. I mean, we're spending time together, just like everyone else is." Stiles said matter-of-factly. Like he'd thought it through. A lot. "And as long as they don't actually ask us if we're going to making it official at the end of the year, we're home free."

"So lying by omission?"

Stiles shrugged. "It won't be the first time." he smirked.

Derek sat silently for a few minutes; his mind turning over the implications.

"And its not like we'll be expected to…you know, do anything. Maybe go to the odd party, Lydia's huge birthday bash in March. The Spring Fling, maybe. - A few double dates with Scott and…actually scrap that, that won't be happening." he shook his head.

"Why?" Derek frowned.

Stiles bit his lips. "Huh…Because…I'm pretty sure you won't like his…" he shrugged. "…date."

"What's wrong with… _her_?"

Stiles shifted uncomfortable; his eyes moving around the room. Looking everywhere but at Derek.

"Stiles?"

"It's Allison Argent." he whispered so quietly that if Derek hadn't been a werewolf he probably wouldn't have heard him.

"Oh." Derek said tightly. His body tensing.

Stiles turned to meet his gaze. "She seemed….normal enough." he said just as quietly.

"For a hunter." Derek growled; slouching back into his chair. "Does he know who she is?"

"Scott? Yeah." Stiles sighed; shrugging. "He doesn't seem to mind. He's kind of this big soppy dog that thinks the best of everyone until shown otherwise. He keeps pointing out that just because her aunt's a nut-case, doesn't mean Allison is. - Personally I think he's just kinda desperate not to be single through senior year, which I totally understand, you know."

Derek raised a brow at the teenager. "Which is why you're here?"

Stiles flushed slightly.

Derek got to his feet and strolled silently over to the large bank of windows. "Mom's….in talks with Christopher Argent. She says he's here hunting a werewolf in Quincy."

"Yeah, Allison said the same. It killed her mom."

Derek nodded; his gaze fixed on the large expanse of town in front of him. "I don't trust him." he confessed.

Stiles appeared beside him a moment later and Derek inhale the boy's scent. "That's understandable."

"Scott shouldn't trust her either."

Stiles sighed. "Just because your hunter girlfriend went psycho doesn't mean his will."

"Bad bloods, bad blood." Derek grunted.

Stiles turned and stared at him; eyes narrow and judging. "Seriously? Dude, you can't just assume that she's going to try and kill Scott and his mom, just because Kate did. - She seems okay. A little screwed up because her mom just died…."

"Was killed. By a werewolf." Derek quickly pointed out.

"Yet she's going out with Scott."

Derek scoffed; shaking his head. "Yeah, because it's a buzz. it's like playing with matches…"

"Dude, get therapy. Allison isn't Kate. - Hell you haven't even met her!" Stiles snapped defensively. "And this is exactly why we're not double dating with them." he huffed.

Derek glanced sidelong at him; his lip curling up on the hidden half of his face. "Double dates aren't as fun as they sound anyway." he murmured. "They're pretty awkward."

"You talking from experience?" Stiles asked conversationally.

Derek nodded. "I went out with Laura and David, once."

"Just you or you have a girl with ya?" Stiles chuckled.

Derek rolled his eyes. "It was so uncomfortable. Especially as Laura hating my date."

"Why?" Stiles asked; turning to lean against the window. His brown eyes full of curiosity.

"She said she just didn't think she was right for me, too… _aggressive_. - Of course now I know that the reason Laura hated _all_ my date and girlfriends was because of _you_."

Stiles lowered his gaze. "I'm not exactly a walkover." he stated defensively. "What was her name?"

Derek looked at him intently. "Why?"

Stiles shrugged. "Curious."

"Braeden."

"Was she good looking?"

"Why do you want to know?" Derek frowned.

"I don't know." he pushed himself off the window. "I should probably get back to school."

Derek inhaled slowly; turning to watch Stiles gathering his things. Folding his arms over his chest as he leant back against the window. "What are you doing after school?" he asked as causally as he could.

Stiles looked over at him; shifting his bag up on his shoulder. "Homework." he stated obviously.

"Other than homework?"

Stiles smiled warmly. "Not much. Scott will probably be out with Allison, and its not like I have a huge click of friends to spend my time with."

"You could study here." Derek murmured.

Stiles stared at him with an amused gleam in his eyes. "You're just going to sit there and watch me do homework?"

"No. I'm going to sit _there_ …" he nodded towards the couch. "…and finish reading my book."

"The sexy monk book?"

Derek narrowed his eyes at the teenager. "Do you want to come back or not? I'll even feed you."

"Wow." Stiles said sarcastically. "I'll see you later, wolfie."

"Don't!"

"Spoilsport." Stiles chuckled; heading out of the door. He didn't bother closing it behind him.

Derek grinned as the teenager vanished from sight, though he could still hear his heart racing as he rode down in the elevator. Turning back to the window; he stepped out onto the terrace he watched Stiles climb into his jeep. He hadn't felt so excited about a non-date in a long time.

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

Stiles leapt out of his seat the second the bell went and sprinted for his locker. He hated the tight curl of excitement he'd been feeling since returning to school that afternoon. Especially as it was all a lie. They were only spending time together to please everyone else. To make their parents….well, Derek's mom happy. He'd told Derek it was to save face in school too, but the truth was he could deal with the sniggers and the looks. The whispering and the blatant insults. Hell he'd survived the past few days. Eventually most of the school would move on. Forget all about him. He'd go back to being Sheriff's Stilinski's hyper-loser son, and Scott McCall's sidekick. The Couch would go back to calling him Bilinski and Harris…well Harris hadn't treated him any differently now than he had before Samhain. That guy just _did not_ like him. He used to think it was because Stiles wasn't living up to his potential. That he was Snape to his Harry, but no, he wasn't trying to push Stiles into being better. He just plain hated him.

Stiles yanked open his locker and started swapping around the books hurriedly.

"Wow, where's the body?" Scott asked behind him suddenly.

"Huh?" Stiles didn't bother looking at his friends as he contemplated if he really needed to attempt his history assignment tonight or whether it could wait another couple of days.

"You ran out of English Lit like the place was on fire, which you know I understand but you didn't even wait for me."

Stiles suddenly met the puppy eyed look Scott was giving him. It seemed part mortally wounded and part confused as hell. "Right, uh…sorry."

"So what's the rush?"

Stiles swallowed; fixing a confident, nonchalantly smile on his face as he slammed the door shut. "Nothing. No rush. Just heading over to Derek's. Nothing huge." he brushed off.

"You're going to Derek?" Scott repeated. His confusion growing.

"Yeah." Stiles shrugged his bag onto his shoulder and headed for the door. "You're _studying_ with Allison again, right?"

"Why? - I mean why are you going to Derek?"

"Isn't that what I'm meant to do. Spend time with him. Get to know him."

They were jogging down the steps of the school when Scott tugged on his sleeve, forcing Stiles to stop and look at him. Neither of them spoke, they just met each other's gazes. Scott's eyes searching the lighter brown one. His senses trying to figure out what Stiles wasn't telling him. It felt like forever before Scott's hand dropped away and he sigh. "Call me later." the teenager said.

"Right." Stiles nodded. "Have fun with Allison."

Scott smiled warmly; nodding. "Have fun with Derek."

Stiles hated how wide his smile grew. He hated that he was falling for his own damn lie. "I'm sure I will. Study is such a fun way to spend our evenings, isn't it?"

Scott's own smile stretched wider and he turned to find Allison a few feet away, walking towards him.

Stiles rolled his eyes at the pair; waving at the girl who waved back happily. He still couldn't believe those two weren't meant for one another. They seemed so perfectly…perfect. It was kind of sickening. But he didn't mind, not really. He was just happy Scottie was happy. Even if it was with the daughter of a werewolf hunter who in all likelihood was going to try and kill him. Even if it meant he'd never be able to double date with his bro because his bro's girl's aunt had tried to kill _his_ boyfriend. - Wait, was Derek his boyfriend? Fake boyfriend? - Fake mate?

Stiles shook the question out of his head. Derek was just Derek. They didn't need labels because it wasn't real.

Yanking open the door of the jeep; Stiles slid behind the wheel and started the engine before pausing. Reaching into his jean pocket for his cell, he hit his speed dial and waited.

" _Stiles? What have you done?_ _"_

"Really Dad, you're faith in me is heart-warming. Really." Stiles chuckled.

" _I have faith in you_ _…_ _doing something that_ _'_ _ll cost me either a lengthy talk with someone or a lot of money._ _"_

"Actually its going to cost to neither of those things. In fact its saving you money."

" _Oh yeah? How exactly?_ _"_

"I'm heading over to Derek's." Stiles said nervously. It wasn't that he feared his father's disapproval. He just didn't want the questions he knew his dad was eventually going to be asking. Especially because he hated lying to his old man. "I'll be eating there."

" _Really._ _"_

Stiles hated the smile he heard in his dad's voice. It only made him feel worse about all this. "We're just hanging out, Dad."

" _That_ _'_ _s good. That_ _'_ _s really good. Have a good time. - But I expect you home by eleven_." he added firmly. " _It_ _'_ _s a school night._ _"_

"Yes Dad." Stiles whined childishly. He heard his dad huff a laugh on the other end of the line before it went dead. Tossing the cell phone on the seat beside him; Stiles twisted his body and backed out of the space.

The jeep rolled up in front of the old factory building fifteen minutes later. Stiles quickly gathered his things and headed for the door; pulling it open with surprising ease. Derek had obviously oiled the thing since he'd dropped by at lunch.

As he stepped into the rusty old elevator he couldn't help but pray that the man had oiled that too. He hated the way it groaned as it made its slow assent to the sixth floor. At lunch he'd clung on to the small rusty rail for dear life and prayed to every god he'd ever heard of that the thing would not plummet him to his death. Sadly his hopes were dashed the moment it began to move and the rusty cry echoed up the shaft.

He practically leapt off the thing when it came to a halt and had to restrain himself from dropping to his knees and kissing the precious concrete floor. Dirt and all. "That's it, I'm taking the stairs next time." he told the contraption sharply.

He didn't bother knocking this time. Mostly because the door was already wide open. He peered around the sides and found the large open-plan living room area empty. "Derek?"

"Bedroom? Make yourself at home." he called from the other room.

Stiles walked in and dumped his bag on the couch and dropped down into the large cushions. A moment later Derek appeared from the other room and headed straight over to the small kitchen. Pushing himself off the couch, Stiles followed after him. Leaning on the wall; watching Derek work. "What you doing?"

"Making dinner."

Stiles smirked. "Aw, you're gonna making someone such a good housewife." he snorted.

Derek shot his a scornful look over his shoulder. "If you don't want to eat, keep talking."

Stiles dragged his fingers across his mouth. "Hmmm." he shook his head.

"Don't you have homework?"

"Maybe?"

"Then do it?"

"So bossy." Stiles grumbled; turning and marching back into the living area to grab his bag. Dragging out his homework, he curled himself up on the couch and scattered everything.

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

"How's it going?" Derek asked almost an hour later.

Stiles didn't bother lifting his gaze as he grunted a "Fine." his hand moving swiftly over the page. He hadn't been this focused in a long time. Around him lay sheets of paper and upturned books. He riffled through them occasionally, scribbled down a quoted paragraph here or there.

Derek didn't interrupted him any further. Heading over to the bookcase he collected his novel. Not wanting to interrupt Stiles study he took the book out onto the terrace and curled up at the base of the red-brick wall.

He remained there; just reading his way through the dark adventures of the monk Ambrosio as he sort to corrupt and deflower the innocent Antonia. Derek couldn't help but wonder if Stiles was right. If maybe his choice in novel spoke to something in him. Especially considering his current situation. Instantly his eyes flickered up to looked through the open glass door. He couldn't see Stiles clearly. Not with the staircase and a large iron beam between them, but he could see the top of his head. Could hear his heartbeat as clear and strong as his own. Could smell his musky hormonal scent. All making Derek's blood run that much hotter.

When Stiles had left he'd tried to distract himself. He'd called Laura, who seemed too distracted to actually talk to him. He'd driven into town to grab the supplies for dinner, where he'd been force to call his mom and ask for the recipe to his grandmother's special cottage pie. But once he was back in the loft; the air still heavy with the teenager's scent, he hadn't been able to resist any longer. He was just thankful that as a human Stiles couldn't smell the aroma of cum hanging in the air.

Shaking the memory out of his head; Derek went back to aimlessly reading his book. Part of him knowing he'd have to re-read the chapter again because nothing was sinking into his mind.

"Enjoying the sex?"

Derek startled slightly; kicking himself when he saw the amusement on Stiles face as he hovered in the doorway. "What?"

Stiles chuckled. "Well I figure it must be the sex. Cause you haven't even noticed that the kitchen is on fire."

Derek was off the cold floor in a second racing to the kitchen in a panic. Stiles laughter following after him. When he reached the stove; yanking open the door without bothering to protect his palms, he glared over his shoulder at Stiles. The dinner was fine. The gas lower than he'd left it.

Stiles leant nonchalantly against the brick wall; arms folded over his chest, grinning from ear to ear. Growling Derek was on his feet in a second; marching towards the young man. Grabbing the front of his shirt, he shoved him back into the wall. Their faces only an inch apart.

"That wasn't funny." he growled.

Stiles swallowed hard; his heart leaping into his throat. Derek moaned inwardly at the sudden overpowering aroma of arousal that flowed from the teenager. The extra tick of his heart as his gaze drifted to Derek's mouth for a moment, before being forced back to meet his gaze. All he'd have to do was lean forward. It was so easy.

"It - It kinda was." Stiles breathed. His breathe fluttering over Derek's lips. "You should have seen you're…face."

Derek growled again and took a step back. If he kissed him now, he wouldn't be able to stop, and he needed Stiles to want it as much as he did. But Stiles also thought Derek wasn't into guy. He'd probably think Derek was acting out of wolf instinct. That it wasn't real. He had to bide his time. Show Stiles that he really did want him. That Laura was right, he was Stilesexual.

So instead he tugged Stiles shirt back in place with a tightly clenched jaw and was surprised when Stiles mirrored the action with an almost regretful look in his eyes. "Fuck."

"Sure." Stiles murmured; because he was a hell child sent to torment Derek.

Derek gaped at him as Stiles flushed and quickly brushed past him; marching over to the drawers where he began tugging them open. Eventually pulling out the cutlery. Holding up a couple of forks. "Forks, got 'em. Plates?"

Derek inhaled slowly as he nodded to the cabinet to the left of the stove and watched while Stiles moved around retrieving two plates. Then the teenager was rushing away.

"I'll set the table." he called over his shoulder.

With Stiles gone, though admitted not far, Derek took the opportunity to calm the fuck down and get his head on straight. Scrubbing at his face; he moved back to the stove. He closed the door once more to keep the heat in while he dealt with the vegetables. Putting the green beans in a bowls. "Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Come get these!" he called; turning just as the teenager rushed over.

"Hmmm." Stiles moaned as he walked away. His mouth already working around one of the beans.

Derek rolled his eyes and retrieved the pie from the stove.

When he walked across to the table to he find Stiles already sat on one side, a green bean between his fingers and teeth. He looked up as Derek approached.

"This is good."

"It's a bean." Derek pointed out; setting the bowl between their plates.

"Yeah but it ain't mushy. I can't get them to not be mushy."

"You're over cooking them." Derek stated; turning back to the kitchen to collect a bottle of root beer for Stiles and a water for himself. "Here."

"Thanks." Stiles nodded; taking the offered bottle.

Derek took his seat and looked at Stiles who sat fidgeting in his seat. "Well? Eat."

It was like breaking some kind of spell. Stiles surged forward; grabbing the bowl of greens. Piling them on his plate. He stopped eventually and Derek was sure it was only because he remembered someone else had to eat. He took the beans; what little there were left once Stiles had emptied them onto his plate. Then the teenager was scooping out a huge chunk of minced beef and potato onto what little space there was left. Derek couldn't do anything but stare as the pile grew.

As Stiles held out the bowl to him; he met Derek's wide eyes. "What?"

"Nothing." Derek smirked; shaking his head.

"I'm a growing boy. - Besides I haven't eaten like this since…." he trailed off sadly and instead began to stuff his mouth.

Derek didn't press. He filled his own plate then began to eat. The pair falling into a comfortable silence for the whole of fifty seconds.

"This is great. Really great." Stiles said between mouthfuls. "You really will make someone a good housewife."

Derek pressed his lips together around his meal. "So…how was school?" he asked causally.

Stiles shrugged. "Its school man, so you know, it sucks. Jackson's still being an asshole, but I can deal with that. - Harris has doubled my assignment. I think he's jealous because I got chosen and proved him totally wrong. - And he's an asshole too. It's clear why Jackson's his favourite student, because its certainly not because the ass-hat as a brain under all that perfectly quaffed blond hair."

"Why don't you make a complaint?"

"Because everyone deserves an education, even rich-spoilt…."

"I meant Harris." Derek interrupt.

"What's the point." Stiles sighed.

"He'll get fired."

"And we'll probably end up with someone a thousand times worse. - What's that saying, _the Devil you know_."

"So you're just going to put up with it?"

Stiles stared down at his food; pushing at the potato with his fork. "I've lived through worse." he said softly.

Derek stared at him for a long time. His heart tightening at the pain in the young man's voice. The last couple of weeks he'd been wracking his brain to try and remember Stiles and the connected they'd shared but all he has is a blank space in his mind. That blank space encompassed Claudia too. At least partly. He knew the name. Could put a vivid face to it, but anything beyond that, there was nothing. It was most probably because the only time he'd seen the woman was when she had Stiles with her, and if he didn't remember Stiles he couldn't remember her.

"So…" Stiles said; clearing his throat and straightening. "You going to work at the fire station or you thinking of a change in career?"

Derek frowned across at him. "How'd you know I was a fire-fighter?"

Stiles gaped. His face going that adorably shade of pink. Though Derek really could have done without seeing Stiles food a sickly mash in his mouth. "Oh…huh…" he snapped his mouth closed around the food and swallowed. Choked and had to gulp down half his root beer before he could attempt to speak again. "You're mom…told me."

"Liar." Derek narrowed his eyes at the younger man. Leaning forward over his plate.

The pink darkened and Stiles shovelled more mince into his mouth before speaking. "I…might of…maybe…" he swallowed, thankfully without choking. "Checked your Facebook."

Derek grinned. "Cyber stalking is a crime."

"Don't flatter yourself. I was just messaging a few friends…"

"Scott or Cora?"

"Cora. I was messaging Cora and…"

"You remember I'm a werewolf right?" Derek asked; leaning back in his seat. His fork left abandoned as he watched Stiles squirm.

"Fine okay. You win. I was stalking you! Happy!" Stiles huffed angrily.

Derek grinned; wide and bright white. "I dropped by the station this morning. I start after Thanksgiving." he leant forward and began eating again. "Chief Rhodes wants me to get settled first."

"That's…great." Stiles nodded absently. "So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" he asked conversationally.

"Just the usual family holiday stuff." Derek answered with a shrug. "You know, mom will expect you to come to dinner. - As my mate it'll be expected."

Stiles looked up at him. "Really?"

Derek nodded. "Is that a problem?"

"I…well, me and dad usually…."

"You're father would be expected too." Derek quickly pointed out.

"Oh. - It's just…well we usually have Thanksgiving with Scott and his mom."

"You don't have to come." Derek stated matter-of-factly. Attempting to sound nonchalant and uncaring.

"I'm sure they'll understand." Stiles said after a few minutes of contemplation.

"Don't put yourself out." Derek grunted; pushing back his chair to start clearing the table.

Stiles pulled his plate closer to him; refusing to give up the small amount of his meal. "I'm not finished."

"You can take some home with you." Derek said over his shoulder dismissively.

"Thanks." Stiles called quietly after the departing man.

In the kitchen, Derek dropped the dishes into the sink and leant on the edge; his head hanging low. Taking a deep breath. It was ridiculous how disappointed he felt at Stiles not attending Thanksgiving. He'd hoped that it would give him an opportunity to not just spend time with Stiles but to show him that he wasn't a heartless, thoughtless…grumpy asshole.

"I was thinking." Stiles voice suddenly invaded his mind; causing Derek to jump. That was beginning to become an habit.

Derek turned to see the teenager staring at him; brows furrowed. Plate held out to him. "Don't blow a fuse." he huffed; taking the plate from the long attractive fingers that had sent him over the edge that afternoon. Turning sharply he put the image to the back of his mind.

"Funny. You're so very funny."

"What were you thinking?"

"Well…" Stiles walked over and pressed his ass against the counter at Derek's elbow. His eyes watchful. "I owe you're mom a dinner. You know, after…" he flushed. "And if we're going to convince them that we're going along with this…well then I really should come to Thanksgiving, right?"

Derek looked at him suspiciously. "What about Scott and his mom?"

"Like I said, they'll understand."

Derek swallowed his pounding heart. "Well, if you think it'll help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter kinda got away from me. It wasn't meant to be this long. (but again, you're probably not complaining right?)
> 
> If Stiles and Derek are a little out of character my defence is that they aren't the same people in this universe. They didn't meet under the same circumstances and so they don't have that initial antagonism. Stiles and Scott haven't accused Derek of murder. And as the family didn't die during the fire, Derek isn't carrying the heavy weight of guilt he is in the series so he's a lot less…grumpy. Anyway I just wanted to make that clear (mostly to myself as I'm having a freak out over the boys being out of character.)
> 
> I am currently attempting to read The Monk so I decided to throw it in there. - And I was watching a Documentary about Gothic Novels before writing this and it kind of stuck in my head. It may pop up again at some point.
> 
> Bibliography: Lewis, Matthew. (2008). The Monk (Oxford World's Classics edition). New York: Oxford University Press.


	8. Second Time Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the family. But will it be second time lucky for Stiles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my American friends: HAPPY THANKSGIVING. (Assuming I've got the right date. If not…call it pre-emptive)

In contrast to the Sunday after Stiles life was turned upside down, it wasn't a battle of wills to get him out of bed and head over to the Hale house. Stiles had been awake since seven - Which was odd in and of itself during a school break. - fussing over what he was going to wear. In the end he'd settled for his purple printed tee, and the light grey blazer. He was stood in front of the bathroom mirror; his beige slacks hanging off his hips and his chest bare as he shaved the small amount of scruff off his chin. His thoughts focused as they had been for weeks now on Derek. He couldn't deny that Derek's unshaven jaw set off fireworks in his gut. It was such a contrast to the smooth baby-faced features the man had been sporting when he'd left his hospital room.

The last few days all Stiles had dreamt about was the scrap of that designer stubble over certain sensitive places. The problem was, while it had provided a nice few hours of personal time, it always left him feeling a little hollow. Because he was never going to actually get to experience it.

Not for the first time in the last forty-eight hours, Stiles questioned if this was a good idea. Playing along with the stupid werewolf shit. Pretending that in the end he and Derek would live happily ever after. He wasn't sure he could cope with the fallout. He was already attracted to Derek physically, he wasn't sure he could handle it becoming something more with nothing but disappointment to look forward to. And there was every chance he was going to fall for the stupid grumpy jackass, because he was a glutton for punishment. It wasn't bad enough he'd spent half his young life in love with a girl who didn't even know he was alive, now he had to 'possibly' fall for a guy who knew he was alive but just wasn't into him. - Okay, he wasn't into guys full stop so it wasn't like he just wasn't into _him_ , but that didn't make Stiles feel any better about….anything.

Bowing; Stiles splashed the cool water over his face; washing away the shaving foam. Meeting his own eyes once more, he inhaled slowly. He easily found himself getting lost in his own gaze. As he watched his own pupils dilate and his nostrils flare with each breath, he wondered if maybe he could possibly turn Derek. Seduce him to the other side of the track. Show him just what he was missing. - But there was one problem with that. _Him_. Stiles wasn't the seduction type. He couldn't seduce an orange out of a paper bag. He just didn't have the smooth talking sexuality he'd need to so much as get Derek Hale hot under the collar. He was just skin, bone and sarcasm. Who in their right mind would find that in the slightest bit seductive? No-one that's who.

 _Cora likes you_. His mind whispered.

Stiles shook his head. Yeah, Cora liked him. Apparently. Though he had no god-damn idea how or why. She was a smart one; she was good looking, obviously. She was a Hale for god-sake. A small part of Stiles wondered if maybe she'd been teasing him. Punking him. Except the look of total embarrassment and humiliation, not to mention hurt and anger told him she'd been 100% serious. So maybe he wasn't all bad. Obviously there was something to him that people liked. - But Cora wasn't Derek. It would be so much easier if she were.

Grabbing the towel; Stiles rubbed the small droplets of water from his face, neck and chest before tossing it aside and heading for the door. He could hear his dad on the floor below talking to someone. Stiles strained to listen and from the small snippets of conversation he could make out from the muffled voices, it was one of the Deputy's.

Stiles stepped into his bedroom; lit brightly from the morning's winter sun. He headed for his bed and lowered himself down on the covers; his gaze drifted to the hanger on the back of his door; while his fingers played idly with the t-shirt beside him; his lip between his teeth. He glanced over his shoulder to the nightstand clock. They were due at the house a noon; it was only just 10am. Falling back against the bedcovers, Stiles closed his eyes with a groan. Why couldn't it just be over with? As soon as they had dinner and showed the alpha that they were both in this, the sooner he could escape back to his room and try to figure out a plan on how _not_ to fall for Derek Hale.

Or maybe how to make Derek fall for him.

Stiles shook his head. That wasn't going to happen. He couldn't make Derek want him, or care about him. Sure there was an instinctive primal connection between them, but it wasn't anything that couldn't be ignored. Right? He'd never heard of a werewolf dying because the teenager they'd snuggled up to in the dark cold woods on the night of a pagan festival didn't want to be chain to the kitchen sink for the rest of his natural life. This wasn't a cake or death situation here. This was a case of Derek not liking guys as anything more than drinking buddies while Stiles liking….well, anyone, as long as they had a personality and weren't totally jackasses. Guy. Girl. Werewolf. It really wasn't all that big an issue; he just wanted someone to like him back. And it wouldn't be fair of him to trying and… _persuade_ Derek to want something he didn't natural want. It would be like he was pitting the wolf against the human, and taking sides. He didn't want to take sides. He didn't want to put Derek in an internal emotional struggle. It wasn't right and he'd never be able to live with himself if he so much as tried.

So that meant he'd just have to push the whole sorry mess aside and just grit his teeth. Get through the next eleven months then he could head off to collage with a clear conscience and hopefully meet someone who looked as good as Derek but who actually _was_ into guys.

Or maybe he could talk to the Alpha. Stiles sat up suddenly. Try to convince her that it wasn't right to push Derek into this situation. That Derek deserved to be happy with whomever he wanted; werewolf tradition and instincts be damned. Yeah. Maybe if he pointed out that Derek was never going to be happy with him, or him with Derek if the werewolf couldn't so much as touch him without being forced by his inner monster, then maybe the Alpha would give them both a break and Stiles could get out of this while his heart and brain were still in one piece.

It was worth a try, Stiles supposed. The most the woman could do was what? Rip him to pieces? At least it'll be quicker than having Derek rip his heart out bit by bit.

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

Derek fussed with his hair for the billionth time; grateful he was no longer at the house. He could hear the snide, teasing remarks of his sisters without them even being within earshot. It wasn't his fault he was nervous, there was something about Stiles that made him irritable. Made his skin prickle with gentle waves of electricity. It was a constantly battle not to touch him. One he was quickly losing if he were honest.

He hadn't seen Stiles since their impromptu dinner date. He never pressed the teenager on his whereabouts, or pestered him to come over. He wasn't _that_ desperate. _Yet_. - Or at least he didn't want to seem that desperate. Besides it wouldn't be fair. While he wanted to spend all his time with Stiles, getting to know more about him, the teenager was just that. A teenager. He needed his space. Needed to see his friends. - Of which there was one. Two if you counted Allison Argent, which he tried not to do.

Derek needed his own space too of course. Especially with the sudden confusing twist his life had taken. He'd spent his time alone in thoughtful contemplation. Trying once more to uncover the memories buried in the darkened corners of his brain. Trying desperately to find some moment he'd previously shared with Stiles. Anything. But there was nothing.

Laura had tried to help. She'd filled him in on some of the things he'd forgotten. Weekend sleepovers where he and Stiles would lay curled up in front of the fire watching movies while his parents looked on unconcerned and satisfied. Family picnics. Games. Jokes. She'd shown him photos of him cradling a small infant in his youthful arms. Looking down at the content looking child with a look of awe and devotion. Yet still nothing peeled back the thick curtain of memories. No light shown through. It was all still thick and black and…empty.

When he wasn't trying to salvage his past he was fantasizing about the future. Both immediate and long-term. He'd found his 'research' becoming more…specific. More in keeping with his new found type. When he wasn't shamefully enjoying his personal time with thoughts of Stiles pale skin and long strong fingers for company, he was wondering where Stiles wanted to go to school when he graduated. Where he'd want to live after that. What career he intended to aim toward. Then hating himself for not knowing the answers to those questions. Determined not to be ignorant for long. He'd find out all those things and much more. And hopefully he'd find a way to show Stiles that he wasn't just interested as a concerned friend, but as someone who had every intention of actually being there to share those dreams with him. And maybe create some new ones together.

Giving up on trying to make his hair presentable; Derek turned away from the bathroom mirror and headed for his room. Pausing as he passed the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. It wasn't going to calm his nervous. At least the alcohol in it wasn't. It was more of a placebo. A habit he'd picked up being around humans for so many years. Twisting the cap he gulped down half the bottle then carried the rest through to his bedroom where his clothes waited for him.

He'd decided he wasn't going to get too dressed up. He didn't want it to look like he was trying so hard. And it would be obvious because the usual dress code for the Hale family Thanksgiving was smart casual. Emphasis on the casual part. No white button down and tie in this family. So he'd found out his best Hensley; the nice dark purple one and a pair of dark jeans. He knew Laura was going to comment on the whole outfit for two reasons. One: she was his big sister and it was her prerogative to tease him about everything, and two: because she knew this was his date outfit.

He glanced over at the nightstand clock and sighed. Time was just moving too slow for his liking. He wanted to get to the house. Wanted to see Stiles and talk to him. Begin to learn what he needed to know to win the teenager over. To satisfy the clawing need in his gut to simply be in his presence. Maybe even touch him.

With his flesh buzzing to life again. Screaming. He dressed. He couldn't just sit around until noon. He'd go crazy. So he'd head over to his family home now. Help out. Hang out. - Talk to Laura. Maybe even try to make peace with Cora; who was still distant and snappish with him. Which hurt so deeply he couldn't find words to express it. He could only hope his mother was right. That she'd come around and learn to forgive him once she saw he and Stiles really were happy together.

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

Stiles tugged on the lapels of his jacket and ran his hand through his hair for the fifth time. He should never have let it grow out, the buzz cut was so much easier to handle. No product, no fuss.

"Stop." His father ordered beside him.

Instantly Stiles dropped his hands and began to tap out a rhythm on his thigh. What was taking them so long? They'd known they were there before they'd actually reached the damn house for goodness sakes.

Almost the same instant the words died in his mind the door flew open to reveal the welcoming face of Cora. Her eyes scanning Stiles appreciatively before stepping aside; waving her arm dramatically.

The air was filled with the most wonderful smell. The overpowering aroma of Pumpkin pie was the first thing to catch Stiles attention, then the mouth-watering scent of cooking turkey. He flushed scarlet as his stomach rumbled. No offence to Mrs McCall, her cooking was great. Really. But it never took him back in time. Never reminded him of his mom. Stiles choked back the tears; glancing over at his father who was obviously suffering the same sensual overload.

"John. Stiles." Mrs Hale greeted warmly. Stepping out of the kitchen. Her eyes dark and filled with a natural understand. "I'm so glad you could come. - Can I get you drinks."

"I'll get them." Cora offered before either man could answer; rushing into the back of the house.

"Where's Derek?" Stiles asked glancing around the empty house.

Mrs Hale smiled. Actually it was more of a grin than a smile and Stiles felt his stomach tightened. "He's upstairs; cleaning up. - Derek!" she yelled loudly. And totally unnecessarily. It wasn't like Derek didn't already know he was there.

Stiles smirked at the woman's bright mischievous grin.

"Sheriff." Cora said returning to them with a bottle of beer in one hand and a glass of juice in the other. She handed the bottle to the Sheriff before turning to Stiles, handing him the glass. "Stiles."

He took it with a smile that quickly faded when he noted the plastic pressed against his palm. His eyes shot to Cora who was grinning wickedly. "HaHaHa, very funny." he remarked.

"Well wouldn't want you to injuring yourself again." Cora chuckled; winking at him.

Stiles shook his head laughing along with Cora. The pair looked at one another and it was like a dam had burst, they just couldn't stop.

Talia shook her head; laughing at the pair's ridiculousness before pulling the Sheriff into the kitchen to speak to him privately.

"Stiles?"

Stiles head snapped up at the sound of a rough yet smooth male voice. One that sent a shiver through him down to his toes. - And other parts. - He met Derek curious eyes as the older man looked between him and Cora. "Hey Derek."

"What's so funny?" Derek asked awkwardly. Like he hated being left out. Or worse, fearing the joke was on him.

"Nothing." Cora shrugged coldly. "Just a private joke."

Derek's shoulders straightened and the room filled with tension that had Stiles wishing he'd staying a home. "I see." Derek murmured; moving down to join them.

Before he could reach Stiles however; Cora was wrapping her arm around his and dragging him into the family room. Stiles glanced over his shoulder to where Derek was stood silently fuming. He didn't fail to catch the flash of blue in the man's eyes. He would have pulled out of Cora's hold except it was too tight and he really didn't want to break any bones. So he allowed himself to follow her, telling himself that he'd put some distance between them when she finally let him go.

In the family room, Cora marched Stiles over to the couch while chattering away about Jackson and Lydia's seemingly aloof behaviour the last couple of weeks. "You'd never believe they were together. Hell I've seen Jackson spending more time with Danny and Matt than with Lydia. - And she's always off in cloud-cuckoo-land. It's totally freaky."

Stiles shrugged. "Have to say I haven't really noticed."

" _You_ haven't noticed _Lydia_?" Cora scoffed; shoving him onto the couch near the arm before plopping down next to him. "The center of your universe."

Stiles eyes flickered from Cora to Derek; who was stood froze in the doorway. "Lydia hasn't been the center of my universe in a long while." he said firmly.

"Right." Cora sighed. Looking from him to Derek before scooting away from her friend.

Stiles watched her sadly for a moment; hating the regretful look on her pretty face. He knew how she felt, liking someone who liked someone else. He'd been there with Lydia. At least with Lydia he'd only had to deal with seeing her with Jackson at school and the occasional party. It had to be worse for Cora. Being Derek's sister meant that she was never going to be able to avoid it. Maybe they should tell her it wasn't real. If only so she and Derek could move on. Because Stiles wasn't an idiot, it was blindingly obvious they weren't on the best of terms right now. Which was a shame. Cora had always looked up to her big brother. Stiles knew that.

"Huh…" he cleared his throat; looking between Derek; who still hadn't moved and Cora; who was sat a few feet away now staring at the window like it held the answers to life, love and the universe. It was probably the most uncomfortable Stiles had felt in his entire life; and that included the very awkward conversation with his dad about the facts of life and how he like boys too.

Putting his glass on the table; Stiles got to his feet and walked quickly over to Derek. Grabbing his arm. "Can I talk to you." it was not a question. He tugged Derek out of the room; ignoring the look on Cora's face as he did so. In the hall he looked around; uncertain. "Private?"

Derek shrugged and lead the way to a door across the hall besides the stairs. Stepping inside he gestured for Stiles to follow and then closed it. "Its mom's office. It's the only place in the house except my parent's bedroom that's soundproofed." he informed Stiles matter-of-factly.

Stiles' gaze drifted around the room; taking in the bookcases filled to bursting with books. He strolled over to one of them and dragged his fingers along the spines. "I guess I know where you got the reading bug from." they were mostly old and dusty. A few leather bound. Many in language Stiles could only guess at. He noted a few words that lead him to deduce they were about folklore and the supernatural.

His breath caught in his chest as Derek stepped up behind him. His breath ghosting over Stiles neck and ear. "Reading was important to my dad."

Stiles swallowed his racing heart. "Yeah. Mom too." he nodded; his fingers lingers on the edge of the shelf.

They fell silent for a long moment; Stiles closing his eyes as Derek's warm damp breath continued to play over his flesh; creating goosebumps. The man's heat engulfing Stiles back. He hated it. Hated that he had to fight not to lean into that heat. Hate the incessant whisper in his mind reminding him that Derek wasn't gay. Derek didn't like guys. That this whole thing was a charade that wouldn't last.

He especially hated that he couldn't control the arousal the whole situation was igniting in him. An arousal he couldn't possibly hide from the werewolf behind him. All he could do was hope Derek understood and didn't blame him.

He thought he felt the gap between them shrink a little. Was sure he could actually feels Derek's toned chest against his back. But it was fleeting as the click of the library door opening had the werewolf leaping away from them.

"What?" Derek yelled. His tone irrationally angry. It wasn't like they'd been interrupted, really. They weren't having an intense conversation.

"Peter's here!" Cora snapped; glaring at them accusingly.

Stiles closed his eyes; inhaling so deeply it felt as if his lungs might just explode like an overly inflated balloon.

"We'll be out in a moment." Derek said through clenched teeth. His eyes locked on his little sister.

Cora looked between them; her gaze finally settling on Derek and Stiles once again saw the look of hurt, anger and…was that betrayal he spied. Then she was gone; slamming the door violently behind her.

"She hates you don't she?" Stiles asked instantly. "Because of me."

"She hates me because I have you and she wants you." Derek murmured sadly. Moving further away from the teenager to claim one of the leather chairs in front of the large oaken desk. "She thinks I chose you to hurt her. Liked I'd do that." he huffed.

Stiles turned slowly; after checking he was presentable enough. "I'm sorry. - Maybe we should tell her that we're not going to go through with this. That we're just doing it to…"

Derek was on his feet before Stiles had even finished speaking; turning to fix the teenager with hard unforgiving eyes. "No."

"If she knows its not real she might…"

"It _is_ real." Derek stated firmly. His whole posture tense and determined.

"What?" Stiles frowned. His gaze narrowing with confusion.

Derek took a step towards him. "I'm not doing this to make my mom happy; I'm doing it because I want to."

"Derek." Stiles sighed; shaking his head. "You don't like guys okay. You can't just…bam, suddenly like guys. It doesn't work that way."

"Doesn't it? Who says?"

Stiles stared at him with wide disbelieving brown eyes. "What?"

"I've never liked guys before, I admit. I've never even thought about it, but…that doesn't mean I can't like guys. Maybe I just hadn't met the right guy." he said quietly; taking a step towards the teenager; causing Stiles to take a step back out of instinct. "Or may I had already met the right guy I just had to wait for him to grow-up."

Stiles swallowed thickly. "Huh…are you serious?"

"Deadly. - I admit I didn't want to go out there; I didn't want to find someone. Because I thought I'd already lost my chance, and when I found you I was furious because I thought my werewolf had betrayed me, and Paige. But the thing was, it was me betraying the wolf. You. Back then. With Kate. With every girl I've met since."

"Jeez, didn't anyone ever tell you its uncouth to talk about the ex's on a date." Stiles laughed breathlessly. Desperate to regain some semblance of sanity in the insanity of the moment.

"I've spent years fighting my instincts Stiles. Angry that we never seemed to feel the same thing. - Until you."

Stiles gasped at the confession. His eyes wide. His heart racing out of control. His back pressed harder into the bookshelves has Derek took another step towards him. The man's hands skimming over his hip beneath his blazer and tee. Taunting the exposed flesh. He opened his mouth to say something. Something sarcastic or teasing, but he was lost. Nothing was coming to mind. All he could think about was how close Derek was. How warm his hand was on his waist. How much he really wanted to kiss him. Like really. Like he wasn't sure he'd survive a second longer if he didn't. Like he was drowning and Derek was precious air.

Stiles had no god-damn idea if he was the one moving. It all happened so quickly yet so slowly it didn't feel real. But it was. Derek really had his lips pressed to Stiles. They really were kissing. In the library of Derek's family home; surrounded by wolves yet hidden from them all. Stiles wasn't a romantic, not even a little bit. - Okay, maybe a little bit. - But there was no denying that this was probably the most romantic chick-flicky moment of his young life.

Stiles slide his hand along the curve of Derek's neck as the werewolf sucked and tugged on his lower lip. The man's right hand flat against his naked lower back, while his left cupped Stiles jaw delicately. He made a sound low in his throat that was part way between a sigh and a moan, and tightened his arms around the werewolf's neck; arching his spine to press his body flush with Derek's, while opening his mouth to the man. Surrendering to the beast.

Derek delved in like a child in a sweetshop. His grip tightening as the kiss went from slow and seductive to reckless and passionate. All coordination abandoned the quest for mutual gratification.

"Derek…"

The pair leapt apart as the door opened once more. This time revealing Mrs Hale. She looked between them with a grin. "You're uncle's here and dinner is almost ready." she stated merrily; slipping back out of the room without another word.

Stiles stared at the now closed door; panting and shaking from the intensity of their kiss. He'd half expected Mrs Hale to demand they get out of her study/library before they defiled the place. Instead she'd looked positively over the moon to have walked in on them making out and practically rutting against the shelves.

"We should go back out there." Derek murmured; his breathing equally as wild.

Stiles looked over at him; his eyes instantly taking in the swell of his lower lip. "Yeah." he whispered; his hand raising to rub at his jaw.

"It's not that bad." Derek said as if reading his mind. "Luckily I shaved this morning."

Stiles looked at the man's face and sighed. "Yeah. Luck that."

Derek narrowed his gaze at the teenager and stepped back to him. "You don't like it?" he asked; running his hand over his fairly smooth jaw.

"Huh?"

"You prefer the beard?" he asked; already knowing the answer by the way Stiles heart did a little skip at the question.

"No. - Besides, what you have… _had_ , my friend was designer stubble."

"I see. Well if you don't like it, I'll be sure to shave every day. I'd hate…" Stiles heart gave another tick and Derek couldn't help but laugh.

"Jerk." Stiles grunted; shouldering past the werewolf. Heading for the library door.

"Its my duty to keep my mate happy." Derek replied nonchalantly; following after him. "If that includes a desire for stubble rash and friction burn, so be it."

Stiles tripped over his own feet. "I hate you." he said over his shoulder as he yanked open the library door. "You have no idea how much."

Derek chuckled.

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

Derek felt better. So much better. In hindsight he should have made things clear to Stiles days ago. Imagine all the time they could spent curled up on his couch. But he hadn't wanted to push Stiles before he was ready. He'd known from day one that the kid was attracted to him, but Stiles had stubbornly clung onto the idea that Derek didn't want this. That his not previously being interested in guys meant he was somehow being forced into this. And with Stiles lacking the heightened sense of a werewolf, he knew he had to prove it rather than just telling him.

But in the light of Cora's action, her attempt to usurp his position with Stiles. And Stiles' insistence that they tell her it was all fake so she wouldn't get hurt, he just had to make things clear. - And clear they were.

Derek ran his tongue over his lips as he exited the library behind Stiles, smiling wickedly at the lingering taste. He watched the teenager walked confidently in front of him. His head high and his back straight. When he turned into the den Derek heard his sister's heart skip slightly and that lead ball of guilt rolled around again, but he wasn't going to let it get to him. Not anymore. Cora would get over it. Eventually. Until then, she'd just have to deal.

As he approached he caught the sound of another heartbeat skipping. A stranger. Turning the corner quickly he fixed his gaze on the girl sat awkwardly on the couch. Her eyes never leaving Stiles has he took a seat halfway between the two girls. She was about Stiles age and it didn't take much for Derek to figure she was their mysterious cousin, Malia.

Stiles of course welcomed the girl. "Hey, I'm Stiles."

"Malia." she replied; taking his outstretched hand; before leaning into his personal space. Inhaling deeply.

Stiles seemed completely ignorant of the impropriety; continuing to talk to the newcomer with a bright smile and a happy glint in his eyes.

Derek felt his sister's eyes on him and he turned to meet them. The pair sharing an equally livid look. When he looked back; it was to find Malia shifting close to Stiles. Too close. Derek couldn't help the growl that escaped his throat. Stiles head snapped around to stare up at him, and it was as if something clicked in the boy's brain. Derek could actually see the light go one. He was on his feet in a second; rushing towards Derek. Hands raised defensively.

"Wow there Wolfie. Calm it. She's just being friendly."

"Too friendly." Derek growled. His eyes flashing blue in warning.

Malia looked up at him; her own eyes taking on a hint of gold. Her whole posture becoming antagonistic. Like she was ready to fight it out. Well, Derek would be happy to put the stranger back in her place. He took a step forward; his fingers flexing at his side, only to feel Stiles pushing at his chest.

"Hey. I said cool it. Don't make me get a newspaper."

Derek didn't take his eyes off the interloper; who'd gotten to her feet ready to meet his attack.

"And you, sit. Sit down before he…" Stiles ordered; pointing at the girl. His eyes almost pleading.

"Malia!" Peter suddenly snapped from the doorway. His eyes flickering between his daughter and Derek.

"What's going on?" Talia asked; her tone hard and authorities.

"She needs to learn her place." Derek growled.

Malia let out a rebellious growl as she stepped forward. Stiles pressed harder on Derek's chest; trying to get him out of the room before all hell broke loose.

"A little help someone?" he pleaded as the tension built.

"Derek!" Talia snapped with a slight growl to her voice. "Stop. Now."

"He's _my_ mate." Derek replied viciously. "She need to learn to keep her damn hands to herself."

"It was a handshake doofus. It's called being civilized." Stiles defended.

"Malia. Back off. Now." Peter ordered. "Now!"

Like that the girl was backing away; though Derek could see the rebellion in her eyes. She didn't like being told what to do. - Something he could actually empathize with. If she wasn't currently attempting to crawl all over his mate.

"Derek."

"I think we need some air." Stiles said firmly.

"Good idea." Talia nodded. "Derek go call Laura, she took Sam to the park."

Reluctantly and with Stiles practically shoving him out of the room he stumbled back towards the door. Then out of the house. Stiles hands never leaving his body until he was on the porch; his whole body humming.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles demanded; finger pointed inches from his face.

"She was being too familiar." Derek answered matter-of-factly.

"Too familiar?" Stiles scoffed. "She was saying hello."

"She was sniffing you. - And trying to get her scent over you, even though she knows you belong to me."

"Belong to you? You really want to rephrase that. _Now_."

Derek met the boy's annoyed gaze. "You do."

"I don't belong to anyone, Derek." he snapped angrily.

"I claimed you. You're mine."

Stiles inhaled sharply and Derek knew he'd crossed a line. He just didn't care. The possessiveness of his wolf was just too overpowering at that moment. Without another word, Stiles turned on his heels and started to walk down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Derek demanded.

"Scott's."

Derek growled; frustrated. Marching down the steps after him. Grabbing his arm he forced Stiles to turn and meet his gaze. "Stop. You can't leave."

"Watch me." Stiles snapped; yanking his arm free. "You do not own me. I can do and say and go wherever I like."

Derek huffed. "What about your father?"

Stiles glared up at him before turning to marching back to the house. Derek grinning behind him.

Before the teenager took the stairs, Derek was there. His hands around Stiles upper arms; holding him still. His nose pressed to the curve of the boy's neck. Inhaling his scent.

"That's not gonna work, jackass."

Derek moaned; pressing his lips to the tender flesh. Sucking lightly at the creamy skin till Stiles groaned; tilting his head to the side. His eyes fluttering closed.

"Awwe."

Derek pulled away; turning to meet the amused eyes of his sister and nephew. Grinning wickedly. His hands never leaving Stiles; who was twisting to see the little boy. Derek poked his tongue out. "Dinner's ready." he told them.

Sam grinned. The grimace of a moment ago vanishing as Sam rushed past them and up the steps into the house.

"You sure you're going to have any appetite left?" Laura teased; watching them with a warm smile.

Stiles flushed scarlet and glared at his future would-be sister-in-law. Derek listened to his heartbeat speeding up with embarrassment. He tightened his hands on the boy's shoulder with one hand while flipping Laura off with the other. His sister simply laughed and took the steps; disappearing into the house.

"I'm still pissed at you." Stiles whispered. "I don't like being treated as a possession. You may have 'claimed' me Derek, but you don't fucking own me."

Derek sighed; allowing his forehead to drop onto the boy's shoulder. "I know. I'm sorry. It was a poor choice of words. I was just….my wolf gets possessive sometimes."

Stiles turned; meeting his eyes. "The wolf? - So all that jealousy in there was down to your werewolf sensibilities and not because of…you?"

Derek could sense this was a trap. A test. "Maybe…some of it was me." he murmured softly.

"Maybe?" Stiles raised a brow expectantly.

Derek shrugged. "Just stay away from her okay. - That's not an order, Stiles. It's a request."

Stiles watched him for a long moment before inhaling slowly and nodding. "Fine. - But she was just being friendly."

"No, she wasn't." Derek corrected.

 _"_ _Derek. Dinner._ _"_ His mom announced calmly from inside the house.

"Dinners ready."

Stiles looked from Derek to the house with a nod. Turning he took a step before pausing and turning back to Derek; pulling him into a brief deep kiss, then he continued on into the house. Derek watching him go with another huge grin. He could most definitely get used to this.

The sound of wheels on the dirt a few feet way had Derek pausing in his assent. He turned to see a cab pulling up to the house. Instantly he went on the defensive. Focusing his eyes to see who was inside. His stomach dropped at the sight of the woman in the backseat. He glanced at the house anxiously as the vehicle came to a halt and the door flew open.

"Derek." Jennifer grinned; rushing towards him. "I wasn't sure I had the right road."

"What are you doing here?" he demanded flatly.

She stared up at him with wide blissful eyes. "I missed you." she took a step towards him.

Derek stepped back quickly; ducking her embrace. "What are you _doing here_?" he demanded again. His tone harder this time.

"I…" she looked up at him; her smile faltering slightly. "I thought that if I came and we explained to your family that we're together, that they'd forget this ridiculous arranged marriage idea."

Derek swallowed thickly. Groaning to himself. "Jennifer, we've been though…."

"Derek?"

He closed his eyes at the sound of his mother's voice. _Fuck it_. Turning slowly he met his mom's curious gaze. "I'll be in, in a moment."

Instead of disappearing back inside, his mom came down the steps. He looked back at Jennifer with furious eyes. "I'm sorry you wasted your trip, but I've already made my position clear."

Jennifer meet his eyes; her own filling with tears. "But Derek. I love you. - And you love me."

"I never said I love you." he growled frustratingly.

"Derek!" His mom scolded.

"I'm sorry." he groaned; looking apologetically. "But its true. I enjoyed our time together, but I have responsibilities."

"You're just saying that because you don't want to upset your mother." Jennifer argued; unwilling to listen.

Derek huffed. "No, I'm not."

She turned hard eyes on Talia. "We were happy before he came back here!" she snapped. "He loves me…"

"I don't." Derek insisted. "Jennifer, I'm sorry you are hurt but…."

"I'm pregnant."

It was like the whole world tipped on its axis, throwing him off balance. The air fled his lungs in a rush as he felt three sets of eyes burning into him. He turned slowly to see Stiles watching wide eyed from the porch. He opened his mouth to say something. Anything. But nothing come out. He turned back to Jennifer with hard accusing eyes, shaking his head. She was lying. She had to be lying. They'd used protection. He always used protection. Yet her heartbeat was steady.

"How far?" Talia asked calmly. Her eyes watching the young woman intently.

"Only a few weeks." Jennifer replied.

Well that explained the lack of a secondary heartbeat. It was like a cruel joke. A sick twisted game the universe was playing on him. He'd started dating Jennifer because he never expected to find his mate. - Now he'd found him, and here was Jennifer blowing everything out of the water. He turned again to see Stiles stood motionless on the steps. His features taught and emotionless, but his brown eyes were glistening in the sunlight. Derek's chest tightened painfully. _It didn_ _'_ _t change anything_. He told himself. "It doesn't change anything." he said loudly; moving towards the house and Stiles.

Stiles shook his head the closer he got. Backing away a few steps.

"Stiles? - It doesn't change anything." he insisted again.

The teenager scoffed disbelievingly. "Right." then he turned sharply and marching into the house. Derek rushing after him.

"Stiles." he grabbed the boy's arm.

"Its fine. Its not like I actually expected this to work." he reassured flatly. "I'm mean, you're straight. Of course it wasn't going to work."

"Stiles…"

"Dad, can we go. I'm not feeling too good."

The Sheriff was already on his feet; his jacket covering his back. He'd obviously been told what was going on before they'd walked back into the house. In a matter of moments the pair were heading for the door, just as Talia and Jennifer were entering.

"I'm sorry Stiles." Talia said regretfully.

"Its…" he swallowed hard. "Thank you for the invite, Mrs Hale. I'm sorry w-we c-can't s-stay." he quickened his pace out of the building.

Derek moved to follow; only to be halted by his mother's hand.

"Let him go. He needs time. - And so do we."

Derek looked between his mother and the door, before turning furious eyes on Jennifer; who was looking at him with eyes filled with blissful innocence. With a low growl he turned on his heels and marching furiously up the steps to his old room. Slamming the door behind him.

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

The knock went ignored. Derek didn't want to talk to anyone. Least of all his mother. Of course, not giving permission to enter didn't mean that the alpha wouldn't just waltz right on in. Which is exactly what she did. Derek groaned and turned onto his side.

"Stop behaving like a child." Talia scolded.

Derek sighed; pushing himself up to face his mother. "Where is she?"

"Down stairs eating." Talia said; closing the door behind her.

"I don't see how this could have happened." he shook his head. "I was careful. I'm _always_ careful."

Talia shrugged. "The only way to be 100% careful, Derek is to not have sex at all."

"Why is this happening to me? Now." he raked his hand through his hair. "Is this punishment for Kate?" he asked seriously. "Is the universe doing this because I almost got you all killed."

"I don't think it works that way, Derek."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Talia lowered herself down onto the end of Derek's bed and looked sadly at her son. "You know what I said when Laura told me she was pregnant?"

Derek shook his head. They rarely spoke about Laura's unplanned pregnancy. She hadn't even told them who Sam's father was.

"I told her its not the end of the world. - Or her life."

"It feels like it. It was hard enough trying to convince Stiles I was serious before, not this…how am I meant to…"

"You talk to him. Explain. - He'll understand Derek. He's your mate."

Derek shook his head. "I wouldn't be so sure of that anymore."

"Do you still want Stiles?"

"Yes." Derek replied without a second's hesitation.

"Do you love him?"

Derek thought for a moment then shrugged. "I've known him for three weeks mom."

"You've known him you're whole life, Derek." she corrected. "Whether you remember or not."

"I…" he shook his head; trying to clear it. "I don't know. Its still all…"

"Okay. Do you love her…Jennifer?"

"No." Derek replied quickly. "I never did. - I thought I could learn to but…no. - Are you going to make me marry her anyway? Because of the baby?"

Talia glared at him; insulted. "No. And I can't believe you'd think I would. - It wouldn't be fair to either of you or the baby. You're just going to have to tell her everything. Maybe if she knows the truth she'll understand."

"Everything?" Derek frowned cautiously.

"Yes. She'll need to know if she's carrying your child Derek."

"If? You don't believe her?" he frowned.

"She wasn't lying." Talia said getting to her feet. "She can stay here for the time being. I think that would be for the best."

Derek nodded. "Thanks, mom."

"Are you staying for dinner or….?"

"I think I need to try and talk to Stiles."

"Good idea."

Derek threw his legs off the bed and followed his mom out of the room. He snagged his jacket off the banister and headed for the door.

"Call me later." his mom said softly.

"I will."

"Derek?"

He turned his head as he yanked open the door to see Jennifer walking out of the dinning room; her eyes expectant.

"Your leaving?" she asked him; looking confusingly between Derek and his mom.

"Yes. Mom said you can stay here."

"Can't I stay with you?" she asked shyly. That soft, nervous look on her face that had attracted him in the beginning.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think my boyfriend will approve." he said matter-of-factly.

"Boy…friend?"

"Yes. - I'll call you later Mom. Jennifer." he nodded at the woman before walking out of the house.

"Is he joking?" Jennifer asked as the door closed; turning wide eyes on the older woman.

Straightening her back, Talia smiled brightly. "No. I'm afraid he's not." then she headed into the dinning room; leaving the woman alone in the entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes pointed out by Lidil & Mulder200. Thank you so much. 
> 
> Stiles outfit is from season 1 episode 2. I really liked Stiles dress-sense back in the beginning of season 1, before he for all intents and purposes turning into a damn Winchester with all the plaid. I miss the odd mix of graphics tees and blazers. It was unique to Stiles, now he seems to be just like everyone else.
> 
> Having not seen seasons 3 or 4, I have no idea about Malia's character. Even less than I know about Cora. I know she's Peter's daughter and a were-coyote, and that she's dating Stiles. (Which means I obviously hate her.) So if she's completely out of character, sorry. I can't help that.
> 
> Oh and I have a bit of a library kink. I blame Atonement. That scene with James McAvoy and Kira Knightley….whoa, seriously hot. So when there's a library things tend to get sexy. If you've read my other fic What's Best for Everyone, you might have picked up on that. Rofl.


	9. It's  You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is visits Stiles in the aftermath of Jennifer's revlation.

It was probably the worst Thanksgiving since the death of his mother and no amount of Call of Duty or Halo could make it better. It was probably his own fault. Somehow. Maybe he was paying for all those lies he'd told his dad. For sneaking out and getting drunk in the woods. He'd been a bad son and now the universe was punishing him for it. Karma's a bitch, right? Don't they say that? Well his bitch has black hair and an innocent smile, and is apparently going to be having Derek's baby. - And with her arrival he'd lost everything.

Okay, maybe he was being a little overly dramatic. It wasn't like he was dead or anything. He still had his dad. He still had Scott. - He still had a life in front of him. Maybe even a better one now he wasn't ties to Derek Hale, or Beacon Hills. Sure he was going to be a laughing stock, but then when wasn't he. It was only a eleven months, less if he got early admission to college. Then he could skip town and never look back. - Well, until he came to visit his dad. Maybe he could convince his dad to move to.

Stiles shook his head. No, he couldn't do that. Besides, his dad may move but his mom never would, and he wasn't just going to stop visiting his mom just because Derek didn't know how to cover up.

"You okay son?" his father asked for the bazillionth time since they'd walked out of the Hale house.

"I'm fine, Dad." Stiles reassured weakly; stepping over the threshold. "I'm just gonna get an early night."

"Okay. - Night."

"Night Dad."

Stiles trudged up the stairs like his legs were made of lead. The empty abyss of sleep called to him. At least he wouldn't have to deal with school until Monday, and hopefully it'll be at least a week before anyone found out about Derek's…. _Her_. He was confident Cora wasn't going to say anything.

He pushed open his bedroom door; not even bothering to switch on the light. Which perhaps he should have, as suddenly he felt hands on him, dragging him back. He did not yelp like a little girl. His back hit the door in a seconds and he closed his eyes tight. "Ohmygod! Don't kill me. Don't kill me." he pleaded. "My dad's down stairs."

"If I wanted to killed you, you'd be dead before you could scream _Dad, Derek Hales in my room, bring your gun_."

"Derek?" Stiles eyes flew open to stare at the werewolf. " _What the hell_?" he shoved at Derek's chest but he didn't move. "You gave me a god-damn heart attack." he snapped furiously; slapping at his shoulder.

Stiles swallowed thickly as Derek stared down at where he'd just whacked him, then back to him. His gaze drifting from his eyes, which he could easily see in the dark, to his mouth. When had his room gotten so warm? Stiles breath hitched as Derek leant forward, slowly brushing his rougher lips to his own; licking lightly at the perfect cupids bow before delving in to deepen the kiss.

Stiles instantly opened to accept him. His hands raising to curl possessively into Derek's thick dark hair. Tugging slightly, causing the werewolf to let out a growlish-moan. The sound instantly sparking Stiles teenager hormones to life. He arched his back; pressing closer to Derek. Grinding his groin into the man's. Their tongues battling for control. Derek's hands still wrapped tightly in the front of his shirt; trapped between them.

_"_ _Stiles?_ _"_

"Shit." Stiles gasped; shoving Derek away so he could open the bedroom door. "Hey Dad." he said with a forced grin.

John narrowed his eyes at his son suspiciously. "Everything okay?"

"Fine. Fine." Stiles replied in a rush. "Just getting ready for bed. To sleep. Gonna sleep." he forced a yawn. "You?"

"I got a call from the station, I need to go in."

"Oh. Oh, okay."

"What, no questions?"

Stiles yawned unconvincingly again. "Nope. Too tired."

John shook his head. "Okay. - I'll be back in few hours." with that the man turned on his heels and made his way to the stairs.

Stiles slipped back into the bedroom with a sigh of relief to find Derek sat on the edge of his bed; smirking. "What?"

"Nothing. - Your dad just said goodnight to me, is all."

Stiles groaned. "Sometimes I swear he's a frigging werewolf."

"No. You're just a bad liar." Derek remarked.

Stiles waved his finger in the werewolf's face. "I'll have you know, I'm an awesome liar. Dad never found out about the time I crashed the jeep into the fire hydrant on Denning. And he never knows when me and Scott sneak out to get drunk in the woods."

"Werewolves can't get drunk?"

Stiles narrowed his gaze. " _I_ can and Scott's my bro, so he comes with." he pointed out defensively.

Derek nodded; smiling. Then reaching out for Stiles blazer; using it to pull the boy closer. Stiles breath caught as he found himself between Derek's knees; staring down at the man. The only light coming from the window.

"Shouldn't you be at home with your baby ma'ma?" Stiles asked awkwardly.

Derek sighed; his grip never easing. "She's stay with my mom. - It doesn't change anything." he stated firmly.

Stiles scoffed. "It changed a lot. You're gonna be a dad, man. - That's huge."

"I meant between us."

Stiles narrowed his gaze at the man. "I know what blood means to you guys, Derek. - And its not like _I_ can give you kids."

"I'm aware of that. - But us being together isn't going to stop me being a father Stiles, and I _won_ _'_ _t_ let being a father stop us being together."

Stiles snorted. "Wow, such a romantic."

"I'm serious. You're my mate, Stiles. I chose yo…"

"Your wolf chose me." Stiles pointed out quickly. " _You_ chose her."

Derek inhaled sharply at the truth in those words. He shook his head. "I only…because I didn't want to be alone. - I thought I'd lost my chance after Paige. I never…I didn't remember you." he met the teenager's eyes pleadingly. "But I found you and I'm keeping you. Jennifer means nothing to me."

Stiles groaned; shaking his head. "She's gonna be the mother of your child."

"So? So that means I have to marry her? That means I have to ignore my every instinct and be miserable for the rest of my life?" he snapped furiously. Though who exactly he was angry at, he had no idea.

Before Stiles could put forward any further argument; he felt himself being pulled down into a heated kiss. Derek's hands cradling his head as he tried to convince Stiles he'd made his choice and he wasn't going back. It was a battle lost before Stiles had even thought about putting up a fight.

He pressed forward; causing Derek to fall backwards onto the bed. Their tongues dancing around one another. Stiles lay braced up on his arms, his hips pressing deliciously against Derek's. Stiles couldn't have stopped from rutting against him; no matter how much he tried. He was seventeen for god-sake. Derek didn't seemed to mind though; his own pelvis snapping up to meet the teenagers downward motion.

It wasn't long before Stiles felt the insistent tug on his blazer. Awkwardly he shifted his weight to allow Derek to remove the thing, only to collapse with a huff onto Derek.

"Whoops." he chuckled; leaning back on his knees. He ripped off the jacket; throwing it haphazardly across the room, then began to lean forward once more only be stopped by Derek tugging at his t-shirt. Stiles looked down at himself and flushed. His heart racing.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked; concerned.

"Nothing. I'm just…" Stiles swallowed. "I'm not…I don't exactly have…"

Derek leant up on his elbows; his eyes locked with Stiles. "What? - I know you don't have breasts." he smirked.

Stiles dropped his gaze shamefully. "I'm not…ripped; you know. I'm just a plain, normal…human. I'm not attractive under all…" he tugged at his shirt. "… _this_."

Derek smiled softly; pushing himself up further. "You are far from normal. - As for _this_ …" he ran his hands beneath the hem of Stiles shirt; causing the teenager to gasp. "It feels perfect so far."

Stiles groaned; shaking his head. "You're gonna give me a cavity with lines like that." he grumbled. But he reached for the hem of his t-shirt and nervously pulled it up. Slowly revealing his pale; mole scattered stomach and chest. With it fully off he tossed it blindly in the same direction as the blazer and looked down at Derek; who was silently staring at him.

He opened his mouth to speak only to find himself gasping out profanities when Derek's wet open mouth connected with his flesh. Kissing a messy path from navel to nipple, where Derek seem to take enthusiastic enjoyment in sucking, nipping and licking.

"Oh. My. God!" Stiles panted loudly. His fingers locking tightly in the dark strands of hair at the back of Derek's head.

He was knelt with his eyes closed; his head lulling back on his shoulders when Derek wrapped his arm around his waist and twisted them. Laying him on the covers. Derek's tongue and teeth still working wonders over his chest. The man's knee pressed between Stiles thighs, allowing him to rut and grind against it. "God." Stiles groaned; so close to coming in his pants. - Well he was a hormonal teenager, so shoot him. "D-Derek." he panted desperately.

Derek shifted his body slight; his mouth never leaving Stiles flesh. He couldn't get enough of him. He tasted so…perfect. No other word could describe it. He'd been with a lot of women over the years. None of them tasted, felt or smelt like Stiles. - Not even Paige.

Any fears he might have had about whether he would be able to do this. Get this intimate with a guy, went out the window the second he'd kissed Stiles back at the house. It was like an electric bolt shot through him. Like the whole universe suddenly made complete sense. For the first time since he was a teenager, he and his wolf were actually one being, and it felt _beyond_ amazing. _Stiles_ was beyond amazing.

"D-Derek." Stiles moaned again. His blunt nails biting into his shoulder.

He knew what Stiles wasn't saying. He was close. Derek was practically choking on the heightened arousal. The scent of pre-cum taunting his nostrils. Bringing himself closer to the edge second by second. He swept his hand tortuously over Stiles flesh; unable to understand why the teenager had such a low opinion of his own attractiveness. So he wasn't layered with bulging muscle, they were still toned. - But even if he'd been nothing but skin and bone, he wouldn't have cared. And it wasn't like he had a plethora of men to compare him too.

His hand finally came to rest over Stiles bulging crouch. He could feel the heat through the thick fabric. Could feel it pulsing as it prepared for release. Squeezing light; Derek pressed the heel of his hand against Stiles straining dick and rubbed. Abandoning the teenager's nipples for his neck, where he sucked desperately on the creamy, untainted flesh. Needing to leave another mark. Wishing it could be the permanent one.

"Argg." Stiles groaned; thrusting against his palm. "F-fuck."

"Maybe another time." Derek whispered into his ear. Rubbing harder.

"So…soooo goood….ahhhh…"

Derek captured Stiles mouth as the boy shot his load in his pants. The damp seeping though to coat Derek's palm.

He rolled off of Stiles as the boy relaxed into the afterglow. Laying on his back staring up at the ceiling, he reached for his jeans. Loosening the fastening and sliding his hand beneath the coarse fabric.

"That was AWESOME!" Stiles said loudly next to him. His voice breathless and rough.

"Hmmm." Derek nodded; closing his eyes as he began to unattended to his own erection. His eyes snapped opens as he felt Stiles hand sliding over his. "What…"

Stiles kissed him deeply while forcing him to relinquish his dick. Pulling his hand free, Derek tugged his jeans down his hips revealing his flushed cock to his view. Stiles long fingers wrapped possessively around it. Derek leant back on his elbows, watching the hand slid over his flesh. His breath coming in sharp exhales the closer Stiles drew him to the edge. It felt and looked a billon times better than the fantasies he'd been plague by the last couple of days.

Before he was prepared for it; his orgasm slammed into him. Catching both himself and Stiles by surprise. His white seed coating not only Stiles hand, but Derek shirt, the bedcovers and even Stiles cheek. Though how, Derek couldn't fathom. He collapsed back on the covers; spent and wrecked. His eyes closed as his heartbeat slowly and reluctantly returned to normal. Beside him he felt the springs move and peeked out of one eye to see Stiles shuffling off the bed. "Where are you going?" he asked weakly.

"To get something to clean up the mess." he said; continuing to move.

Derek's hand snapped out to pull Stiles back down onto the bed.

"Derek? I'm not lying here with…." he trailed off as Derek tugged off his Hensley; revealing his toned biceps, triceps and pectorals.

Derek looked down at Stiles when he heard the suddenly up tick of his heart. "Problem?" he asked as he began to use the soiled shirt to clean up the mess on his lower stomach, before leaning forward and wiping at Stiles cheek.

Stiles shook his head. "Nope. Totally nothing wrong with you looking like that." he stammered breathlessly.

Derek rolled his eyes and tossed the shirt aside. "You gonna get out of those pants?"

Stiles stared at him as if English was his third language. And he still hadn't quite grasped it. "Huh?"

"If you want to sleep in cum soiled underwear, that's fine with me." Derek laughed; crawling up the bed to stretch out.

"Huh…" Stiles gapped. Then suddenly seemed to come to his senses and leapt off the bed. Ripping the slacks and underwear off like they were coated in acid. He didn't even think about exposing himself to Derek until he had one foot in a fresh pair of underwear. Then he looked up to catch Derek watching him with heavy-lidded interest and stumbled. Toppling forward onto the mattress.

"Smooth." Derek laughed.

"Blow me." Stiles spat; embarrassed. Shoving his other leg into the black boxer briefs.

"Maybe later, I'm wrecked." Derek grumbled.

Once again Stiles gaped at him before shaking off the surprise and snatching the comforter off the bed. He marching out to the hall closet and reappeared a few minutes later in a clean one. Throwing it onto the bed. "Are you really staying?"

Derek turned to look at him. "You want me to leave?" he asked. And it almost sounded shy.

"No." Stiles shook his head. "Are you…we gonna get in trouble if you stay?"

Derek smiled warmly. "I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one sneaking into their mates beds at night. - We aren't breaking any rules. - Yet."

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him; his finger pointing once more into the werewolf's face. "You keep saying shit like that on purpose to get me all flustered and turned on, don't you?"

Derek chuckled, tugging the comforter over him and rolling onto his side. His back to Stiles "I have no idea what you mean."

"You're still a jerk." Stiles grumbled as he climbed in beside Derek. Shuffling up close behind him. His arm instinctively draping over his waist. "Night." he whispered against the back of Derek's neck.

"Night."

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

Stiles groaned; the loud distorted music dragging him reluctantly from his sleep. He hugged tighter at the warm, solid pillow beneath his head and desperately tried to ignore it. But the damn noise wouldn't go away. Wouldn't stop screaming in the bare light of day. Growling ridiculously; he reached over for the nightstand, snagging the cell phone. Answering it with grumbled swirl of syllables.

" _Derek?_ _"_

Stiles huffed; twisting his face into the warm flesh beneath him. "Huh?"

" _Who is this?_ _"_

"Stiles."

" _Where_ _'_ _s Derek?_ _"_

"Sleep." Stiles grumbled.

The line went dead in a second. Stiles cracked open an eye to glance at the screen to find it black. Sighing; he tossed the phone over the side of the bed and settled back to sleep.

"Was that my phone?" Derek asked roughly.

Stiles shrugged; causing is shoulder to knock into the werewolf's ribs. Derek moved; twisting his body to look down at Stiles, only to feel the teenagers hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down.

"No up. Sleep. Early. Sleep more."

Derek chuckled as he allowed Stiles to force him back down into the pillow. He wrapped his arms around the thing; pulling it closer to his face and surrendered to sleep once more.

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

Derek sighed at the broken music of his phone. He could still feel the comforting weight of Stiles on his back. He didn't want to wake him but he knew his phone wasn't just going to stop. As gently as he could, Derek eased Stiles over onto his back, then sat up on the edge of the bed; his feet buried in the folds of his discarded jeans. He snatched his cell off the carpet and looked at the caller ID. **Jennifer**. He groaned. He didn't want to speak to her but had a feeling that she wasn't going to stop calling until he did. It was most probably her that had called earlier. Glancing at the clock and seeing it was almost 8:43am, he took a deep breath and lifted the phone to his ear. "Yeah?" he said roughly. His voice scratching from sleep.

" _Derek? Where are you?_ _"_

He inhaled slowly; rubbing at his eyes. "What do you want Jennifer?" he asked; ignoring her question.

" _We need to talk Derek._ _"_

She was right. They did. "We will. I'll drop by around noon. We can talk then."

" _Can_ _'_ _t I come to you now?_ _"_ she asked almost pleadingly.

"No. I'm not at my place." he stated clearly. "I'll see you at noon."

She was silent for a long moment before sighing. _"_ _Okay. Noon._ _"_

Derek hung up without bothering to say goodbye. Tossing the cell back to the pile of clothes he buried his face in his hands. How had he gotten into this? Why couldn't she understand that he had moved on? Maybe because of the way he'd explained the whole thing. Maybe, like Stiles had, she thought he was being pressured into this. Had he given that impression? Probably.

"Everything okay?" Stiles asked quietly behind him.

Derek turned his head to look at the young man. Stiles was staring up at the ceiling; refusing to look at him. His lips pressed into a tight line. Rolling back onto the bed, Derek shifted over to him; resting his head in his palm. "Its fine. She just wants to talk."

Stiles nodded; still refusing to look at him. "Right. That's good."

Derek let his fingers trail along Stiles arm. The soft dark hair tickling the pads of his fingers. He listened happily as Stiles heart skipped at his touch and his flesh warmed. A single glance at the teenagers crouch told him the boy had woken hard. Moving closer he nuzzle at Stiles throat; his hands abandoning the teenagers arm. The backs of his fingers sweeping slowly along his happy-trail to the waistband of his underwear.

"Ah…don't…y-you have to…goooo." Stiles moaned. His hips jolting as Derek's fingers slipped beneath the underwear. But he didn't touch him; he teased at the hair and flesh surrounding the erect member.

Derek kissed lightly along Stiles throat, up to his ear. "No." he breathed.

"M-morning breath….dude." Stiles said brokenly.

Derek ignored him as he heaved himself over Stiles and brought his mouth down. Stiles didn't fight him. Despite his protests about bad breath, he opened up to him. Letting Derek explore. Moaning. Allowing his own tongue to join the seductive dance.

As they battled; Derek slid his hand around to Stiles ass; squeezing the firm orb, using it to bring Stiles with him as he rolled onto his back. Stiles previous reluctance utterly vanished. He cradled Derek's jaw as he tried to take control of the kiss. His hips rolling against the werewolf's own growing arousal. Derek moaned; his hand massaging the ass-cheek still in his palm. His other hand tugging desperately on the boy's thick brown hair. His hips rising to meet Stiles. Derek dragged at the Stiles underwear; pulling it down over his ass.

Seemingly understanding what he wanted Stiles lifted his body; pushing his underwear all the way off and kicking then awkwardly free of his feet. Groaning pathetically when his naked dick connected with the soft fabric of Derek's own underwear.

Rolling them once more; Derek forced himself between Stiles thighs so he could grind down harder. His pace quickening. Relinquishing his hold on Stiles ass; he shoved frantically at his brief's, mirroring Stiles awkward movements as he tried to rid himself of the cloth. Then sighing with relief the second blazing flesh touched blazing flesh.

"Fuck. That feels….Ahhh…" Stiles panted against his lips as they rocked against one another.

Derek groaned; his mouth dropping to Stiles shoulder. He sucked furiously on the delicate skin. Feeling the need to bite crowding in on him. Marking Stiles as his forever. But he forced it back. Neither of them were ready for that. - Plus his mom would kill him. _Shit, don't think about her_.

Stiles raised his thighs. The sensitive inner flesh rubbing against Derek's ribs. His blunt nails clawing at the solid expanse of the man's back. His moaned and pants, and broken words growing louder as he drew closer to the precipice.

"F-Fast-errr. Haaaarderrrr!" he practically yelled. "De…." he was cut off by a hand coming down over his mouth. Silencing him. He looked up at Derek with wide shocked eyes.

"Your dad's gonna hear." Derek grinned. "Unless you want him bursting in here." he lifted his hand teasingly.

Stiles shook his head and yanked the hand back over his mouth, nipping lightly at the palm.

Derek growled. Increasing the speed of his hips. Savouring the feel of Stiles moans vibrating along his arm. It was almost enough to bring him to climax, but it didn't. Instead he kept moving. Faster. Harder. Biting at his lower lip to stop from yelling. Stiles nails clawing again at his back. His long fingers squeezing at his ass.

His attempts to stave off his orgasm were destroyed the second one of those beautiful fingers slipped between his ass cheeks and pressed insistently at the tight ring of muscle. His back arched almost double as he exploded in a shower of white. The lights behind his eyes blinding. He turned his head; sinking his teeth into his bulky bicep. Drawing blood. His whole body shaking. Buzzing beneath his flesh. Every sense he'd ever known screaming to life. He could hear the sheriff's restful heartbeat across the hall. Could hear the cartoons and the laughter of children three houses down. - He could even hear the yells of ecstasy from the couple sharing the same intimacy four blocks away.

Stiles watched Derek with wide eyes; his breathing fractured. The sight of Derek's orgasm was enough to send him straight over the edge after him. His body trembling as he poured between them. His seed mixing with Derek's. Gluing them together in a sticky, gross bond. Surprised that Derek still managing to muffle his yell of rapture despite losing all control of himself.

It felt like hours before the bight lights faded and reality stole back into their little blissful universe, but it was more like mere minutes. Then they were both weak, boneless creatures wrapped around one another until Derek forced himself to roll away. Breathlessly staring up at the ceiling like he didn't recognize the world he was in any more. The room sat almost silent, but for the heavy breathing of the pair. But Stiles was never able to remain silent for long. Even when his body felt like it had been ran over by an eighteen wheeler truck.

"Shit." he panted. "That was…I…I can't even…" he shook his head. Turning to look over at a still blissed-out Derek. "You looked fucking wrecked." he gaped. Shocked that he was at least partly responsible for Derek's current state.

"I am." Derek whispered hoarsely. "I've never….before."

Stiles eyes widened to the size of dishes. "Huh?"

Derek turned his head on the pillow; meeting Stiles wide brown gaze. "Not like that. - That was… _intense_."

The grin that spread across Stiles face was smug, proud and completely ridiculous. The only thing Derek could think of doing when he saw it was to lean over and kiss him.

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

Stiles rolled out of bed reluctantly. He didn't want to leave but his bladder was very insistence indeed. He padded around the bed to his discarded underwear and slipped them on. Then tip-toed out to the bathroom.

He was exiting when his father caught him. His eyes sharp and considering as he stared at his son. Stiles swallowed nervously. "Hey Dad." he smiled brightly.

"Morning." John nodded. His gaze drifting to Stiles neck and shoulder.

Stiles instantly slapped his palm over the dark bruise he knew Derek had left. "So, you just getting in?"

"No." the man shook his head; gesturing to the bathroom.

"Oh…" Stiles stepped aside quickly. Waving his arm at the door.

"Derek awake?" his father asked matter-of-factly.

Stiles gapped. Flushing red as he skirted around his father. "Huh…Derek?"

John met his son's eyes in the doorway. "I'm not an idiot Stiles. - I…hope you were…save." he said quietly. "Though you know you're not meant to be…"

"Oh No! Stop. We didn't…not…No!" Stiles flapped his hands around desperately. "We just slept."

John raised a brow disbelievingly; looking pointedly at his son's neck once more.

"And well…you know, made out and…stuff. But no sex. There was no sex." he insisted.

John couldn't help but chuckle as he closed the bathroom door on Stiles scarlet embarrassed face.

Stiles headed back to his room. As he reached for the knob he shook his head. Instead of going inside he headed down to the kitchen. He checked the clock on his way to the coffee pot. 10:30am. Derek had made plans to meet with his baby ma'ma at noon, so he'd need to get back to his loft to clean up and change first. Tugging a mug out of the cupboard he checked the coffee. Thankfully it was still warm.

Stiles mind couldn't help but wander as he poured the dark liquid, watching it pool in the bottom of the mug. Derek was going to potentially throw away a family for him. It didn't seem real or…right, when he thought about it. Derek had said the final decision rested with that woman. That if she wanted him involved she'd just have to accept that they were together. Stiles smiled goofily as he remembered the soppy speech Derek had given him last night. It had made him feel all warm and jello-ish inside. He'd never expected to actually find someone who wanted him that much. Especially a so-called straight guy.

While Stiles had contemplated seducing Derek to his side of the field, he hadn't actually believed he could do it, but he had. Without even knowing it. Stiles laughed. Okay so maybe he didn't actually _seduce_ him. It more likely came down to instinct rather than Stiles sex appeal, but hey who cared? He had Derek Hale. Derek Hale wanted him. And there was _no_ denying that Derek was physically attracted to him. Not after last night and this morning. Stiles could very loudly attest to Derek being extremely turned on. By _him_? Now _that_ didn't seem at all real. He didn't think his sheets had ever seen so much turned-on-ness.

And it had been good. So _very_ good. Stiles couldn't help but wonder what it was going to be like when they finally had sex. God why did they have to have that stupid abstinence rule. No sex before marriage? It was beyond frustrating. Just more proof that this damn town was trapped in the dark ages.

And it wasn't like anyone actually listened anyway. Right? You would never convince him that Erica and Boyd, or Jackson and Lydia hadn't done it. Hopefully Derek wasn't such a stickler for the rules, because he'd already waited too long. And he wanted to have a good time. Many, many good times. Several times in a row.

"Stiles!"

Stiles jolted out of his thoughts and gasped. The coffee he'd been pouring for Derek was now overflowing and practically drowning the kitchen counter. "Shit. Sorry." he said in a rush; putting the now empty coffee pot aside and reaching for the dish cloth and paper towels.

"Have you taken your Adderall yet?"

Stiles shook his head. "I was just…thinking about stuff."

"Derek presumably." John huffed; walked to the fridge to fetch the milk before snatching the pills from the top. Holding them out to Stiles.

He paused in his clean-up to take them. Gulping down the milk and leaving a white line coating his upper lip.

"I'll finish." John said; shooing his son away.

"Thanks." Stiles grinned; reaching for the mug.

Stiles pushed open the bedroom door quietly and padded over to the bed. Setting the coffee mug on the nightstand before crouching down in front of Derek; who was laying with his face mashed into his pillow. His arm hanging over the edge of the bed. Stiles stared at him for a moment. He looked younger. He smiled; reaching forward he pressed his finger to the man's nose. Flattening it. "Wakey, Wakey, Wolfie." he sang softly.

Derek growled; causing Stiles to laugh. Then he repeated the process. As he pulled his hand away, Derek's fingers wrapped around his wrist. In the blink of an eye, Derek was on his back, Stiles stretched out on top of him. The werewolf leaning up to kiss him.

"Oh no." Stiles pulled away. "You're not contaminating my clean sanitized mouth with your gross, yucky morning breath."

Derek narrowed his gaze at him; his face pinched. Then he reached out and dragged his thumb over Stiles top lip bringing it away coated in a thin layer of milk.

Stiles flushed as Derek sucked at his thumb. "I - brought you coffee." he got to his feet quickly; padding around the room collecting Derek abandoned clothes.

"What the time?" Derek groaned; stretching.

"Gone 10:30. You're meeting…her at noon right?" he asked over his shoulder.

Derek sighed wearily; rubbing at his eyes.

"You'll probably want to go home and shower."

"You saying I smell?" Derek teased; sitting up in the bed and reaching for the mug.

"I'm sure you stink." Stiles smirked knowingly.

"Well its not going to bother her." Derek murmured; turning his attention to the coffee as he watched Stiles toss his clothes on the bed.

"She's not a werewolf?" Stiles asked conversationally. His gaze fixed on Derek's Hensley. His nose scrunching up at the evidence of the previous night. "You can't wear this." he turned it to show Derek the stains.

"You got a shirt I can borrow?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and tossed the garment aside, then marching to his dresser to riffle though his shirts.

"No, she's not." Derek murmured; answering Stiles question.

"How'd you meet her?"

"Do you really want to talk about this?" Derek frowned; throwing back the covers. He reached for his underwear and jeans.

Stiles shrugged. "She is carrying your baby."

"Maybe." Derek shrugged; dragging his jeans up his thighs.

"Maybe?" Stiles frowned. "You don't think she's pregnant?"

"She says she's pregnant but she's so early its hard to tell. There's no trace of a heartbeat."

Stiles stared at him. "You think she's lying? Why?"

Derek turned to meet him; holding his hand out for the shirt. "I'm not saying lying. She believes she's pregnant, but maybe it's a false alarm. - I always used protection." he insisted.

"That's not always 100%."

"I know." Derek sighed; dragging the shirt over his head. "I just… Something feels…off."

"Are you sure its not just because of…us?" Stiles asked wisely. "I mean. You might just want it to be a mistake because your don't want it to come between us."

Derek tugged at the shirt; his lips quirking. "It might be that."

Stiles stood gaping at Derek. The tight fabric of his shirt pulling deliciously over the man's taunt muscles. The blue and orange strips highlighting the curves.

"Stiles?"

"Huh, sorry." he licked his lips. "That looks good on you."

Derek looked down at the shirt and frowned. Shaking his head; he ripped the thing off and marched past the teenager. Heading for the dresser. Yanking it open he began riffling through.

Stiles ignored him; dropping down onto the end of the bed. Blissfully watching Derek's frustration grow as he searched for a fresh shirt. "So what are you going to say to her?"

"That'll if she wants me involved then I will be, but if she expects us to get back together that's not going to happen."

"Do you want to be involved?" Stiles asked; frowning.

Derek looked over his shoulder. "What?"

"Do you want to be involve?"

Derek paused; thinking. "I…I don't know."

"Don't lie to me."

Derek looked at him intensely. "I…" sighing; leaning his hip against the dresser. "I always wanted a family." he confessed. "So, yeah, I wanna be involved if there's actually a kid."

Stiles inhaled slowly; nodding thoughtfully. "Good. I think you should."

"What about you?"

Stiles frowned. "What about me?"

"Well, if I'm involved, your involved. Do you want that? - Do you want kids?"

"I'm seventeen. I haven't really considered it. - But if you think I'm gonna run, I'm not."

Derek stared at him for a long moment before inhaling slowly. Pushing himself off the dresser he turned back to the drawers. "Stiles. None of these fit." he announced roughly. This voice thick with hidden emotion.

Stiles smiled. "You could always walk about shirtless. I can't imagine anyone's going to complain."

Derek rolled his eyes and tugged out a black shirt. Quickly pulling it over his head. "What are your plans for today?"

"Assuming Scott's not out with Allison again, we'll probably hang."

"Oh." Derek lowered himself down next to Stiles; reaching for his shoes.

"Why? Did you want to do something?" Stiles asked hopefully.

Derek shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we could go out or something."

"Sounds good."

"I'll call you after I've finish with Jennifer." he got to his feet; grabbing his jacket.

Stiles held out his hand. "You'll need my number."

Derek handed over his cell. Watching as Stiles typed in his number and called his own phone. He took it back. "So I'll call you." he then bent down to press his lips to Stiles.

"I see you later." Stiles smiled.

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

Derek pulled up to outside the house and just sat in the car staring up at the place. While he'd said that he didn't care how he smelt he'd actually ended up stopping off at the Loft to shower. Not for Jennifer, but for his mom and sisters. They did not need to know what he'd been up to all night.

He could hear Jennifer talking to his mom. Telling her about how they'd met. It made his insides tighten painfully.

"You can't hide out here forever." Cora said; yanking open the car door and sliding into the passenger seat.

Derek looked at her in surprise. He'd heard her coming out of the woods but he'd expected her to just go inside. Ignoring him, like she'd been doing since Halloween.

"I take it you made up with Stiles." she said. Her nose wrinkling. "You stink."

Derek blushed; turning his attention to the house. "Sorry." he murmured. Though neither of them knew if he was apologizing for the smell or for Stiles.

"Its fine. I…really hate to admit this but…you guys make a pretty good pair. Ya kinda remind me of mom and dad a little."

Derek stared at her opened mouthed. "Huh, thanks."

"Just…." Cora turned sharply in the seat to fix Derek with an ice cold glare. "Break his heart, I break your face." she warned. Her eye glowing amber.

"I'm not going to."

"What about…her?" Cora demanded through clenched teeth.

"Stiles and I have talked. He knows she doesn't mean anything…"

"She meant enough to knock-up."

Derek groaned. "That was an accident. - And something I do not want to discuss with my baby sister." he grunted; shoving open the door and climbing out. "All you need to know is that I made my choice."

Cora followed after him up to the house. "Good. - Cause honestly, that woman gives me the friggin' creeps."

"Mom says I have to tell her everything."

" _Everything_?"

Derek nodded; shrugging. "If she's carrying my baby, mom says she needs to know."

Cora didn't looked happy or convinced. "You don't think she's pregnant?"

"Honestly, I think its more a case of hoping she's wrong. It'll be a lot less complicated."

"Well then can't you just…you know, not tell her until your sure." Cora asked almost pleadingly. A spark of fear in her eyes that cut Derek deeply.

It didn't take a genius to known what she was scared of, and he couldn't blame her. It had been hard for him to trust anyone after Kate. He rarely talk about his family to the girls he dated. The only member anyone ever met was Laura. Jennifer had been the first girl he'd really let his guard down with. She'd just seemed to draw stuff out of him. Make him feel at ease. - Yet all the while he'd had to fight to keep his wolf from ripping her throat out. "Maybe I can do that. Until we're sure."

Cora relaxed; breathing a sigh of relief. She reached for the door handle and stepped inside. Rolling her eyes at the sound of Jennifer's melodic laugh from the kitchen, that seemed to set both hers and Derek's teeth on edge. "I think I'll go for a run." she said; turning back to the door.

"You just got back from a run." Derek raised a brow questioningly.

Cora shrugged and left.

Derek took a deep breath; bracing himself for the conversation he never expected to have. Shrugging out of his jacket, he tossed it on the banister and headed towards the sound of female voices. He walked into the kitchen to find his mom and Jennifer sat at the kitchen table. His mom's false smile so convincing he almost believed it was real. But one look at her eyes told him she was praying for an interruption. He cleared his throat. "Sorry. Am I interrupting?"

"Derek." Jennifer smiled brightly. Her eyes shining in a way that used to make him feel so welcome. Now it just made him want to follow Cora out into the woods.

"Morning sweetheart." his mom nodded. Then her nose wrinkled and her eyes met his. A question in their depths.

"Jennifer." he replied politely; strolling over to his mom. Bowing he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Mom."

"Do you want some coffee, Derek?" Jennifer asked; already out of the chair. As if he was a guest in her home, rather than her being the guest in his.

"No thanks. - I'll just have juice." he replied; turning to get _himself_ a drink from the fridge.

"How's Stiles?" Talia asked.

Derek turned to look at his mother with a raised brow. His gaze flickering to Jennifer who was standing frozen. He shot his mom a scolding look. "He's fine." he said quietly.

"That's good." Talia got to her feet and headed for the door. Pausing she looked back at Derek. "I was think about inviting him and the sheriff for dinner on Sunday. Maybe this time we'll actually get to eat."

Derek looked between his mom and Jennifer, before he could say a word his mom was gone, leaving him alone with his ex and the conversation he really did not want to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I heard about the Stiles/Malia-Big Spoon/Little Spoon thing and wanted to kick it in the teeth. Derek doesn't mind being the little spoon, and honestly I like seeing art where Stiles is curled up around Derek. I decided not to drag out the situation between Derek and Stiles. I know I tend to do that a lot, but I'm aiming for less angst in this one. I'm hoping it's a little more rom/com and a lot less emotional coming-of-age drama.
> 
> I know Talia is kinda coming over as a bit of a bitch towards Jennifer, but I see it as her being protective of her son's happiness. She doesn't want to see this ruin thing between him and Stiles. - And maybe she knows there's something not quiet right with her. Certainly Cora doesn't trust her, and neither deep down does Derek.
> 
> I really want to drop in as many Sterek moments as I can. Because they're all so brilliant.
> 
> Is Jennifer really pregnant? Only time will tell. ;)
> 
> I might not be able to post the next chapter until next week. Sorry.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the Kodus and feeback. Love you all.


	10. Everybody's Got To Face The Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has to face the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy chapter title. I was listening to the Sing soundtrack and it kinda just sounded right for the chapter.

"Stiles?"

He looked up from where he was fitting fresh sheets to his bed to see Scott stood in the doorway with a face that looked like Stiles had slapped him with a wet fish. "Hey bro." he said innocently. Of course he knew exactly what was putting that look on his best friends face and couldn't help but grin from ear to ear because of it.

Scott didn't step any further into the room. Hovering in the doorway like there was an invisible barrier of mountain ash keeping him at bay. "I thought you weren't goin to see Derek again?" he asked. His voice almost angry and unimpressed.

Stiles shrugged. "He came by, we talked…"

Scott scoffed. "Yeah, I can't…tell." he said wrinkling his nose.

"Everything's good. Really good." Stiles grinned smugly.

Scott groaned. "Too much information dude. - What about the woman and baby?"

Stiles looked over at his friend. "He says it's not going to change anything."

"Of course it's going to change things." Scott quickly argued.

"Not between us. He still wants me."

Scott pressed his shoulder again the door jam; an unconvinced look on his face. "And you're okay with it? Him having a kid with some woman."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Stiles argued; his eyes hard. "We'd probably have kids eventually anyway."

"Yeah, in a few years time. Together. - This isn't that though, is it? This is him having a kid with his ex-girlfriend. That's gonna be weird Stiles. - And you said yourself she looked like she wanted him back."

"Well she can't having him can she. I'm his mate!" Stiles stated sharply. "He was mine first."

Scott sighed sadly. "I'm just trying to play devil's advocate here man. I don't want you to get hurt. - Again."

"I know, but it'll be fine. She can't make Derek want her. Sure she's going to have his kid, but that doesn't mean anything. It's not going to change things between us."

"Except she's going to be in your lives forever. - Stiles you know you…don't have to accept this. You can refuse the match. No-one will blame you. Not now."

Stiles gaped at him for a long moment, before dropping down on the end of the bed and staring down at his feet. "What if…I can't?"

"What?" Scott frowned.

"What if it's already too late?"

"Too late?"

Stiles sighed; rubbing at his temples. Sometimes he wished his friends wasn't such a dumb-ass. "What if I've already fallen for him?"

Scott exhaled and slumped against the frame. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Stiles murmured sadly. "I…why don't I get to be happy for a change?"

Scott inhaled slowly and took a step over the threshold; falling into the desk chair and swivelling to watch his friend. "You know I'll be with you all the way man. I just don't want you getting hurt. - But if you're sure you can deal with this, then I'm here for you. - But don't look for me to help baby-sit." he forced a smile.

Stiles looked up at him with watery eyes. "You're so baby-sitting." he cleared his throat. "It's in the bro-code."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Can we please get out of here; I can't hold my breath forever."

A bust of laughter escaped Stiles as he climbed back to his feet and slapped his friend on the shoulder. "Sure, buddy. Just…when you and Allison start getting all jiggy, don't expect me to listen to you wax-poetic about her. Friendships a two way street my friend."

"Hey, I'm listening to you talk about Derek. Even though I can't stand the guy."

"You spent like five seconds standing awkwardly in a room with him."

"He screwed with you man."

"Oh, he _soooo_ did." Stiles chuckled; winking at Scott as they rushed along the corridor.

"Awe man. Seriously stop talking about… _that_." he slapped Stiles lightly on the back.

"Jealous much."

"Not even slightly."

"Don't worry Scottie-kins, someday you're princess will come."

"Yeah." Scott sighed.

"Or maybe it'll be a prince?" Stiles smirked as they climbed into his jeep with no real destination in mind.

"I'm not gay." Scott argued.

"Neither was Derek until he met me."

Scott rolled his eyes. "We'll _I_ _'_ _m_ not."

Stiles started the engine with a laugh. "Oh really?" he looked at him sideways. "Don't think I didn't notice you checking out Danny in the locker room my friend. And the sniffing during practice."

Scott glared at him furiously. "That was sophomore year and we agreed _never_ to mention it again."

Stiles smirked. "Actually you told me never to tell another living soul, you didn't mention me not throwing it back at ya. - Besides bro, it's all okay man. Everyone has their little same-sex crushes. I'm sure it was just a one off."

The jeep rattled as a growl echoed off the metal and glass. "Just drive Stiles."

"Where we going?" Stiles asked; even as he pulled out of the drive.

"Diner. Food will shut you up."

"Really?" Stiles looked at him with a raised brow. "You know that's totally not true, bro. I've skilfully accomplished the ability to talk with my mouth full. - Just ask Derek. - Ow!"

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

"So. You really have…a…" Jennifer staggered back to her seat. "I didn't know you were…gay?" she said it like it was acid on her tongue. Her face a mix of horrified white and furious red.

"I'm not." Derek defended. "I guess you could say I'm bisexual." though he really did preferred Laura's description of Stilesexual. Cause he couldn't imagine being with another guy. Ever.

Jennifer stared at him. "I…don't understand what's going on here. You said you were being forced to marry…"

"I _never_ said I was being forced. I said it was an arranged marriage. That was the only way I could explain it."

Jennifer shook her head disbelievingly. "I don't understand? Derek this is insane. You can't be gay." she said loudly. Pleading with him. "If you're just going along with this to make your mom happy for…whatever reason, just tell her the truth. You can't fake this forever Derek!"

He inhaled slowly. Watching her practically beg him to call things off and go back to her.

"What about sex Derek? Are you really going to have _sex_ with a _man_?" her nose wrinkling in disgust.

Derek straightened his spine. "I already have." he lied. Partly. They'd been intimate enough for him to know that it wasn't going to be a problem in the future. In fact it had easily been the best sex of his life. He'd never had an orgasm like that before.

Jennifer looked like she was going to be sick. Her head shaking vigorously. As if refusing to believe him.

"Look Jennifer, I'm sorry. I should never have started a relationship with you…"

"Then why did you!" she yelled. "If you knew you were going to….why?"

Derek dropped his gaze guilty. "I…" what could he say. He couldn't tell her about what Laura had done. At least not yet. He'd made that promise to Cora and he wasn't willing to break it. "I was in denial." he finally confessed. "I was trying to pretend it wasn't going to happen. That if I found someone my family would be satisfied with that." and strangely it wasn't a lie.

"You have!" she leapt to her feet; rushing at him. "You have me. And we're having a baby. They can't expect you to…"

Derek held her at arms length. "Jennifer, _please_ listen to me. I'm not doing this to make my mom happy; I'm doing this to make _me_ happy. Stiles is a great guy…"

"Kid. Derek. He's a child."

Derek glared at her. "He's not a child."

Jennifer scoffed. "He's not long been one." she snipped harshly.

"He's eighteen." he lied.

"Derek, come to your senses." Jennifer pleaded. "Do you love him?" she asked; her voice so quite. Like if she said it any louder all her dreams would be shattered.

Derek's heart skipped at the question. He'd only known him a few weeks, yet something in him said the answer was yes. "I…" he nodded.

Jennifer ripped herself out of his grasp. Her pleading, broken demeanour transforming into cold detachment. "Well. What about the baby?"

"I want to be involved. You know I've always wanted a family."

Jennifer locked icy eyes on him. "Yes. And your _boyfriend_ isn't going to be able to give you one." she spat. Saying boyfriend like it was an expletive only used by the foulest people.

Derek clenched his jaw. "It's the twenty-first century, Jennifer. If we want kids there are ways."

"And he wants kids?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm not sure I want this kid around _my_ child."

Derek narrowed his eyes at her. "Jennifer."

"You can't seriously expect me to trust some teenager I've never met, who your parents picked for you."

"Firstly: _I_ picked him, not my parents. Secondly: I _expect_ you to trust me to…"

"Trust _you_." Jennifer interrupted with a laugh. "You've spent the past three months making me think we had a future together."

Derek clenched his jaw. "I never made you promises." he snapped; growing tired of his ex's behaviour.

"Didn't you?"

"No. I never told you I loved you. I never mentioned marriage or starting a family with you."

Jennifer narrowed her eyes at him. "You never said that we were casual either."

Derek sighed; dragging his hand through his hair. "Jennifer, I know you're hurt right now. I understand. I _really_ do. - But you're carrying my child and nothing is going to keep me out of its life. I'll fight you all the way to the high court if I have to."

She glared at him furiously; her face turning an almost impossible shade of red. He waited for her to start shouting. Yelling. Screaming. Instead she simply turned on her heels and walked out of the kitchen. He listened to her feet rushing up the stairs.

Derek pulled out the nearest chair and dropped down onto it. His head falling into his hands with a weary sigh. When had his life become so complicated? Why hadn't he seen this coming? "I never wanted this." he said hearing his mother enter. "Everything so messed up."

Talia dragged her fingers through his hair. "I know. - It'll be okay though." she whispered.

Derek looked up at her doubtfully. "Will it?"

Talia pulled out the chair next to him and sat; her hand still reassuringly on her son's neck. "Yes. You've made you decision, Derek and you're happy, right?"

Derek nodded shyly.

"This thing with Jennifer. The baby, we'll deal with that. If she wants a fight, then we fight. - In the meantime, just…live your life."

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

Cora stared at the diner window unsure whether to enter. She watched and listened as Scott and Stiles chucked away about something or other. Usually she'd just waltz inside and sit down. - Who was she kidding, no she wouldn't. She had to remain aloof. Distant. She had a rep to protect. But that had gone out of the window the second she'd confessed to Stiles that she'd always liked him. God only knew why? He was a pain in the ass. He talked too much and too fast at times. Sure he was cute but she had guys with more muscle chasing after her at school. What the hell had she ever seen in Stiles Stilinski?

She stared at his profile for an intense second asking herself that question over and over. What did she see in Stiles? Well he was funny. Usually when he wasn't intending to be. He was smart. Really smart. - Smarter than her. He was kind and caring and sweet. He was loyal to a fault and didn't take any shit from anyone. He took Jackson and his cronies' insults like water off a ducks back. He was a pretty awesome guy through and through. So why the hell hadn't she claimed him.

She'd had every intention to. She'd gone out into the woods determined to find him, and she had. And that's when it all fell to pieces. She was there. He was there. They were staring at each other. It was the perfect moment. - But there wasn't…anything. No deep rooted connection. No intense pull. No need to touch or smell or mark. There was just Stiles. The guy she knew from school. Who she'd grown up with. Who had never given her so much as a second look.

That when she knew all those stories her mom and grandparents had told her growing up about 'mates' and 'allies' and the 'sanctity of Samhain' weren't just bullshit. It was all true. It had hurt like a son of a bitch to know that she'd have no control over her own destiny, and yet at the same time had been a little freeing. She wouldn't have to worry about find the right guy because her wolf. Her instincts would find him for her. - Eventually.

Of course acknowledging that to herself had been one thing. Keeping to it when Derek stood before her stinking to high heaven of Stiles. Seeing her brother's mark on the guy she'd spent years coveting, that was quite another. It hurt to know that Derek had gotten the prize and didn't even want it. So she'd acted typically; lashing out. Physically. Verbally. - And when that hadn't hurt him enough, she'd told hinted that she'd steal Stiles away. Because while he didn't want Stiles, she did.

It wasn't a lie. It wasn't just spite. She actually had attempted to win Stiles over. To get him to choose her. That's why she'd visited all though his recovery. Going so far as skipping classes. - That's why she'd confessed to him about her feeling, then watched and listened as he stared at her in shock. But it hadn't taken five seconds to realize she didn't have a chance in hell. That as pissed as Stiles was at her brother, rightly so, he was completely smitten. After that she conceded, to herself at least, it was a loosing battle. - Of course that hadn't stopped her rubbing Derek up the wrong way. Fawning over Stiles at every opportunity. Mixing their scents.

That's when she realized that he actually was into Stiles. That he felt something. It had been there in her brother's heartbeat. In the growl he'd levelled at her. In the way the pair spared verbally. It was all written on the wall.

And that's when she forgave him. In that second her heart was wrapped in Band Aids, and left to heal. When she'd seen Malia snuggling up to Stiles, surprisingly she was pissed and possessive on Derek's behalf. She's had a nice quiet word with her long-lost cousin when Stiles had left. Making it _very_ clear that she was risking broken bones and maybe even a loss of limbs. - It had railed her when Malia stared her down defiantly. They'd almost come to blow in the den. Peter had dragged his daughter away quickly enough.

Sadly she couldn't give the same threat to Jennifer. Because she was human, and ergo off limits. It didn't mean she hadn't been tempted into sneaking into Derek's bedroom the previous night and scaring the living Jesus out of her. But fear of reprisals, especially with the Argents in town, had held her back. She was only thankful that Derek wasn't going to make the same mistake again, and trust an outsider.

_"_ _Are you gonna stand out there all day like your creeper brother?_ _"_

Cora jumped slightly at the sound of Stiles voice. Distant and distorted. Her eyes quickly came back into focus to find both Scott and Stiles staring at her through the window of the diner. The pair laughing. Flipping them the bird she marched determinedly towards the diner door.

Inside she headed directly for them. Dropping down in the booth next to Stiles and snatched a curly fry off his plate. Ignoring his protest.

"Are you stalking me now?" Stiles demanded.

"You wish Stilinski." Cora grunted; slouching against the faux leather seat. "I needed to escape." she sighed; looking over at Scott. "What you doing here, anyway? Are you two usually hulled up playing video games or whatever?"

"I needed to escape too." Scott replied; shooting Stiles a meaningful looked.

Cora looked between the boys. Noting Stiles flushed red face and bright goofy smile. "Right." she huffed; wrinkling her nose. "I feel your pain, bro." she smiled sympathetically at Scott. "Because despite what Derek might believe, there is no amount of shower gel and deodorant that can hide _that_ stink."

Scott nodded. Sharing another understanding look with Cora.

"So you…saw Derek?" Stiles asked; not looking at Cora.

Cora met Scott eyes again and together they rolled them. Shaking their heads. "Yeah. Caught him as he was heading into the house."

"Oh." Stiles nodded; playing with his fries. "Cool."

Cora groaned. It was kinda pathetic really. Even for Stiles, and she'd had to witness the Lydia fiasco. "Don't worry. I'm sure he's kicking her to the curb as we speak." she huffed; snagging another fry. This time without a sound from Stiles. - Which meant he was seriously worried. "Look. He'd made his choice." she said softly. "There's nothing she can do to change that, okay."

Stiles glanced side long at her. Unconvinced. "She's giving him a baby." he pointed out.

Cora shrugged. "Maybe. - Personally I think its all a little convenient, you know. Her turning up pregnant a little over a week after D dumps her ass. - Stinks worse than the pair of you." she wrinkled her nose once more at Stiles.

"You think she's lying?" Scott asked intrigued.

Cora shrugged once more. "Can't tell yet. - I'd say that was another convenience but she doesn't know we're werewolves so… - But yeah. Something about her just makes me….twitchy. She probably figured she'd swoop in, tell Derek she was pregnant and save him from his 'forced' engagement."

"Forced?" Stiles frowned.

"Yeah. Apparently she thinks Mom's forcing Derek into this. - Derek told her it's an arranged marriage." she snorted. "So she figured she'd tell Mom, Derek knocked her up, then she'd let him out of his ' _arranged marriage_ _'_ and they could head back to New York together. - I don't think she's considered he might actually _want_ to marry the loud mouth, high school nerd." Cora smirked. "Or possibly this is about tricking D and not our parents. Maybe she thinks he'll marry her instead if she tells him she's pregnant."

"Won't it become rather obvious she's lying?" Scott frowned; chewing on his burger.

"Not if she can get knocked up straight away. - And if Derek won't do the deed, there's always a turkey basted."

"Aw." Scott gagged; spitting out his burger.

"It works on TV." she stated matter-of-factly.

Stiles snorted next to her. "In trashy soaps." he shook his head. "This is real life."

Cora turned to meet her future brother-in-law's gaze. "In which a quarter of this town are werewolves. Seriously, you think a turkey basted baby is weird?" she chuckled. "Besides, I don't' bitch about your crappy on-line games, don't trash-talk my shows."

"My games aren't crappy." Stiles pouted.

Cora snorted. "Right." Stealing yet another fry.

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

An hour after Cora's arrival, Stiles phone began to buzzed in his pocket. He smiled goofily down at the screen the second he saw Derek's name flash. "Hey Wolfie." he answered warmly.

" _Where are you?"_

"I'm at Wendy's with Scott and your sister. Where are you?"

" _Driving through town. I'll be with you in a few minutes."_

"You're coming here?"

" _You don't want me to?"_

"No…I mean, yeah. You want me to order something for you?"

"Coffee. I'll be there soon." The line went dead a second later. Stiles stared down at the screen with a sigh.

"Derek?"

"How'd you guess?" Stiles laughed; turning in his seat to wave down a waitress. "Can I have a coffee please."

The mug was being placed on the table when the door of the dinner opened and Derek marched into the building. Stiles turned to watch him approach with a warm smile. Cora glanced up and rolled her eyes; slipping out of the booth and changing side to sit beside Scott. Derek seamlessly sliding into her abandoned seat and leant in to kiss Stiles, his arm resting naturally on the back of the booth. Stiles glanced at his friends; grinning from ear to ear.

"God, its enough to make you wanna puke, ain't it?" Cora gagged lightly.

Scott nodded.

"Shut up." Derek murmured; tossing a cold discarded fry at his sister's head.

Stiles looked between them; relaxing at the ease the pair were showing towards one another finally. "So…" he turned his body slightly to face Derek. "How'd it go?"

"As expected." Derek replied after taking a large gulp of his coffee. "She's pissed."

Stiles looked at his empty plate. "What happened?"

"Not much." Derek shrugged. "I explained that I'm with you of my own free will and that I want to be in my child's life, but _not_ as her husband."

"Wow. I bet that went down like the Titanic."

"Pretty much." Derek nodded regretfully. "Same amount of ice."

"So what is she gonna do now?" Cora asked causally; though her heart raced nervously.

Derek met his sister's gaze. "I don't know. - She pretty much escaped to my room the second I made it clear I wasn't going back to her." he sighed.

"So you just left her there with mom?" Cora smirked.

"What was I meant to do?" Derek murmured: his fingers brushing Stiles neck absently. "Anyway, can we forget about Jennifer. Have you guy been here all afternoon? I would have expected you to be making the most of Black Friday?"

"Do we looked like 'sales' kind of people to you?" Stiles scoffed. "You didn't get your butt out of my bed until eleven this morning." Stiles pointed out with a laugh, then quickly blushed as Derek hushed him. "Whoops."

" _Shit_." Scott suddenly announced; his eyes wide with panic at he tugged out his phone. "I have to meet Allison." he looked at Cora; his eyes telling her to move.

"I can't believe you're dating that bit…"

"Hey." Scott cut Cora off with a growl. He looked between the siblings. "Look I know her aunt did something terrible but she's not her. Allison's nice."

Cora snorted. "Too nice. That's the problem. Kate was nice too."

Scott glared at her.

"You should probably go. Don't want to be late for your study date." Stiles interrupted quickly. Praying it was enough to derail the fight he was sure was about to break out.

"Yeah."

Cora shuffled out of the booth. "Just be careful, Scott."

"I'll see you later." he looked past Derek to Stiles. "Call of Duty tomorrow?"

"Yeah. - Have a great time."

As Scott marched out of the dinner Stiles glared at Cora. "Seriously?"

"What. I was just saying." Cora shrugged.

"Look, I know you guys have problems with the Argents and I get it. You have every right to. - But he's right, you can't blame Allison for what her aunt did. She was a kid for god's sake."

Derek looked at him intensely. "Its just hard to trust any of them."

"Yeah. They're hunters. They're whole mission is to wipe us out." Cora agreed angrily.

"They're _mission_ is to wipe out werewolves that don't hold to the rules. They have a code."

Derek stiffened beside him and Stiles hated it.

"I'm just saying, okay. Don't give Scott a hard time. - If Allison is bad, he'll find out eventually."

The table fell silent. Stiles fiddling with his straw while Cora and Derek seemed to have a conversation using just their eyebrows. Finally Cora cleared her throat. "Okay. I'll be going." she got to her feet quickly. "See you Monday, Stilinski."

"Actually you'll see him Sunday. Mom's inviting him for dinner." Derek said. Looking up at his sister.

"You sure that's a good idea." Cora smirked. "This time he might actually wind up in a full body cast." she laughed.

Derek glared at her, but his lip was curled at the corner. "Don't you have homework to be getting home to?"

"Don't worry D. I know when I'm not wanted." her gaze flickered to Stiles sadly. "See ya, guys."

Cora left them alone but that didn't mean they spoke or that the tension was any easier. Stiles stared at his milkshake; swirling the straw around and around. His lip between his teeth. A waitress waltzed over causally and asked cheerfully if they want anything else.

"No thanks." Stiles smiled. "Just the check."

"I'll get that." Derek said reaching for the check, only for Stiles to snatch it first.

"I can buy my own lunch."

Derek stared at his teenage mate. "Fine. I was just being nice." he said shapely.

Stiles looked at him regretfully. "Sorry. I didn't meant to snap. I just….don't want to be caught between you and my best friend. I don't want to have to spend the rest of my life defending you to each other."

"I don't have a problem with Scott." Derek insisted.

"Just his girlfriend, who for all I know he could end up marrying." Stiles huffed.

Derek narrowed his eyes. "Is she his mate?"

"No, but that doesn't mean anything. You dated before me. - Hell you would have probably married Jennifer if you hadn't have come back for Samhain this year."

Derek lowered his gaze. That was probably very true. He'd been thinking about it. "I can't help the way I feel. She almost killed my fami…"

" _No_! _Kate_! Kate almost killed your family!" he interrupted loudly. "Allison was just a kid. She didn't do anything."

Derek met Stiles hard, unforgiving gaze. Guilt rolling over him. He knew Stiles was right. He couldn't blame the girl for the crimes of her insane relatives. "Maybe….we can go out?"

"What?" Stiles startled.

"You said you wanted to double date." Derek murmured; slipping out of the booth and heading towards the cashier.

Stiles rushing after him. "Actually I said I _wasn't_ gonna double date." he corrected.

Derek turned and looked at him blankly. "So you don't want a date?"

Stiles smirked at him. "I didn't say that. - But I'd rather our first date was not crashed by my best friend."

"It's not our first date." Derek corrected; taking his change from the waitress. Her smile wide and bright as she looked between the pair. He was surprised that Stiles hadn't even seem to notice that's he'd paid.

"Huh? I hope you aren't counting The Run as our first date. Cause I'm telling you now, that was _not_ a date." Stiles scolded; lightly punching the werewolf's shoulder. "And don't think I don't know what you just did?" he narrowed his eyes accusingly at him.

Derek's eyes flickered between his shoulder and his mate. "No. - I was counting me making you dinner." he corrected; nodding a goodbye to the waitress then turning to leave.

Stiles smiled at the woman; rolling his eyes. "See what I have to put up with?" he said to her before racing to catch up with Derek. "So where you taking me?" he called.

Derek didn't answer until they'd reached Stiles jeep. "Who says I'm taking you anywhere? Didn't you just say you could pay for yourself?"

Stiles pouted dramatically. "And yet you still paid. Besides, lunch isn't a date. - And you asked me."

Derek folded his arms over his chest; leaning back against the jeep. "I _said_ we could go out with your friends."

Stiles sauntered closer. "Fine, you win. No date." he sighed. "Of course…" he leant forward slightly. "If there's no date, there's no good night kiss." he smirked; stepping away from Derek and reaching for the door of the jeep. He barely had it open before Derek was tugging him closer and stealing the kiss Stiles had taunted him with.

The blast of a car horn had the pair reluctantly pulling apart. Both breathing heavily.

"You wanna come back to my place?" Stiles asked between heavy breaths. "We could watch a movie. Relax."

Derek smirked down at him. "What about your dad?"

"He's at work." Stiles murmured.

"In that case…" he gave Stiles shoulder a small shove. "I'll follow."

Stiles gave a wide grin; climbing into the jeep.

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

Derek was pulling up outside the Stilinski house when his phone began to ring. His heart leapt into his throat. He couldn't help but fear it was Jennifer again. Claiming out of the car he pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked down at the screen. Sighing with relief. "Yeah Mom?"

" _Where are you?"_

"I'm at Stiles. Why?"

" _So you intend to just leave me to deal with this woman?"_ she asked calmly. Too calmly.

Derek winced. "You were the one that insisted that she stay there." he argument petulantly.

There was a low growl emitted through the receiver and Derek couldn't' practically see his mom's eye glowing at him.

"What am I meant to do, Mom? - There's nothing more I can say to her." he leant back against the Camaro; pinching the bridge of his nose.

" _I know, but maybe you need to have another talk. Find out what she plans to do now. - Derek, as much as I'm glad you and Stiles are spending time together, I really think you need to sort things out with Jennifer as soon as possible. Then you boys can get on with you're lives."_

Derek inhaled; his gaze flickering to Stiles who was stood watching him with concern.

"Alright Mom. - But can it wait till tomorrow? I just need to…."

" _Tomorrow Derek."_ Talia agreed firmly. _"Say hello to Stiles for me, and remember to invite him and his dad for dinner on Sunday."_

"Already have."

" _Good."_

The line went dead and Derek took a deep lungful of winter air.

"Everything okay?"

"Not really. - Mom wants me to talk to Jennifer again. Find out what she plans to do."

"Oh. - Now?"

Derek shook his head. "Nah. Tomorrow." he lifted his gaze to Stiles with a small smile; pushing himself off the car. "So what are we gonna watch?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The later half of this chapter is mostly filler if I'm honest, I had to rewrite it when I discovered that somehow I accidentally deleted a whole scene with Derek and Jennifer. On the upside I think this is a better way to go. On the downside everything I've already written for chapter 10 needs to be rehashed. I'm sorry this chapters a lot shorter than my usual chapters.
> 
> As always THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND FAVOURITES. I'm sorry I can't reply to every message, but I promise I do appreciate them immensely. They help work though plot point, keep me on track and shows me I'm going the right way. So again THANK YOU!


	11. Mea Culpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has another talk with Jennifer, with devastating consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going insane trying to think of a title for this chapter, then Hercules: The Legendary Journeys popped into my head and it was only right to nod back to our favourite crazy uncle's wonderful episode Medea Culpa. And the meaning fits perfectly as Laura and Derek have to deal with the consequences of their decisions.

"Hmm, where you going?" Stiles groaned; rolling onto his back. "Its early." he blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

"It's 10:30." Derek huffed; dragging his shirt over his head.

"For a Saturday it's early."

Derek rolled his eyes; shaking his head. "Don't you have a thing with Scott today?"

Stiles stretched out beneath the covers; his arms over his head and groaned loudly. "Not until 12. - Do you really have to go now?"

"The sooner I get this talk over with and sort stuff out, the sooner we can get back to normal."

Stiles snorted. "Normal. We are not normal."

"True." Derek huffed. "I'll call you later." quickly pressing a kiss to Stiles closed lips.

"You coming back tonight?" Stiles asked as Derek reached the door.

"Maybe." he smiled then vanished from the room.

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

Cora passed him as he stepped into the house. "Where are you going?"

"For a run." she replied shapely; continuing down the steps and out into the woods.

The tension was obvious the second he stepped foot over the threshold and he felt his stomach tightened. The was no sign of Laura and Sam. He could hear his mom in the backyard and Jennifer upstairs in his room. Squaring his shoulder's he headed back to the yard where he found his mom chopping wood. It was her usual method of dealing with stress. She looked up as he stepped out onto the back porch.

"She's upstairs." she said sharply.

"I know. - Are you okay?"

Talia froze with the axe raised. "Fine. - Just fine."

Derek narrowed his gaze at her. "Mom?"

The axe fell with a large thud; imbedding in the wood. "I want that woman out of my house, Derek. Today."

Derek narrowed his eyes at her. "Why? What happened?" he couldn't imagine Jennifer being a bad house guest. While he was finding her presence inconvenient, he couldn't deny that she was a nice friendly person. He'd thought that his family would actually like her.

"I can't handle the tension, Derek. - Cora's…." she sighed wearily. "Your sister and…Jennifer do not get on. - And frankly if she stays much longer I fear Cora may just rip her throat out."

Derek gaped at his mother. "What?"

Talia walked over to face her son. "I don't know if Jennifer is doing it on purpose. I can't…" she shook her head. "I don't sense any actual vindictiveness but…she's pushing all of Cora's buttons."

"Meaning?" Derek frowned.

"Small comments here and there. Acting like she knows _everything_ about you. - Asking questions about you and Stiles."

"Like what?"

"Look, I understand she's upset. I do." Talia replied through gritted teeth, ignoring the question. "But she obviously doesn't understand our culture."

"She doesn't _know_ our culture. You know I haven't told her yet."

"No. - But you told her we had different beliefs. - That this was arranged."

Derek nodded. "I didn't know how else to explain it without - telling her everything."

"It doesn't matter _what_ you told her. The point is she knows we're different and instead of being respectful of that, she keep trying to _convince_ us that our lifestyle is wrong."

Derek's frown deepened. "I…" he shook his head. "I don't…."

"I don't know if it's because she's hurt, or whether it's because she homophobic or if it's that she's just plan arrogant, but it's making everyone uncomfortable, Derek."

Derek sighed; dropped down on the porch swing. "What am I meant to say, mom? If she's pregnant she's in our lives forever."

"We need to find out if she's pregnant, for sure. If she is then we'll just have to tell her everything."

Derek shook his head. "I can't just demand a pregnancy test."

"Of course you can." Talia insisted. "She's already pissed at you, it can't make matters worse."

Derek stared at his mother agog. "Really?"

Talia smiled softly. "Just talk to her Derek. - If she's pregnant then we'll find her somewhere in town to stay, if she's not….well…she can get the fuck out of my house."

Derek stared at his mom. She rarely ever swore. It just proved how much everything was getting to her. With a world-wary sigh, Derek got to his feet. "Okay. I'll go talk to her."

Talia nodded thankfully and headed back to the tree stump; tugging the axe free.

Derek watched his mom take a swing before turning and making his way back inside. He looked around the empty house; trying not to inhale the thick air of anger, frustration and hatred. He took the stairs slowly. It was a bizarre feeling knocking on his own bedroom door.

" _Come in!"_ Jennifer called softly though the wood.

Taking a breath Derek pushed it open and stared at his ex; sat on his bed in a old t-shirt and panties. It wasn't the first time he'd seen her like that, but it _was_ the first time it didn't get his blood moving. "Jennifer." he greeted warmly.

Her face brightened instantly and she shifted on the bed. "Derek."

He inhaled the heady sent of arousal and wanted to groan. "We need to talk."

Jennifer shifted back against the headboard and patted the bed.

"I think it would be better to talk downstairs."

Jennifer's eyes narrowed slightly. "What's wrong with here Derek? I mean its not like anything's going to happen." her voice was low; boarding on seductive. "I mean you're not attracted to me anymore, are you? You have a _boyfriend_ now. - You're engaged."

Derek clenched his jaw. Hating the way she said boyfriend. Like it was an offensive term. "That's right. I am."

"So, it doesn't matter if we sit on your bed and talk." she smiled innocently.

Derek inhaled slowly; seeing a trap ahead. If he insisted on taking the conversation downstairs she would think he was still attracted to her but staying in the bedroom… It felt uncomfortable. "Fine." he nodded; tugging his old desk chair over to the end of the bed. He didn't miss the disappointment in her eyes.

Jennifer pulled her legs up; crossing them. "So? What do you want to talk about?"

"You're plans for one."

"My plans?" She frowned. "I don't really have any plans. - I wasn't expecting..."

Derek swallowed. "Right." he fell silent as he tried to figure out how to ask the question. How was he meant to demand proof that Jennifer was pregnant without making her feel like he was accusing her of lying. - He wasn't even sure he _was_ accusing her of lying. "Are you…. _sure_ you're pregnant?" he asked carefully.

"What?" Jennifer snapped. "Of course I'm sure. How can you…? - You think I'm lying?"

"No. I just…maybe you're mistaken. Jennifer I haven't seen you in weeks and the last time we…"

Jennifer narrowed her gaze at him. "Was the night before you came here." she reminded him harshly.

Derek paled. She was right. He'd gone to Jennifer's late the night before returning home; needing a distraction from the memories crowding his mind at the thought of returning for The Run. He'd actually considered bringing her back with him. How might things have changed if he had? How much worse could they be?

"But if you need proof!" she snapped; leaping off the bed and heading over to her bag. She riffled around for her wash-bag; yanking the zipper violently then pulling out a small piece of plastic about the size of a pen; tossing it at him angrily.

Derek glanced down at the two pink lines and his chest tightened. Inhaling slowly he just stared; his mind buzzing. His heart racing. Shit, he really was going to be a father.

"Happy? You convinced I'm not lying now? - And if you think I'm getting rid of it just because you've suddenly decided you want to fuck men, well tough luck."

Derek's gaze snapped up to meet Jennifer's furious brown eyes. "I wasn't going to suggest that."

"Good!" Jennifer huffed; folding her arms over her chest.

The room fell silent. Jennifer paced the room as she tried to calm down, while Derek just stared at the test. His mind whirling around and around. In less than a month his life had changed beyond all recognition. Sure he wanted kids, but he'd wanted to bring them up in a nice happy normal family. He'd expect to be married with a house when they finally showed up. He never in a million years expected this. Raising a kid with a woman who hated him while in a same sex relationship. He'd wanted what his parents and grandparents had. A complication free life. That was what having a mate was meant to bring. - Now all he seemed to have were complications. Finding Stiles. Discovering the loss of his memories. Jennifer. The baby. It was most definitely not what he'd envisioned for his life.

"I think I should head back to New York." Jennifer said suddenly.

Derek looked up sharply. "What? - Why?"

"I can't stay here and watch you and….him." she sneered; her back to Derek. Staring out at the back woods.

"What about the baby?"

Jennifer was silent for a long moment. "I don't know." she shrugged.

Derek was off the bed in a moment. "I'm not going to just let you take my baby away from me Jennifer." he informed her calmly yet defensively.

She turned sharply; her eyes narrow and accusing. "Don't threaten me Derek." she warned.

His jaw tightened. "That wasn't a threat." he said harshly. "But this is my child too and I want to be involved."

"Huh, well maybe you should have thought about that before you chose this…." she snapped; waving at the woods. "… _lifestyle_."

Derek inhaled slowly. "Meaning, living across the country? - Or Stiles?"

Jennifer raised a brow. "Both."

"Well this is my lifestyle and if you think I'm going to let you use it to keep my child from me….you won't."

"We'll see what a judge has to say about that." Jennifer replied furiously. Her eyes burning holes into Derek at twenty paces.

"A judge won't say shit." Derek almost growled. "It's the 21st century Jennifer and I've got a brilliant lawyer. You have nothing to use against me other than the fact I'm in a relationship with another man."

" _Child_!" Jennifer spat. "He's a _child_. I'm sure the courts will find that very interesting."

Derek narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh I know he's not eighteen Derek. Cora was very forthcoming with that." she looked him up and down with a disgusted gaze. "I may not be a ' _brilliant lawyer'_ Derek, but I know the law. - I know the age of consent in California. _And_ I know what the term Statutory Rape means. - Do you?"

Derek sucked in a sharp breath; his heart pounding. He could hear his wolf growling loudly; clawing to be let loose so he could rip the woman before him to pieces. "Nothing as happened between us."

Jennifer looked at him disbelievingly. "That's not what you said yesterday." she brushed past him to get to her bag; pulling out a change of clothes.

Derek watched as she changed in front of him. Not even bothering to shield her nakedness from his view. He turned his back as she reached for the hem of her t-shirt, and looked down at the test once more. His child fading into the distance.

"Jennifer." he sighed. "Can't we be reasonable?"

Jennifer scoffed. "Reasonable?"

Derek turned and winced when he found her stood glaring at him in her bra and jeans.

"You don't' understand the meaning of the word. I wanted to be reasonable. I wanted us to be a family, but you insist of…this." she spat; waving her hands dramatically. "If you think I'm going to let you warp my child's mind with this freak of a family."

Derek growled; he couldn't help himself.

Jennifer's eyes widened impossibly; her skin paling.

The door flew open without warning; his mother marching in like a pagan goddess. Her gaze instantly meeting his. She stepped up to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Derek, go down stairs. - In fact, better yet. Go home."

It took Derek a few minutes to shake off his anger and focus of his mom. His alpha. Giving him a command. When his mind cleared he nodded and headed for the door. His mother's voice behind him.

"I think you've overstayed your welcome, Miss Blake. I will call you a cab to the bus station."

"I'm not letting him anywhere near my child." Jennifer spat as Talia followed Derek out the door. "He…sick!"

Talia paused on the threshold of Derek's room; looking back at the woman. "Enjoy your trip Miss Blake, you'll be hearing from my colleagues."

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

Derek was pacing the front yard like a trapped animal when Talia stepped outside. "Derek?"

"She's going to go accuse me of abuse. - Of abusing Stiles." he winced; his feature paling at the mere thought.

"She's not going to do anything. And even if she makes the allegation it won't hold up because you haven't slept with him. _Right_?"

Derek turned to meet his mother's gaze; swallowing hard. "No."

She stepped up close to him; her voice low. "You have to be careful from now on Derek. At least until he turns eighteen. If she does make the allegation, which I honestly don't think she will, but if she does, people will start sniffing around."

Derek nodded; his eyes dropping regretfully. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. _None_ of this is _your_ fault." Talia reassured.

"I did it again. I picked the wrong girl and now we're all in danger." panic weighed heavily on him as he looked up at his mom. His eyes glistening slightly in the sunlight.

"We are not in danger."

"If someone investigate they might find out…" Derek ranted quickly. His eyes wide with fear.

"Hey." Talia gripped her son's panicked shoulders. "It'll be fine. You think its the first time outsiders have come sniffing around. We'll sort it out. Just…" she pressed her head to his. "Don't worry. That's my job. - Right now just go home and relax."

"What about Stiles?"

Talia looked back at the house. "You can still see Stiles, just…no staying at his place from now on, okay. - Keep it public and respectable." she smirked. "He'll be eighteen soon and then it won't matter, but right now you have to look innocent."

"We are innocent. Nothing happened. - I mean we haven't had sex. No properly."

"Keep it that way." Talia gave a weary sigh. "Now go home." she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'll see you _both_ tomorrow for dinner."

Derek nodded. "Tomorrow." he murmured as he turned to leave.

Talia watched Derek headed reluctantly to his car. As the Camaro pulled away from the house Laura's Volvo pulled up; the pair waving at one another as they passed. Pulling to a stop Laura climbed out; meeting her mother's worried gaze.

"Mom?" Laura frowned. "Is everything okay?"

Talia looked at her daughter for a long moment before turning and heading back into the house. In the kitchen she lifted the phone and dialled the local cab company from memory. "Hey, Bobby. - I'm very well thank you. Yourself? - How's Jody and the kids? - That's wonderful. - Can I have a cab straight away, please? Just to the bus station. - Thanks. - Yeah, tell Jody I'll be happy to help with the Winter Festival. - Bye Bobby."

She hung up with another exhausted exhale; listening as Jennifer slammed angrily about the bedroom. She should never have offered to house her. But then, as alpha it was her duty. - And she apparently was carrying her grandchild. She'd seen the test in Derek's hand. How everything had gone so incredible ass-up she didn't know.

"Mom?"

Talia turned to find Laura stood standing there; worry etched into her face and she remember the cause. Just what had set this whole disastrous chain of events in motion. "Where's Sam?"

"Playing in the den. What's wrong?"

Talia rolled her neck as she marched over to the kitchen counter and switched on the kettle. "Jennifer's causing problems."

"More?"

"She's going…." she trailed off as the door to Derek's room opened and the sound of furious footsteps were heard on the stairs. Talia took an angry breath and pushed herself away from the kitchen counter; marching out to meet Jennifer. "A cab will be here in a few moments."

Jennifer glared at her; nodding sharply. "I'll wait outside."

Talia moved to quickly open the door. Not even bothering to disguise her eagerness to be rid of the woman. As Jennifer passed she smiled warmly, in the fake way she'd mastered in law school. "It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Blake. I can't wait to see you again, soon."

Jennifer met her gaze with a flash of distain. "I'm sure. Give my best wishes to Derek. Tell him I never wanted it to come to this."

Talia raised a brow. "Oh, we all know exactly how you wanted this to go. I'm just sorry it didn't work out for you. But you should know that _family_ is important to us. - _Very_ important."

Jennifer opened her mouth to respond only to be cut off by the blast of a horn as the taxi came to a stop outside the house.

"Goodbye." Talia smiled; seeing Jennifer out onto the front steps. "Have a safe trip. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my grandchild." then stepped back into the house closing the door with a firm click behind her.

She leant heavily on the door for a moment; composing herself. Her head beginning to ache from her instincts screaming to rip the bitch apart. She could so easily of done so, had it not been for the child. - Derek's child.

"Mom? What's going on?" Laura asked worriedly.

"Jennifer plans on causing trouble for Derek." Talia said flatly pushing herself away from the door and marching coldly past her daughter towards the kitchen. Laura on her heels. "She made it very clear that if Derek fights for contact with his child, she's going to inform the authorities of his relationship with Stiles."

Laura inhaled slowly; her whole body going ridged. "You mean…?"

"She'll tell them he's having an _sexual_ relationship with a minor." Talia confirmed sharply as she poured boiling water into her mug.

"Shit." Laura cursed; stumbling for a chair, shaking her head.

"Indeed."

Laura stared at the table top. "This is all my fault." she murmured; dragging her hand through her hair.

"Yes, it is." Talia agreed coldly; turning to glare at her daughter. "If you had told me sooner all of this could have been avoided!" she snapped. "I might have been able to fix it."

Laura looked guiltily up at her mother; tear already pooling in her eyes. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Sorry will not save your brother from prison if that woman follows through with her threat!"

Laura lowered her head shamefully. "I didn't mean for this to…"

"I know!" Talia growled. "But it keeps happening doesn't it? First Paige. That poor girl died because she thought Derek loved her…."

"He did."

"But he wasn't _in love_ with her, was he? And because of that, she died!"

Laura swallowed.

"Then there was Kate!"

"I…. I tried to stop him dating Kate. I tried to tell him…"

Talia scoffed. "Did you? - Was that before or after you started sleeping with her brother!"

Laura's eyes blew wide with shock.

"Yes I know about you and Christopher Argent. I figured it out after the fire. You were covered in his scent."

"I….I'm sorry."

Talia growled; turning furiously away from her daughter. "There's that word again, _sorry_!" when she turned back her eyes were glowing red. "You're my eldest child Laura. You will be Alpha one day."

"I know." Laura choked tearfully.

"I can forgive you for doing this. You were young, you had the best of intensions. I sincerely believe that. - But I _cannot_ forgive you not coming forward before now! That shows me you are not ready to be Alpha."

Tears rolled down Laura cheeks as she sat silent. Her hands folded in her lap. Sniffling back a billion more. She startled silently as a heavy weight barrelled into her. Looking at her side she saw Sam looked at her distressed and worried. Slowly she wrapped her arms around her son and pulled him closer; burying her face in his hair as she lifted him up onto her lap.

Talia stared at her daughter and grandson. Slow the anger seeped out of her; little by little but not completely. She still had to make Laura see what she'd done. She took a long moment before shaking her head and exhaling. "Do you have any idea how many lives you've messed up, Laura? Do you? This isn't just about Derek. It's Stiles, Cora. That woman. The Sheriff…"

Laura looked up with a sad frown.

"He lost his wife at the same time Stiles lost Derek." Talia pointed out; her tone slowly returning to calm. "He was barely coping with his own grief, let alone the grief of a lost and abandoned six year old. - If you…" she took a deep calming breath. "If _Derek_ had been there, Stiles would have turned to him for strength. Instead Derek barely spared him a moment to say _I'm sorry for your loss before he was off._ That left a heavy weight on the Sheriff. One even I couldn't help carry. - Laura being Alpha doesn't just mean looking after your family, it means looking out for the pack as a whole. - This town."

Laura swallowed thickly; her arms tightening around her son. She opened her mouth to apologize again but snapped it shut; deciding it was better to remain silent.

Talia rubbed at her eyes tiredly. "I've got to make some calls." she snatched up her mug as she exited the kitchen leaving her daughter alone. The sound of her grandson's voice biting deeply.

" _It's alright mommy. Don't cry."_

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

Derek sat on his couch; staring at the pregnancy test as it sat resting on the table. He hadn't been able to think straight since he'd left his family home. Since Jennifer had threatened him with arrest. It was his own fault. He should have seen this coming. He should have known there would be trouble. He should never have come back to Beacon Hills. He should have stayed in New York.

 _What about Stiles?_ His wolf growled in the back of his head.

Stiles would be better without him. He was only going to make his life a nightmare. He was a kid. Jennifer was right about that.

Suddenly Derek felt sick. Stiles was a kid and he'd trapped him in this nightmare. In this life that neither of them really wanted.

_That's bullshit. You know it. Stiles wants this. You want him. Stop freaking out. Don't let her ruin this for you. She's just angry and hurt and jealous._

Derek buried his face into his palms with a loud moan of frustration and pain. Leaping to his feet; he stripped off his shirt and kicked off his shoes then marched toward the stairs. Running up them and out onto the roof. He needed air. Need to clear his head before he did something he'd regret. Dropping to the floor he began to do press-ups. Every muscle straining. He lifted his body faster and faster; savouring the pumping of his heart and the race of adrenaline in his veins.

"… _I know what the term Statutory Rape means, do you?"_ Jennifer's voice taunted.

"… _.Don't worry. That's my job…."_ How was he meant to not worry. He'd potentially brought trouble to their front door.

"… _.I wanted us to be a family, but you insist of…this."_

"… _You coming back tonight…._ _"_ Shit. He'd promised he'd see Stiles but he couldn't. Not now.

"… _Statutory Rape…"_ the venom in those two words made his stomach crap and roll.

"… _Rape…"_

Derek leapt to his feet; breathing hard. His head pounding. His hands trembling. He couldn't shake the truth in those two words. He never thought he was one of those type of people. Maybe he was the monster the movies made him out to be. Maybe they all were. How could they not be? They'd practically enslaved the whole town for centuries.

"… _no staying at his place from now on, okay…"_

"… _.He'll be eighteen soon and then it won't matter…."_

Derek walked over the doorway that lead back down to his loft. Looking at the frame he reached up and took a firm grip; pulling himself up with a grunt.

"… _._ _Your wolf chose me…._ _-_ _You chose her…._ _"_

"… _I have to ignore my every instinct and be miserable for the rest of my life?_ _"_

 _You made your choice. You want Stiles. You love him. You might not remember that but you do._ His mind whispered.

Or was it his wolf trying to convince him. Trying to get its own way again. Derek dropped to his feet with a sharp intake of breath. Did he? Did he love Stiles? He shook his head. He couldn't. They'd only known each other a couple of weeks.

" _You_ _'_ _ve known him you_ _'_ _re whole life, Derek._ _"_ his mom's words floating to the forefront of his mind.

But he couldn't remember knowing him his whole life. Stiles was a stranger.

_Isn't every mate a werewolf finds. You had the advantage once, now you're on the same level as everyone else in town. Now you have to find out about Stiles the same way everyone else has to get to know their mates. Slowly. Over time. - Maybe you'll get your memories back, or maybe you just have to build new ones._

Derek dragged his hand over his face at the sense his head was making. But there was still the problem with Jennifer. With the accusations.

_You're not the only one in this town that has an underage mate._

That didn't make it any better.

 _Maybe, but it means that we won't be alone if we get sent to prison._ His wolf chuckled.

Derek shook his head but strangely for the first time in however long he'd been up on the roof freaking out, he felt at ease.

_Have faith in the alpha. She's fix everything._

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

"You okay?" Scott frowned over at Stiles.

"Fine." he looked up from where he'd checked his phone for the hundredth time in a hour. "I just though Derek was going to call me."

"He's probably still talking to that woman."

Stiles nodded unconvinced. "Yeah." his gaze flickering to the clock on his phone. 3:56pm. That was a hell of a long talk. "I need the bathroom." he hit pause on the game and scrambled to his feet.

"You know I know you're lying." Scott sighed; rolling his eyes and getting to his feet. "Call Derek. I'll grab us fresh snacks and sodas."

"Thanks buddy. You're the best."

Scott scoffed as he headed out of the room.

The second he was alone, Stiles hit Derek's name on his phone. It rang out for what felt like twenty minutes before it was finally answered; Derek panting down the line.

" _Yeah."_

Stiles swallowed. This was such a stupid idea, he wasn't one of those insecure people who had to know where their boyfriend was every second of the day or night. "Huh…just wanted to…" Why was he panting? Stiles hated how his mind instant went to the worst case scenario.

" _Stiles, are you okay?"_ Derek asked; clearly concerned.

"Fine." Stiles swallowed; damn werewolf hearing. "I - just wanted to know how it went with Jennifer?"

Derek fell silent and Stiles could hear the sound of footsteps and then a huff of air from Derek. _"Not well."_

Instantly Stiles instincts were on alert. "Oh?"

" _She's still pissed."_

"Well you knew she wasn't going to just get over it."

" _Yeah, but….she's threatening to make trouble."_

"What kind of trouble?" Stiles said worriedly; getting to his feet and pacing Scott's bedroom.

" _The kind that can lead to prison."_ Derek sighed. _"If I fight for contact she's going to spill about you."_

"Me?" Stiles frowned; pausing by the window.

" _I stupidly let her believe we'd slept together."_ Derek growled. _"Now she's…"_

"Shit." Stiles gasped; dropping down on Scott bed with a heavy thump.

While the nice friendly sheriff's department of Beacon Hills turned a blind eye to the whole underage relationship between its young innocent teenagers and the werewolves that had chosen them, the wider world weren't going to be quite so forgiving. - Especially as they didn't know about werewolf. That was why there was the no sex before marriage rule, but everyone kinda knew it happened. It wasn't such a problem for couple like Erica and Boyd. Everyone forgave two horny teenagers giving into their hormones. But a twenty-five year old man and a seventeen year old boy? Not happening. Stiles would be looked at like some innocent virginal teenager being lead astray by Derek's older, perverted self. And it wasn't like they could say, _'Hey, things are different here because it's a town of werewolves and well we kinda signed up to this.'_ At least not without kicking a hornet's nest. He could just imagine the back lash. Not just for the werewolves but for everyone in town who let it happen. - For his dad. The sheriff.

It wasn't that he didn't understand where they were coming from. He'd be the first to admit that their little town and the whole Samhain tradition was messed up and outdated, but they'd never had any problems. Everyone was happy. He'd not once seen a mating end in divorce or adultery. - Or murder. He'd never heard a single human bemoan their lot in life. If there had been, then most probably this whole thing would have been thrown out the window decades ago. - But as the saying goes ' _if it ain't broke, don't fix it_ '.

"Shit." Stiles repeated; dragging his hand through his hair. "What are we going to do?"

" _Mom say to leave it to her. That she'll deal with it."_ Derek didn't sound convinced _. "But I know the more we push Jennifer, the harder she'll push back."_

Stiles looked down at his feet. "This is all my fault."

" _What?"_

"If I'd just kept pushing you away you'd have gone back to New York. You'd have married her and be able to raise your kid, and the town would be safe. No threat from some FBI investigation."

" _Hey, stop!"_ Derek demanded firmly. " _This isn't on you, it's on me. I should have seen this coming."_

"You couldn't have. You said you used protection which mean it must have been a faulty condom. And how were you meant to know she was going to pull this shit? - It could be worse."

" _Really how?"_

"She could be a crazy bitch like Kate. Instead she just doesn't want you in her life ever again. I'd say that's improvement."

Derek huffed an humourless laugh down the line. _"Yeah."_

"So what you going to do?" Stiles asked; quietly.

" _Back off I guess. At least for the time being."_

"Do you want to do that?"

" _No, but…we don't really have a choice. The pack has to come first sometimes. - I can always fight later on. Once you're…"_

"No longer jail bait." Stiles smiled despite himself.

" _Yeah. - The baby won't be here for eight months, by then you'll be eighteen, as will everyone else. It'll be easier to deal with it then. - Let Jennifer think she's won for now."_

Stiles chewed on her lip. "What if she makes the complaint anyway?"

" _Then we deal with it together."_

Stiles couldn't help the goofy grin spreading across his face. "You know I've got your back. Always."

" _Yeah. Same. - But…well, there is one…problem."_

Stiles heart leapt into his throat. "What?"

" _Mom says I can't stay at your place any more. That we have to be respectable."_

Stiles snorted. "You say that like we've been giving each other head in the center of town."

"Awe, dude." Scott gagged as he stepped in; arms filled with food. "I do not…"

"Shut up bro. Don't act like you didn't hear the whole sentence, and the one before." Stiles laughed; rolling his eyes.

" _I'll let you guys get back to your game."_

"So when _will_ I see you?" Stiles asked quickly.

" _Tomorrow. You're still coming for dinner aren't you?"_

Stiles' face crumpled. "Is she going to be there?"

" _No. Mom politely demanded she leave. She's probably on her way back to New York."_

Stiles smirked; he could actually picture the whole scene. "Then I'll see you tomorrow. - But Dad's working, so it'll just be me."

"That's fine. I'll let mom know."

"Awesome. Night sexy."

Derek laughed while Scott glared at Stiles with disgust. _"Night, babe."_ he snorted. _"Bye Scott."_

"Bye." Scott replied; picking up his controller.

Stiles reluctantly hung up and exhaled; slipping to the floor to join Scott.

"Is everything okay?" Scott asked. "I didn't hear the whole conversation."

Stiles picked up his own controller. "The bitch is threatening to go to the police about him and me."

Scott's head snapped around to stare at him with wide eyes. "Shit."

"Yeah."

The stared at each other intensely for a few minutes before mindlessly focusing on the game.

"I guess it's a good thing that Derek didn't tell her about the werewolf thing, hey."

Stiles nodded absently. "Not that it'll matter if the Feds come sniffing around the town."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a lot of people thought Laura got off lightly, and that was mostly my fault as I probably should have put the 'discussion' between her and Talia a lot earlier in the story, but well it never seemed to quiet fix until now. I hope it satisfies you a little.
> 
> The axe scene with Talia is basically my homage to Alicia in Jericho. I loved the scene in season 1 where she's trying to kill the chicken for dinner.
> 
> I've never done a pregnancy test. It is two pink lines for positive right?
> 
> So I forgot to tag this as Underage. Sorry. I forgot that the age of consent is different in the US than in the UK. Whoops. I've fixed it now. If anyone thinks of any other tags I should use, please let me know.
> 
> So how many of you actually figured out Sam's parentage? If you did, congratulations. But have you figured out Scott's mate? Is it Peter? - Or is it…..? LOL.


	12. Third Times The Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will it be thrid times the charm for Stiles at the Hales?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the pervious chapter I had the whole legal issue of Stiles and Derek's relationship. I was under the impression that the age of consent in California was 18, which I've been informed it is. I didn't consider whether it would be considered null and void if the Sheriff gave his consent to the relationship. If that is the case then well…my bad. I guess I should have done proper research and not just gone off my limited knowledge of the legalities of the US care of Law & Order. - Anyway, it's done now. So please just consider it dramatic licence for the sake of this story. And I beg your forgiveness. As a sorry, here is an extra long chapter. - Don't get used to them being this long.

The door was open when he arrived. Stiles frowned; craning his head to look inside. "Hello?" he called cautiously.

"Make yourself at home, sweetheart. Derek's just had to pop to the store for me." Mrs Hale called from the back of the house.

"Okay. Thanks."

Stiles sighed; stepping nervously over the threshold. It was bizarre how desperate Stiles was to see Derek. It was actually a little worrying if he was honest. It felt like having a missing limb or a tooth that's only just fallen out and you haven't gotten used to the gap yet. How he'd gotten so clingy in only a few days he didn't know. He could only assume that it had something to do with becoming Derek's mate. - Despite the fact they hadn't actually consummated that bond yet.

Rolling his shoulders Stiles turned towards the den. He smiled down at Sam as the kid looked up at him.

"Hey Stiles."

"Hey Sam." Stiles crouched down in front of the little boy. "What you playing?"

"Snap." Sam grinned.

Stiles frowned. "Alone?"

"Mom's in the bathroom."

"Oh. - Where's your aunt Cora?"

"She's out. Running. - _Again_?" the kid replied dramatically.

Stiles snorted. "Don't you like running?"

"Yeah, but she runs _all_ the time."

"She is on the track team, and the cross-country team. They tend to do that." Stiles informed him; smiling.

Sam shrugged. "When I'm get to high school I'm gonna be on the basketball team like uncle Derek."

Stiles' smile faltered slightly. "Oh yeah. You like basketball?"

Sam nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. Uncle Derek taught me how to play. I kick his butt." he stated proudly.

Stiles swallowed hard at the memories of Derek teaching him basketball. The fun they'd had in the yard.

"Hey Stiles."

He turned slowly to stare up at Laura; hovering in the doorway with a welcoming smile. Stiles inhaled. "Laura." quickly turning back to Sam. "So deal 'em up."

Sam grinned at him; excited. Stiles took the cards as they were laid down in front of him.

"Stiles?" Laura narrowed his eyes. "Stiles, can we…talk?"

"I'm a little busy." Stiles brushed off; a smile locked into place so the little boy sat across from him didn't notice the tension or anger. - Though being a werewolf he probably already knew something was wrong between them. But Stiles could only hope he was too young to actually identify what he was sensing.

Laura cleared her throat and moved to take a seat on the large couch. "I'm sorry, Stiles."

"For?"

"Everything." Laura sighed sadly. "And I probably should have said it before now. And I know it won't make up for what I did."

" _Snap_!" Sam cheered; gathering all the cards from the center and lay a fresh one down.

"I…didn't know. Not until it was too late."

"Yet you still didn't tell anyone." Stiles snapped; slapping a card down violently.

Laura inhaled sharply. She stared guiltily down at her hands. "I know." she whispered. "I…there's nothing I can say to make up for that."

Stiles turned to glare at the woman. "No, there really isn't."

"You have no idea what he was going through."

Stiles narrowed his gaze at her. "I know what high school is like." he stated sharply.

"Yeah. But it wasn't about high school. It was about you." she replied. "He was a fifteen year old and his best friend, the center of his universe, was a six year old. You don't think the kids at school noticed?"

Stiles sighed. "You didn't have to… _erase_ me." he murmured brokenly.

"I didn't mean to do that. I didn't even realize I had until…" she swallowed thickly. "Until I came home from college and…he was with Kate."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I…" she looked down at Sam. "I got… distracted."

"Distracted!" Stiles practically yelled.

Sam looked between them; a small quiet growl ringing through the room. Stiles turned to stare at the little boy apologetically.

"Sam, go help your grandma. Go on. Me and Stiles are just talking."

The little boy got to his feet reluctantly, shooting Stiles a warning look as he padded towards the door.

Stiles inhaled deeply and got to his feet; marching across the room as the energy began to build up in him.

"There was a lot going on that year. - Then the fire happened and…we lost our grandmother and almost the whole family. Then I discovered I was pregnant." she shook her head. "I just…I don't know. I forgot. I…" she swallowed thickly; tears pooling in her eyes. "I can't apologize enough Stiles." she looked up at him. "And I don't expect you to forgive me."

"Good, cause I'm not sure I can." he sighed; dragging his hand through his hair. "So Derek was getting a hard time from the other kids at school, I was…. - I was _losing_ my mom!" he snapped; his voice tight and wobbly. "And you took away the only thing I had to hold on to. - Like that…" he clicked his fingers. "he was there, then he wasn't. You have any idea what that did? How that felt?"

Laura sniffled back the tears. "I didn't think it would do that. I thought it would just…loosen your hold on him. Let him see other people."

"Well great job on that." Stiles scoffed. "He certainly saw other people. One ended up dead, the other tried to kill you all and now his baby mama's threatening to get him put on the sex offenders register, but at least he got to be _normal_ in high school!"

Laura winced; her shoulders slumped. All her energy draining out of her. "I know. - I…I didn't know he was even seeing anyone." she insisted. "I…I've tried so hard to keep him from… To keep him for you. I knew that once he was out there. Once he let himself give in to his instincts. Once the veil was down, he'd find you."

"And if he hadn't?" Stiles demanded. His gaze burning into Laura. Red hot with anger and more than a little hatred. "He wasn't going out there. He told me. Your mom practically had to push him into those woods. What if he hadn't come out and found me?"

Laura stared at him. Her mouth hanging open; unable to answer that question. No idea what she would have done.

Stiles sighed; rubbing at his eyes. Surprised when they came back wet. "I don't know what I'm meant to say." he whispered. "I can't just forget that you did this."

Laura nodded understandingly. "I wish I could change the past, Stiles. I made a mistake and I was too much of a coward to admit to it." she stared sadly at the fireplace. Her eyes focused on the frame in the center. "I didn't just let you and Derek down. I let down the whole pack. I'm not worthy of my birthright, I know that. - I just need you to know I didn't do it maliciously. I didn't do it because I don't like you. I _do_. I-I was young, naive and foolishly thought I was helping."

Stiles stared at the woman; long and hard. He really wanted to continue hating her. To blame her for everything. But there was a small part of him that just couldn't. That kinda maybe understood. Everyone made mistakes, especially teenagers. - But that didn't stop him feeling angry. She'd almost cost him everything.

They shared the silence. The tension suffocated yet strangely calming. Stiles stared out the window at the surrounding forest. Wishing Derek would come back soon. He needed to see him.

The silence was broken when Sam marched into the room and growled at Stiles. His small crystal blue eyes narrowing at the teenager. Stiles almost laughed at the intensity of that look. So filled with danger yet so completely innocent.

"Sam. Stop." Laura scolded; waving for the boy to come to her.

"He shouted at you." Sam huffed; his gaze never leaving Stiles.

"Because I did something naughty and hurt him."

Sam's hard eyes softened slightly. He turned to look over at his mother. "Then why are you crying?"

"Because I feel sorry. Like when me or Grandma tell you off and you cry."

Stiles watched the little boy weigh that up in his mind. His blue eyes once more fixed on Stiles. "Aunt Cora says only pack can tell-off pack." he said with a low growl.

"Stiles is pack." Laura clarified. "He's Uncle Derek's mate."

Stiles huffed a laugh as Sam looked him up and down; his mouth hanging open in disbelieve.

"I though Jennifer was Uncle Derek's mate? She's havin' a baby with Uncle Derek. She said so."

Laura looked guiltily at Stiles. "No. Stiles is Uncle Derek's mate. Jennifer's just…." she chewed her lip trying to figure out what to tell her son. How to explain the complexities of the situation.

Stiles crouched down in front of Sam with a warm friendly smile. "Jennifer's just a friend to Uncle Derek. - She's giving him a baby as a gift."

Sam frowned. "That's silly. He'd much rather have a book."

Stiles laughed loudly.

"Babies are loud and smelly." Sam added; wrinkling his nose.

"And how would you know?" Laura asked behind him. Her voice recovering slowing from the tears she's shed.

"Kevin told me. His mommy had a baby last month."

Laura chuckled warmly at her little boy and held out her arms to him. Instantly Sam walked into them. Crawling into her lap and snuggling up close. Offering her comfort. The sight made Stiles chest ache for his own mother.

Taking a deep breath Stiles rolled his shoulders and moved back to the cards. "What do you say I teach you a new game?"

Sam looked between his mom and Stiles, before scooting of his parents lap and onto the floor. "What?"

"It's called Bull…."

Laura cleared her throat meaningfully.

"Cheat." Stiles quickly corrected.

Sam frowned at him. "Bull Cheat. - That sounds silly." he huffed.

"Lets just call it Cheat, huh?" Stiles smiled warmly as he began to dish out the card between them.

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

Derek felt himself relax at the sight of Stiles blue jeep. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Stiles voice through the thick walls of the house; he was talking to Sam and it sent a warm feeling though his chest. Lifting the paper bags off the seat beside him, he balanced them in his arms and kicked the car door closed. Instead of going through the front, he padded around to the back door; dropping the bags on the kitchen table.

"Thank you sweetheart."

"Your welcome, mom." he shrugged out of his jacket and carried it with him towards the den.

He pressed his shoulder to the doorframe of the den and watched as Stiles and Sam played cards. His gaze flickering to his sister who was sat on the couch; her own attention alternating between reading a magazine and watching the pair. The fading scent of misery and tears lingering in the air.

"Uncle Derek." Sam cheered happily. "Stiles taught me a new game."

Stiles head snapped around to stare up at Derek with a wide surprised smile.

"Did he?"

Sam nodded. "It's called Bull Cheat."

The three adult choked on a laugh.

"But he's not very good at it. I can always tell when he's fibbing."

Derek laughed; throwing his jacket on the couch before moving over to join them. "I'm sure you can. - That's why we play Snap." he said meaningfully; lowering himself down behind Stiles. Curling around the teenager.

Stiles turned to look at him. "I didn't think he'd be quite so…in-tune yet."

Derek smirked; his hand rising to comb his fingers through the short hairs at the back of Stiles head. Their eyes locked on one another. Stiles heart gave a light leap and he flushed slightly.

"So…" Stiles began; clearing his throat.

Derek leant in before he could finish whatever it was he wanted to say. Pressing their lips together.

"Awe." Sam groaned.

"Sam why don't we go help in the kitchen." Laura said quickly; throwing her magazine aside.

"But we're playing cards."

"You can play cards later." She insisted patiently.

With a world-weary sigh Sam left his card on the floor and got to his feet; padding away after his mother. Leaving Stiles and Derek alone.

Derek leant back in but Stiles ducked out of the way.

"What happened to respectable?" Stiles smirked teasingly. "I thought we had to be all chaste and shit."

Derek laughed. "He might not be in the room, but he can still hear you. Watch the language or that's a dollar for the swear jar."

Stiles gaped. "Oh…Sorry." he called; glancing over his shoulder at the empty hallway before turning back to Derek.

"Lets take a walk. " Derek said getting to his feet.

"A walk? You mean in public? Together?" he gasped. "Will we be needing a chaperone?"

Derek growled as he yanked Stiles up and shoved him in the direction of the door; snagging his jacket from the couch. "We won't be long mom." he said over his shoulder.

Outside he hung his jacket over Stiles shoulders.

"Ahh, such a romantic." Stiles teased.

"Shut up and get moving." Marching past the teenager and towards the woods.

"Wow, you meant an actual walk." Stiles said; moving quickly to match the werewolf's stride. "Okay, so why are we walking?" he demanded; slipping his hands into the pockets of Derek's jacket.

"Because we need the fresh air."

"Right, sure." Stiles scoffed disbelievingly.

"I just wanted to spend time with you away from my family's big ears. Is that so wrong?" he murmured matter-of-factly.

Stiles grinned at him ridiculously again.

Derek tried to ignore it but he couldn't. His own lips curved up in reply and his couldn't stop from draping his arm over Stiles shoulder as they made their way further into the woods. Away from the house.

Nature filled the silence; their feet crushing the fallen leaves. Bird chirping in the trees around them. It felt like forever before Derek broke the silence. "Tell me something."

"The South American Tree-Frog…"

"About us. - Something you remember." Derek interrupted.

Stiles looked at him for a long moment before dropped his gaze to the leaves below his feet. "I… I was just a kid, I don't really remember much."

"You remember more than I do." Derek pointed out.

Stiles sighed sadly. "I… - We used to watched TV curled up in the den."

Derek nodded. "Laura told me that. She showed me pictures."

Stiles nibbled at his lower lip as he thought. "You…used to talk about basketball all the time. - You taught me all about it. The rules, the plays. - You even tried to teach me to play." he shook his head. "I think that's why I went out for lacrosse instead. Basketball reminded me too much of you. - What I'd lost."

Derek drew to a halt; staring at Stiles. Inhaling slowly he pulling him closer and stole a brief kiss. When he let Stiles go the boy was smiled goofily at him; rolling his eyes.

"Am I going to get one of those every time I tell you something, cause I might be forced to make stuff up." he laughed.

Derek huffed; amused. Then gave Stiles a gently tug to keep them walking. "So I taught you basketball but you went out for lacrosse. You any good?"

"Terrible. - I'm on a team with werewolves." he pointed out. "Which by the way is totally cheating." he pointed a finger at Derek's face.

Derek rolled his eyes. "I don't make the rules."

Stiles scoffed.

"So, you suck then?"

Stiles grinned at Derek meaningfully. "You know I do." he winked.

Derek shook his head; trying to look unimpressed. "At _lacrosse_."

Stiles sighed. "I can hold my own, when I'm allowed to play which isn't that often. I mean I haven't won any games or anything. - Okay, I'm pretty much a benchwarmer." he confessed begrudgingly.

Derek smiled warmly at him. His arm tugging Stiles closer, then. "Maybe I can help you improve your game."

"Can you play lacrosse?" Stiles challenged with a raised brow.

Derek looked at him; scandalized, then regretful. "No. But it can't be that hard. Its just tossing a ball into a net. No different to basketball."

Stiles snorted; leaning into Derek body. "Right. Except that the nets are on the ground, and we use stick and there's a shit loud of padding, and the balls this big." he indicated with a smirk. "And we can't touch the ball with our hands. - Yeah, totally the same as basketball."

Derek growled at him; his nose pressed against his jaw. "Then maybe you should think about changing sports."

"Not going to happen." Stiles shook his head.

"Why?"

"Because there's also the fact that I like _not_ playing." he huffed. "I'm a watcher not a doer."

Derek shook his head. "You seemed to enjoy 'doing' the other night." he whispered.

"That was different." Stiles replied; his voice low. Turning to meet Derek's gaze. "That was for fun, and I had an awesome opponent."

"Hmmm." Derek hummed; leaning forward and stealing another kiss.

The pair ground to a halt again as they kissed in the middle of the woodland. Derek's hands framing Stiles face as their tongues danced around one another. Stiles staggered backwards, his back hitting a tree behind him. Derek taking the advantage and curving his body into the teenager's. Pressing their hips together. His hands roaming away from Stiles warm face down to his warm body.

"God, get a room."

The pair leapt apart at the sudden voice. Both turning to glare at Cora and her smug grin.

"What are you doing out here?" Derek demanded; angry at being interrupted.

Cora looked at him with a raised brow, then down at her trainers, legging and workout top. "Would think that was pretty obvious, big bro." she snorted.

"It still amazes me how you guy can walk around dressed like that in winter and not catch your deaths." Stiles commented breathlessly.

"Firstly:" Cora grinned. "We're in California, it's not like its minus twenty out here. Secondly: werewolves don't feel the cold like humans. - And thirdly: like you're cold." she snorted; marching off past them.

Stiles grinned. "I wasn't, until you interrupted."

Cora made a gagging motion before breaking into a run and vanishing into the trees. "Go jump in the lake before you embarrass the wildlife!" she called back; her voice echoing off the trees.

Derek felt his whole body relax and he exhaled slowly in relief. The storm had finally broken and life could get back to normal.

"You okay?" Stiles asked; his hands massaging Derek's hip.

"I think she's on the road to forgiving me."

Stiles smiled up at him softly. "She's your sister, Derek. She wasn't going to stay pissed at you forever."

Derek looked at him unconvinced. "She could have, believe me." he sighed. "Lets head back. I'm sure dinner will be ready soon."

"Do we having to?" Stiles pouted. "Cora's suggestion of skinny dipping sounds interesting."

Derek raised a brow. "She said jump in the lake, she didn't mention anything about being nude."

Stiles shrugged. "I improved her plan."

"We're not going skinny dipping in December, Stiles."

"Fine. Then can't we just stay here and make-out some more?" he pulled Derek close and brushed their lips together.

Derek growled; succumbing to Stiles persuasion for all of five minutes before stepping back, physically. "No. Come on." he grabbed Stiles hand and began to lead the way back to the house.

"Spoil sport."

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

"Well aren't you the perfect picture of pre-marital bliss." Peter smirked as the pair walked back into the house hand in hand.

Derek flushed; glaring at his uncle. "Jealousy doesn't suit you, Peter."

"Jealous? Of him?" Peter scoffed; his gaze roaming over Stiles from head to foot. "Hardly. I like something with a little more bite."

Derek growled at the slight to his mate. Even though he knew Peter didn't actually mean the insult. "Actually I meant because I have a mate and you don't." it was a low blow, Derek knew, but Peter always respected the direct approach, especially in a verbal assault.

Peter narrowed his eyes, and Derek heard the slight tick of his uncle's heart at the accusation. Looking at him intently he saw something deep in his uncle's blue gaze that made him pause. He waited for Peter's usual defensiveness. His usual anger at having missed his chance to find a mate. But it never came. Peter just raised a brow and turned away. Heading into the living room. Derek looked at Stiles who seemed more than a little creeped out by Peter's intense gaze. Squeezing his hand reassuringly he lead him towards the den only to stiffen at the sight of Malia.

"Malia. Hey. Nice to see you again, isn't it Derek." Stiles said warmly. His hand tightening around his mates.

"I can think of another word." Derek growled.

Malia got to her feet and moved to meet them, Peter watching from the couch. He obviously wasn't going to step in again. "Hello Derek." she nodded. "Stiles. - I'm sorry about the other day." her gaze never leaving Stiles; her nostrils flaring as she took a deep inhale of his scent. "I was…" she glanced at the door where Cora was strolling back in. "… _informed_ that I overstepped. I'm afraid I'm not very good at social interaction."

Derek stared at her unconvinced. She was taking in Stiles scent again and he saw the way her eyes lit up when she did.

"I'm thinking it's a family trait." Stiles chuckled; glancing between Derek and Cora.

Derek glared at Stiles. While he knew Stiles was just being friendly and attempting to keep the peace he didn't like it. He was grateful though that Stiles didn't make any move to leave his side. In fact his fingers tightened around Derek's. Whether it was affection or his attempt to keep him calm, Derek didn't know nor care. It was the role of a mate to act as an anchor. He hadn't had that before. - No. Wait. Yes he had. Once upon a time. Before Paige. As a child. This sense of calm. Of rightness. He looked at Stiles intensely. Obviously it had been Stiles then too. His anchor before he'd even known it. - Things had only begun to go wrong when he'd met Paige. Or more accurately he supposed, when Laura had cut the ties that bound him and Stiles together.

Derek frowned; his thoughts going back to his teenage years. As a teenager his hormones had been out of control. It had been a daily struggle to keep himself reigned in, he had no idea how he'd managed. He was always so incredibly angry. Paige calmed him a little. - Or maybe just distracted him from the anger for a while. - Then she died and the distraction was gone. His anger intensified and became layered with guilt because her blood was on his hands. Literally. That dangerous mix of anger and guilt had overpowered everything else and helped him live. It was probably why he hadn't seen Kate for what she really was. For the danger she posed. Kate liked his dark fury. She even encouraged it. In hindsight he really should have seen that as a sign.

"Derek?" Stiles tugged on his arm lightly. "You okay?"

Derek shook his head and looked at his young mate. His heart tightening in his chest. He swallowed thickly and released Stiles hand to wrap his arm around the teenager's shoulders. His nose pressed to the boy's temple. "I'm fine." he whispered; his eyes closed as he inhaled Stiles scent.

Stiles twisted his head to stare at him with narrowed eyes and furrowed brows. "You sure? You being weird. - Well, weirder."

Derek smiled warmly. "I fine. I swear." he looked into Stiles eyes hoping to convince him he meant what he said. He hadn't felt so 'fine' in years.

"Okay." Stiles murmured; his tone still wary.

Derek turned back to look at Malia; who was watching them intently. He could practically see her fighting not to growl at him. Her jaw tight and defiant. He narrowed his gaze at her for a moment then relax and tugged Stiles with him out of the den.

"Where are we going?"

"Dinner's ready." Derek replied.

They headed into the dining room where Laura and Sam were already seated having set the table. Derek lead Stiles to the seat opposite Sam and Laura, who were sat on the right of where their mother would sit, in their father's old seat. Derek took the seat closest to his mom, gesturing for Stiles to sit next to him. He instantly froze when Malia quickly swiped the seat next to Stiles. She didn't stay there long though. Derek watched with veiled pleasure as Cora tapped her cousin on the shoulder.

"That's my seat." she stated firmly. Her eyes close and narrow as she stared at the other girl.

Malia looked at her. Mirroring her expression. "Since when?"

Cora met her challenging gaze and leant forward slightly. "Since this is my home." she all but growled.

Derek looked at Peter; half expecting him to intervene. It looked like he wanted to but was surprisingly holding himself back. His lips pressed into a hard line as he fought to keep quiet. He knew how the pack hierarchy worked. Malia was the new comer. She was practically a stranger. Practically an omega waiting to be accepted.

The scrap of wood on wood had Derek looked back at the two girls with interest. Malia was on her feet and standing too close to Cora. Challenging her. A _very_ bad move. It was not going to end well.

"Huh, come on guy it's just…."

Derek silenced Stiles with a hand on his arm. Shaking his head. He knew Stiles wasn't an idiot, he'd been around wolves all his life. He knew there was a pecking order. He could only guess he was used to playing peacekeeper.

The tension in the room built. It wasn't until Malia physically made a move that Laura stepped in; moving around the table to place herself between her sister and cousin.

"Malia. You're seat is over there." she pointed to the end of the table. "Take it." her voice was low and commanding.

"I was here first."

Laura narrowed her eyes at the young woman. "This isn't the school canteen. It's not first come, first served. Everyone as their place and _yours_ is there." she pointed firmly.

Malia opened her mouth to argue further when Peter finally stepped in. Grabbing her arm and dragging her away. "Sit." he ordered firmly. Flashing his blue eyes at the girl. If she intended to argue some more she was silence by the low growl of her father and the entrance of Talia with a turkey.

Laura quickly retook her seat and Cora slid in next to Stiles. Order instantly restored. Derek felt Stiles staring at him with a questioning frown and shook his head again. "Later." he mouthed.

Stiles hated feeling uncomfortable. Sure he knew that Malia was overstepping and that he should be making that very clear to her, but the fact was she seemed nice and sweet. And she was surrounded by strangers. He couldn't help but empathize with her. It wasn't easy being introduced to new family. Family who looked at you like you were some kind of alien being. He'd been there, he had the t-shirt. So he'd tried to be friendly. He hadn't counted on Derek's seriously possessive nature. He had to admit that part of him really liked it. It was a pretty intense turn-on. But the other part of him found it extremely irritating. The fact that Cora had seemed to take on the role of overprotective bodyguard only made him feel more determined to be friendly to the new girl.

After all it wasn't like she had any real claim on him. Even if she did want to be more than friends, he had a say, just like with Derek. And he'd made his choice. He'd decided, for some god knows reason, that the grumpy sour-wolf sat next to him was the one he wanted to be with. No amount of sniffing or personal space invasion was going to change his mind. Maybe _you should tell him that._ His mind murmured. Maybe he should. Later. After dinner he'd take Derek aside and make sure he knew he only had eyes for one werewolf.

For now though he was going to do some damage control. He watched Talia dished out the food. Laura's plate was piled with meat; some of which she shifted from her plate to Sam. Then the rest was dished out. Derek, then himself. Cora then Peter and finally Malia. It was all very ceremonial and odd, but yet strangely natural. Even to him.

He could feel Cora staring at him with a small grin. "What?" he asked; meeting her amused brown eyes.

She shook her head with a laugh. "You look like you're watching a nature documentary on animal planet." she snorted. "It's not always like this. Usually we eat like a pack of wolves." she chuckled.

Stiles rolled his eyes at her and shoulder her light-heartedly. "Shut up." he whispered; not that there was much point at a table of werewolves.

"Those are bad words." Sam scolded; proving his point. Pointing at him with a carrot.

Stiles forced a straight face and bow his head. "I'm so sorry."

Sam sent him the hale look and there was no way Stiles wasn't laughing at that. Thankful the tension of a few moments ago had finally fading. He turned back as Derek handed him the bowl of green beans.

"Try not to eat the whole bowl this time." Derek said lightly.

"You can sh…shush, too." Stiles grunted; piling a respectable amount of food on his plate.

"Don't worry about it Stiles." Talia smiled warmly. "There's plenty still on the stove. Derek can go fetch more if we need it."

Stiles smirked as he added just a little bit for to his plate. "Thank you Mrs. Hale."

Talia froze, fixing him with a narrow gaze. "I though I told you Stiles."

Stiles swallowed hard. "Huh…I…"

The table erupted into laughter at Stiles flustered reply. All but Malia who was silently sat at the end of the table stabbing at her plate.

"One day you _will_ call me Talia." She promised.

Stiles shook his head defiantly. A soft smile curving at his lips. "Not even when you're my mother-in-law."

Talia leant forward. "What will you call me then?"

Stiles paused thoughtfully; dishing potatoes onto his plate. When he handed the bowl to Cora he met the alpha's gaze once more. "Probably Mrs Hale."

Talia snorted. "How about a compromise?"

"What's a compromise?" Sam interrupted.

Talia looked at her grandson. "It when two people agree to something that's half of what one person wants and half of what the other person wants. - Like when we say you can have chocolate fudge ice cream if you eat all of your greens."

Stiles snorted. "Actually I think that's closer to blackmail."

Talia looked at him with a raised brow. "Potato, patato." she winked. "So how about you call me Mama Hale?."

Stiles froze with his fork halfway between his plate and his mouth.

"It's what I called my mother-in-law. - At least to her face." she chuckled; winking. "And I understand if you wouldn't want to call me mom." she added softly.

Stiles took a breath and lowered his fork for a moment. "I… - I think I can - do that."

Talia smiled warmly at him. "Good."

Stiles stared down at his plate; his eyes stinging slightly. He felt Derek's hand on his thigh. A gentle squeeze comforting him. He turned to meet the man's soft green eyes and wished he could just lean forward and kiss him. Instead he cleared his throat and shovelled another fork full of mash into his mouth. Derek's hand remaining on his thigh for at least another couple of minutes before he needed it to cut his meat.

Taking a gulp of his water; Stiles turned to Malia, hating the way she was sat silently at the end of the table while everyone else, including her father, indulged in conversation. "So I haven't seen you in school."

Malia looked up at him brightly. "I go to St Benedict's."

Stiles eyes bulged. "Wow." he whistled. "Swanky. - You got to wear one of those uniforms?"

Malia looked at him, a smile curving her lips.

"God, St Benedict's." Cora groaned. "I can't imagine going to a catholic school. All those nuns."

"We don't have nuns." Malia corrected sharply. The two girls glaring at each other along the table.

Peter cleared his throat. "There's nothing wrong with paying for an education."

Talia looked at him intently. "There's nothing wrong with _not_ paying for it either. The public school system in Beacon Hills is as good as any private school."

Stiles groaned silently. He was just trying to start a light conversation with Malia, not start a debate about private vs. public schooling. "So…" he quickly took charged again. Looking at Malia. "You settling in there? Made friends?"

Malia shrugged. "Not really. Like I said, not really that social."

"Doesn't Mr Lehay work at St Benedict's now?" Derek interrupted and pulling Stiles attention to him.

Stiles frowned thoughtfully; meeting Derek's intrigued gaze. "Yeah."

"Mr Lehay? The swim coach?" Malia frowned. Fighting for Stiles attention.

Stiles dropped his fork and leant forward. "Yeah. He used to teach at Beacon Hills High but he left when he let the swim team drowned a freshman."

"He didn't let the team do anything." Talia insisted. "It was a tragic accident."

"He killed a freshman?" Malia gasped.

"He survived." Talia clarified quickly.

Stiles looked between Malia and Talia. "That's not what Matt says."

"Matt?" Malia asked curiously.

"The kid they almost drowned. He says to this day the coach was there and didn't do a thing to stop it."

Talia sighed. "There was an investigation, Stiles. Your father found three witnesses that said Mr Lehay was on the front step taking a pizza delivery when it happened."

Stiles shrugged. "I know. I'm just saying." he looked back at Malia. "But the accusation was enough to make him quit. - He started work at St Benedict's the following year."

Malia smiled. "Wow. I've seen his son around."

"Isaac?" Stiles nodded. "Yeah, he was on the lacrosse team for a while back in sophomore year. Then he got bitten when this rouge Alpha went crazy and started turning teenagers left, right and center. - Mostly jerks like Jackson, but Isaac got bitten too and then…well his dad didn't take it well. Took him out of school." Stiles played with his food. "I wondered if he'd been taken to another school or if the man had just handed him over to the hunters."

" _Stiles_!" Talia snapped.

He looked at her apologetically. "Sorry, ma'am. Its just…that man always gave me bad vibes. Especially when I used to see him with Isaac. Dad thought something was going on there, but well…." he shrugged regretfully. "He could never find proof and Isaac wasn't telling."

"I was at school with his brother. - I don't think Isaac was the only one having a hard time. I think that's why he joined up the second he graduated." Derek said quietly. A sad look on his face.

"He died a year before Isaac got bit." Stiles said; seeing the interest in Malia's gaze. "Iraq."

The room fell into a thoughtful, mournful silence. Stiles shuffling his food around his plate.

"Way to kill the mood Stilinski." Cora grumbled beside him.

"You know me, _Hale_. Always a joy to have around. I'm available for bar mitzvahs and weddings." he bowed his head.

And like that the tension vanished and normal programming resumed. The rest of dinner passed in casual conversation. Stiles continuing to draw Malia into conversations about herself and school. While Peter tried to press everyone's buttons.

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

After dinner Talia ordered everyone into the den while Derek and Laura did the dishes. Stiles tried to offer his help but both Talia and Derek refused. The alpha practically frog-marching him out of the dining room with a "You can't live in each other's pockets. You'll end up killing each other."

Stiles had wanted to argue but decided not to bother. At least with Derek distracted Stiles might actually be able to have a conversation with Malia that didn't involve his future husband glaring at her like he wanted her head to implode. Of course stepping into the room he was quickly reminded that Derek wasn't his only shadow. His other bodyguard, Cora was calling for him to join her on the couch. He shook his head and dropped down onto the floor with Sam, gathering their abandoned card game. "So what we playing?"

"Bull-cheat." Sam grinned wickedly.

Talia snorted a laugh from the large armchair while Stiles gave a deep sigh.

"Again?" he asked.

Sam nodded.

"Bull-cheat?" Malia frowned.

Stiles turned to look at the girl with a bright amused grin. "He means cheat." he stage-whispered. - Though in a house of werewolves, every whisper is a stage-whisper.

"Oh." Malia nodded understandingly. "Can I play?"

Stiles looked at Sam; who bit at his lips thoughtfully. Stiles rolled his eyes at Malia as they waited patiently for him to make a decision. Finally he nodded.

"Okay."

Malia scooted over to join them; instantly placing herself close to Stiles. He was about to say something when Cora pushed herself between them.

"I'll play too. Okay Sammy?"

Sam shrugged. "Come on Stiles. Deal."

"Yes, sire." he bowed his head and began dishing out the cards.

It wasn't long before Stiles remembered why it was impossible to play cheat with werewolves. He'd attempted to play bullshit with Scott years ago and it had cost him his entire pack of Skittles. He didn't know what he'd been thinking in starting this game. Though he wasn't losing that badly, surprisingly. Though it didn't take a genius to realize that Malia and Cora were throwing the game in his favour. Sam however wasn't throwing a game for anyone, least of all Stiles. While the game was fun there was an obvious rivalry between the two girls that was beginning to get suffocating.

Clearing his throat. "Mrs. Hale, can you take my hand. I need the bathroom."

"Of course." Talia nodded with a smile; holding out her hand for the cards.

Stiles scrambled to his feet, handed over the card with a grateful smile and escaped.

"You remember where the bathroom is?" she asked.

"Yeah. Thanks."

He couldn't imagine how everyone else in the room was coping with the tension between Cora and Malia. After all he was just a pitiful human with normal senses and it was _killing_ him.

Washing his hand and drying them on the pristine guest towel, Stiles took a deep breath before leaving the bathroom. Returning to the lower level he made a slight detour to the kitchen; pausing in the doorway to see Laura and Derek standing facing one another in front of the sink in complete silence. Their hand flying around in a silence conversation. They both stopped at the same exact moment; turning to look at Stiles with smiles. He looked between them suspiciously.

"I didn't know you knew…."

Derek's finger pressed to his lips, silencing Stiles.

"Huh - I was wondering if I could have a glass of water?"

Derek raised a brow at him. "Oh you were wondering were you?" he snorted as he headed for the fridge; yanking open the door open and tugging out two bottles of water. "Here." holding one out to his mate.

Stiles smiled; reaching for the bottle only to have Derek pull it out of his reach.

"Hey."

"I demand payment."

Laura snorted from across the room but Stiles ignored her to glare at Derek. "Blackmails a federal offence and I know the sheriff."

"Funny so do I. - He's my future father-in-law."

"Really? You mean someone's actually interested in you?" he sneered teasingly. Looking Derek up and down. "Were they hit in the head?"

Derek closed the gap between them. "No. Not unless his heads in his ass. Wait, come to think of it, it does seem to be."

"Blow me, Hale."

Derek leant even closer. His lips brushing Stiles ear. "Maybe later."

"Derek! Respectable!" Talia called from the den so even Stiles could hear.

"Stiles!" Sam called. "Hurry up."

Stiles chuckled; pressing a kiss to Derek's lips and snagging his water. "I'm being summoned."

"We'll I'm not letting you go." Derek growled; his arms snaking around Stiles waist. "You're mine now, remember." his voice growing husky before dropping his mouth to Stiles throat.

"Derek leave the poor boy alone." Talia called from the other room.

Derek groaned; resting his forehead on his mates shoulder.

"You're the one that insisted I come to Sunday dinner." Stiles scoffed.

"Don't remind me." Derek sighed. Reluctantly releasing the teenager.

Stiles smiled softly at him, reaching out to snag at Derek's shirt. "Come on, sour-wolf, let go play cards."

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

"Well I hate to go, but it's getting late and it's a school night." Stiles said regretfully.

"Its barely seven. Freak." Cora jibbed; poking him in the ribs with her foot.

Derek glared and wrapped his arms protectively around Stiles; playfully growling at his sister. Sam chuckling.

"I need to get back and feed my dad." Stiles laughed; pulling out of the werewolf's hold.

"Sure, that's why you're slipping away." Cora smirked.

Despite her cheerful appearance and her bright teasing smile, both Stiles and Derek saw the pain in her gaze whenever she looked at them. Whenever they showed any sign of intimacy. They both hated seeing it. Hated hurting her. But they couldn't help themselves. - Though there were times when Cora seemed to encourage it.

Stiles finally got away from Derek's clinging arms and clambered to his feet. "Thank you for inviting me, Mrs Hale."

Talia smiled warmly at him. "It was a pleasure Stiles. You're always welcome. - You're family now."

"Thank you." he flushed.

"I'll grab the leftovers for your father."

"That won't be…"

"Hopefully he'll be able to join us next time." she ignored him; heading for the kitchen.

Stiles watched the alpha leave the room with a spring in her step before turning to Sam. "See ya soon, my man." he held his fist out, grinning when Sam bumped it. "Malia, it was a pleasure meeting you again." he smiled; nodding at her.

"Ya. Maybe we could meet up after school some time."

Stiles smiled; looking between her and Derek. "Yeah. Maybe."

She was on her feet instantly; holding out her cell phone for his number. Not wanting to be rude, Stiles took it and tapped in his number. He could feel Derek and Cora's eyes burning into him. The former's heat radiating against his back as he stepped close. Towering over him. It was the most uncomfortable feeling in the world. Finally his number was loaded in Malia's phone and he quickly handed it back. She smiled at him brightly; ringing him then hanging up. With another smile; he turned to say goodbye to Laura. Over the past couple of hours the tension between them had eased. Stiles didn't think he was going to be forgiving her fully for a long while yet, but he couldn't hold a grudge. It would just make things uncomfortable for everyone. She was Derek's sister after all.

"I'll drive you home." Derek said; from behind him.

"I brought my jeep doofus." Stiles grinned; rolling his eyes.

"Right." Derek nodded. "Right. Well I should - getting going too anyway."

A snort of amusement came from the couch, where Peter was lounging with a book. He peered over the top to look at the pair. "You're pathetic, you know that nephew."

Derek glared at his uncle; eyes flashing blue. "I'm not the one without a mate."

"Here you go Stiles. I hope your father likes it." Talia interrupted; strolling back in with a couple of Tupperware boxes.

Stiles took them quickly and nodded. "I'm sure he will. You're a wonderful cook, Mrs Hale."

Talia's smile widened to a grin and pinched his cheek. "I've always like you."

"I'll going too mom." Derek said. Even though he didn't really need to. His mother would have heard him from the kitchen.

Talia nodded; not bothering to point that fact out. "Of course. You start at the Fire Station tomorrow, don't you?"

Stiles looked up at Derek surprised. He'd completely forgotten about that. He couldn't help but smile at the memory of the picture on Derek's Facebook of him in uniform. Now he was going to actually get to see it in the flesh. - So to speak.

"Down boy." Peter laughed.

Stiles turned scarlet as he realised they were all looking at him. Clearing his throat he dropped his gaze and headed for the door. Repeating once more how much he'd enjoyed himself and that the meal was awesome. He reached the front door to the sound of laughter behind him and Derek telling them all to "Shut up." and Sam demanding a "Dollar for the swear jar."

When Derek caught up with him in the front yard Stiles was already in his jeep. He raced over and lent in through the open window. "You okay?"

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Stiles asked innocently; his heart was racing.

Derek smirked. "Maybe because you ran out of the house like your pants were on fire."

Stiles swallow. "I just need to get home to dad. - I'm fine."

"Hmm Hmm." Derek nodded. "So it had nothing to do with the blast of arousal you released into the room?"

Stiles turned a deeper shade of red and he heard Derek growl; leaning further forward.

"So you weren't picturing me in my uniform then?"

Stiles head snapped around to glare at Derek; finding him only inches away. "I hate you. You know that?"

Derek's huffed out a breathy laugh before leaning in to kiss him. "I'll follow you home." he announced pulling away minutely.

"I thought you weren't allowed to stay at my place anymore?"

"I'm not staying. - I'm insuring that you get home safely."

Stiles frowned. "You plan on protecting me from what exactly? The hairy beasts roaming the town? - Too late." he chuckled; hooking his finger into Derek's shirt and pulling him in for another kiss.

They pulled apart reluctantly to catch their breath.

"I - don't need a bodyguard." Stiles panted. "But you're still going follow me home, aren't you?"

"Yes." Derek confirmed matter-of-factly.

Stiles shook his head. "Fine." shaking his head as Derek stepped away and headed towards his Camaro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the table setting. I know its a little weird. Usually the head of the house bookend the table, but I liked the idea of the table setting mirroring the hierarchy of the pack. The Alpha at the head of the table, then to her right (the second most important spot) would be her mate, then down the table go the kids in order of age. I decided that Laura took her father's old seat as she is now the next highest member of the pack, since her father's death. Malia's at the end of the table because she's new to the pack and hasn't earned her place yet. While Stiles sits beside Derek for obvious reasons. Peter is obviously lower than the Alpha's children, but higher than his own. - Does that all make sense?
> 
>  
> 
> Also I was reading in the encyclopaedia of Witchcraft that Coyotes are cleaver, wary, adaptable and curious. That they stay wild amidst human society. So I’ve kinda based my version of Malia on that. On top of that it seems that Malia can be a little possessive from what I’ve heard so I can imagine her bumping heads with Derek and Cora. I did see Shelley Hennig in Secret Circle where she kinda struck me as a bit of a stuck-up bossy mare, so I’ll probably use that too. Overall I do not like the sound of Malia. And I don’t care what Jeff says, I will not ‘love her’ by the end of the first episode of season 4. (If I ever get to see it.) 
> 
> Finally Thank you to Mulder200 & Lidil who have been so helpful in pointing out mistakes. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reviewing. I really love hearing what you think.


	13. I Just Called To Say....I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles calls Derek to invite him to a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much shorter chapter, sorry. 
> 
> I tried to post this yesterday but had problems.

Stiles loved the library. Knowledge was power. The only power he had most of the time. He sat slouched in one of the hard uncomfortable chairs, his eyes moving from line to line. Bemoaning his discomfort. Why hadn't the school figured out that couches and large comfy chairs would get kids into the library? Had they learnt nothing from Starbucks and the plethora of bookstores that offered comfort and coffee for your patronage? Maybe they didn't want hordes of teenagers in the library messing up the perfect, pristine books. - Not that Stiles was reading a book from the library's rather meagre and uninteresting selection. It was just the quietest place to read. - Obviously.

He'd been in there every recess the last three days. Mostly because Scott was 'studying' with Allison in one of the empty classrooms, Cora was focused on her training and Derek was sadly unavailable to talk. They'd tried a couple of times. But every time they did, it was as if the universe had changed its damn mind and didn't want them to be together. Or there was an arsonist loose in Beacon Hills. - _Again_. - So Stiles had decided to expand his literary horizons.

_She was habited as she had described the spectre. A chaplet of beads hung upon her arm; her head was enveloped in a long while veil; her nun's dress was stained with blood, and she had taken care to provide herself with a lamp and dagger. She advanced towards the spot where I stood._

"Hey man."

Stiles startled; swaying on the chair, almost toppling off but thankfully he steadied himself before the humiliation hit. His head snapped up to glare at his best friend and Allison. His heart racing at their surprise arrival.

"You okay?" Scott asked with concern.

"Don't sneak up on people like that, jack-ass." Stiles snapped; his hand to his chest. His breath coming and going in sharp pants.

Scott frowned. "I wasn't sneaking. I called you three times."

Stiles looked from Scott to Allison who nodded at him. "Oh. Sorry."

"What are you reading?" Scott asked; taking a seat across from him.

Before Stiles could reply Allison was tilting the book to read the title. "The Monk?" she frowned.

"What's it about?" Scott inquired; snatching the book from Stiles hands without so much as a let me see.

"Hey. Don't lose my page." Stiles scolded; glaring at his best friend.

Scott kept his finger in the book as he turned it to read the blurb. His brows furrowing with confusing and maybe a little wariness. Allison leaning over his shoulder to read too.

"Huh…it's…"

Stiles snatched the book back unceremoniously. "It's a classic. See." he pointed to the cover. "It says so."

"It doesn't seem like your kind of thing?" Allison said with a smirk.

Stiles swallowed. "It's surprisingly good. So far. - I mean its no fifty shades but…"

"You've read fifty shades?" Scott gasped. His eyes wide and disbelieving while Allison just laughed.

"Who hasn't." she said.

Scott's head snapped around to stare at his girlfriend in shock. - And maybe a little horror. Allison shrugged.

Shaking his head, Stiles closed his book, making sure to secure the bookmark before slipping it into his bag.

"So why are you reading it?" Allison asked; ignoring Scott horrified puppy face.

"It looked interesting."

Scott's keen eyes were instantly on him. Burrowing deep.

"Okay, Derek's reading it. I thought it'll give us something to talk about. - Maybe."

"You talk?" Scott frowned.

Stiles looked at his buddy with a smirk. "Yes. We're not all horny Duracell bunnies."

Allison turned a bright red even as she laughed while Scott just glared.

"We talk. Right?" he looked at Allison for confirmation. She nodded but even Stiles could tell it was a lie.

Stiles laughed and got to his feet. There was no point hanging in the library when he couldn't read. Beside the bell would be going in a few minutes. Grabbing his bag he headed for the door. Scott and Allison rushing to catch up with him.

"So are you going to Erica's birthday party on Saturday?" Scott asked conversationally.

"Of course. Isn't everyone." twisting his body to avoid two sophomores who seemed too deep in their own conversation to realize anyone else existed.

"Is - Derek coming with you?" Scott asked cautiously.

Stiles turned too looked at Scott with a frown. Then to Allison who seemed uncomfortable. "I don't know. I haven't asked him yet." he frowned at his own thoughtlessness. "I guess I'm not used to having a plus one to high school parties. - I guess it depends on if he's working." he looked between Scott and Allison. "Is it going to be a problem?"

Allison met his eyes sincerely. "Not for me."

"Scottie?" Stiles pressed; brow raised.

"As long as he doesn't start on Allison, it'll be fine."

"I've told you already. We've talked; he's not going to give you or Allison a hard time, okay."

Scott didn't look convince and just shrugged. "Fine."

Their conversation was instantly cut short as the bell for classes echoed off the concrete walls. Stiles sighed wearily. "Oh joy, an hour with Harris. My day wouldn't be complete without that asshole insulting me." he grumbled as he marched reluctantly to his doom.

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

"So…" Stiles chewed his lip. He had no idea why asking Derek to it go to a party with him was hard. It wasn't like he was just some guy he'd met. Derek was his boyfriend. They were going to get married and spend the rest of their lives together. - Which bizarrely _didn't_ freak Stiles out one little bit.

 _"Stiles? Out with it?"_ Derek said impatiently.

"Right, huh… - Well you know Erica right?"

" _You know I do. What about her?"_

"It's her birthday and well she's having a party and… I thought maybe you'll like to go. If you're not working."

" _Are you asking me to go with you to a high school party?"_ Derek asked matter-of-factly, but Stiles could hear the smile.

Stiles stumped against the headboard. He'd known it was a stupid idea. Derek was 25 for god sakes, why would he want to hang out with a bunch of teenagers? He wouldn't.

" _Stiles?"_ Derek called sharply. _"If you want to go, we'll go."_

"It's fine." Stiles murmured. "It's not like anyone'll be expecting me to be there."

" _I said we'll go. I don't mind._ _ **Really**_ _."_ Derek insisted. _"It's been a long time since I parted like a high schooler."_

Stiles couldn't help but snort a laugh. "You sure you can keep up old man?"

" _Hey!"_ Derek growled. _"I'm not old, jack-ass!"_

"You're older than me."

The moment it was out of his mouth Stiles winced, knowing it was the wrong thing to say. Derek's drawn out silence confirmed that. Ever since his Jennifer had made her threats, Derek had been skittish about their age difference. Sometimes he was even distant. - And a lot more cautious. Stiles could kick himself. Why couldn't he learn to think before he spoke?

"I… Derek you know I'm just yanking your chain. You're not that much older than me. I was just…."

" _I know."_ Derek said quietly. _"We're going to the party."_ he insisted firmly. " _I'm looking forward to spending some time with you. The last few days have been manic. Who'd have thought that such a small town could have so many fires?"_

"It's not just the fires though is it? I mean you got Mrs Hammond's cat out of a tree Tuesday. And that kid, Andy's head out of the jungle gym." Stiles chuckled. Remembering the stories Derek had told him the last couple of days when he called to catch up. He never came over, because apparently if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave.

" _Yeah. Still, I never realized how much of my time was taken up with work. I never notice who much that affected me seeing…people."_

"It just cause I'm still at school. As soon as I graduate we'll have more time together."

" _Until you go to collage."_ Derek pointed out.

Stiles swallowed; staring down at his lap. "Right. Collage."

" _Have you thought about where you want to go?"_ Derek pressed conversationally.

"No. I've…. been distracted."

There was another long silence before Derek spoke again. _"Well you really need to start thinking. Plans have to be made. - Don't you have a shortlist?"_

Stiles rubbed at his eyes. "Of course. - But…things are… - I made it ages ago. Before… Things are different now. I've got other _things_ to consider…."

" _Stiles, all you have to do is choose a school."_

"Except now there's you." Stiles murmured. "I didn't think I would get chosen when I made the list."

" _Good. - Looking, collage is important. We all know that."_ Derek shifted on the small bunk; the springs crying slightly _. "If I was a teenager too, then sure things would need to be discussed. Thought about. But I'm not. You choose your school and I'll follow you wherever you need to go."_

"How is that fair? I mean you've got a job here now. You've got a life."

" _ **You're**_ _my life."_ Derek stated firmly. _"You know that. I'll find work wherever I need to."_

Stiles sighed; swallowing thickly at the thought that Derek would leave is whole life behind to go with him to any school he chose. - Except that's what werewolves did. It was par the course. Every previous couple had left town to get on with their lives. Some came back, many didn't. He just never expected to be one of them. Sure he'd known he'd leave Beacon Hills, but he thought it would be alone.

" _Stiles?"_

"Yeah."

" _I just want you to be happy, okay. So pick whatever school will do that."_

"Maybe we can talk about my options. Maybe you could, say come over. Soon."

" _I'd love to but you know I'm working next couple of days."_ Derek murmured regretfully. _"And we've talked about night. If I come there, I'll…"_

"I know." Stiles growled frustratedly. "I miss you."

" _Me too. You have no idea."_ Derek groaned.

"Oh, believe me I do. - Its weird how empty my bed feels. How disappointed I get when I wake up and you're not here. - I don't understand how I've gotten so needy in only a couple of weeks."

" _Because I'm_ _ **that**_ _good."_ Derek grinned down the phone. _"You just can't get enough of me."_

Stiles snorted. "Yeah, you're a regular tube of Pringles. All salty and delicious." he added huskily.

Derek groaned once more. _"God. I can't…"_

"Can't you stay if I promise to keep my hands to myself? I'll sleep in a sack if it'll mean having you here."

Derek growled. _"That won't keep me from touching you. And_ _ **that's**_ _the larger issue."_

"Flattery will get you laid. - As soon as you can get laid."

Derek snorted. _"Believe me. As soon as I can, I will. - I'm going to lick every inch of you."_ his voice rumbled; low and promising.

A shiver went straight through Stiles. Starting from his head and going directly to his dick. He swallowed and inhaled at the same time. "Every inch?" he asked thickly.

" _Okay, maybe just that beautiful perfect length of wonder between your legs."_

Stiles licked his lips. "Hmmm." he heard the sound of a door closing on the other end of the line and knew Derek was escaping into a more private area.

" _I've been thinking about it all week. Wishing I'd done it sooner."_ Derek continued; his voice echoing off the bathroom tiles. _"I can't wait to find out what it feels like on my tongue. How it tastes. It's going to be…"_

"Awesome." Stiles finished for him breathlessly. "I can't wait for that. - I can't… _god_ ; I wish you were here right now. Can't you take a break? I'll come to you. - _Please_."

Derek tutted down the line. _"You know you can't. - But you can come for me. If you really want to."_

Stiles whimpered pathetically. Scrambling off the bed he raced to lock his door and strip out of his jeans and underwear. In seconds he was back on the bed; a box of tissues and the mostly empty tube of lube beside him. "I think I can do that." he panted.

Derek made a rough throaty sound down the line, his breathing thick and heavy. The sound had Stiles hard in seconds; his fingers wrapped around himself as he slowly stroked to the heady sound of his mate's breathing. "I can't get the grip right." he bemoaned.

" _I'm being gentle. I want this to last. - I love the feel of your dick hardening against my palm. Its so hot."_

Stiles gasped; his eyes closed, his head against his pillow, picturing Derek beside him. He curled the fingers around the phone in his hand. "I wish I could touch you too."

Derek gasped; growling deeply in the back of his throat. " _You are_." he panted.

Stiles swallowed thickly; the image of Derek jerking himself off in the station bathroom making him harder. "Fuck."

 _"I'm going to suck you. Hard."_ Derek said suddenly _._

Stiles whimpered again; his hand moving faster. Harsher against his flesh. The friction of his dry palm making up for the lack of firmness in his grasp.

" _Maybe at the party."_ Derek informed him; listening intently to the sounds the teenager was making. _"I'll find a nice dark corner and drop to my knees."_

Stiles inhaled sharply at the image in his head. "T-there will be… other werewolves… there. - Th-they'll know…."

" _Yeah, they will. They'll know you're mine."_

"Ahhhhh Fuuuck!" Stiles body jerked off the bed; his eyes tightly closed as the white lights began to build behind his lids.

" _Are you close?"_

"Huuuuyeah!"

" _Good. Don't come."_

"I… I might not have a choice in t-that."

" _I'm_ _ **telling**_ _you not to."_ Derek growled.

"Fuck!" Stiles panted; his voice filled with the strain of fighting his orgasm. "FuckFuckFuckFuckFuck!"

There was just breath and profanities between them for what felt like eternity. Stiles was sure he was going to be cross eyed forever. He could hear Derek on the other head of the line. His breathing fast and heavy. A slight growled on every exhale. He could practically hear his teeth grinding together.

" _Stiles?"_

"Yeah!"

There was a long breathy silence before Derek spoke. _"_ _ **Now**_ _."_

Stiles didn't need anymore convincing. He exploded in his hand as the white lights went off behind his tightly closed eyelids. His cell falling from his grip. His hips jolting off the mattress. It wasn't the same as having Derek there; the man's hot breath against his skin.

When he was finally wrung dry; Stiles slumped against his pillow fighting to recapture his breath. With his eyes still closed and his soiled hand at his side, he reached for the cell; lifting it to his ear. Derek was almost as breathless as he was. "Y-you okay?"

" _Hmmm."_ Derek sighed. _"You?"_

"I'll be better when you keep your promise." He grinned goofily down the phone; knowing Derek couldn't see him.

" _Promise?"_

"The party." he chuckled.

Derek didn't reply and Stiles could just imagine him shaking his head and rolling his eyes. _"When is the party?"_

"Saturday night. 8 o'clock."

" _I'll pick you up."_

"I'll pick _you_ up." Stiles insisted.

Derek let out a breathy chuckle. _"Okay. - I got to go. And remember what I said."_

"Oh, believe me I won't be forgetting…"

" _I_ _ **meant**_ _about collage. Pick a school. A school you_ _ **want**_ _to go to."_

Stiles smiled softly to himself. "I'll see you Saturday. I'll be at your place at seven."

"Okay. Speak to you tomor…." He was cut off by the scream of the bell. "I've got to really go now. Night Stiles."

"Night Wolfie." The line was dead before Stiles even finished speaking.

Setting the phone down on the nightstand he stared down at his soiled hand and stomach; smiling ridiculously. God it was awesome being a mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another appearance of 'The Monk'. I can honestly hold my hand up and say I HAVE NEVER READ FIFTY SHADES and don't have any desire to.
> 
> I don't know when Erica's birthday is. (Has it ever come up?) But for this story its December 6th.
> 
> The sack thing comes from watching QI the other night (I'm a little obsessed with that show and its trivia.) and they were talking about how the puritans used to let their engaged couples share a bed but the boy would have to be bound in a sack so he couldn't touch the girl, then a wooden board would be placed between them. I could imagine that being used back in the early days of the Samhain rite but it not really lasting very long because werewolves have practically no self-control when their horny.
> 
> Once again, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. See you Saturday.
> 
> PS: Thanks to Sakuralight for the spelling correction. :)


	14. Get The Party Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles attend Erica's birthday party.

At five to seven Stiles pulled back the heavy metal door and stepped into the loft. He'd already text Derek to let him know he was on his way, and even if he hadn't his boyfriend would have heard him pull up outside the building. He expected to find Derek ready to go and waiting for him. What he found was Derek stretched out on the couch, his book laying flat against his chest while he slept. Stiles crept closer and stared down at him. It always surprised him how much younger Derek looked when asleep. He could almost pass for a teenager.

Taking another couple of cautious steps, Stiles lowered himself down on the edge of the couch, lifting the book and placing the bookmark between the pages before laying it on the coffee table. Then he looked back at Derek; gently running his fingers though the man's hair, smiling at the sounds he made as he pressed into Stiles touch.

Before Stiles even realized Derek was awake, the werewolf's fingers wrapped around his wrist; tugging him closer, his other hand cradling Stiles head as he pulled him into a slow lingering kiss. Stiles moaned. It felt like eternity since he'd last kissed Derek. Last touched him. He scrambled up onto the couch, throwing his leg over to straddle the man's hips; both his hands combing though Derek's thick dark hair. The pair moaning into one another's mouths as they kissed and rutted.

"G-god…M-missed y-you." Stiles panted between kisses.

"Hmmm. Me too." Derek grunted in agreement; his hands slipping beneath Stiles shirt, causing the teenager to shiver.

Stiles sat back on his knees; pulling Derek with him by the collar of his shirt. Once they were sitting up he dragged the grey t-shirt off his boyfriend's body, frantically needing to touch his warm flesh.

"W-what about t-the party?" Derek asked with a laugh.

"We've got an hour." Stiles grumbled; tossing the shirt aside and dropping down to kiss and nip at Derek's toned muscle.

"Well in that case." Derek grinned; his hands determinedly striping Stiles of his own shirts.

Once they were both shirtless; Derek lowered them back down onto the couch; twisting their bodies so Stiles was beneath him. They kissed languidly for a few moments before Derek skimmed his way down Stiles body.

"Hey, you promised you'd do that in some dark corner at the party." Stiles frowned down at the older man.

Derek looked up through his lashes. "I'd have said I'd blow you in central park if it got you off, doesn't mean I intend to do it."

"Spoil sport."

Derek braced himself up over Stiles. "Do you really want every werewolf in town hearing your sex noises? - Do you really want Scott to?"

Stiles flushed knowing he's 'sex noises' were pretty embarrassing. Whimpering like a little girl was not attractive. - Or at least not to most people. Derek seemed to like them. - But then Derek was kind of a freak. "Fine." he pressed his hand to the top of Derek's head and pushed him back down towards his crouch.

Derek unfastened Stiles jeans in record time and dragged them down his thighs, his underwear quickly following suit. Stiles watched him the whole time; his breath stuttering as Derek dragged his tongue between his lips; eyeing his dick with heavy lidded hunger. Stiles whimpered and Derek grinned at him. With their gazes still locked, Derek lowered his mouth to Stiles, his tongue taking the first adventurous step as it swept over the head then up the underside. After deciding that he didn't mind the taste of Stiles cock, Derek took him in whole, all the way to the back of his throat. Stiles jolted off the couch with a yelp.

"Fuck!Shit!Jesus!" he yelled. "Are you….Ahhh, kidding me!" Stiles closed his eyes tight; his head rolling back against the arm of the couch as Derek sucked hard; drawing his lips up Stiles impossibly hard dick. Stiles fingers dropped instantly to tangle in Derek's hair. "Y-you sure….you - n-ever d-done this." he whined.

Derek hummed a response, sending shivers up Stiles spine. He came like the hormonal teenager he was. No time for warning.

"Fuck!"

Stiles vision turned white behind his tightly closed eyes. He wasn't even aware Derek's mouth was still determinedly wrapped around him as he exploded. Not until he finally came down and looked. Derek took another moment; sweeping his tongue around Stiles slowly deflating dick before pulling off with a pop. A speckle of cum sticking to the corner of his mouth. Stiles groaned pathetically. Reaching out he wrapped his hand around Derek's bicep and pulled him into a kiss. It should have been disgusting but was bizarrely the most erotic, fantastic kissed he'd ever had.

"Best blow job ever!" Stiles panted.

Derek smiled proudly. "Thanks."

"My turn." Stiles laughed; throwing himself over Derek and scooting down his body, not caring about his tangled jeans and underwear.

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

A loud heady beat welcomed them as the jeep pulled up outside the warehouse, the strobe lights flashing though the gaps in the boarded up windows. Derek shoved open the door and climbed out; staring up at the building unimpressed. "Are we allowed to be here?" he frowned.

"What do you think?" Stiles smirked; stepping up close and tugging at Derek's shirt.

Derek looked down. "What?"

"Strip?"

"Huh?"

"Come on. I want to show you off." Stiles smirked. "Most of the guys are going to have their shirts off. It's a rave."

"Excuse me?" Derek glared. "What do I look like to you?"

"A GQ model." Stiles grinned. "Oh come on, babe. You've got it, lets flaunt it." tugging once more of the Hensley.

"You first."

"Trust me, no one what's to see this." Stiles gestured to his chest.

Derek narrowed his gaze and stepped closer; his hands gliding over his boyfriend's hips. "I do." he stated huskily.

Stiles looked at him with heavy lids. "You can see me all the time." he replied quietly.

"And you can see me."

Stiles sighed; dropping his hands and shoving them in his pocket. His eyes falling to stare at their shoes. "Spoil sport." he huffed. "I finally get the hottest guy in town and you won't even let me show off."

Derek stared at him; eyes narrowed. He knew Stiles got a hard time at school, Cora had told him enough. And he knew that a good portion of his classmates thought this wasn't real. That it was some kind of joke. - Or that Stiles had paid him. He didn't think his stripping out of his shirt was going help with that but…

Derek shrugged out of his jacket; tossing it at Stiles before tearing off his shirt. Maybe it was worth it to see Stiles face light up. "You owe me." he grumbled; snatching his jacket from Stiles and moving to throw it and his Hensley in the jeep. When he turned back Stiles was still grinning at him.

"I'll make it up to you." Stiles promised huskily; pulling Derek into a brief passionate kiss.

Derek sighed. "Let's get this over with." he shoved Stiles in the direction of the building, sharking his head at his own weakness and his need to make Stiles happy.

The music inside was so loud he could barely hear his own heartbeat, let alone everyone else's. The only light was coming from the consistent pulse of the strobes and he was thankful he wasn't epileptic. Everyone was packed body to body and instinctively Derek's arm went around Stiles shoulders. He scanned the crowd looking for familiar faces and caught sight of Cora grinding up against some curly haired blond. He couldn't stop the protective growl that rumbled out of him.

"Hey, chill man. It's a party." Stiles shouted over the music. "Come on, let's dance."

"I don't dance." Derek grumbled.

Stiles turned to face him; a wide grin on his face. "It's ease, just a matter of moving your hips." he reached out to grab his denim clad hips. "I know you can do that."

Derek couldn't help but smile as he allowed Stiles to lead him further into the crowd of bodies; swaying to the music. Once they were closer to the music, Derek stepped into his boyfriend's personal space; wrapping his arms around Stiles waist and drawing them chest to chest. His hips moving against the teenagers in a way they were both familiar with.

"See, not so hard." Stiles murmured into Derek's ear.

Derek thrust his hips forward, causing the teenager to let out a moan that would have been loud and pathetic if not for the deafening beat. Sadly they were surrounded by werewolves, and more importantly Cora.

"Dudes, keep it PG-17!" she called from a few feet away.

Stiles turned and stuck his tongue out to his future sister-in-law. "You seen Scottie?"

Cora shook her head and turned back to the guy she was dancing with.

They became lost in the music and each other once more. Derek didn't know how long they stood there, surrounded by Stiles classmates, just being together. Despite his reservations about attending a high school party, he was having a surprisingly good time but that was mostly because of the company.

He barely remembered his senior year, not with everything that had happened. The beginning of it had been mostly swallowed up but Kate; who wasn't exactly the high school party kinda girl, she much preferred them to be alone, doing things his mom would not be proud of. Then later it was all about guilt, grief and recovery. So this really was all new to him. - In hindsight it had never really been his experience of high school, even before Kate.

Part of him hated the universe for its twisted sense of timing. How different might things have been if he and Stiles had been the same age. If they'd gone through all their formative years together. How many people wouldn't have been hurt. - Though some of that was on Laura, he knows. But then she wouldn't' have had to do anything if Stiles hadn't been a babe in arms while he was struggling though adolescence. Would it have really thrown off some grand plan to have Stiles born just a few years earlier? Or him a little later? Really, would it?

"You're thinking so loud, it's ruining the music." Stiles yelled.

"What music?" Derek smirked.

"Ah funny. - I know when you're thinking, your brow unites like they're planning a trip to Mount Doom."

Derek's frown deepened. "Did you just reference Lord of the Rings?"

"Maybe." Stiles shrugged; his fingers tightening in Derek's hair.

The werewolf shook his head. "Dork."

"Hey buddy, may I remind you that you referenced Twilight on our first date. If either of us is a dork in this relationship its you."

"I thought you said that _wasn_ _'_ _t_ our first date."

"It wasn't."

Derek huffed. "Let's get a drink."

"Lead the way baby."

Derek shook his head again and turned; his fingers around Stiles wrist as he dragged him away from the dance floor and over to the large table where the drinks were. He reached for two bottles of water from the ice bucket and handed one to Stiles.

"Stilinski!"

They both turned to see Erica walking towards them; her blonde hair hanging lose around her shoulders, a white t-shirt hanging provocatively off one shoulder and a pair of pants so tight they should be illegal hugging her long shapely legs. She stopped in front of them and stared Stiles down. Derek almost stepped in but quickly realized there was no threat.

"Happy Birthday Erica."

"Where's my present?" she demanded.

"I huh…it's at home. I was going to…."

Erica cut him off but stepped in close and wrapping her fingers into his sweat damp t-shirt then pulled him in, pressing her closed lips to his. Derek growled instinctively and when she stepped back she shot his a brilliant wide smile, while Stiles stumbled back with a bright red lipstick mark his lips.

"Hey birthday girl get to kiss everyone."

Derek narrowed his gaze. "That's the last time you do that."

Stiles cleared his throat. "Don't mind him, he has no idea about social niceties." he chuckled. "Derek you know Erica, right?"

Derek glared at the girl; his jaw tight. "Yes."

"Seriously chill out. It was just a kiss. There wasn't even any tongues. Jeez." Stiles grumbled eyeing Derek.

Erica laughed; totally unperturbed by the werewolf before her, desperate his age and standing in the pack. "So where's your shadow?" she asked looking back at Stiles.

"Scott? I don't know, he's probably off 'studying' with Allison and lost track of time."

"Well he wouldn't be the only one 'studying' before my party." she chuckled; looking between the pair knowingly.

Derek heard Stiles heart skip beside him and his eyes narrowed at the blonde.

"W-Where's Boyd?" Stiles asked; quickly changing the subject.

"Making his presence known. Don't want the cops showing up and shutting us down."

"You think dad doesn't know about this?" Stiles smirked. "The whole town probably knows, but I guess as long as nothing gets out of hand they'll let us have our fun."

"Exactly, hence Boyd."

Stiles chuckled. "I need a pee. Please tell me there's a bathroom in this place?"

Erica shook her head sadly, only to start grinning wide and bright again when Stiles whined. "Down that corridor on the right." she pointed.

"Awesome. Watch this…" he handed Derek his bottle of water. "I'll be right back." he lent in to kiss Derek on the cheek before leaving. His hand lingering on Derek's arm as long as he could before he finally slipped through the crowd.

Derek watched him go until he couldn't see him anymore then turned back to Erica who was watching him intently.

"So, Stiles Stilinski?" she asked; brow raised.

Derek narrowed his eyes at her; allowing them to flash blue for a split second.

Erica just chuckled. "I'm glad." she nodded. "He's a good guy. He deserves to get his Prince Charming."

"I'm not a Prince Charming." Derek argued; trying to read her.

"You're his." she grinned. "What? I'm serious. - Look, I'll confess okay, so I maybe had a crush of Stiles since like…first grade. Before I became a wolf and found Boyd." she smiled warmly. "Of course he wasn't interested in anyone but _his_ Derek."

Derek's breath hitched.

"You were all he talked about. - But then…I don't know, something changed between you…" she paused hoping for him to filler her in but Derek pressed his lips into a thin line and she continued. "Whatever it was, he stopped obsessing about you and started focusing all his attention on Lydia Martin, not that she even knew he was alive. - Though I'm pretty sure it was all just a distraction, you know. He aimed for Lydia because he knew he'd never have a chance with her."

"Why are you telling me this?" Derek demanded coolly.

Erica's smile slipped again and she stepped forward. "Because if you hurt in again, I'll hurt you and I don't give a shit if you're the alpha's son." she growled; her brown eyes flashing gold with promise of future agony.

Derek swallowed; surprisingly intimidated by the teenager. Of course female could be a dangerous breed when challenged. He raised his chin and met her golden gaze. "I don't intend to hurt him."

"Good." and like that she was all smile and sweetness again.

"Derek, where's Stiles?"

He turned to see his sister marching towards him with two other teenagers. The blond she'd been dancing with and a larger built black boy who looked like he should be in college not high school. "Bathroom."

Cora nodded and reached past him for a bottle of Gatorade; chuckling as she looked up at him. "Red's your colour, D."

Derek lifted his hand to the side of his cheek and rubbed, coming away with a smear of brilliant red lipstick. "Thanks."

Cora chuckled. "So, you haven't met Boyd and Isaac, right?"

Derek was still rubbing at his cheek when he looked at the boys. "No." he held out his other hand. "Good to meet you."

"So you bagged Stiles, huh?" Boyd asked; his voice deeper than any teenager Derek had ever known.

"Yeah."

He nodded thoughtfully. "You sure you can handle him?"

Derek frowned. "Handle him?"

"He's like a freakin tornado trapped in a glass jar. You sure you want that?"

"Yeah." Derek chuckled; relaxing finally. "I can handle that."

Boyd shrugged.

Derek looked at Isaac; who stood awkwardly silent between Boyd and Cora, watching him like the kid was scare Derek was going to snap and rip him apart.

"So you guys found Scott yet?" Cora inquired casually; looking up at her brother.

"No." he replied; turning to meet Cora's gaze.

"He's studying." Erica chuckled.

Cora's nose crinkled. "Yeah, I'm sure. We'll if we haven't heard from him by dawn I think we should send out the search parties. She's probably strung him up to a tree."

"Cora." Derek growled.

"What, I'm just saying." Cora huffed. "Hunters will be hunters."

"Well don't." he warned. "I promised Stiles we'd get off her case and we will."

Cora looked at him surprised. "She's…."

"Innocent." Derek quickly cut his sister off. "Until we have proof otherwise. - Look I don't like or trust the Argents, you know that, but Stiles is right, they're not Kate. - So until she actually _does_ something, back off."

Cora stared at him with angry and _very_ surprised eyes and Derek prepared himself for a fight. Instead she just grabbed Isaac's wrist and dragged him back onto the dance floor.

"Wow…super awkward." Erica laughed breathlessly.

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

Stiles shook the water off his hands and headed for the bathroom door eager to get back to Derek before Erica did or said something to humiliate him. Because she would do that. She would _totally_ do that. The door was barely open when he froze. The echo of heated familiar voices just outside. He knew he shouldn't listen. It was wrong. It was rude. No-one ever heard anything good eavesdropping on over peoples conversations. - And yet.

" _We had an agreement, remember._ _"_ Jackson snarled furiously.

" _You_ _'_ _re right, we did and I_ _'_ _m keeping my end. I_ _'_ _m playing along with this lie. - I_ _'_ _m not the one who brought their bit on the side to a party!_ _"_ Lydia snapped back.

Jackson inhaled sharply.

Stiles winched as he heard something, or more accurately some _one_ hit the wall. Lydia releasing a pained hiss. Stiles curled his fingers into fists; ready to step out and teach Jackson fucking Whittemore how you treat a lady.

" _We had a deal. You keep your mouth shut._ _"_ Jackson growled. " _I_ _'_ _d hate for everyone in school to know that this whole little rich girl act is just that, an act_. - _I_ _'_ _d hate for them to find out Daddy's lost everything and now you have to sell yourself to me just so you can go to college." he growled._ _"_ _You still want to go to college don_ _'_ _t you?_ _"_

Stiles had heard enough; he flung open the bathroom door and stepped out. "Hey, get off her!" he demanded.

Jackson turned sharply; his hands falling away from Lydia's shoulders. "Get lost Stilinski. This is a private conversation."

"It doesn't look like a conversation to me. It looks like something my dad would be very interested in."

Jackson growled; his eyes flashing gold as he rushed forward. He grabbed Stiles by the front of his shirt and slammed him violently into the wall causing Stiles' head went woozy for a moment and the air flee his lungs.

"Jackson, leave him go!" Lydia demanded; only to be ignored.

"You listen to me Stilinski, keep your damn mouth shut. What happens between me and my mate is none of your fucking business. You say a word to _anyone_ and I'll rip your goddamn tongue out, you hear me!"

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the other boy. "Loud and clear. Now your hear _me_ , lay a hand on her again and I'll…"

"What?" Jackson growled into his face. Snorting dismissively. "What's a weasel like you going to do? Call daddy."

"Let him go!" a loud roar rumbled through the corridor.

Jackson and Stiles heads both snapped around to find Derek stood practically vibrating; his eye a bright glowing blue. His whole body ready to attack. A crowd gathering behind him. Instantly Jackson let go of Stiles but before he had a change to step back Derek was there. His hand gripping the boy's throat and slamming him into the opposite wall. The tiles behind cracking under the force of the impact.

"You _ever_ touch him again…" Derek growled; his features shifting to his primal wolf. "…and I'll rip you in two."

"Let him go!" Lydia yelled.

Stiles stood watching in shock as Jackson's face grew redder and redder. Derek slowly cut off his air way. "D-Derek…." he called suddenly; shaking off his surprise.

"You listening to me?" Derek demanded.

Jackson tried to nod but couldn't.

"Let him go. _Please_!" Lydia cried desperately.

"Derek, you made your point." Stiles said; stepping up and tugging on Derek's bare arm. "He understands. Let go. Derek. _Stop_!" he shouted.

Derek stepped back the instant Stiles told him to; his arm dropping to his side, his fingers flexing as he calmed himself. Stiles pressed a hand to Derek's chest, pushing him a little further away, before turning to face Jackson.

"That goes for her too." he nodded to Lydia.

Jackson glared at him. Lydia stepped forward and reached for his arm only for Jackson to shake her off and march away, leaving her behind. Lydia turned to meet Stiles concerned gaze.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved."

"Yes, I should. You deserve better than that jackass, Lydia." Stiles insisted.

She met his brown eyes and he saw the sadness in them. The regret and anger. "Sometimes we don't get what we deserve." she sighed; walking out with her head high and her back straight.

Stiles turned to face Derek. "You calm now?" he panted; his lungs fighting to keep up with his racing heart.

"That was her? Lydia Martin?" he demanded.

"The one and only." Stiles smirked.

Derek narrowed his gaze after her; his jaw tight and his fingers curling in on themselves.

"Hey." Stiles called; pulling Derek's face and attention back to him. "I'm over her."

Derek huffed disbelievingly. "And yet you're getting into fights with her boyfriend?"

"It wasn't _over_ her, at least not in the way you're thinking. He was pushing her around, I stepped in to stop it. He told me to back off and refused. - I'm sorry if I don't happen to believe that just because she's his mate he can treat her like a rag-doll."

Derek relaxed visibly. "She's not his mate."

Stiles frowned. "What? Yeah he is. They've been going steady since like ninth grade."

"Doesn't mean anything. I dated…." he trailed off and cleared his throat. "She's not his mate."

"I saw them coming out of the woods together." Stiles argued; looking down the corridor.

"So?"

"So…" Stiles turned back to stare at his boyfriend. "Who is his mate then?"

Derek shrugged. "I neither know nor care. Just as long as he doesn't lay a finger on mine."

Stiles smiled despite him. "You know it was kinda hot riding in like that to defend my honour and all. - Though I could have taken Jack-ass Whittemore."

"I'm sure." Derek laughed.

"I totally could. I punched him in the face in sophomore year for calling my dad a bad Sheriff. Practically broke his nose."

"Practically? - Was that before or after he became a werewolf?" Derek asked; raising a intrigued brow.

Stiles narrowed his gaze. "Shut up. I could totally take a werewolf."

In a flash Stiles back was against the wall; Derek crowding in on him, their faces mere inches apart. Derek's hot breath ghosting over Stiles lips. "Really?"

Stiles swallowed. "Y-yeah r-really."

"Huhmm."

A second later Stiles had his mouth to Derek's. His fingers curling in the man's hair, his hips tilted forward as their tongues battle. They stood like that for a few minutes before Stiles twisted their bodies, switching their positions to slam Derek into the wall. Breaking the kiss he panted breathlessly into Derek's surprised face.

"Distraction. Its all about distraction." he smirked. "Get you concentrating on this…" he leant in to peck at Derek's lips. "…while I concentrate of this." he pressed two fingers to the center of Derek's chest, miming a gun. "Bam."

"Just don't go using _that_ technique on Whittemore." Derek warned; smirking.

"Wouldn't think of it." Stiles chuckled; moving in to kiss his boyfriend once more.

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

The rest of the night went without incident. Jackson and Lydia left after the teenager's encounter with Derek and after a few minutes making-out time in the corridor Derek and Stiles returned to the party. The only moment of tension after the fight with Jackson came when Scott finally showed up with Allison.

"Hey buddy, good of you to make it." Stiles laughed as he handed the pair drinks. "Studying hard I assume?"

"Where's Derek?" Scott asked; his face red with embarrassment. As was Allison's.

"Over there talking to Boyd." Stiles nodded across the room. "It's like they're best buds or something."

"So he came?" Allison said; following the boys gazes.

Stiles looked at his buddy's girlfriend. "Yeah. - And you don't have to worry, we talked, he's not going to start anything."

Allison narrowed her eyes at the man across the building. "Good."

Stiles stared at her; not liking the tone of her voice. He shot Scott a look and found his own concern mirrored back at him.

"So, I heard there was some trouble…?" Allison said turning back to Stiles. "With Jackson?"

"Greenberg stopped us on our way in." Scott clarified.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just Jackson being Jackson, you know. Throwing his weight around."

"Greenberg said Derek almost killed him." Allison said in a cold tone; her eyes once again flickering to Derek.

"Greenberg should learn to keep his mouth shut." Stiles snapped. "Derek was just defending me." he insisted firmly. "Jackson was about to pummel me."

"Why?" Scott demanded; anger flooding his face.

Stiles shrugged. "When does Jackson ever need a reason to threaten me?"

Allison was still staring at Derek and Stiles didn't like it. Maybe he'd been wrong about her. Maybe she was like Kate after all. That was not a comforting feeling. Not in the slightest. "So…how's things?" he asked; desperate to distract Allison from his boyfriend. "You're dad okay? Any word on that Alpha?"

Allison finally turned back to Stiles; a warm yet sad smile on her face. "No. He's laying low but we'll get him." she promised with an air of danger.

Stiles hated the ice cold shiver that went through him at her tone. "Good. That's good. Last thing we need is another rogue alpha around here."

Allison smiled warmly. "Yeah. Don't want any more werewolves."

Stiles startled; looking between Allison and Scott. "Huh…"

"I mean, without permission." she clarified quickly. "You know, attacking innocent teenagers in the woods."

Stiles nodded. "Right, yeah. Don't want that."

Scott cleared his throat. "Huh…wanna dance?"

"Sure." Allison grinned taking her boyfriend's hand and letting him lead her away.

Stiles watched them go with a sigh of relief. He had never been so uncomfortable in the girl's presence before. It felt weird after spend weeks defending her to Derek and Cora. He still didn't think she was as bad as her aunt, not deep down, she just had issues with werewolves. He supposed it was understandable considering what had recently happened to her mother. And she couldn't be that anti-werewolf is she was dating Scott. Right?

"Hey, you okay?" Derek asked; appearing suddenly beside him.

"Yeah. Fine. - Scott and Allison are here."

"I know. - Don't worry, I'll be on my best behaviour."

Stiles smiled up at him softly. "Good."

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

Stiles wasn't sure if Scott was avoiding them on purpose, but over the next couple of hours he and Allison pretty much kept to the dance floor, while Stiles and Derek stayed by the drinks table until finally Derek wondered over to speak to Boyd again while Cora dragged Stiles out to dance with her. They were on the floor a few minutes before Isaac bumped into them, then Scott and Allison, and before they knew it they were dancing as a group. All laughing and having a good time; despite the occasional death glare Cora shot Allison's way for apparently no reason. Stiles decided it was progress and finally relaxed in their company. So maybe this could work. He had nothing to worry about.

Stiles gasped as two strong arms snaked around his waist and then relaxed instantly into them; rocking along with the music and the seductive sway of Derek's body. The man's breath ghosting over his ear. For once Cora didn't make a smart-ass comment; she simply turned to Isaac and dragged him away. Stiles turned in Derek's arm and wrapped himself around his boyfriend, smiling and leaning in to kiss him.

He wasn't even aware Scott and Allison had abandoned them too until he opened his eyes and turned to shot Scott as shit-eating grin, only to find the space empty. "Where'd Scottie go?"

Derek shrugged and pulled the teenager back into another kiss.

"It's almost midnight. I should get you home." Derek murmured against Stiles lips.

"Midnight?" Stiles scoffed. "Its not like I'm going to turn into a pumpkin."

"Fine, let me rephrase. It's almost midnight, I should _take_ you home." Derek said huskily; leaning back to meet Stiles gaze meaningfully.

"Oh…" Stiles grinned. "What about the rules?"

Derek's shrugged. "If I've already broken them, why stop now."

"I like how you think Hale. Lets go." Stiles grinned manically. Wrapping his fingers with Derek's and dragging him towards the door.

"Shouldn't we say goodbye?" Derek quizzed.

Stiles stopped, turning to look at the crowd. Taking a breath he stretched his neck, seeking out Erica over the sea of heads. "Hey, Erica! Happy Birthday, okay. See ya all in school!" he yelled before turning and rushing out of the building, Derek laughing behind him.

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

The second the door to the house was closed Stiles dragging Derek into a deep, sloppy kiss as they staggered towards the stairs, grateful the Sheriff was working. Stiles shrugged off his jacket and shirt; not once breaking mouth to mouth contact, leaving the items in a pile at the base of the stairs.

Derek's arms tightened around the mate's waist, lifting him off his feet with ease. Instantly Stiles encircled Derek with his legs, his own arms pulling them closer together as the kiss deepened with desperation. Derek slowly took the stairs, allowing his senses to guide him up and along the corridor to Stiles room.

Once inside he dropped Stiles on the bed with a bounce. Stepping back to strip out of his jeans and underwear, toeing off his sneakers. All the while keeping eye contract with Stiles as he did the same. The teenager's clothes flying around comically. When they were both naked, Derek lowered himself down on top of Stiles, reclaiming his kiss, his hands roaming over the contours of the young man's body. Stiles legs once again curling around his hips, bringing their hardening erection together. They moaned into one another's mouths at the friction.

It had been over a week since they'd last been like this. Since Derek had allowed himself to be this close to Stiles and he was like a starving man finally offered food.

"God I missed t- _this_." Stiles panted when Derek finally released his lips to breath.

"I've missed it more. You taste so good." Derek growled; his mouth gliding down the soft warm column of Stiles throat. Mouthing at the flesh, nipping and sucking possessively. Marking him. - He so needed to mark Stiles.

Stiles snapped his hips quickly; his thighs tight against Derek's ribs as they moved against one another. His fingers biting into Derek's shoulders; whining and panting in his ear as he felt himself thundering closer to his climax. "I… - I'm not going to….ahhh…FuckDerek! Fuck! Fuc-ahhh-aster."

Derek did. "I want you." he panted against Stiles skin. His teeth breaking the confines of his gums.

"You have m- _me_." Stiles whimpered.

"I want to mark you as mine. Forever." he said; lowering his mouth to Stiles shoulder, his sharp canines grazing over the skin. Pressing but not breaking the surface.

It was all too much for Stiles. He came; practically screaming. His cum blanketing them both, pasting them together in a warm bond. Derek continued to thrust a few more times. Once. Twice. A third time and it was over for him too. His whole body going ridged, his eyes flashing blue in the dark room. His teeth never piecing Stiles perfect flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Stiles isn't a werewolf magnet or something supernatural that seems to attract attention from practically everyone, it's just a case of confidence. It happens all the time in real life. Once someone gets a boyfriend/girlfriend they seem to give off this vibe and suddenly people notice. - Thinking about it, it might actually be like that on the series too. I mean, when it started Stiles was a loser no girl would look at twice, especially Lydia. Then Derek shows up and bam suddenly you have Erica, Lydia, Heather, Cora (at least according to my friend) now Malia. None of them even knew he was alive at the beginning. (Well obviously Cora and Malia are excepts as they weren't around.) A coincidence, I think not people. Just a shame Jeff decided to back peddle on Stiles sexuality cause it would be nice if a few guys paid him some attention too.
> 
> I can't remember how long Erica said she had a crush on Stiles. I went with first grade because it would explain how she knew about Derek and why she's so protective of Stiles. (I miss Erica. I think she had such potential as a character. Just another reason to be pissed at Jeff Davis.)
> 
> I apologize to any Jackson fans. I'm sure you see him as a wonderful, sensitive character who cares about Lydia. I however do not. - Though I admit I've amped up his ass-hole-ness for this story.
> 
> And no, Isaac is not Cora's mate. Mostly because she would have known before now if he was. I don't think Cora will be finding her mate in high school. And I'm still struggling with a certain other pairing, trying to decided between two paths. Either way I'm going to piss off someone.


	15. Though Lovers Be Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek opens up about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be posted yesterday (13/12/2014) but due to internet issues its late. Sorry.

"What are we even looking for?" Scott grumbled wearily.

"I don't know. I've never done this before." Stiles replied; his tone almost panicked. "What did you get Allison?"

Scott flushed. "Perfume and arty stuff."

Stiles frowned at his buddy, turning to leave the store. "Arty stuff?"

"She likes to paint."

They exited the store and made their way through the mall, Stiles gaze flickering from left to right as he looked for some idea what to get Derek for Christmas.

"Well, what does he like?" Scott asked after a few minutes.

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? I though you _talked_."

So maybe that had been a bit of a lie. Maybe when they were together they 'studied' too.

"You must have some idea? I mean you've known him all your life."

Stiles ground to a halt, turning to stare at Scott with a mix of regret and anger. "I _knew_ ten year old Derek, I don't know twenty-five year old Derek." and he hated that. He was meant to spend the rest of his life with this guy, he was maybe in love with this guy and he knew nothing about the man he was now.

I doubt he's changed all that much." Scott murmured encouragingly. "What _did_ he like?"

Stiles started walking again. "Basketball, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Basketball." he chewed on his lower lip as they dodged around other shoppers. "He likes to read, that's new. I learnt that."

Scott snorted.

They kept walking; silence stretching between them. Stiles mind working to find something, anything.

"What was the last thing you brought him? You know… - Before?" Scott asked cautiously.

Stiles stared at his feet as he walked; thinking. He shrugged after a minute. "I don't remember." he sighed. "I…" he shook his head. "No. Yeah, it was a baseball card. Mom helped me find it. I thought it would… make him like me again." he shook his head. "It didn't."

Scott looked at Stiles sadly; that lost puppy gaze that usually made Stiles laugh.

"I brought him this stuffed elephant once, for his birthday." he said without really knowing why. "But I guess he threw it out." he said tightly.

Scott frowned over at him. "A stuffed elephant? - What makes you think he threw it out?"

Stiles shoved his hands into his pockets with a sigh. "I…." he looked guiltily over at Scott. "I snuck into his room and sniffed around when we were over there for lunch on Sunday. It wasn't there."

"Maybe its had the loft?"

Stiles shook his head. "I help him unpack remember. I'm over there a lot, I haven't seen it. - He doesn't even remember it. It probably got forgotten when he forgot me."

Stiles watched his feet as he walked; his shoulder occasionally bumping with the crowd. "I brought it when I was three. Mom took me shopping for Christmas gifts and I saw it. I wouldn't let it go until she brought it." he swallowed thickly at the memory.

Scott looked over at him with those sad puppy-dog eyes. "Why an elephant?"

Stiles lips curved into a small, mournful smile. "Cause they never for…" he trailed off; breathing deeply through his nose as his chest tightened.

They carried on walking in silence, losing track of time and where they were going, Scott sending his best friend anxious looks.

"I think I need to go home and think some more." Stiles announced finally. "Maybe ask Mrs Hale or Cora?" he nodded to himself.

"You sure?"

Stiles gave another distracted nod and turned back in the direction of the parking lot.

They were just passing the large McDonald's when a familiar call went up. Stiles turned and inhaled sharply; groaning. "Shit."

"Who is that?" Scott turned in the direction of the voice; his nose turning up to the air; taking a deep inhale, something he usually avoided in public. Too many people, too many scents giving him a headache.

"Malia. Derek's cousin." Stiles replied; bracing himself for a new wave of inappropriate behaviour.

As he made his way towards her table, he felt the guilt build in his stomach. He'd promised Derek he'd stay away from her and he'd meant it. He hadn't called her like she'd asked him too, and he hated himself for that. That wasn't who he was, but neither did he want to encourage her. - But there was no way he was going to just ignore her in the middle of the mall. His mom had raised him better than that. Derek would understand.

"Malia, hey." he smiled tightly. Awkwardly hovering over the table she was sat at alone. "How have you been?" he inquired politely. He frowned when he noticed she was staring past him at Scott, her nostrils flared. "Oh huh…this is my buddy Scott. - Scottie, Malia Hale." he turned to find Scott staring straight back at his future cousin-in-law. The same wide eyed wonder on his face as was on hers.

Now Stiles wasn't an idiot. People called him an idiot, Harris mostly - and Jackson, but he wasn't. He was the son of the sheriff, he knew how to read a scene and the one in front of him was speaking loud and clear. Finally Stiles relaxed and released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Mind if we join you?"

Malia grinned from ear to ear; her eyes never leaving Scott as she nodded.

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

"It was like I wasn't even there…" Stiles paused; leaning over the hood of his Jeep to stare down at Derek beneath. The damn thing had broken down on the way back from the Mall, thankfully he had a boyfriend who apparently had worked at a garage to get through college. "What are you even doing under there?"

"Trying to get this heap of junk to work. - Ow!"

Stiles huffed as he retreated his foot from Derek's thigh. "Show my girl some respect, she's been good to me." he grumbled

Derek huffed a derisive laugh from beneath the vehicle before rolling out. "You asked me to take a look at her remember." he said; getting to his feet and wiping his greasy hands on a rag.

"Yeah, take a look at her, not insult her." Stiles scolded. "I just don't want to have to take her in for a service unless she actually needs it. I remember the last time I did that, I swear that asshole found problem that weren't even there and then charged me over the odds."

Derek tossed the rag to the side and looked from Stiles to the Jeep. "Well I'd lay money that he didn't even do the work."

"Huh?"

"There's nothing wrong with her, that I can see."

"Because he replaced her…"

Derek met Stiles gaze with a raised brow. "You don't think I can tell the difference between new parts and old?"

Stiles face reddened with anger. "Are you saying he conned me?"

Derek shrugged and nodded at the same moment.

"Son of a bitch!" he snapped. "You'd think they'd know better than to do that to me. I'm the sheriff's son!"

"Who didn't even realize." Derek pointed out. "They saw you coming." he snorted.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek. "So what's wrong with her." he demanded; his arms folded over his chest and his whole body tense with indignation.

Derek chuckled; moving closer to him. "She needs an oil change."

"That's it?"

"That's it." Derek nodded; his arms snaking around Stiles waist. "Inside she's running just fine, it's the outside that looks like it went ten rounds with a tree."

"You can do that, right?" Stiles asked; ignoring the insult to the blue bodywork.

Derek nodded again as he leant forward and pressed his lips to Stiles. Teasing him into a slow kiss.

They stood like that for a short while; languidly kissing in front of Derek's building. The Jeep sat silently a couple of feet away, her hood open to the winter wind. Stiles arms around Derek's neck as he held on for dear life, as if scare to lose him again.

Finally Derek broke the kiss and smiled down at him. "So, what were you say?" he reluctantly let Stiles go and headed back to the Jeep; closing the hood.

"Huh?" Stiles stared after him blankly.

Derek rolled his eyes; gathering his tools to head inside. "About Scott."

Stiles rushed after him into the building. "Oh, - So you weren't listening?" he narrowed his gaze at his boyfriend as they stepped into the rusty elevator. "Are you _ever_ going to get this thing serviced?"

"I'm on a waiting list, apparently there's a demand for elevator engineers this close to Christmas. - I heard you went shopping with Scott and met Malia…" he growled the name like it was his worst enemy rather than his cousin. "After that I kinda…."

"Stopped listening?" Stiles accused.

"I was distracted but your precious Jeep." Derek corrected; turning to stare at Stiles. "So what happened with Malia?"

Stiles shook his head; folding his arms over his chest and leaning back against the metal wall, his lips pressed tight together.

"Stiles?"

The cage finally reached its destination but Derek didn't open the door; he just stared at Stiles stubborn face and waited.

"Seems its not me she was interested in." Stiles said after a long tense moment.

Derek frowned. "What?"

"All that sniffing around me, it wasn't _me_." Stiles smirked at the confusion on his boyfriends face. It was so adorable he just wanted to kiss it. "Way I figure it she was getting my scent mixed up with Scottie's."

There was a long silence before Derek yanked open the cage door and stepped out. "That's…."

"I know right." Stiles said following after him into the apartment. "I mean it makes sense, I must be covered in scents that aren't mine. Between Scottie, who I've practically been glued to since like eighth grade, my Dad who's well my dad and we live together, so you know I've got to stink of him, right?"

Derek dropped his tools out of the way and headed for the kitchen, pulling out two sodas and heading back to the couch were Stiles had already stretched himself out. "That's natural." he said; taking a seat and handing Stiles his drink. "We learn early on to distinguish the person's scent from all the others."

Stiles lifted his legs; stretching them out of Derek, his finger tugging on the ring pull. "I know, but… well she only met me that day, right? You guys have known me for years, you know my scent. You can tell the difference between that and my Dad's and Scott's."

Derek nodded.

"But she just met me and well…." he shrugged. "I don't now, maybe her senses aren't as attuned at yours are, I means she not a full werewolf right?"

Derek shook his head. "Half coyote. - But she should still be able to…"

"And maybe she would have if you and Cora had let her within five feet of me." Stiles pointed out with a smirk. "But you guys kept her as far from me as you possibly could so she had no change to lean the difference."

Derek looked over at him like he'd been accused of murder rather than just keeping a rival away from his mate. "So… - It was Scott she was smelling?"

"Seems that way, going by the way the two were staring at each other over Cheeseburgers." he snorted. "It was like I was invisible, man. They just talk between themselves; it was not a nice feeling."

Derek stared across the room; his face turning pale and overshadowed with something that Stiles really didn't like. He sat forward; placing a hand on Derek's arm. It was tense beneath his palm.

"Derek? - Hey, what's wrong."

The man didn't answer for a long moment, when he did it was quite and slightly shaking. "Wh-what about… - Allison?" he asked; finally turning to meet Stiles gaze.

 _Shit._ Stiles thought as he caught sight of the panic in his boyfriends gaze. No doubt he was worried that Allison was going to go postal just like her aunt did. And frankly it was a legitimate concern for all of them. Why hadn't he thought about that? "I… - I don't know. I…" he pulled his lip between his teeth as his mind travelled down the same disaster stricken path as Derek's.

They sat silently strewing in their individual panic before Stiles forcibly shook himself free, reaching for his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Scott."

"Why?"

Stiles shot Derek a don't-ask-stupid-questions look and hit the screen. Unsurprisingly it wasn't answered straight away, and when it was Scott was distinctly breathless.

" _Stiles? What_ _'_ _s wrong?_ _"_

"Nothings wrong. At least I hope nothings wrong. I need to talk to you."

" _What_ _'_ _s Derek done now?_ _"_

Stiles shot Derek a look when the man growled beside him. "Nothing. Derek's fine. _We_ _'_ _re_ fine. - It's _you_ I'm worried about."

Stiles listened as he heard bed springs creak and the muffled sound of voices. One of them female. He closed his eyes and tried to deduce who it was; part of him praying it was Malia, and other part that it was Allison.

" _Why are you worried about me, I_ _'_ _m fine._ _"_ Scott said after a few minutes.

Stiles took a breath. He knew what he was about to say was going to set his best friend off on one of his defensive rants. Scott just didn't get it. He hadn't been here for the fire; he hadn't seen the devastation afterwards. It was just a story to him. Almost like an urban legend. "Huh…have you… broken up with Allison, yet?" he asked cautiously.

Scott was silent for an uneasily long time. _"No. - Why would I?"_

Stiles frowned; looking over at Derek. "Because of Malia."

" _What about…it?"_

And that answered Stiles silent question, it was Allison in the background. "Scottie, she's your - mate."

" _Look Stiles, I'm busy right now, Allison's here. I'll call you later."_

The line went dead before Stiles could argue. He stared down at his blank phone and then up at Derek, who looked just as confused as he was. "Okay so…. What the hell?"

Derek sighed. "He's fighting it."

Stiles frowned; his gaze back on his phone.

"Some people do. If their mate is already spoken for, married. - If they've already committed to someone else."

"So Scott's turning his back on his mate because he's with Allison?"

Derek nodded.

Stiles sighed. "Isn't that going to… you know, be bad for him?"

"He'll never get over it." Derek said matter-of-factly. "He'll always be at odds with his wolf."

"Huh?"

Derek took a breath; turning to face Stiles. "When I forgot you, I don't know, me and my wolf kinda stopped talking. He was pulling at something I couldn't understand, while I was trying to get on with my life. - It was like a constant battle. He never accepted any of the girls I dated. It gave me headaches sometimes the amount we fought for different things. - That'll happen to Scott if he doesn't accept Malia as his mate."

Stiles listened; intrigued. "So it was like you hated each other?"

Derek nodded. "It always made me angry. - Especially after Paige…." he trailed off; staring across the room.

"What happened?" Stiles asked quietly.

Derek inhaled slowly; his eyes fixed on the iron post a few feet away as that night replayed in his mind. "I… - I was sure she was my mate." he whispered after a long few minutes of thought. "I wouldn't listen to my wolf. He was wrong. Paige was…sweet and beautiful. Kind. She didn't take my shit, I liked that." he shot Stiles a warm meaningful smirk before drifting back into the past.

Stiles listened on despite the ocean of jealousy that was building in his gut at the gentle way Derek spoke about his dead first love. He knew it was wrong but all he could think was that she'd stolen Derek away from him. It was hard not to hate her for that, even though she hadn't known. Couldn't have known.

"I was so sure." Derek whispered; shaking his head. "We didn't want to wait till our Samhain rite. She was going to take the bite and we'd be together properly. It was only a couple of years." he swallowed hard; dropping his gaze to his lap; his hand curling into fists. "It was Peter's fault." he hissed.

"Peter?"

Derek sighed; shaking his head. Knowing he really didn't have anyone to blame but himself. "He kept say that when we find our mates we shouldn't have to wait until the stupid Samhain festival to claim them. That it was unfair and stupid. That we could lose our mates before we get a change to find them." Derek took a breath; closing his eyes. "He'd already been through three runs and still hadn't found his mate. - I guess he was just growing frustrated." he shook his head. "But it… stuck in my mind. - I talked to Paige, told her what Peter said. Convinced her that she was my mate. I was lying to us both though, wasn't I?" he took a choking breath and got to his feet. Walking over to the window; staring out at the town, the Christmas lights on Main Street cutting a green and red strip through the skyline. "We knew mom would never give Paige the bite, not so young. - And she was never very accepting of Paige. So we…" he braces his hands on the panel of glass and hung his head; tears burning behind his eyes. "There was this pack camping right outside of town. I'd heard mom and dad talking about them. Heard her say she'd met with them and told them to move on. - I got out there before they did." he raised his head and pushed away from the glass; reaching for the door to step out onto the patio; his gaze instantly turning in the direction of the town's edge where the camp had been. The scene of Paige's final breath.

Stiles stood at the door; close enough to hear but not touch. He knew Derek needed to tell this story and he needed to hear it.

"We went out to the camp." Derek continued on; his eyes focused off in the distance. "We talked to the alpha. Told him what we wanted; that Paige was my mate and she wanted to take the bite now but mom wouldn't give it to her." he inhaled sharply; shaking his head. "I was such an idiot. I should have known…. - He was pissed because mom was making them move on and I walk right in there and ask him to turn my girlfriend." he shook his head. "Of course he was going screw me. He probably knew what was going to happen? He knew right? I mean…he had to have known."

Stiles frowned. "Known what?"

Derek turned to fix him with eyes. "That it was going to kill her."

Stiles sucked in a breath as tears glistened in Derek's broken gaze.

"He told us that he'd happily turn her but…" Derek swallowed thickly. "If I - If we wanted to be together, really together so that mom wouldn't be able to separate us, I'd have to give her the bite too. - Mark her as mine."

Stiles held his breath.

"He said that it would bind us permanently. That a mate bond is stronger than death itself. - He said that as long as she was my mate we'd be together forever." Derek sniffled back the tears that were freely flowing; his claws curling into his palm.

Stiles stared at the hand; watching as blood began to drip from the tightly clenched fingers. He moved cautiously forward. "Derek?"

"He bite her and she seemed fine. Everything seemed fine. They left and we sat under the tree and…. - Then I bit her. Marked her as my own." he stumbled slightly against the wall and crumbled to the floor; his chest crushing in on itself. Shaking his head desperately. "He lied. He lied and… - I lost her."

Stiles was on his knees in front of Derek, his hands cradling the man's damp tear-stained face. "You didn't know Derek. Ssshhhh." he whispered. "It wasn't your fault."

"It - was. It was. I killed her. I killed her."

Stiles shook his head; forcing Derek to look at him. "No, Derek you didn't."

Derek met his gaze; green eyes flashing blue. "I did. I…" he swallowed thickly. "I killed her because she was dying and I couldn't help her. I….I broke her neck."

Stiles stared wide eyed; his lungs imploding under the weight of the new information. Derek met his eyes; still shining with tears and regret, and so much pain Stiles wasn't sure anyone in the world had felt anything close.

"You…hate me now, don't you?" Derek whispered miserably.

Stiles startled at the question; his eyes narrowing. "What? No."

Derek dropped his green eyes and stared down at his bloody hands. "You should, I'm a monster." he whispered. "Mom…" he took a breath and closed his eyes. "Mom could have saved her, if I'd only taken her home. I killed her for nothing."

Stiles closed his eyes tight and crawled closer to Derek; wrapping his arms around him. He pressed his face into the curve of Derek's neck and felt the man's whole body shake as he cried. Stiles felt the tears slipping down his own cheeks. He should never have asked.

They sat curled around one another on the balcony too long. They were both shivering when they pulled apart, though Stiles was sure that Derek's tremors were down to reliving his past and not the biting wind that had swept in.

"We should go inside." Stiles shuddered. "Come on." he tugged on Derek's arm until they were both on their feet, then he tangled their fingers together, ignoring the blood still staining Derek's healed palm and led him inside. He didn't let go of his boyfriend's hand until they were in the bathroom; Stiles turning on the basin faucet. "You need to wash the… you're hands."

Derek nodded; washing his hands and face in silence. With his palms back to their natural colour, he stepped back and Stiles took his place; washing his own hands.

With that done; Stiles tugged Derek back out to the bedroom and over to the bed. He turned to pull Derek's grease stained tee off while the werewolf toed off his shoes and dropped his jeans and boxers. While Derek climbed into the bed; Stiles stripped then followed him beneath the covers.

Once in bed Stiles pressed his back to Derek's chest and the werewolf wrapped his arm around him; linking their fingers once more. Derek's nose pressing into the back of Stiles neck as he breathed in the scent of his mate. But there was still a heavy pressure of guilt laying on Derek's heart. He still had blood on his hands despite washing them. He's killed an innocent girl because he'd forget the most important person in his life.

"You didn't know." Stiles whispered so quietly Derek might have missed it if he were human.

"Didn't I? My wolf was telling me something was wrong, but I wouldn't listen. I wanted… - I wanted it to be true."

Stiles ran his fingers over the hairs on Derek's forearm. "If you'd have remembered me…" he couldn't help the anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry." Derek choked.

Stiles flipped over to face him. "I'm not blaming you and you shouldn't blame yourself. - None of this is on you."

"I killed her."

"Did you know then that you're mom could have saved her?" he demanded.

Derek shook his head. "I didn't find that out until later. Until…Kate told me."

Stiles jaw clenched. "Oh I bet she did. Had to rub salt into that wound."

Derek sighed; dropped his gaze to Stiles chest. His fingers drawling circled against the teenager's spine.

"Look…" Stiles said as gently as he could with the anger boiling inside him. He cupped Derek's jaw and forced him to meet his gaze. "I hate to say this Derek, because I know how much you love your sister but the only person to blame for Paige's death, for everything that happened after, is Laura."

Derek sucked in a breath. "Stiles."

"Don't, okay. Don't defend her to me, Derek. I just watched you… fall apart out there, there is _nothing_ you can say that'll make me not be pissed at her right now."

Derek met the furious brown eyes and resigned himself to the fact that Stiles was right. That his sister was the cause of all his pain. - But he just couldn't…."I can't hate her Stiles. She's my sister."

"I don't… - I don't' expect you to hate her Derek, but… I that doesn't mean you can't blame her. That you can't be pissed at her. - You have more reason than any of us to be pissed yet you keep defending her."

"I can't help it."

Stiles sighed; giving up the fight and turned beneath Derek's arm, settling back into his embrace. "Go to sleep." he whispered.

"You first."

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

Stiles was startled awake by the sound of a ear piecing roar; his head snapping around to see Derek sat up straight in bed, sweat peppering his back, breathing heavily. Stiles could feel the bed trembling beneath him and instantly sat up, reaching for Derek's shoulder. His hand slipping slightly on the damp skin. "Derek? _Derek_?" he gave him a little shake. "It's okay." he said quietly.

Derek turned to look at him; his eyes blue and wide with fear and pain, his skin pale. He swallowed convulsively as he tried to focus on Stiles. "S-Stiles?" he panted.

"Yeah. It's me." Stiles said; his own breathing rushed and shaky. His hand moving to the back of Derek's neck; squeezing gently. "It's alright, I'm here."

Derek flopped back against the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. Stiles could feel the racing heartbeat as he placed his hand to the werewolf's chest. Rubbing circles against the muscle and ribs because that's what his mom used to do with him.

"It's okay. I'm here."

Derek squeezed his eyes closed; a tear slipping free of the lashes. "I…" he shook his head. "B-bad dream."

Stiles had figured that part out himself; though he didn't comment, he simply continued to calm and comfort. "Its over now."

Derek opened his eyes after another few seconds and met Stiles concerned gaze. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." he whispered. "I haven't had nightmares in years."

Stiles smiled reassuringly; settling back against the pillow, his arm draped over Derek's middle, his lips pressed to the damp skin of his shoulder. "It's fine. - I was awake anyway."

Derek looked at him. "Liar."

"Prove it." Stiles smiled; kissing the shoulder and then Derek. "It was most probably what we were talking about earlier triggers something."

Derek nodded.

The sound of a phone ringing broke the silence and they both turned toward the noise.

"Its my cell." Derek said; his voice wrecked.

Without a word Stiles slipped out of the bed and headed into the living area, snagging the cell from the coffee table where it had been since Derek had arrived home from work that afternoon. He didn't bother taking it in to Derek, he just answered it himself, seeing Talia's name flashing insistently on the caller ID. Knowing she had undoubtedly heard Derek's roar from across town.

"He's fine." Stiles said the instant he lifted the thing to his year. "Just a nightmare."

Talia sighed a breath of relief. _"Okay. Tell him goodnight."_

"Will do, Ma. Night." he hung up before she could say anything more. With the cell in his hand he turned back to the bedroom but paused, changing direction.

He pulled open the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of water, then as he headed back to the bedroom he paused again, detouring to the bookshelf.

Derek was perched up against the pillow when he reappeared finally. He wasn't as pale as when Stiles had left him and the blue glow of his eyes had faded. Stiles smiled warmly and dropped the phone on the nightstand, then reached for the book beneath his arm. Holding out the water to Derek, who took it gratefully.

"What's that?" Derek asked; though he already recognized the book from his shelf.

"Though you might need a distraction."

"And you think _that_ is appropriate?" Derek asked flatly.

Stiles looked from the book to Derek and back again, shrugging as he slid back into the bed.

"There's a dozen other books you could have picked, and you go with the one about murder?"

Stiles winced. "Shit. I… - I wasn't thinking." he sighed guilty. Putting the book on the nightstand in a rush. "I just… - When I had nightmares mom used to read to be for a while, to distract me." he stared at his unopened bottle of water.

Derek looked at him softly. "It was a nice thought, but…maybe something else."

"Any requests?"

Derek smiled; a little wider and brighter now. "I…" he shook his head. "Just talk to me. You still haven't told me what you remember about us."

Stiles chewed his lip, twisting the bottle cap as he racked his brain for something. It was hard to think of anything when put on the spot.

"I wasn't there when you needed me." Derek said suddenly.

Stiles head snapped around to meet Derek's sad green eyes. "I… - It's fine."

"No it isn't. I know its not fine."

"It wasn't your fault." he grumbled angrily.

"No. - I'm here now though." Derek whispered.

"I…" Stiles looked back at the water bottle in his hands; his fingers tightening around the plastic. "I don't need it now."

"You sure?" Derek asked; tugging gently on Stiles chin till they met gazes. "I needed to talk about what happened with Paige, I didn't realize it but I did."

Stiles exhaled slowly; his eyes closing as the tears began to sting. "I…" he swallowed at the growing lump. "I… was there. When she died. I was sat right there next to the bed reading a comic." he turned back to look at the water bottle. "You're mom had just popped out to grab me something to eat."

"My mom was there?" Derek asked surprised.

Stiles smiled over at him. "They were friends, she probably spent as much time there as Dad and me. - If not more. - She helped with the pain." he looked back at the water and was silent for a long time.

"I don't even remember when the heart monitor stopped, I'd become so used to it." he sniffled. "All I remember was that one minute Batman was throwing the Joker through a window and the next I was being dragged away from my mom's bed as the doctor and nurses crowded around. I didn't know what was h-happening." he gasped in a breath; tears burning like acid in his eyes and his heart racing so fast he could feel his lungs fighting to keep up.

Derek pressed a hand to the back of Stiles neck; squeezing it gently. "It's okay. We don't have…"

"You're mom came running around the corner so fast. - I remember the look on her face like it was yesterday. Wild and fearful, yet so….warm." he swallowed thickly. "She dropped to her knees and gathered me into her arms, holding me tight and whispering that it was okay." he shook his head. "It wasn't though. It wasn't okay because a s-second l-later all the hospital staff walked out of m-mom's room with sad faces and I k-knew she was gone." He choked on the tears then. Coughing to clear his throat. "I…I didn't know what to do. I was so completely lost. M-mom had told me i-it was going to h-happen…"

"I'm sorry." Derek whispered; shifting close to him.

"I was so lost without you."

Derek's breath hitched.

"Dad was angry and sad all the time, and your mom tried to help, tried to make me feel better, but…" he shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

Stiles looked at him; eyes red and watery. "Stop apologizing." he insisted firmly. "You asked, I'm telling."

Derek nodded.

"You wouldn't even talk to me. I tried to talk to you but you'd shoot me down. - Eventually I stopped trying. I stopped going to your house. Whenever your mom picked me up from school I'd just sit in the car until she took me to the station. Eventually she stopped taking me back to your house, she'd take me home instead and stay with me there. I'd go straight to my room while she waiting downstairs till Dad got home."

Derek stared across the room; tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Hey." Stiles said quietly; pulling at his face. "I said its okay."

Derek shook his head. "It's never going to be okay. - I've lost so much. Not just all the memories of those years we shared but…" he swallowed hard. "But all the years I should have been there. That we should have had."

Stiles sighed. "Now you know why I can't forgive Laura." he stated flatly. "We used to be close, me and her. She was the big sister I never had and she did this to us. - To _me_. She stole you away from me."

Derek inhaled sharply; blinking back tears. He cupped Stiles cheek softly and pressed their foreheads together, his eyes closed. He squeezed them tight when Stiles tilted his head and took Derek's mouth. It wasn't a deep lust fuelled kiss, there was no tongues or teeth, it was just a press of flesh. A simple chaste kiss.

"I won't leave you again. I'll be there when you need me next time."

"Promise?" Stiles breath playing over Derek's lips.

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know I said I was having trouble with a pairing, well this was it. When I first started writing this my plan was for Scott and Malia, I don't know why exactly, other than to keep her away from Stiles. But as I kept writing I started to question that pairing. Peter and Scott was never an option. (sorry) and after I'd already established that Allison wasn't Scott's mate, neither was she. However I've spent the last couple of week trying to decided between Scott/Malia and Scott/Isaac. I could have gone either way. I had an explanation ready if I'd went with Scott/Isaac, as to why Scott was lead to Peter Hale's house at Samhain. But eventually decided to stick to my original plan. - I hope too many people aren't disappointed. And its better than my second option for Malia's mate (Because obviously it wasn't Stiles.) which for a few crazy moments was the Sheriff.
> 
> I don't know how exactly Derek killed Paige (at least according to Peter who is hardly a reliable source of information.) I went with breaking her neck because I don't like to think Derek ripped out her throat and then goes around casually threatening to rip out Stiles'. (Though thinking about it, maybe that's his version of I love you. You know, I love you so much I'd kill you to end your pain. Huh?)
> 
> There's no way anyone's going to like or forgive Laura at this rate. I know I'm going to get a load of Laura abuse again, and probably a few people calling Derek an idiot for not being as pissed at her as Stiles, and I'd love to be able to defend her but I can't. Laura fucked up and it cost a girl her life and made Stiles' life harder at the worst possible time. She knows this and she has to live with it. She should have told Talia straight away but fear and guilt cause people to make bad choices. In the situation with Stiles, Laura was at college and had no idea how Derek was treating him at the time of his mother's death. - I have no idea how I'm going to redeem her in your eyes. None at all. She really wasn't meant to be the villain here.
> 
> As for Derek, I think he scared of being angry at Laura, fearing what'll happen if he let that fury in. So he lets it go. He tries to ignore it and pretend its alright. That doesn't mean he's okay with it. It doesn't mean he's forgiven Laura and it doesn't mean its not going to erupt eventually.
> 
> I don't know what's been said about Stiles mom's death. I know it was some kind of brain tumour and that Stiles was with her when she died. Other than that, I'm winging it.
> 
> Anyone got ideas what Stiles can get Derek? I'm drawing a blank as to a suitably gift.


	16. Yesterday Has Gone, But Not Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds a surprise under Derek's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going against the canon/fanon with Stiles real name here, because honestly Gelim isn't that difficult to pronounce when you see it written down, really, is it? So I went with Giorbheann, which is Irish. Cause has it actually been confirmed that Stiles' mom was Polish or whatever? I don't think so. I'm going with Irish. And this is hard to pronounce unless you're Irish, someone tells you how to pronounce it or its split down for you by a baby name book. In this case: Gur-vin.
> 
> If Claudia has been officially given Polish/Western European decent then I once again play the Literary Licence card.

"Hey mom." Derek greeted stepping thought the backdoor.

Talia smiled over her shoulder from the kitchen counter. "What are you doing here?" she asked lightly, craning her neck to look part him. "Stiles not with you?"

Derek shook his head; taking a seat at the table. "He's back at the loft."

"You left him there alone?"

Derek shrugged. "I thought I should come explain about last night."

Talia set a cup of coffee down in front of her son. "You're having nightmares again?"

"No. - We just… - I told him about Paige."

Talia looked at him with concern. "Everything?"

"Everything."

"Oh. - And?" Talia asked cautiously; watching her son closely.

"He's fine. I thought he'd hate me but…." Derek murmured. "He angrier at Laura."

Talia lowered her gaze with a sigh. "Understandably." he nodded.

"And so am I." He added harshly; his fingers tight around the mug. "Stiles told me about what happened with his mom." he swallowed. "What I…" he stared down into his black coffee, the memory of what Stiles had told him haunting him once more.

Talia took a slow breath; nodding to herself. "You boys have every right to be angry at your sister. - But I'm as guilty as she is."

Derek lifted his eyes quickly to stare at him mom. "What? Why?"

"Because I should have known. I should have seen that something was wrong." she took a sharp breath. "I should have done something, not just let your father convince me you were just rebelling." Talia shook her head and closed her eyes. "What kind of mother was I not to have known?"

"Mom…"

"No, Derek." she snapped harshly. "I stood back an let it happen. - And worse still Laura felt she couldn't come to me with it. Was I so such a harsh parent that she felt she couldn't own up to her mistake?"

Derek growled at his mother's self-recrimination. "Mom, you weren't harsh. It wasn't you're fault you didn't known."

Talia looked at him disbelievingly. "Of course it was. Derek…" she sucked in a breath. "I let your father convince be you were just having a regular high school experience, that it was nothing, but when you… - When you stood out in that hall and looked at Stiles, tears rolling down his face, reeking of agony and loss, needing your comfort and support, and you just walked out." she choked on the tears burning her throat. "Then I should have known and I should have done _something_."

Derek's chest tightened, the tears pooling in his eyes. "I…"

"If anyone is to blame for everything that went wrong, Derek. For Paige and the fire, for the years of misery Stiles went through, its _me_. Because not only am I your mom and should have seen it, but I'm the alpha. It's my duty to known when there's something wrong with my pack. And I failed in that. I failed so terribly and I sorry Derek." she said thickly; meeting her son's green eyes with pleading, regretful brown ones.

Derek got to his feet; walking over to his mother and pulling her into a hug. Talia's arms coming around to squeeze him back. He hated to see his mother like this, it brought back those terrible months after his father's death when he'd thought she'd never recover from the loss. When she began to question her own abilities as an alpha. It hurt to hear that doubt again; she'd always been so strong, so confident. "I don't blame you, mom."

"You should." she sniffled against her son's shoulder.

"I can't. - You didn't cause this…"

Talia pulled away. " _Didn't_ I?"

"No. You… - You gave me the benefit of the doubt, you thought that I was just going through a phase. That I was rebelling and you gave me space to do that."

"At first." she nodded. "But later, when Claudia died, when you abandoned Stiles to his grief, I should have said something. Done something."

"And so should Laura!" he snapped. "She should have talked to us. Giving you the change to fix what she'd done, but she didn't. You can't blame yourself for that."

"I can, and I do."

Derek held her at arms length; his fingers tight on her shoulders as he met his mother's watery gaze. "Stop." he ordered. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second, when he opened them Talia was staring at him, a soft smile on her face. "What?" he asked with a frowned.

Talia shook her head; smiling. "As awful as this has been for the pair of you, I can't help but think you'll be stronger for it. - You're relationship is all that more precious because you almost lost it completely. - And both you boys." her smile widened as she lifted her hand to Derek's cheek. "I couldn't be prouder of the men you've become."

Derek flushed. "What was it dad used to say? You can't change the past, you're only hope is to learn from it."

Talia's lips turned up in a sad smile; sniffling back tears, nodding. "He was always right." she whispered. "I wish he was here to…." she choked off.

Derek pulled her back into another hug; holding her tight against his firm chest.

"He always used to say, look for the silver lining."

Derek nodded.

"If Laura hadn't done what she'd did, I wouldn't be expecting my second grandchild."

Derek inhaled sharply; pulling away from his mother. "If Jennifer has her way you'll never know it."

Talia raised a brow at him. "We're fighting. Aren't we?"

Derek shrugged; heading back to the table and his cold coffee. "I don't know, mom. - I… - I'm not sure Stiles is ready for any of this. I'm not sure I can ask him to be."

Talia watched him closely. "Has he said something?"

"No. - But…" he inhaled slowly. "It's a lot of responsibility for an eighteen year old and he's got college to think about." he looked at his mother earnestly. "He hasn't even started thinking about college. He doesn't want me to uproot _my_ life and follow him." he shook his head disbelievingly. "Like I'll be the only one doing it. Like it's not part and parcel of this whole thing."

Talia walked over to join him at the table. "What do you mean he hasn't thought about college? Cora said he'd been accepted already."

Derek lifted his gaze in surprised. "What?"

"She was saying months ago that he's been accepted to four colleges."

Derek felt a surge of hurt and anger. Why hadn't Stiles told him? "Do you know which colleges?"

Talia gave him a cautious look. "Maybe you should ask him about that?"

"Except he obvious doesn't want me to know." Derek replied harshly; the muscle in his jaw ticking.

"You did say he didn't want you uprooting your life, maybe he knew that if he told you he'd already been excepted that you'd feel obligate and you'd force him to make a choice he's not ready to make yet. - It perfectly logical for him to take you into consideration Derek."

"He should have told me." Derek defended angrily.

"Maybe, but considering what you've both had to deal with the last couple of months, is it that surprising that he didn't want to add to it? - He's probably just waiting for it all to settled down."

Derek took a calming breath; his mother's reasonable words seeping into his mind. "Fine, I'll talk to him."

Talia nodded. "Good. - And as for the situation with the baby? No-one is ever ready for something like this, Derek. But Stiles is strong, kind and loves you…"

Derek's eyes snapped up to stare at his mother. Stiles hadn't said it but then neither had Derek.

Talia laughed lightly. "He's loved you since he was born, just as you've loved him." she grinned happily. "He'll love your child because it's part of you. - Even if its mother's a vindictive bitch."

Derek narrowed his eyes at his mom then laughed.

"You want to stay for dinner? You can call Stiles, have him come over."

Derek shook his head. "No, thanks mom. I think we need some time together. - To talk." he looked at her meaningfully.

Talia nodded. "Okay. - You haven't forgotten the full moon next week. Will you be here or at the loft?"

"I'm not sure just yet. I'll let you know."

"Okay."

"I should get back to Stiles. Make sure he hasn't flooded the loft or something equally disastrous." Derek laughed; getting to his feet. He stepped around the table to press a kiss to his mother's cheek. "Thanks mom. I'll see you next week, okay."

"Okay, baby. Give my love to Stiles."

"Will do."

**~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~**

Stiles didn't mean to go snooping; okay he'd totally planned to snoop a little when Derek had left to go see his mom. He needed some kind of hint as to what to get his boyfriend for Christmas/Birthday. - And Derek couldn't say he hadn't warned him, as he'd pressed a kiss to Stiles dry lips and said to go back to sleep. He's clearly mumbled that he'd be doing some snooping. - But he'd figured he'd have something to eat, lounge around till boredom finally got to him and he had an excuse.

When he found the box beneath Derek's bed it had been purely by accident. He'd been looking for his underwear and well, Stiles was a naturally curious person. So after slipping on his underwear he'd dragged out the box. Sitting cross legged next to the bed, he threw off the lid and took a sharp breath.

He'd expected to find a secret stash of porn or some toys that Derek hadn't got the nerve to use yet? Maybe a bag of weed, which from experimentation Stiles knew worked with werewolves, especially if you add a little something/something to it. Or maybe photo's of Paige, Kate, Jennifer or some other girl. Hell maybe something as truly mundane and nerdy as his baseball card collection. - Which actually where there too, dork Derek was. - But what he hadn't in a million years, not in his wildest dreams, expected to find staring up at him was a pale blue, ragged in places elephant.

Stiles breath caught in his throat and his eyes began to sting as the tears quickly built up in them. It was his elephant, the one he'd given Derek for his birthday fourteen years ago. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. How did Derek still have it? Why did Derek still have it? Stiles reached for it with trembling hand. Maybe it wasn't the same elephant. Maybe it was just similar, a gift from someone else. He turned it over quickly to find the label and inhaled painfully at what he saw there. It was faded; but amidst all the official shit was Derek's tiny script. **12/25/1999.** His Birthday. **G.** there hadn't been enough space for his name, so Derek had just put the first letter. **Never Forget**. It's what he'd said to Derek when he'd opened it and looked at him confused. "Because they never forget."

A tear slowly ran down his cheek as Stiles turned it over once more and ran his fingers over the small stuffed toy, as if searching for wounds, but there were nothing. It was as he'd last seen it. The fur a little darker with age and dust. Stiles swiped at his eyes; his heart clenching tight in his chest.

He found himself frozen to the spot, just staring at the elephant, lost in his own memories.

_December 1999_

_He ran into the Hale house like he owned it. The present his mom had helped him wrap in his hand. His mom and dad were still grabbing the bags out of the car but he was too impatient, too eager to see Derek and give him his birthday gift._

_He found Derek sat patiently waiting for him in front of the TV, dressed in a bright white button down and black slacks, his hair falling over his forehead in a slight mop. He barrelled into the pre-teen; knocking them both back against the floor with a laugh._

" _Hey Gav." Derek smiled brightly; squeezing him as tight as he could without hurting him; slowly sitting them up._

" _Happy Birthday Derek!" he cheered merrily._

" _Thanks." Derek flushed._

" _Here." he grinned; shoving the present at Derek proudly._

_Derek looked from the gift wrapped in bright blue paper with the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY in red and yellow. "What is it?"_

" _A present silly." he rolled his eyes. "Duh."_

_Derek laughed and took the gift; looking up at him again, his lips curved into a brilliant grin, his bunny teeth on full display._

" _Open it."_

_Derek pulled at the paper; frowned as he found himself staring down at a pale blue elephant with floppy ears and wide eyes. "An elephant?" he asked. "Why an elephant?"_

" _Because they never forget and you never forget me."_

Stiles choked on a broken sob and scrubbed at his eyes with bare arm. Only Derek _had_ forgotten him and as much as Stiles knew that wasn't his fault, that it was Laura, it still cut deeply to think that it had been that easy. That not even a part of the bond they'd had as children had remained.

But it had. _He still has the elephant._ His mind pointed out. Stiles nodded to himself.

He was startled by the sound of Derek's voice and the heavy thump of feet as the man rushed into the bedroom, dropping down in front of Stiles with a panicked look on his face.

"Stiles? What's happened? What's wrong?"

Stiles swallowed convulsively; shaking his head. "N-nothing." he sniffled; his eyes still locked on the toy. Then he looked up. "You still have this?"

Derek looked between Stiles and the toy shrugging. "Yeah. So?"

"Do…" Stiles took a breath and cleared his throat. "Do you k-know what t-this is?"

"It's a stuffed toy. I've had it for years?"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you still have it?" Stiles demanded almost desperately. "Where did you get it?"

Derek frowned at the thing; shrugging. "I… I don't know. Mom I guess."

Stiles shook his head; grinning wildly. "Me."

"What?"

"I gave you this for your birthday when you were eleven." he turned the elephant over. "See. That's me."

Derek frowned. "That's a G."

Stiles laughed; rolling his eyes. "Stiles isn't my real name doofus. It's _Giorbheann."_

Derek's frown deepened. "Huh?"

"Exactly, that's why I changed it."

Derek stared at the elephant; his eyes narrow and thoughtful. "I… - I didn't remember that. I…" he shook his head; reaching for the stuffed toy. He ran his thumb over the faded label. "I… - When the fire started…" he said slowly; fighting to clear the fog from his mind.

He remembered the fire clear as day. Remembered grabbing the yearbook off the shelf and running out of the room, bare feet slapping the hardwood floor, heart pounding. He focused his mind on that night. He had something else. Something soft and comforting in his other hand. He tried to look down; tried to see what it was but all he saw was…Fog. A blurry image. A flash of something blue. He focused some more; narrowing the gaze in his mind to push past the thick cloud that surrounded everything in his past. Slowly it took shape. There. Yes, it was there, clutched in his hand, his knuckles white for fear of dropping it, losing it. The yearbook hadn't been the first thing he'd grabbed. He'd reached for the elephant the second his eyes open. Grabbing it from where it sat at the top of his bed. Watching over him. Keeping him safe.

"Derek?" Stiles whispered; his hand on the man's shoulder.

"I…" he rubbed at his eyes; a pounding in the back of his head. He looked up but not at Stiles, at the open box filled with papers, photos. His childhood collection of baseball cards. "Was it in there?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. - Do you remember it?"

Derek nodded slowly. "Vaguely. - Its still blurry. Unclear, but… - I think… - I've always taken it with me. Always."

Stiles couldn't help the bright watery grin that split his face in half. "Really? That's awesome."

Derek turned to him; frowning. "Huh?"

"It means you never really forgot." Stiles grinned goofily. "You never let me go, not really. You might not have remembered me but…. A part of you always knew I was here."

Derek looked back at the elephant a slow confused smile growing. "I… guess."

He barely had a second to digest before Stiles was flying at him, his arms wrapping tight around Derek's neck, his lips pressing hard against Derek's own. He allowed himself to be toppled to the floor; his arms going around the teenager blanketing him. The elephant still clenched tight in his hand.

They stayed stretched out on the floor for a while. It started out as kissing before Stiles insistent hips had them stripping down to bare skin. The elephant pushes safely to one side as they grew more desperate.

"De- _rek_." he panted into the werewolf's ear. "I want… _please_." he punctuated his hips.

"What?" Derek asked breathlessly.

Stiles didn't replied preferring to show. He reached for Derek's hand and slipped it down over his ass, positioning his fingers between the cheeks and moaning dirtily as they grazed his hole. "I want to go all the way. I w-want you to…"

Derek rolled them over and then pulled away, shaking his head. Stiles staring up at him with hurt. "I… - I can't."

Stiles swallowed thickly; sitting up. "What?"

"I can't." he repeated.

Stiles stared at him in shock. "I…" he sucked in a breath; part anger part agony. "I… - I thought we were okay with…? You _said_ you were okay with _this_?" his voice hard and flat.

"It's not that." Derek defended quickly. "I just… - There are rules." he said desperately. "Mom said we had to…"

"She also said you couldn't stay at my place any more!" Stiles snapped angrily. "And we won't be the only ones breaking the rules."

Derek inhaled; pinching the bridge of his nose with a trembling hand. "I - I know." he breathed; dropping his hand to meet Stiles hurt brown eyes. "I'm sorry. - It's not that I don't want it. I - I do. I want to… - But…" he took another deep breath. "I don't want to hurt you."

"What?"

"Stiles, there's a reason sex is band until we're married."

"I know, okay. About how - intense you get. I know that they'll be biting and…"

"Its not… - If we do this, Stiles. _When_ we do this, I'm not just going to bite you; I'm going to claim you."

"You already…"

"No, I mean permanently. Forever." he paused; his breathing fast and heavy. "I… I'm not ready for that."

Stiles swallowed. "You're n-not? - Okay right, sure." he scrambled for his clothes only to be halted by Derek's firm grip.

"That's not what I mean. - The last time I did this and bite… - she _died_."

Stiles inhaled sharply. "I - That was different, she wasn't your mate."

"Maybe, but that's left a hell of a scar." he murmured; looking off into the distance.

Stiles hung his head guiltily. "Shit. Of course. - I'm sorry. Forget it. It's fine."

"It's _not_ fine." Derek said almost angrily. "I… - I just need to be sure, of myself. - And you need to be sure you want this."

"Derek, you know…"

"I'm serious Stiles. This is a huge commitment. _Huge_. - And its not just me you'll be committing to."

"What?"

"The baby. I have every intention to fight for my child Stiles and you need to decided if that's what you want. Are you willing to be a parent at eighteen? - And I know your having reservation about college."

"What? I told you I just…"

"I know you've already been accepted to four schools. Mom told me." it was Derek's turn to look hurt. "Why didn't _you_ tell me?"

Stiles dropped his gaze to his lap; his hand moving to cover himself. He shrugged. "I was… I'm waiting to hear back."

"You've already got four school Stiles."

He chewed his lips. "I know but…"

"You wouldn't have applied to them if you didn't want to go there. Which do you _want_ to attend?"

Stiles got to his feet; reaching for his underwear and t-shirt. "I don't know." he brushed off.

Derek quickly followed suit. "Yes you do, so tell me? Where?"

Stiles took a breath. "I _really_ don't." he said firmly. "I… I applied to them before…"

"I told you not to let us change your plans." Derek asked; tugging his shirt down.

Stiles reached down and snagged the elephant, placing it on the bed between the pillows. "How can I not?"

"I told you, go where you want, I'll follow."

Stiles turned; shaking his head. "No."

"Stiles."

"I said _no_."

Derek growled. "Stiles, its part of my…."

"Look, I'm waiting to hear back from two schools in New York okay. Lets just wait and then talk about this."

Derek frowned. "New York?"

Stiles chewed his lip; shrugging. "I - sent off the applications last month, I figured you'd want to be close to…"

"The baby?"

Stiles nodded. "And Columbia's a good school. I hadn't applied before because I wanted to stay close to home. Close to dad."

Derek stared at him. "You didn't have…"

"I know, but it wouldn't be fair to keep you in California when your kids in New York. I'm not that selfish. I won't stand between you and your kid any more than I already have."

Derek was kissing him before either of them knew what was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of this chapter.
> 
> I realized that as pissed as we are at Laura for what she did, Talia isn't wholly innocent. She should have seen that something was amiss. If not straight away, eventually. I mean she's the alpha, surely she should have sensed something. But Laura wasn't the only one too distracted with her own life.
> 
> I wanted to use the birthday that appears on Derek's driver's licence, which despite what Jeff say, I believe is his actual birthday because I can't see why he would need a fake driver's licence that has his real name but a fake DoB. Unless Derek is like in his 90's or whatever. So personally I think his birthday is in November and that the show screwed up - Again. - when it came to the official TEEW WOLF calendar which I've been informed as his DoB as the 25th of December. I couldn't use November though because well I missed his birthday and surely that would have been a chapter right? I would have mentioned Derek's birthday even in passing and I didn't. So I'm forced to use the calendar date of December 25th.
> 
> Okay so I know I wrote earlier that the Yearbook was the first thing Derek grabbed when he fled the house during the fire, but well it wasn't, but being as everything connected with Stiles is shrouded in fog, he didn't actually realize he'd grabbed the toy too. It was a subconscious act. It was his wolf's decision to save the elephant while Derek chose the yearbook. Does that make sense?
> 
> I figured that Derek would have some issues about that 'final' bite after what happened with Paige. If he'd been fully in control during the Samhain there's every likelihood that he wouldn't have bitten Stiles then either, thankfully his wolf held sway that night. And after the conversation, reliving the trauma with Paige the previous night/chapter, he's probably more anxious about it than ever. Which is why he bite his own arm the first time he got intimate with Stiles. He will eventually deal with that and stake his claim, it just won't be tonight.


	17. Moonlight & Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full Moon brings Stiles to the Hale house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when American schools break up for Christmas. Another case of literary licence here. This is pretty much a filler if I'm honest. It's pretty much just a bunch of moments put together in a chapter.

Stiles was starting the engine when the tap of his window startled him; he looked up to find Cora grinning at him like a doofus. "And what can I do for you?" like he didn't already know.

Cora lent into the Jeep window with a wide cheeky grin. "You can drive me home like the loving brother-in-law you are."

"I ain't your brother-in-law yet."

Cora flapped her hand. "Semantics." she was walking around the car before Stiles could put up any kind of protest.

"What happened to your car?" he asked and received a death glare from her, because of course he already knew that she'd had her keys confiscated by her mother as punishment for getting into yet another fight at school. Thankfully it was the last day so she wouldn't have to suffer the school bus, not that she would have used the school bus, hence her sitting in the passenger seat of his Jeep.

"Just take me home Stiles."

He rolled his eyes and started the engine; pulling out of his parking space and heading towards the exit.

"So is Scott coming to the house tonight?"

Stiles looked over at her with a frown. "Why would he?" he asked cautiously. He hadn't told anyone but Derek about Scott and Malia. Especially with his best friend's stubborn determination to stick it out with Allison. But maybe Malia had told Cora. - No, that was about as likely as him winning an Oscar. But maybe Malia had told her father, who'd told his sister and Cora had overheard.

"Well you're going to be there and don't you two have this whole movie-dork-fest on full moons. I guess I figured he'd come to the house now you're spending this full moon with us?"

Stiles relaxed. "Oh. - I think he's spending it with Allison."

Cora looked at him and he knew he shouldn't have said anything.

"What she going to do, chain him up in the basement?"

Stiles sighed. "Cora."

"Sorry, I forgot." she grumbled; slouching down in the seat.

They drove in silence for another few minutes before Cora spoke again. "How's things with Derek?"

Stiles side glanced at her. "You really want to talk about this?"

"I'm over it, okay." she said; not all that convincingly. "Its obvious you guys are happy. I'd be the world's biggest bitch to hold that against you."

Stiles smirked warmly. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. - _Ever_!"

Stiles laughed. "We're good, thanks. - Though I could have done without you telling your mom I got accepted to four colleges."

Cora frowned at him. "Why?"

"Derek got all pissy about it because I'd told him that I still hadn't chosen one."

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because I'm waiting to hear back from Columbia and NYU."

"You're moving to New York?" Cora frowned. "I thought you wanted to stay in California."

"I did, but…" he sighed: his fingers tightening around the wheel. "Jennifer's in New York which means the baby's going to be in New York therefore we need to be in New York. - Derek'll wanna be close."

Cora sighed dramatically. "God that woman's just keeps fucking everyone's lives up."

"It's not her fault Derek knocked her up." Stiles heard himself defending.

"She didn't have come here and tell him?"

Stiles turned to stare. "You'd rather Derek never knew."

"I'd rather she wasn't making _you_ change your plans to suit her."

"She's not. I'm doing it for Derek." he said firmly; meeting Cora's hazel eyes.

Cora smiled warmly; reaching over to pinch his cheek. "Because you're the world's best boyfriend." she cooed.

Stiles battered her hand away. "Shut up."

"So, New York?"

"Hum. If I get in."

"Of course you'll get in, you're a genius."

"Lydia's a genius, I'm just smarter than the average bear." he scoffed.

"Talking of Lydia, you heard about her and Jackson?"

Stiles frowned over at her. "What about them?"

"Everyone's saying they're not going to make it to Graduation. - They say she's going to refuse to complete the mating. - Apparently Paula saw her with some guy last week after the party."

"Who?" Stiles asked; frowning at the road in front of them.

"I don't know. She said it was too dark to see his face and well she's human so…" she shrugged. "My money's on Aiden."

Stiles shook his head. "Nah. He would have said something by now, that guy does not understand the meaning of secret or too much information."

Cora chewed on her lip. "True. - So who do you think she's seeing?"

Stiles thought for a long moment. "I don't know. I can't really see anyone risking Jackson ripping them limb from limb, but then maybe she's not the only one with a secret romance."

Cora turned fully to face him; her eyes brightening. "Oh? You know something I don't?"

Stiles flushed. "No. - No of course not."

"Liar. Spill Stilinski, who is it?"

Stiles sighed. "I don't know. - I just know they were arguing at the party about Jackson apparently bring _his bit on the side_. End quote."

"Hmmm. - Well Jackson turned up with Danny."

"It's not Danny." Stiles said sharply. "He's with Ethan, remember?"

"Right. - Well…" she paused; thinking back to the night of the party. "Greenberg was with him, but…" she wrinkled her nose; looking at Stiles. He met her gaze and they both shook their heads laughing.

"He did say he hadn't brought whoever it is, so maybe it was someone else. Someone who was there when they arrived or someone who came in after them. - Seriously it could be anyone."

"He and Heather had that thing."

"Heather? She's got better taste than him." Stiles argued.

"Didn't she try kissing you at Lydia's birthday party junior year?" Cora smirked.

"She was drunk."

Cora laughed.

They talked casually for the rest of the drive, continuing to speculate over who Jackson and Lydia were secretly seeing. When they finally pulled up outside the Hale house Cora leapt out of the Jeep and rushed inside. She didn't even say thanks for the ride.

Stiles twisted his body to grab his small duffle from the backseat, then grabbed his school bag before claiming out and locking up. He glanced around with a sigh, knowing Derek wasn't already there yet. He wished he was though, the thought of having to make small talk with the family, not that he felt uncomfortable around Mrs Hale or Cora. He wasn't looking forward to spending the next couple of days with Laura though. His anger at her had only increased since Derek had opened up to him. His plan was basically to be aloof but polite. He wasn't going to make an effort to talk to the woman, who almost destroyed his future out of some misguided sibling affection, but she was still Derek's sister and that meant she wasn't going anywhere.

He shifted his school bag on his shoulder and tightened his fingers around the duffle; taking the steps up to the door. The second he stepped over the threshold Talia called from the back of the house. "Hi honey."

"Hey Mrs Hale."

"What happened to Ma?"

Stiles winced; he'd forgotten he'd called her that. In his defence he'd just been woken by his werewolf boyfriend roaring the building down. "

"Take your stuff up." Talia bellowed with a laugh.

"Thanks." Stiles called back awkwardly.

He started up the stairs cautiously. He wasn't sure why he was drugging his feet. It wasn't like he hadn't stayed in Derek's room before. Though that had been years ago when they were just kids. It had been innocent and pure then. There was nothing for Derek's parents to hear. - Now things were different and that was what made him feel so awkward and nervous, because he and Derek had barely any self-control. The only time they'd gone to bed together and not done _something_ was three days ago because Derek had been too exhausted and broken to do anything more than wrap himself around Stiles and sleep. - For a while at least.

It was going to be so much harder to retrain themselves tonight with the full moon. Maybe he shouldn't be staying? Or maybe crash in Cora's room or on the couch?

He was stood outside the bedroom before he even realized. Reaching for the knob, he stepped inside. It was exactly as he'd seen it a week ago when he'd gone snooping, except there were fresh sheets in the bed. He dropped his duffle by the door, his school bag on top, then headed for the bed; dropping down wearily. He sat just letting his eyes scan the room, the small bookshelf by the window with Derek's basketball trophies on top. His shelves themselves kind of bare since Derek had taken all the important books to the loft. In the other corner of the room sat Derek's desk, cleared of all the chatter that came with school. At the end of the bed, against the wall was a dresser scattered with yet more trophies and memorabilia.

Stiles fell back on the mattress and stared up at the ceiling, his red hoodie ridding up on his stomach. He closed his eyes and just listened. Even without super werewolf hearing he could hear the natural movements within the house. Could hear Talia moving around on the floor below and Cora marching down the hall outside the bedroom, he held his breath expecting her to come in but she doesn't.

Relaxing, Stiles continued to listen. He didn't even realize he'd fallen asleep until he felt large hands sliding up his thighs. He moaned encouragingly, a smile curving his lip. "Hmmm." he hummed as he was blanketed by a warm, large and heavy body. Lips brushing along his collar.

Regretfully his eyes snapped open to stare at the ceiling as Derek attacked his neck. Huffing irritably he gave his boyfriend a light shove until Derek was braced above him; frowning down.

"What's wrong?"

"Your mom?" Stiles mouthed; tugging on his ear.

Derek rolled his eyes and moved back in; ignoring Stiles concerns but Stiles halted him, shaking his head. He just couldn't do it with Talia downstairs. Derek took a breath and straightened; turning to the dresser. Stiles sat up with a frown.

"Derek? Are you mad?"

Derek looked over at him with a hurt look. "Of course not."

Stiles smiled apologetically.

"How was school?" Derek shook his head dismissively.

"Same as usual." he shrugged. "I'm glad its over for a couple of weeks."

"You still getting trouble from Harris?" Derek asked; tugged off his shirt and opening the drawer.

Stiles pushed himself to his feet and retrieved his duffle; dropping it on the bed. "No more than usual."

"I still think you should make a complaint." Derek grumbled as he pulled a fresh shirt over his head.

Stiles yanked open his bag and started yanking out his clothes, tossing them on the bed. "I don't want to." he replied petulantly. He jumped when he felt Derek's hands gliding over his hips, under his shirt, the man's chin on his shoulder. "What about all those innocent freshman that are going to come after you?"

"I'm sure I'm not the only one whose life he makes hell, why can't one of them do something? Why's it got to be me?" Stiles sighed; his head rolling back to rest against his boyfriend.

"Because you're stronger than they are."

Stiles twisted his head; narrowing his eyes at Derek. "I thought we'd spoken about flattery? It doesn't work on me."

"Yes it does." Derek whispered with a smirk against Stiles ear. "Look, think of it as doing a service to the community."

"The community who think I'm a loser? That community?" Stiles snorted.

"Well prove them wrong."

Stiles shook his head. "I hate you, you know that."

Derek smirked at the defeat. "I hate you too. - You know we're only staying two days, right?"

Stiles looked down at the pile of clothes, shrugging. "I always come prepared." he dismisses.

Derek chuckled; stepping away from Stiles and heading for the nightstand. He tugged it open and lifted something out, turning with a wide grin. "So do I."

Stiles glared at tube of lubricant. "Oh no. Not happening buddy."

Derek pouted ridiculously. "Oh come on."

"No. - Not in this house." he replied stubbornly.

"You think my mom…."

Stiles stuck his ear in his ears and hummed loudly. Derek rolled his eyes and moved over to stand in front of the teenager; pulling his fingers out of his hand. "…know what we…"

"I _do not_ what to know your mom knows that." Stiles countered quickly. "And even if she knows, doesn't mean I'm going to…. _here_."

Derek sighed; tossing the tube on the bed and pulling Stiles into his arms. "So we're never doing anything with someone else in the house? What about…I don't know, when we have kids?"

"I'm sure you can restrain yourself when for a weekend." Stiles snorted.

"I wasn't talking about…." Derek started gently. "I meant…" he swallowed nervously. " _Our_ kids."

Stiles stared up at him intensely; his eyes wide. "Our kids?" he said quietly.

"I… I assume you… - Do you not want kids?" Derek asked; drawing back to meet Stiles gaze.

Stiles shrugged. "I… I haven't really thought about it. I mean… I'm eighteen."

Derek nodded to himself; taking a step back and sitting on the end of the bed. "Are you okay with…. - The baby? Being a… parent to my kid?" he asked curiously.

Stiles frowned and took a seat next to Derek. "Obviously I okay with that, I've already altered my plans…"

Derek shook his head. "That doesn't mean…."

"I'm good, okay. I happy for you."

Derek turned sharply to meet Stiles insistent brown eyes. "Its not just _me_."

"If you think I'm happy for Jen…. _her_ , you're deluding yourself."

"I meant you. I'm not in this alone. - Am I?"

"No." Stiles replied without a seconds hesitation; bumping his shoulder into Derek's. "But I'm just a step-parent. I don't get a say in… any of the important stuff." he reasoned.

Derek lowered his head thoughtfully. "I… - I might not even get a say in the important stuff."

"Hey, of course you will. You think your Mom is just going to let Jennifer push you around." he scoffed. "Have you met your Mom?"

Derek huffed a laugh. "You still haven't answered my question through. Do you want kids?"

"Right now?"

Derek shot him an un-amused look. "Eventually." he ground out.

Stiles sat there; lip between his teeth. "I haven't really thought about it and it takes a lot of thinking about, a lot of options to considered. I mean are we talking adoption or surrogacy? If we get a surrogate which of us will…you know? If we adopted is there a werewolf friendly adoption agency? You can't just demand an answer like that from me on the spot, there is research to do."

Derek snorted; wrapping his arm around Stiles shoulders, pulling him tight into his side and kissing his lips. "I'll take that as a maybe."

Stiles nodded approvingly.

"But say we do… 'Adopt' a were-baby, are we never going to have sex again? Because I can tell you I'm not on board with that."

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the werewolf. "That's different and don't pretend it isn't. It's not your mom and family listening as we…." he coughed; his cheeks going hot just at the thought of it. "When we have kids…. Our rooms getting that awesome sound-proofing you're mom has in the library."

Derek snorted. "Oh really?"

"Absolutely. Then I can ride you like the wild beast….."

A loud burst of laughter escaped Derek suddenly, silencing Stiles.

"What?"

"Nothing." Derek shook his head; lip between his teeth as he fought not to laugh again, and failed.

"Wha….Oh fuck!" he yelped; his hand slamming down over his mouth, causing Derek to laugh harder.

**~~~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~~~**

It took a lot of persuading but an hour later Derek was haul Stiles out of the bedroom and down to the den. The second they walked in Cora burst into laughter because she'd been waiting for them to show their faces, and because his baby sister was a monster.

"Cora." His mom warned as she sat in the armchair reading a thick file. She didn't look at either on them.

Sam looked up from his place in front of the TV, a confused look on his face that said his innocent naivety was still in tact. Derek practically had to drag Stiles over to the couch, pulling him down onto the cushions beside him. He spread his arm out over the back cushions and smiled when he felt Stiles shifting into his side.

"Where's Laura?" Derek asked conversationally; hating the way Stiles heartbeat ticked at the mention of his sister. He's spent the last couple of days really thinking about his sister and the situation and he'd come to the conclusion his dad was right. Now he just had to convince Stiles of that.

Talia glanced up from her papers. "She had to meet someone."

Derek frowned curiously. "Someone?"

Talia didn't elaborate, going back to her work.

"Mom said she was going Christmas shopping." Sam said; looking over at Derek.

"Okay." he smiled at Sam. "So is Peter and Malia coming over tonight?"

Talia shrugged; her eyes never leaving the file in front of her. "It's Peter, he comes and goes as he wants."

Derek turned his head to Cora. "How was school?"

"It's school, what do you think." she huffed dismissively, her attention never leaving the magazine she was flicking though.

They all sat in a weird, almost uncomfortable silence. At least Stiles did. Derek could feel him shifting against his side, hear the occasional rushed breath and the click of his tongue against his back teeth. "Mom, you want tea?" Derek suddenly asked; leaping to his feet.

"Thank you Derek." Talia smiled warmly up at him.

"Stiles come help me."

The teenager looked up at him confused but followed anyway. The pair hearing Cora's quiet laugh behind them.

"It doesn't take two to make tea." Stiles said the second they were in the kitchen.

"You need to relax." Derek replied; moving around the kitchen. "It's not like you're among strangers."

"I don't know what you mean, I'm relaxed."

"And I'm a virgin." Derek snorted.

"Are you? Wow, I never would have guessed."

"Doofus." Derek smiled. "Look, you've been fine before, what's wrong now?" he asked; turning to watch Stiles hover aimlessly around the kitchen.

"There's nothing wrong."

Derek raised a brow disbelievingly. "Try again."

"Last time your family didn't hear me…"

"Seriously?" Derek rolled his eyes. "Well, get used to it, because this is what its like to be apart of the this family."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning there is no such thing as privacy or self-consciousness. There going to hear a lot more than you offering to ride me before we're dead."

Stiles chewed on his lip. "It's just…"

Derek stepped up close to him, hooking his finger into his collar. "I know. You'll get used to it. I promise." he kissed him and a second later the kettle was whistling.

**~~~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~~~**

Peter and Malia arrived around seven just as the delivery guy was leaving, Talia having decided not to cook. Malia walked into the living room and headed directly for Stiles, who shifted on the couch nervously.

"Hey."

"Can we talk?" Malia demanded.

Stiles looked nervously at Derek but got to his feet anyway. "Sure. - Huh, Mrs H…Ma." he quickly corrected when she glared at him. "Can we use you're study?" something told Stiles, Malia wouldn't want the family hear this. Especially as he suspected it was about Scott.

Talia looked between them curiously. "Of course."

"Thanks." Stiles smiled; leading Malia out of the room and across the hall.

Stiles closed the door behind them, when he turned Malia was staring at him expectantly, like he was meant to already know what was wrong. - Which of course he did. He headed over to one of the leather chairs and sat down. "So, what did ya wanna talk about?" he asked casually.

Malia fell into the other chair. "Scott's avoiding me."

 _Shit._ Stiles sighed. "I…"

"Why? You're his best friend, has he said anything."

"I am which is why I really don't want to get in the middle of this. - But…." Stiles leant forward; meeting the girl's hurt confused gaze regretfully. "I'm sorry Malia, but well…. - He's got a girlfriend."

Malia paled slightly. "Oh. - He didn't say…."

"No." Stiles murmured; silently vowing to have many harsh words with his best friend.

"I went to his house but his mom said he was out." she said; slouching miserably in her seat. "He wasn't. - He won't answer my calls. I guess I should have known." she laughed at herself.

"Look its just…well, Scott's kinda…."

"Selfish?"

Stiles straightened defensively. "No. - He's just… - He's maybe a little in love with her and…"

"But _I'm_ his mate."

"I know but…." Stiles shrugged. "You can't really expect him to just dump his girlfriend like that because you've waltzed into his life?"

"Derek did." Malia pointed out.

Stiles slumped back defeated. She was right, Derek had dumped Jennifer for him. "Yeah, and look how that turned out." he grumbled. "But Scott's not Derek. - I wish I could tell you what to do, but the fact is Scott's can be pig-headed and well… Allison is his first girlfriend."

Malia stared down at her lap; her fingers tugging absently at the hem of her sweater. "I never expected any of this." she said quietly after a few minutes. "Dad tried to get me to take part in the Samhain thing but I refused. I didn't want…. - I'm not used to… other people. Me and my mom… it was just us for a long time. She never really believed in the whole mate thing. - So I never…. - But… - I can't stop thinking about him." she whispered brokenly. "Its this irritating need that…"

Stiles shifted forward on his chair, reaching for her hand. "I know. - I…" he shook his head. "I guess its worse for you, huh? You both being wolves."

"I'm not a wolf." she corrected. "Don't you feel anything?"

Stiles chewed his lip thoughtfully, his foot tapping against the red Persian carpet. "I… I guess. Irritation mostly." he laughed. When Malia just stared at him he continued. "I guess I feel something. I mean I've always felt like we had this kind of connection. Though I was never told what it was." He sighed softly. "When I saw him at the Samhain ceremony before I knew he was the one that bite and skipped, I couldn't help but feel this pull towards him."

"But you fought it?"

Stiles looked at her in surprise. "I… how'd you know?"

"Dad told me."

"I wasn't fighting the…bond or whatever you want to call it. I was fighting him. I was pissed and I wanted him to know it. Didn't mean I didn't feel it or want it. - I guess you could say I was making him work for it. Wanted to be sure he was serious about this."

"Well take that feeling you had when you first saw him and multiply it by a million, that's what I'm feeling."

Stiles stared at her. If that was what she felt, did that mean it was what Derek felt. His heart skipped at the idea.

"So what do I do?" Malia pleaded.

Stiles looked at her regretfully. "I don't know…. - Be patient. If you feel that then Scott feels the same. I don't think he'll be able to fight it forever. - Maybe stop calling him." he added. "And you know, don't do anything stupid."

Malia narrowed her gaze at Stiles. "Like what exactly?"

Stiles shrugged awkwardly. "Don't know, like trying to rip Allison into pieces."

"What kind of person do you think I am!" she snapped angrily; insulted, leaping to her feet.

Stiles drew back into the dark leather. "Well. - Honestly I don't really know what kind of person you are, but I know your dad and well…"

"And?"

"And he's kinda…intense and well….weird, so you know just…. Don't be like that."

Malia glared at him for a long moment before relaxing, a smile blooming on her face. "He is a little weird. Honestly there are times I wonder what my mom ever saw in him."

"Well he is kinda good looking. - God!" Stiles gasped; slamming his hand over his mouth with wide eyes. "Don't _ever_ tell anyone I said that, especially not…"

There was a brief sharp knock on the door before Derek's opened it and peered though the space, making Stiles heart leap into his throat. A red flush spreading up his neck and over his face.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" Stiles said in a rush; eyes wild as he looked between Derek and Malia.

Derek narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Dinner's getting cold."

"Right. Food. Comin'." he said too cheerfully, shooting Malia a look, part warning/part pleading that made her chuckled as she followed him out of the room and back to the den.

**~~~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~~~**

Stiles had his head in the fridge grabbing another drink when the back door opened.

"Hey short-stack."

Stiles stiffened and turned to look at his future sister-in-law. "Don't." he turned hard cold eyes on her. "You don't get to call me that. - Not anymore."

"Stiles…" Laura's face fell.

"No. - Look, I'm going to be civil and polite because it's how I was raised and well, you're Derek's sister and you always will be, but don't think I'm over what you did."

She met his furious gaze; giving a sharp nod before heading for the door. Stiles watched her leave and he almost felt sorry for her. _Almost_.

When he returned to the den it was to find the whole family sitting in an awkward silence, - damn werewolves. - Sam narrowed his small eyes at him before the kid got to his feet and went rushing off to find his mom. _Now_ Stiles felt bad. He liked Sam, he didn't want the kid hating him. He lowered himself down on the couch, Derek's hand instantly settling on his thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze.

**~~~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~~~**

Stiles didn't see Sam or Laura again for the rest of the night. Derek informed him that they were staying in their bedroom which only made Stiles feel worse. He was furious at Laura, he had every right to be but he didn't want to be that person. He didn't want her pushed out of her own family because he couldn't get over his righteous indignation. It wasn't fair on everyone else. They were still family, still pack. And he hadn't been the only one to be affected by this, Derek had much more reason to be angry at Laura and he was able to just let it go. - Or at least he didn't dwell on it.

Stiles stared up at the full moon from the bedroom window; his brows knitted together. He knew what his mom would say, that holding on to the anger and pain will only make it hurt more. That everything turned out right in the end. - That Laura had always loved him. "Just a little hard to believe that right now." he whispered up at the night sky; tears burning the back of his eyes.

He felt Derek's arms slid around him from behind and relaxed into them. The werewolf's chin resting on his shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Liar." Derek whispered against his ear. "Is this about…."

"I don't know what to do." Stiles shook his head.

Derek slipped away. "Put your shoes on and grab your jacket."

"What?" Stiles frowned; turning to watch Derek do the same thing. When he was finished he waited for Stiles by the door.

"Why?" Stiles asked; even as he slid his feet into his sneakers and grabbed his jacket off the back of the door. "Where are we going?"

"Out." Derek said causally; taking Stiles hand. "So we can talk."

Before leaving the house, Derek stopped by the hall closet and retrieved a large picnic blanket then headed out into the moon bathed night, taking Stiles hand once more.

"Shouldn't we be inside."

Derek shook his head. "Besides Sam's getting restless."

Stiles sighed. "I didn't mean for them to stay in their room all night."

"I know." Derek whispered; weaving them both through the pitch black of the forest.

"I just can't forget what she did. I just can't….move on."

"I know."

They walked the rest of the way in silence before finally they came to a halt, Derek flipping out the large blanket on the earth by a fallen log. He lowered himself to sit, pulling Stiles with him. As Stiles made himself comfortable in the V of Derek's spread legs, the werewolf wrapped his arms tight around him, keeping the cold at bay.

"I understand how you feel." Derek whispered when they were both comfortable, there in the dark and silence. "I know you don't think it, but I do. She's my sister and she did this to both of us."

"You should be more furious than me after…."

"Exactly and yet…." he pressed his nose to Stiles cheek. "It's hard okay. Every time I see her I want to scream and hit out, but what will it change? Will it bring back my memories? Will it bring back Paige? - The fact is, that as much as I want to blame Laura, hate her even, I can't. And not just because she's my sister but because if I blame her then I have to blame everyone."

Stiles tilted his head questioningly.

"I'd have to blame my mom for not knowing something was wrong…"

"You're mom didn't do this!" Stiles snapped. "She didn't keep it a secret."

"No, but she ignored it. She didn't step in and stop me when I walked out of the house the day your mom…. - I'd have to blame my dad for convincing her it was nothing important. That I was just rebelling. Going though a phase…"

"I'd have to blame your mom and dad for not pulling me aside and demanding answers because I was making you miserable."

"They…" Stiles started only for Derek to keep talking.

"I'd have to blame Peter and Cora."

"Cora was a kid." Stiles defended.

"She was old enough to know what was going on and have you ever know her not to put someone in their place? - I'd have to blame the universe."

"I blame the universe."

Derek twisted Stiles so he was face him, his arms still resting around his waist. "I'd have to blame _myself_ for not fighting harder to hold on to you. For ignoring my wolf when it said something was wrong. For turning by back on it because I was finally normal at school. - I'd have to blame myself for not listening to my mom when she told me not to rush into things with Paige, to wait for Samhain. For listening too much Peter. - I convinced Paige to take the bite in the first place."

Stiles squeezed the back of Derek's neck. "You were young, you couldn't have know what would happen."

"No, I couldn't. - And neither could Laura. I've thought a lot about this, and the fact is she may have clouded my memories of you and loosened the ties that bind us, but she isn't solely responsibly for what happened after that. The bond was there, it had to have been or I wouldn't have found you here on Samhain night…."

Stiles looked around and realized where they were. The fallen tree where he'd woken up alone in the dawn light not knowing he'd been claimed and feeling an ache of loss he couldn't quiet understand.

"So if the bond was still there, then it was me that caused you that pain. _I_ chose to forget you and move on." Derek swallowed thickly. "We're all a little responsible for the last fourteen years Stiles. Laura may have set the fire but we _all_ let it burn."

Stiles sniffled; his Adam's apple bobbing convulsively. "So you're saying I need to forgive and forget?"

"I'm _saying,_ do you really want to hold on to all this pain? Is it making you feel any better about what happen?"

Stiles stared at his lap, thoughtfully. "I… I don't know if I can. - How can I just…"

"Just let it go." Derek whispered; turning Stiles back into his embrace, holding him close. "You forgave me for leaving you out here."

"That was different."

"Yeah, I did that knowing the pain it was going to cause you."

Stiles lay there silently; thinking. "Have I told you lately how much I _hate_ you?"

"Ditto." Derek pressed a gentle kiss to Stiles temple and settled back to watch the moon though the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there's only going to be two or three more chapters from here. Though I might drop in a couple at a later date, epilogue style. Just want to prepare you for the coming end. I don't know if all the Malia/Scott - Peter/? - Laura/Chris plots will be tied up in the last few chapters, because I have plans for Laura/Chris & Peter/? stories but they'll be a while yet.
> 
> It's kinda hard writing a character I know nothing about. I have absolutely no idea if I did Malia justice or not.
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE WONDERFUL SUPPORT. I REALLY APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS, MESSAGES AND KUDOS.


	18. Blood Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Winter Festival, but will it be all fun and seasonal happiness?

Stiles stared down at him trembling hands, blood coating his fingers, causing his stomach to turn, the smell so rancid that it made him want to vomit. How could this be happening?

**~~~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~~~**

_14 Hours Earlier._

Stiles stretched as he watched Derek dress. He'd never in a million years thought he would be this lucky and not just because he was the sexiest guy in the world, nice, funny, thoughtful. Derek got him in a way no one ever had. It was easy to envision their future together. "You're going to be finished by seven, right?" Stiles asked as the older man dragged his BHFD shirt over his head.

"Yes. - I'll meet you at the park." Derek grumbled sitting on the end of Stiles bed to tie his boots. "You meeting Scott?"

Stiles chewed on the inside of his cheek. "He's still pissed at me."

Derek looked over his shoulder. "You were just trying to help."

"Yeah." Stiles sighed. He'd tried to speak to Scott about Malia only to be shot down in a firestorm of denial and anger. "He doesn't see it that way. I don't understand why he's being like this, it's not like Allison won't understand, she's a hunter, she knows how this all goes."

"Maybe that's the point, she's a hunter." Derek murmured getting back to his feet. "Maybe he doesn't have as much faith in her as he says he does."

Stiles looked up at his boyfriend surprised. He hadn't even considered that. Scott was always so defensive when it came to how everyone saw Allison. "You think he's scared if he dumps her that she'll…" he frowned thoughtfully.

"It's a possibility." Derek shrugged.

"So he's just going to stay with her forever, just in case she goes wacko and tries to kill his mom?"

"I've to go." Derek smiled; bending to kiss him.

"Hmmm. I'll see you late at the Winter Festival."

Stiles nodded, not really listening as he watched Derek walk out of his room, his mind turning over what Derek had just said. He fell back against the pillow, turning into it and inhaling as his eyes drifted closed once more. He fell back to sleep with the question of Scott's real motives ringing in his mind.

**~~~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~~~**

Stiles pulled the Jeep up outside Scott's house and nervously sat staring at it. He didn't know why he was even getting involved in this mess. It wasn't really any of his business if Scott wanted to ignore his mate. Except Scott wasn't just his best friend, he was his brother and as such it was Stiles place to step in and knock some sense into him.

There was also the fact that he liked Malia, now he didn't fear she was going to make Derek go insane with jealousy and rip her apart, and this was making her miserable. She was right about one thing, Scott was being selfish. Stiles knew what it felt like to have your mate turn their back on you and pretend you didn't exist, and he was human, he couldn't even imagine what it must feel like for Malia, not really.

So as a friend and brother, he was going to walk in there and talk some sense into Scott McCall, because if there was one thing Stiles knew how to do, it was talk. If Derek was right and he was staying with Allison out of fear, well that was stupid and was only going to cause more pain and trouble for everyone.

Taking a breath, Stiles climbed out of the Jeep and took a slow cautious path up to the house. He didn't bother knocking, he never had before, he just used his key and let himself in. He could hear music from the room above and headed towards it. He didn't just barge in, fearing Allison was inside. Taking yet another calming breath he knocked.

The music went silent and the door opened after only a second, Scott staring at him with narrowed eyes. "What?"

"We need to talk."

"We already talked; I told you I'm not dumping Allison." Scott snapped defensively.

Stiles sighed wearily. "Look Scottie, if this is because you're scared she's going to do the same thing to you as her aunt Kate did to Derek, that's a stupid reas….." he grunted as he was thrown into the wall opposite Scott's door. His best friend's fingers locked in the front of his shirt.

"Allison _wouldn't_ do that!" Scott roared into Stiles face, making his friend pale slightly.

Scott hadn't been this 'hand's on' since the end of sophomore year when he almost killed Stiles in the locker room. With some help from Mrs Hale, Scott had reined in his temper. Now it seemed everything was back to square one.

"I…. - I know, that's what I'm saying, she'll understand. She's a hunter; she knows about the mate thing, she'll be hurt but…."

"But nothing!" Scott growled furiously. "I'm _not_ breaking up with Allison!" he shoved Stiles lightly, then stepped back. "I know Malia…." he shook his head. "I _love_ Allison."

Stiles sighed; dropping his gaze. "Do you?"

"Yes." Scott wandered back into his room and lowered himself down on the bed. "I know I'm meant to have all these feelings for Malia, because…but it's all just… physical you know. I mean it's just…." he shook his head. "I don't love her."

"No one said you have to love her straight away, Scottie." Stiles murmured sympathetically; stepping cautiously into the room. "That's what the next year is for. To get to know each other."

Scott shook his head. "I already _know_ Allison." he argued petulantly.

"But she's not your mate." Stiles argued sympathetically.

"So? It's not everything Stiles. - I don't need her to be bound to me because of some ridiculous tradition in a town I'm not even going to be living in a year from now."

"It's not just a tradition Scott. You know it's not…."

"You thought it was until you became one of the little drones."

Stiles narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "I'm _not_ a drone."

"Aren't you? Six months ago you were sitting here telling me how utterly stupid and medieval the whole Samhain thing was and now you're standing here singing its praises and trying to get me to break-up with my girlfriend. You're as bad as everyone else in town."

Stiles inhaled slowly though his nose. "I… I still think that Samhain is stupid and outdated. But it's the Run and the ceremony I have a problem with Scott, I've _never_ said I didn't believe in being someone's mate and you know that. - You know that every time I said something about not wanting to be chosen I was lying, it's part of who I am, I have to protect myself from shit or it'll actually fucking hunt."

Scott looked at Stiles guiltily for a moment then rubbed a hand down his face. "I'm sorry. - I know Malia wants this but I don't, Stiles. I want Allison." he shook his head. "I'm not giving her up just because Malia's my mate…"

"She's what?"

The pair turned with surprise to stare at Allison. How hadn't Scott heard her come in? When did she get a key?

"Allison!" Scott leapt to his feet. "Hu… - What are you doing here? How you get in."

Allison fixed Scott with a look. "The door wasn't closed properly."

Stiles shifted uncomfortably; looking between them. "I uh…. Hi."

"Stiles would you mind going, I think we need to talk." Allison said almost coldly.

Stiles couldn't help the way his heart kinda began to hammer in his chest, he narrowed his eyes at her before looked over cautiously at Scott who nodded that he should leave. Stiles wanted to stay. Wanted to be there in case Allison used her insane hunter skills on dismembering his best friend, but a glare from Scott had him shuffling towards the door. "Huh…okay, I'll….erm….see you at the Winter Festival. Bye." he slipped past Allison quickly and ran down the stairs.

He climbed into his Jeep, breathless and fearful, and just sat there staring up at the house. His fingers wrapped around his cell just in case he needed to call the station or Talia, or Derek. It rumbled against his palm after a few tense silent minutes and he stared down to see a message from Scott.

_**Message:** _

_**Go home Stiles.** _

He sucked in his breath and was about to reply that he wasn't going anywhere when his phone rang. He recognised the number as the memorabilia store in Beacon Valley he was waiting to hear back from. "Hello?"

" _Mr Stilinski?"_

"Yeah."

" _That item you ordered just arrived."_

Stiles felt his heart skip and a broad smile spread across his features. "Great. Thanks." he glanced at the house uncertainly.

" _Will you be collecting it today? If just that we're closed up for Christmas."_

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be there in…." he glanced at the house for a second; torn. "Before you close."

" _Okay."_

The line went dead and Stiles dropped his cell on the dashboard. He didn't want to leave, didn't want to risk something happening and him not being here to stop it. - Or more precisely, not being there to call someone to come stop it, but he'd been waiting for Derek's gift to arrive for over a week, he was beginning to fear it wasn't going to get there in time. Picking up the phone he shot of a text to Scott.

**Message:**

**I need to go collect something.**

**I'll be checking in every twenty minutes.**

**In case of emergency call Derek.**

Taking a breath he started the engine and pulled reluctantly away from the house. He was barely a few feet away when his phone went off.

_**Inbox: Scott** _

_**That won't be necessary.** _

Stiles certainly hoped not.

**~~~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~~~**

For a town only a few miles away getting there had been a nightmare. The traffic had been chocker, apparently the local authorities had decided two days before Christmas was the perfect time to start the long awaited road renovations. Which left Stiles trapped on the highway for over two hours book-ended by a Winnebago and an 18 wheeler. Thankfully he had a distraction in the texts he sent to Scott ever twenty minutes. Each one replied to in the same way.

_**Inbox: Scott** _

_**Leave me alone dude. I'm fine.** _

Which of course he ignored.

When he finally made it into Beacon Valley he was relieved to see the store wasn't closed. He rushed in, grabbed his surprise, paid and was back in the car in less time than it took to tie his shoe. Shame the journey there hadn't have been that easy.

He was back on the road but the return journey wasn't any less stressful and time consuming. He sent another shit-load of texts, listened to music and at one point fell asleep, having a beautifully erotic dream about Derek, at least until the rude driver behind him decided to interrupted his _private_ moment.

He was still miles from town despite finally being off the highway when he caught sight of a familiar car. For a split second he considered driving right on past but that wasn't who he was. He pulled up behind the red Volvo and climbed out. "Hey!" he said tapping on the window.

Laura looked up at him. "Hi."

Stiles glanced into the passenger seat and saw Sam. He smiled warmly but Sam ignored him and turned to look out into the dark, which hurt. He turned back to Laura. "You guys want a ride?"

Laura shook her head without hesitation. "Its fine, someone's coming to…"

"I can't just leave you out here, there are wolves in these here woods." Stiles said lightly, trying to sound friendly despite the weeks of ice he's been showing.

" _Really_ , we're fine."

"It's getting dark. How long is it going to take for whoever you called to get here?"

"It won't take Chr….long."

Once again Stiles could tell the lie without any help from supernatural powers, it was written all over her face. He reached for the door and yanked it open. "Come on, I'm already here. - I'm _trying_ here, Laura." he said a little frustratingly.

She looked up at him with sadness; her eyes searching his then she relaxed, nodding. "Okay. Thanks Stiles."

"What's family for." he headed back to the Jeep while Laura retrieved her things and went around to grab Sam. Stiles moved Derek's present from the front seat to the back and brushed off the battered leather. Turning a moment later Laura was stood with Sam at her side, awkward and patient. Stiles gave a dramatic sweep of his arm. "Your chariot."

Laura smiled softly as she lifted Sam into Jeep and climbed in herself. Stiles closed the door on her and headed for the driver's side.

Getting settled in the car he looked at Laura. "Maybe you should call your friend and tell them not to bother picking you up."

Laura nodded and fished her phone out while Stiles shifted gears and pulled out from behind the Volvo. He glanced over to see Laura tapping out a message and then putting the phone away.

It had been a terrible decision Stiles decided as he drove closer to town, feeling the tension suffocating him. He could feel Sam sending him dangers every few seconds while Laura sat stiffly in the other seat, her son on her lap. He glanced over at her once or twice and saw her chewing at her lip which in some kind of hypnotic association had him mirroring her.

He wanted to say something but everything that came to mind instantly reverted to the anger he felt and with Sam there already hating him he didn't want to start another argument.

 _Arguments are usually two sided, Stilinski. What you mean is attack._ Stiles growled at himself. He did. He had. He'd been attacking Laura for weeks. She'd already apologized, she'd tries to explain, what more could he ask for? She couldn't turn back time and neither could he. - And as Derek had said, she wasn't the only one to blame for the whole disastrous mess.

He took a breath and tightened his fingers around the steering wheel. "You huh… - finished all your Christmas shopping?" he asked; desperate for something to break the tension.

Laura looked at him startled. "Uh yeah. - You?"

"Just got the last one." he smiled. Though he hadn't actually. _Shit, what about her._ He'd gotten small gifts for everyone but Laura. _Fuck_.

The tension was back within seconds; drawing the atmosphere out of the vehicle. His fingers started tapping at the wheel in a silent rhythm. God this was the worst drive he'd ever taken.

"Uh…how's….everything?" Laura asked suddenly; startling Stiles this time.

"Fine. Everything's….fine." _God how long was this damn road anyway?_

Stiles felt a wave of relief when his phone chimed; instantly he reached for it and stared down at the message while keeping one eye on the road ahead.

_**Inbox: Dad** _

_**Come to the station. Urgent.** _

Stiles frowned down at the message and felt his heart leap into his throat as he quickly replied.

**Message:**

**What's wrong? Should I call Derek?"**

"Stiles? Is everything okay?"

He didn't answer her; he just chewed his lip and waited.

_**Inbox: Dad** _

_**No. I just need to talk to you.** _

_**Come straight away.** _

Okay that was weird, he was meant to be meeting his dad at the park. Something had to be wrong. Maybe he was sick. Maybe he was having a heart attack.

"Stiles, what's happening?" Laura said; picking up on his sudden panic.

"Nothing, dad just needs to see me like now." he glanced over at her fearfully. "Do you mind if we go…."

"Of course."

Stiles nodded; pressing down on the gas as he shot another text to his father.

**Message:**

**If it's a heart attack call an ambulance now.**

_**Inbox: Dad** _

_**It's not a heart attack.** _

That should have been reassuring but it really wasn't. Stiles knuckles were white as he sped closer to town and the sheriff's station, not caring if he got pulled over, the deputy would totally understand if he said his dad might be having a heart attack.

"I'm sure he's alright Stiles." Laura tried to reassure but Stiles could hear the worry in her voice as clear as he could hear the pounding of his heart.

It felt like forever before he was pulling up outside the Sheriff's station and leaping out of the Jeep without a word to Laura, he didn't even cut the engine, he just sprinted into the office.

It was empty, the deputy who usually worked the desk, Tara Graeham, was nowhere to be seen. Stiles frowned his heart rate rising even higher as he stepped cautiously around the desk. "Hello? Dad?" There was no answer and Stiles felt an ice cold chill go down his back. He turned to look back at the door as he heard it open, Laura following him in, her face pinched with worry.

"Stiles I think we should…."

He didn't get to hear anything else as the whole world went black around him.

**~~~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~~~**

Derek strolled across the park; his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his leather jacket. He'd begun to hear the Christmas music from a block away. It had been a long time since he could enjoy the season, _too_ long but finally he felt the excitement spreading though him. It would not only be his first Christmas at home in years but also the first without the weight of loss heavy on his shoulders and it was all thanks to Stiles.

He had to admit he hadn't thought he'd ever feel happy. Hell if someone had told him six months ago that he'd be back in Beacon Hills preparing to spend Christmas with his mate he probably would have punched them for taunting him with unobtainable promises.

He glanced up at the night sky, not quiet fully dark but the stars were beginning to appear, and inhaled slowly.

_Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock_ _…_ _._

He smiled as he made his way through the large welcoming archway, stalls and rides spread out in front of him. The whole town was there, having fun, enjoying one another's company. He scanned the sea of heads to try and locate Stiles but couldn't see him. He was probably off with Scott, on a ride or stuffing his face with candy. Derek smiled to himself at the thought, almost tasting the sweetness on his tongue already.

"Derek!"

He turned to see his mom waving at him from besides a winter funhouse. "Hey." he smiled as he reached her. "Have you seen Stiles?"

"No." Talia replied almost apologetically.

Derek twisted his head; looking over the field. "Where's Laura and Sam?"

"Laura had a few errands to run, she took Sam with her, they probably got held up by the road works." Talia smiled warmly. "They'll be here soon. Why don't you go find Stiles."

"Okay, I'll catch up with you later." he leant forward and pressed a kiss to his mom's cheek before strolling away through the crowd.

Derek weaved his way though the townspeople, his nose turned to the air trying to catch his boyfriend's scent but he couldn't find it. He caught the hint of Scott's scent a few feet away and headed for that.

Scott and Allison were stepping off the big wheel, hand in hand when Derek finally reached them. The pair looked at him and forced smiles in greeting.

"Derek." Scott said flatly.

"Hey, is Stiles not with you?" he asked; looking over his shoulder expecting his boyfriend to step off the ride next.

"No, I haven't seen him since this afternoon."

Derek frowned. "Have you spoken to him?"

"Not in the last few hours." suddenly the teenager's features paled. "Have you?"

Derek shook his head. "I was meant to meet him here."

Scott looked around; his nose turned to the sky as if he could locate his friend when Derek could not. "He has to be around here somewhere?"

"Did he say anything when he left you?" Derek demanded, an unsettling blooming to life in his chest.

"No, he just said he had to go collect something."

Derek dragged his phone out of his pocket; hitting Stiles name the second he got his contacts open. He lifted it to his ear and held his breath. He didn't know why exactly but he had a bad feeling. He let his gaze drift around him, his heart racing faster and faster the longer Stiles didn't answer. Eventually the phone went to voicemail and Derek's panic reached fever pitch. He always answered, something had to be wrong. "Something's wrong." he stated turning to walk away.

**~~~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~~~**

Stiles slowly came around with his face pressed to the floor, there was a pain in the back of his head and he felt seriously nauseous. He slowly blinked his eyes open and inhaled sharply as he stared directly into the eyes of a dead deputy, her milky white eyes staring right back at him. He scrambled away despite the pounding in his head.

"You're awake. Good."

He turned sharply to stare wide eyed up at Jennifer Blake. "Fuck! What the hell…" he hissed as he felt a foot connect with his ribs.

"Shut up." she growled furiously at him.

Stiles wheezed; fighting to breath, he was pretty sure he'd heard something crack. "What do you want?"

"What's mine obviously."

"Where's my dad? - And Laura?"

Jennifer stared down at him. "In another room."

"I want to see them. _Now_!"

She kicked him hard again and yeah, there it went, definitely broken. He gasped for breath and then cried out in pain as Jennifer wrapped her fingers in his hair, yanking his head back. "Don't order me you little brat." she spat; back swiped him, knocking him to the floor. "We were happy before you came along."

Stiles couched; the irony taste of blood clogging his throat. "N-no you weren't." he spat, literally at her. "He was faking it."

She kicked him in the stomach and Stiles told himself to keep his fucking mouth shout. Did he have _no_ survival instincts at all?

"That's a lie. He was happy. He was going to ask me to marry him."

Stiles shook his head.

"We're having a baby." she snarled viciously; crouching down in front of Stiles. Her ice cold fingers cupping his chin so hard it was going to bruise. "You can't give him that can you? A baby. A family of his own."

He looked up at her with narrowed watery eyes. "What g-god-damn cen… c-century are you l-living in? We c-can have f-families now, just like ever-everyone else."

Jennifer roared into his face and brought her hand back, slapping him so hard his head snapped around and pain shot down his spine. Then she was on her feet and walked away from him. Stiles closed his eyes and took a breath, fuck that really hurt to do. So, so painful. He fought against the dizzy feeling threatening to drag him under and into an abyss he knew he didn't want to go into.

He opened his eyes a second later to look up at Jennifer; her eyes cold and hard.

"If you think killing me will get Derek back, you're more insane than you look. He'll nevahhhh!" he screams as her fingers curled in his hair once more and he was literally dragged out of the room, his fingers wrapping around her wrist. He was dragged down the hall away from the front of the station and towards the cells, where he was unceremoniously dropped.

"Stiles?"

He looked up at the sound of his father's voice. He had a black eye and was locked behind the bars of his own cell. At least he wasn't dead or die. The same couldn't be said for Laura.

Stiles turned his head at the sound of a muffled moan and saw Laura laying on the floor a few feet away, her hands clutching her stomach. He could see the blood seeping between her fingers. Without even thinking he scrambled over to her; wincing at the pain in the chest and side. He was surprised that Jennifer didn't hit him again. When he finally and painfully reached her side, he looked down at her pale face and caught the smell of death on the air.

"Shit. How long?" he asked; looking over at his dad who was equally as worried.

"About an hour."

" _Fuck_." Stiles swore; reaching for Laura's hand to pulled them away, needing to see how bad it was. "Fuck Fuck _Fuck_." her palms weren't just coated in blood but also the thick black mucus. "Shit, Wolf's Bane?" he said panicked; though he'd already known it was a wolf's bane bullet before looking. She wouldn't have been laid out if it were just an ordinary one. In fact if it had been, it would be Jennifer lying in a pool of blood. He looked up at the psychopath who was staring at him with a confused look. "Where did you get that?" he demanded; nodding at the gun.

"It's one of ours." his dad answered before she could. His eyes furious.

"Shut up!" she yelled suddenly.

Stiles glared at her before looking down at Laura. "Law? Law, it's going to be okay." he promised. Though he had no idea how exactly.

"I…. - S-Stiles….S…S-Sam."

 _Fuck_ , he'd forgotten all about Sam. Laura must have left him in the Jeep. He glanced up at Jennifer once more, if he told her that Sam was outside she'd drag him into this nightmare. He was safer outside. Someone would see him and raise the alarm. "He's f-fine Law. He'll b-be f-fine."

She looked up at him with half closed eyes and he knew she heard the lie. "I'm s-sorry." she whispered.

"Forget it. Just…." he shook his head; tears pooling in his eyes.

Stiles stared down at him trembling hands, blood coating his fingers, causing his stomach to turn, the smell so rancid that it made him want to vomit. How could this be happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plan is to have the next chapter up tomorrow but there's a slight chance I'll be late as I have family visiting for Christmas and they're pretty distracting.
> 
> If I don't get the chapter up like planned I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah and Season Greetings. Have a good one guys.


	19. Dying To See You Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as to get this chapter posted as soon as possible I kinda rushed through the proof-read, so there are probably more mistakes than usual. I will amend this after Christmas when I have more time to sit down and concentrate. I hope you'll understand. Otherwise enjoy. Sorry it's so short.

"Look she needs a hospital." Stiles practically pleaded.

Jennifer glared at him, shaking her head.

"You let her die and Derek will _never_ forgive you. _Never_!"

"S-Stiles." Laura panted; her skin almost white, dark circles beginning to form around her eyes. The smell had gotten worse. "I…. I-I'm n-not….l-leaving y-you h-here." she insisted breathlessly; her eyes half closed as she struggled to stay awake.

"Yes you are. You have a son to look after." Stiles said firmly; his eyes boring into hers before lifting to Jennifer's once more. "I'll stay, you can do anything you want to me, just let her…." he glanced over at the cell. " _…and_ my dad go."

"No. I'm not leaving here without you." His dad snapped furiously.

Jennifer looked between them all. Stiles watched her closely as she seemed to actually consider it, her face shifting between a frantic compassion and a dark anger. She'd been like that for almost an hour now, pacing back and forth around the room, the gun gripped tightly in her hand, occasionally mumbling to herself while rubbing at her stomach. The woman was obviously insane and for a brief moment he kinda felt a little guilty about that, stealing Derek from her and their child. Then he remembered he had Derek first and she was currently threatening to kill him.

Stiles glanced down at Laura as she started coughing, the thick black mucus beginning to choke her as her body fought to repair itself. Stiles swallowed thickly at the thought of Sam losing his mom, the same age as he'd been. He could see it clear as day. Feel it. - Stiles shook his head. He wasn't going to let that happened, not to Sam, not to Derek.

"Jennifer _please_." he pleaded guilty. "You're going to be a mom, think of her son." he choked a little on his desperate request.

Jennifer turned to stare at him; once again looking between him and Laura, her brows knotting together as she took in the black and red mixing together around Laura's wound. The dark staining of her mouth and the paleness of her skin. That fleeting glimpse of sadness and regret passing over her face. "What is…. _that_?" he asked. She's asked before, demanded would be more accurate, but Stiles had been too busy trying to stop Laura bleeding to death to answer.

"It's the bullet wound. She's…." he thought for a moment, in her current state of mind Jennifer would never believe him if he told the truth and Laura wasn't in a position to demonstrate. "She's allergic to the silver in the bullets." he said instead. "Her body is fighting it." he said as calmly as possible. He'd been trying to remain calm and reasonably the last twenty minutes, if he panicked, Jennifer panicked, and her panicking meant people getting hurt.

Jennifer looked at him disbelievingly; shaking her head again. That internal battle raging on. Stiles held his breath hoping she'd see sense and let them go. He pressed his lips together; praying silently to all that's holy. It's Christmas for God's sake, Sam _can't_ lose his mom at Christmas.

The strained silence was interrupted suddenly when Stiles phone began to ring again. It had already gone off three times and every time it did, Jennifer got that little bit angrier and that little bit more dangerous. She'd look down at the screen and her whole face would go red and pinched, her fingers tightening around it until her knuckles were white. Stiles swallowed as the actions repeated; his heart hammering against his broken rib making him gasp at the pain.

He took a breath and opened his mouth to speak, fully away that this time Jennifer might not miss. This time when she aimed at his head and pulled the trigger his brain might find itself painting the cell-room wall, but he had to risk it, for Laura. "Please, Jennifer. Answer it. - Get her help. _Please_."

Jennifer looked at him with hard cold eyes again and he inhaled; bracing himself for the afterlife.

**~~~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~~~**

Derek was rushing across the field as he listened to the phone ring out again. He'd given Stiles a chance, hoping that his mom had been right and Stiles had just been too busy with something to answer the first time, but the second missed call had even the alpha concerned. Scott had tried calling the house with no luck while his mom had called the Sheriff's station and that had been when the fear really gripped Derek, because there was no answer there either, which meant something was seriously wrong.

One look at his mother had him rushing off toward the town and the office, he had to get there. His heart was racing in his chest and there was the distinctive thump, thump of feet behind him. He'd pulled out his phone pointlessly praying that this time Stiles would answer.

_"Derek."_

He ground to a halt in the middle of the street; his whole body going ridged at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Derek?" Talia whispered; stopping and staring.

"Jennifer?" he murmured; his tone hard. "Where's Stiles?" he demanded dangerously.

The line went dead instantly and Derek growled down at the cell in his palm. He was running a split-second later, racing across street. His heart pounding in time with his feet. He barely registered the sound of the others behind him. He dashed across the street, horns blowing.

He reached the Sheriff's station in mere minutes and tripped slightly at the sight of Stiles Jeep parked out front, his stomach clenching as he heard a familiar heartbeat inside. He raced forward, practically ripping the door off. "Sam?" he stared down at the foot well where his nephew was curled up in a ball, his face buried behind his arms. He looked up the second he heard Derek's voice, his features transformed as his wolf skimmed the surface and then was scrambling to get to him. Derek pulled him close; wrapping his arms around the small trembling boy. "Where's Stiles and your mom?" he demanded; despite already knowing.

"Sam? Honey are you okay?" Talia asked worriedly; stopping besides Derek.

"They…went inside because S-Stiles t-thought the s-sheriff was sick, mommy went after him, she t-told me to stay here and n-not to move…." he gasped in a breath as a sob rumbled through him. "T-then…." he sniffled. "T-there was a…. bang." he said brokenly; tears streaming down his face.

Derek turned to the building; relinquishing Sam to his mom.

"Do you think?" Scott said; panicked behind him.

Derek shook his head; narrowing his gaze at the building. "There's four heartbeats." he took a step forward; closing his eyes to listen intently.

"Derek, we have to get her out of there." his mom insisted; clearly hearing the same thing he was. Laura's heartbeat, slow and stuttered. "Scott, call Deaton, we need him here now." she ordered; unwilling to release the trembling six year old in her arms.

Scott was on his phone before the alpha had even finished talking.

"Allison." Talia said; not looking at the girl. "Call your father."

"Why?" Derek snapped; turning to glare at his mother. "Jennifer's human, we can handle this."

"Because I said so." Talia said in a low authoritative voice. "He'd want to know." she looked at Allison; who had her phone out and to her ear.

"He's on his way." Scott announced; slipping his phone back into his pocket. "What's the plan?"

"Get them out." Derek stated matter-of-factly.

"Obviously, how?"

"I'm just going to walk in there and take them."

"Derek, that's too dangerous, we need to be smarter than that. She's clearly unhinged; you can't just go storming in there. The last thing we need is you getting hurt too."

"We can't just stand around planning. Laura could be di…"

Talia flashed her eyes warningly at him; her arms tightening once more around Sam. "Laura will be fine." she said firmly.

Derek looked apologetically at his mother, nodding. "So what do we do?"

Talia looked at the building; her eyes narrow and thoughtful. "Allison, would you mind taking Sam to the dinner."

"What?" Derek snapped; only to be ignored by his mother.

Allison opened her mother to argue only for it to snap shut at the pleading look in the alpha's eyes. A silent message passing between them. _I don't want him to see._ Reluctantly Allison nodded; stepping over to take the little boy. "Hey, Sam. I'm Allison, you want to go get a milkshake while your grandma and uncle…." she looked from Sam to Talia, unsure what she was meant to say. "…help Stiles and your mom."

Sam shook his head; his arms tightening around his grandmother's neck. "Stay. I w-want m-mommy."

"I know sweetheart and you'll have mommy, but I want you to go with Allison, okay. She's going to look after you and I'll come get you as soon as mommy's out."

Sam looked like he was going to argue again, then he glanced at Allison, her hand outstretched to him and a soft smile on her face. He surrendered and took the fingers; allowing Allison to lead him away.

"Thank you." Talia called.

Derek frowned at his mom. "You're just going to let her take him? What if she…"

"Hey!" Scott snapped angrily.

"Allison is fine, she won't hurt him Derek. - Right now, I think you need to focus on getting your sister, John and Stiles out of there in one piece."

Derek nodded; already moving towards the door.

"Derek." Talia whispered harshly.

He waved her off and tapped on the glass window then glanced over his shoulder to see his mom grab Scott's sleeve and drag him behind the Jeep; crouching to hid. Derek turned back as he heard apprehensive footsteps. He looked through the glass doors; his face misleadingly neutral.

Slowly Jennifer approached, but she didn't open the door. "D-Derek?"

"Jennifer. Let me in."

She shook her head. "You shouldn't be here. You're not meant to be here."

"But I wanted to see you." he said flatly. "Please let me in."

Jennifer looked at him with narrow eyes; her head shaking. "Not yet. Soon. When it's…." she glanced back behind her. "Over."

Derek's heart skipped at her tone; ice cold and filled with determination. "Jennifer." he called; panic resonating through his voice. " _Jennifer_ , at least let me see my sister. _Please_."

Jennifer looked torn once more; glancing between him and the rooms behind, her lip caught between her teeth.

"Jennifer…" he took a breath. "Do you want our child to never know its aunt? Laura will be a wonderful aunt, Jennifer. She'll spoil our little baby." he tried not to wince at the sweetness he was forcing into his words.

Jennifer took a step forward. "I just want us to be a family. - And we will be, as soon as he's gone. We just need to get rid of him." she spat viciously; turning to move towards the door.

" _Jennifer_!" Derek yelled. " _Stop_!"

She didn't, she was moving towards the back once more. Derek shook his head; there was no talking to her. He didn't wait for instructions from his alpha; he took a step back and kicked at the doors.

They flew open; shattering under the impacted, Derek ran inside; rushing towards the back room where he could hear Stiles heart racing in panic, smelling his pain before he'd taken two steps. He skidded to a halt on the threshold of the cell-room. "Jennifer, let him go."

She stared at him, one arm around Stiles throat, squeezing tight, the other aiming the weapon directly at Derek.

He looked Stiles over. He was pale, his face tight with pain, panting heavily as sweat peppered his forehead. His hand was pressed to his ribs and Derek felt his stomach drop.

"Stay away!" she ordered

"Let him _go_ Jennifer." Derek demanded; his voice low and filled with warning.

She shook her head. "Take your sister, but he's not leaving here. Not ever."

"Jennifer." he took a step forward.

"Stay back!" she screamed. "I don't want to hurt you Derek, I love you."

Derek narrowed his eyes at the woman. How exactly had he ended up here again? What was it about him that made women go crazy?

"Look, you want him, have him." Stiles announced through gritted teeth.

"Stiles." Derek growled.

"I'm serious; you think I want to end up some crazy-ass psychopath, you think that's my goal in life. Jesus, if I'd known you had this effect on people I'd have never gotten involved with you."

Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles. He knew the teenager didn't mean what he was saying, that didn't stop it hurting.

"Serious, two? How bad is your luck to have two crazy-psychopathic girlfriends?"

"Hey!" Jennifer snapped; tightening her arm.

"Stiles." Derek shouted; taking another step forward. Jennifer turning to glare at him.

"Stop!"

"Or what? You're going to shoot me? Fine, shoot me. You should." he said in a low dangerous voice. "Because if you kill him, I'll rip you apart."

Jennifer looked at him; trapped part way between doubt and fear. He listened to her swallow and her heart racing faster.

"I don't love you. Right now I don't even _like_ you. He isn't just my boyfriend, Jennifer, he's everything and if you take that from me…." he shook his head, taking another step. "…You'll pray for death."

Her hand began to tremble as she held her aim, but there was panic and fear in her features. "But we're…. - We're ha-having a baby Derek. I just want us t-to be an f-family."

Derek lowered his head slightly; looking at her though his lashes. "You think I'll want that baby if you kill him? You think I'd want _you_?" he snarled. "I hate you."

"Derek." she sniffled; shaking her head disbelievingly. "No, you love me. I know you love me. He's poisoned you against me…."

"No, he hasn't. I've loved him all my life; I've never loved anyone else and never will. He's the reason you're still standing there breathing instead of in a pool of blood right now."

Her eyes widened and fury took over. "Then I just have to…."

Derek leapt forward at the same instant Stiles dug his elbow into her ribs, miraculously avoiding her stomach. Jennifer gasped in shock and it was enough of a distraction for Derek to grab the gun, sending a bullet into the concrete wall. Stiles dropped to the ground, crawling quickly back over to Laura, checking to see if she was alright.

Derek wrapped his fingers around Jennifer's throat, lifting her off the ground, her legs kicking frantically, small trickles of blood rolling down her neck as his nails pieced the skin the tighter his hold became. Her own nails clawing at his wrist as she desperately tried to get him to let go but he was swallowed by the red mist, all he could see was that she'd tried to hurt his mate.

"Derek. _Derek_!" Stiles voice pieced thought the veil. "Derek _let her go_." his hand tugged on the werewolf's arm. "You have to let her go, Derek."

He turned to look at his boyfriend, confusion and fury warring.

"Derek, the baby!" Stiles yelled.

Derek's head snapped back around to stare up at Jennifer; her eyes bulging, her face blue from lack of oxygen. Her heart slowly, growing quiet in the loud hum of Derek's ears. - Then he heard it, faster than Jennifer's and now louder. A heartbeat. A child's heartbeat, - _His_ child's heartbeat.

Jennifer landed on the ground with a loud painful thump. Grabbing her arm he dragged her across the room with him, snagging the cell keys off the wall and matching over to release the Sheriff, throwing Jennifer violently inside and locking the door.

He turned to find his mom crouched down beside Laura, Scott at Stiles side along with the Sheriff. He swallowed thickly as the tear swelled in his throat. He was frozen to the spot, unable to move, just staring at Stiles as visions of what could have happened taunted him. He was jolted out of his thoughts by a hand on his arm. He hadn't even noticed Stiles had moved.

"Hey, hero." Stiles whispered breathlessly. "You okay in there?" he asked; running his fingers gently through the werewolf's hair and hissing at the pain in his side.

Derek was back like a shot, his hands cradling Stiles face, his veins pulsing as he drew Stiles pain out of him. Stiles sighed with relief and slumped against his chest. Derek dropped his face into his hair, inhaling deeply and staying a prayer of thanks.

"Laura? _Laura_!"

Derek looked up at the sound of a familiar unwelcome voice. Frowning as he watched Christopher Argent race into the room and drop down next to his sister, his hand reaching for hers.

"I-I'm o-okay." she whispered weakly.

"You will be." Announced Deaton; rushing in a few seconds later and practically shoving Argent out of the way.

Derek watched the man moved to the other side of his sister and take her hand in one of his, the other combing comfortingly though hear damp hair. The same fear and panic he'd worn not five minutes ago mirrored on the older man's features.

"Okay what the hell?" Stiles whispered.

**~~~~~Samhain: Scent of Moonlight~~~~~**

Stiles groaned as he tried to move in the hospital bed. If he didn't know better he'd swear the nurses had left him in the most uncomfortable position they could think of just as punishment for all those times he'd hung around the nurses station with Scott, getting under everyone's feet and making a nuisance of himself. They hadn't even left him Jell-o. He was cursing his fate when the door opened and Derek strolled in, causal as you like. Like nothing had happened. Though the shadows beneath his eyes stated otherwise.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

Stiles looked at him with narrowed infuriated eyes. "I'm bored, uncomfortable and in pain. - You?"

Derek moved over to the bed taking Stiles hand and drawing the pain away.

"You know, drugs would have worked just as well." Stiles murmured even as his fingers curled around Derek's.

"This feels better." he said blandly.

"Hey, I'm fine. It's just a broken rip and a few bruises. I'll be fine."

Derek swallowed; shaking his head. "She could have killed you."

"But she didn't."

"I'm sorry." he whispered; hanging his head guiltily.

Stiles huffed; punching his arm. "It wasn't _your_ fault."

"Wasn't it? Like you said I…"

" _Hey_!" Stiles snapped. "You _know_ I didn't mean that. I was trying to distract her so you could make a move. It's not your fault about Kate or her. You just have bad taste in women." he smiled softly; reaching up to grab Derek's shirtfront and hissing. "Can you get down here please, I want to kiss you but it hurts to…"

Derek perched on the edge of the bed and leant forward only for Stiles pull back silently meeting Derek's gaze, then he slowly moved forward and closed the gap, pressing his lips to Derek in a gently chaste kiss.

Stiles pulled back for a moment; once again meeting Derek's guilt ridden green gaze. "It's lucky you have me, huh? I'm making the world a safer place like this." he whispered; moving back in for a deeper kiss. "I get to be Batman."

Derek snorted; shaking his head. "You're a doofus; I don't know why I love you."

Stiles grinned from ear to ear. "Because I'm awesome, sexy and am the only person in the universe that doesn't put up with you're shit. - And I love you too."

Derek grinned goofily; the fingers of his free hand combing though Stiles hair. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

"I want a boyfriend not a stalker." Stiles huffed. "Talking of stalkers what's going on with yours?"

Derek paled; his face falling. "I…" he shook his head. "I don't know. The state police came to take her in; they're investigating the whole thing."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, two troopers dropped by, they dragged dad off to talk."

"They'll want to talk to you too?"

"I know." Stiles frowned at Derek's frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I… - I've just brought us more attention."

"Hey, it's not going to be a problem. It's not like she can spill the whole werewolf thing. - Not that anyone would believe her if she did."

"Yeah, thankfully. - But it still means cops and lawyers sniffing around the town, digging into our backgrounds. - And there's still us."

"Hey, we're deal with it as it comes. Don't worry." Stiles said softly; rubbing at the crease between Derek's brows.

"How's Laura?" Stiles yawned.

"I think you need to sleep."

Stiles shook his head even as his eyes drooped; he shifted over a little on the bed, thankful there was no pain. "Lay with me." he whispered. He felt the bed dip next to him and warmth spread down his left side. Derek never letting him go. "How's Laura?" he repeated sleepily.

"She went into cardiac arrest in the ambulance; we won't know how bad the damage is until she wakes up."

Stiles let out a little whimper; pressing his face into Derek's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's not _your_ fault."

"She wouldn't have been there if it weren't for me. I should have left her on the side of the road."

Derek snorted softly. "I'm glad she was there, Jennifer might have just shot you otherwise."

Stiles looked up at him with a ridiculous over-the-top frown. "Why didn't she? She could have shot me and Laura and split."

Derek shrugged. "I don't know. - She's crazy, crazy people aren't exactly logical."

Stiles snorted. "True." he settled his head back. "So what's the deal with Christopher Argent?"

Derek was silent for a long moment and Stiles groaned as he looked up, _again_.

"Dude, I'm sleepy here don't keep making me move. Just talk."

"Mom says…." he took a sharp breath and when he spoke again it was through his teeth. "He Laura's mate apparently."

Stiles head snapped up to stare at Derek wide eyed. "What? Christopher Argent? Seriously?"

Derek grunted; shrugging. "He's Sam's father."

"Whoa. Shit." Stiles gasped. "Does Allison know?"

Derek shrugged.

"Wow. So…wow." he dropped back against Derek. "Wow."

"Hmmm."

"Christmas lunch is going to be like the worlds most awkward family gathering ever!"

"He's _not_ coming for Christmas." Derek stated firmly.

Stiles snorted as his eyes drifted closed. "We'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry it's so short. There will probably be only one more chapter after this, but again I'm not sure when I'll have it up. It most certainly won't be until after Boxing Day (Friday to my non-English readers.) due to the chaos. Frankly it was a miracle I got this written before New Year.


	20. In The White Light of Ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets a christmas miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post, its been a bit hectic over the Christmas and if I'm honest I hit a damn wall when it came to this chapter. Final chapters always had that affect on me, they're a nightmare, but this one seems worse than usual.

Stiles closed his eyes and took a breath as he stepped into the loft, thankful to be away from all the chaos that made up Christmas with the Hales. The morning had started out great, of course it was always great waking up wrapped around Derek. They'd snuggled for a while after waking before heading down for breakfast and presents with his dad, then he and Derek headed out to meet up with Talia and the others at church, while his dad grabbed a few more hours sleep.

The rest of the day had passed in a whirl of activity, though not for him and Laura, they'd been banished to the den while Derek, Cora and Talia finished preparing dinner. His dad had a arrived an hour before the food was served unsurprisingly, and much to Derek's annoyance, Christopher Argent had shown up shortly after that, alone. Stiles had heard via Scott that Allison wasn't taking the news of her father's affair and subsequent fatherhood at all well, which he totally understandable, he couldn't begin to imagine how that must feel. If he'd found out his dad cheated on his mom after she'd only just died, and that he'd had another kid, well yeah he would not be jumping to playing happy families.

Argent only stay long enough to exchange gifts with Sam and have a conversation with Talia and Laura, separately, then he was gone and Derek relaxed once more.

Just as the meal was being laid out Peter and Malia came strolling in. Stiles couldn't help but notice the dark shadows beneath the young woman's eyes and he felt sorry for her. He understood where Scott was coming from now, but that didn't mean he wasn't sympathetic to Malia's pain. He couldn't help but watch her throughout dinner as if scared she was going to suddenly slit her wrists with a butter knife. - Hell, even Cora looked concern; going out of her way to be nice.

After dinner everything settled into comfortable conversations and games, until Stiles had begged Derek to take him home, saying he felt exhausted and was in a bit of pain. No one was stupid enough to actually believe him.

"You okay?" Derek asked; his hands skimming over Stiles hips from behind.

Stiles let his head drop back against the werewolf's shoulder with a sigh. "I am now. I love your family and everything but…god I'm glad we're alone finally." he turned in Derek's arms, cradling his head to pull him into a slow kiss.

"I thought you were tired and in pain?" Derek smirked against his lips.

"I am, I'm tired of not being about to touch and kiss you like I've been dying to do all afternoon, and _this_ …" he thrust his hips forward, proud of his swiftly growing boner. "…is _very_ painful, I think it needs attention."

Derek rolled his eyes; laughing as he kissed him.

Stiles tightened his arms around Derek's neck and moaned into his mouth, his pelvis grinding out an alluring rhythm.

"How are your ribs?" Derek asked between kisses; breathless and raw.

"Fine. There's fine, its my dick that needs…."

Derek silenced him again, heaving him up into his arms. Stiles legs instantly wrapping around the man's waist as Derek carried him though the loft towards the bedroom. He gently lowered him onto the bed and stretched cautiously out over him, Stiles grinned and moaning; his hands already desperately tugging at Derek's dark Hensley. The heat in the room growing till it felt more like the Bahamas than December in Northern California.

They were stripped before neither of them really registered it, flesh sliding perfectly against flesh. Tongues sliding against one another before venturing over the dampening flesh of one another's bodies.

Stiles rolled his head back against the mattress, his eyes rolling back into his head as Derek took him deep into his throat, the man's clawed nails scrapping over his hips; almost painfully.

"Fuck!" Stiles yelled. "Dereeeahh!"

"Where are you going?" Stiles demanded breathlessly when Derek pulled away and slid off the bed. Derek didn't answer; walking causal and naked over to his dresser, tugging open the top drawer. Stiles watched him intently from his elbows, intrigued and a little worried. "I swear my ribs are fine."

Derek turned back with a warm smile. "I know."

Stiles eyes scanned the man's body, never quiet getting used to all the perfection that made up Derek 'friggin' Hale, or that it was all his now. That Derek was his forever. He got to touch, kiss and lick all that muscle whenever he felt like it. As soon as he dragged the man away from his family of course, cause even he wasn't forward enough to grope his boyfriend in front of his boyfriend's family. His eyes were lingering on Derek's flushed cock standing to attention just for him when he caught the sight of lube and condom in Derek's hands. He frowned; his eyes snapping up to meet Derek's amused green gaze. Stiles swallowed the excited lump in his throat. "Are you…. - Sure?"

Derek slowly made his way back to Stiles, his lips curving up at the corners. "Absolutely." he knelt on the end of the bed; leaning forward to press a soft chaste kiss to his teenager lips.

"What happened to no sex before marriage thing?"

Derek shrugged. "No one else follows the rules, why should we?"

"What about…?"

Derek silenced him with another kiss that forced Stiles back against the bed with a desperate moan, his thighs lifting to press into Derek's flanks. Their dicks brushing seductively against one another.

Derek broke the kiss and stared down breathlessly at Stiles. "You know I have no idea what I'm doing here, right?"

Stiles grinned wide and bright. "It's all just instinct, man. Just relax and go with it."

"Have you…? Before?"

Stiles flushed, his face burning as he cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm a hormonal seventeen year old, Derek. - What do you think?" his eyes widened at the possessive growled and he jumped slightly as Derek's mouth crashed down on his.

They were back to a battle of tongues and touches, both trying desperately to crawl beneath the skin of the other. Stiles hips thrusting relentless and desperate.

"Your mine." Derek growled repeatedly against the damp column of Stiles throat, his teeth occasionally pressing into the skin.

"Always." Stiles panted back. "Now…Derek… _Please_!"

The pre-game build-up didn't go quiet as smoothly as either of them would have liked, Derek fumbled around like _he_ was the hormonal seventeen years. Like he'd never had sex in his life. - Like he'd never has _anal_ sex in his life. It left him feeling a little ridiculous really but he soldiered on with Stiles encouragement.

He finally got his fingers slick and pressed them against Stiles entrance only for Stiles to buck away from him with a gasp, Derek froze instantly. "What? What did I…?"

"Nothing." Stiles panted. "Its fucking cold man and maybe…you know, one at a time."

Derek closed his eyes and mentally kicked himself, before starting again, one fingers gently probing at the tight ring of muscle, waiting patiently for it to relax and accept him. He kept his gaze locked on Stiles the whole while, listening to his heartbeat ratcheting up every few seconds. Watching the glow of pleasure slowly engulf the teenager's fair skin. He was so focused on his mate that he hadn't even realized he'd slid in until the muscles tightened around his fingers and Stiles let out a deep filthy groan.

Derek swallowed convulsively; his finger slowly circling and massaging, teasing Stiles open. He took his time, in no rush, enjoying watching Stiles come apart beneath him, as he always did. It would never get old, he'd never get tired of watching his mate in the throws of passion.

After a few minutes and a breathy demand from Stiles to "Get a fucking move on man, I'm dying here." Derek pressed forward with another fingers, stretching the muscles. He didn't wait half as long before pressing his advantage with a third finger. He stroked over Stiles prostate, causing him to cry out so loudly Derek was thankful he had the whole building to himself. Though every werewolf in the town probably heard Stiles and knowing that only made Derek harder.

Pulling his fingers free he rushed to sheath himself, slicking himself up before stretching out over Stiles, looking down into his lust blown dark eyes. He pressed a kiss to Stiles lips as he lined up and slid cautiously inside the warm tight body.

He took it slow, moving inch by inch until he was finally fully seating, his pelvis pressed flush with Stiles ass. The teenager panting; sweat peppering his forehead and chest. "Y-you okay?" he asked nervously; his whole body straining against itself as he fought to control his desire.

Stiles nodded; his lips pressed in a thin line. "M-move." he whined after a few silent moments. "I need you to….m-move."

Derek slowly withdrew; inhaling deeply though his nose as he did so before sliding back in, moaning at the spark of pleasure that shot up his spine. He repeated the actions a dozen times, slowly, savouring the feel of Stiles body tightening around him.

"F-fuck D-Derek…. _please_. F-faster." Stiles demanded; his nails biting into Derek's strained tense back. " _F-faster_!"

Something snapped in Derek and on his next thrust he barrelled into Stiles like a man possessed, shaking the bed and shifting Stiles body up the mattress. The teenager crying out in ecstasy.

He kept the punishing speed, riding them both closer to orgasm but holding off at the last moment, not wanting this to end, wanting it to last forever. He claimed Stiles mouth, their tongues dancing sloppily. His hand reaching for Stiles, tangling their fingers together as he buried himself deeper and deeper into his mate. His whole body singing, his every sense alive. He could hear the world outside, the wind in the trees a mile away, the laughter of families a few blocks over. The gasped breaths of others sharing their bodies with one another. He caught the sound of Cora laughing with his mom. Of Laura talking on the phone with who he could only assume was Argent. He could hear his uncles rough moans as he called out a woman's name. - He could even feel the world moving around him, spinning them out of control.

Stiles practically screamed his name, bring him back into focus, the whole universe narrowing to just this one moment, this single person. The center of Derek's entire world. White lights filled Derek's vision and his body grew ridged, shaking under the strain of it, but all Derek could see though the whiteout was Stiles. He felt his teeth elongating; the need to bite, to mark, to claim, just too strong to resisted. With a loud roar he dropped his head, sinking his teeth into the smooth, hot curve of Stiles shoulder.

_Derek stared down at the face; red and crumpled drowning in white. The smell unlike anything he'd ever smelt in his life. It tugged at him, pulling his face closer. His hand reaching out to touch the small, curled fist that was pressed to the thing's mouth. The second he touched the skin a bolt of lightening shot through him and the baby's eyes flew open, meeting his._

" _Dwick! Dwick!"_

" _I'm coming G!" he called across the yard; his foot hitting the earth as he took the final step off the school bus._

" _Dwick!" the little boy screamed racing towards him; throwing himself into Derek's arms before he'd taken more than a few steps._

" _Now throw." Derek said gently._

" _I can't, it's too high."_

_Derek stared down at the smaller boy. "It's not too high, you can do it. Trust me."_

_The kid pulled his arm back and threw the large orange ball up towards the net, watching with wide eyes as it hit the ring, circling dangerously before toppling over and through._

" _See!" Derek cheered, scooping Giorbheann up, the kid arms and legs wrapping around him as he grinned and laughed loudly. "I told you, you could do it."_

" _Derek?"_

" _Hey G." Derek sighed miserable; his knees pulled to his chest beneath the large oak tree._

" _What's wrong?" Giorbheann looked down at him with small concern filled eyes._

_Derek swallowed back the pain in his throat. "Nothing. Just had a bad day at school is all."_

_Giorbheann flopped down next to him, his head tilting to rest on Derek's shoulder, dislodging the weight he'd had sitting there since Camden Lehey called him a loser._ "What kind of loser hangs out with a kid all the time?" _the guy had said in front of everyone._

" _You wanna play?"_

_Derek looked down at Giorbheann smiling face. "Yeah."_

" _Derek?" Giorbheann sniffled; his face pale, retched with pain. His eyes red and swollen._

_Derek looked at him; staring into those heartbroken brown pools, his heart squeezing tight. "I'm sorry about your mom." he whispered flatly before turning and marching away, ignoring the broken sob behind him._

Derek collapsed against Stiles, his eyes closed and his chest heaving.

"Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

Derek reluctantly lifted his head and inhaled sharply at the sight of Stiles, his neck bared and bloody. Derek's stomach cramped, his hand lifting to brush against the skin. "Shit."

"It's fine." Stiles insisted. "It's really fine." he smiled brightly.

Derek just stared at it, his eyes wide with fear and panic. He hadn't even realized he'd bitten him. Suddenly he could taste the copper in his mouth and he wanted to be sick. He moved to pull away only for Stiles hands to capture his head, holding him still.

"Its fine." he insisted again, firmer than before. " _I'm_ fine."

Derek shook his head, tears already pooling.

"Derek please believe me, I'm fine. I'm not going to die, I swear." Stiles pleaded; his voice tearful. He took a breath and pulled Derek's mouth to his.

The tears burst from Derek in a deluge of emotion, as he wrapped his arms around his mate, rolling them both to the side and burying his face into the teenager's neck, his nose pressed to the wound he'd inflicted. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Don't be." Stiles replied; his fingers running through Derek's thick dark hair. "I wanted it."

Derek shook his head. "No…" he took an unsteady breath. "…for walking away."

Stiles drew back, meeting Derek's watery green eyes. "What?"

"I… - I remember."

Stiles held his breath. "Remember?"

"Not everything, but….I remember walking out on you when you needed me. I'm so sorry, Giorbheann."

Stiles breath caught in his throat at the sound of his name, his eyes wide and tearful. "You re-remember that? You re-member _m-me_?"

Derek nodded. "It's still a little blurry, but…." he swallowed. "I-I think it'll come back, all of it."

Stiles sniffled back tears and buried his face in Derek's chest.

Derek rubbed at Stiles back comfortingly, pressing his lips to the top of the teenager's head. "I… - Stiles…" he tilted the boy's face up to meet his gaze. "I love you. I've always loved you, even when you were a wrinkly little pug."

Stiles choked out a wet laugh. "Gee, thanks."

"I mean it. I… - I let people get to me. I let them twist my mind and make me feel guilty for loving you."

Stiles rubbed his thumb across Derek's jaw. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. But I swear I'll spend the rest of our lives making it up to you."

"You're such a sap." Stiles smiled softly, leaning forward and pressing their lips together again. "And by the way, I love you too, doofus."

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry firstly for this being such a short chapter, and secondly for the sappy, fluffy ending, but as I said, I had a real problem writing this. I just couldn't quiet figure out how to finish the story while at the same time not finishing the story. I know you're probably going to be annoyed because I didn't address the Jennifer issue, but frankly I just couldn't find a way of dropping that into the conversations. But I can assure you that she went to prison and in nine months time they'll be a bouncing baby Hale. - I will probably add a epilogue about that later down the line. 
> 
> As for Laura, her relationship with Chris, Allison and Stiles will be explored in a follow-up story. Twilight's Secret. Thought that may take me a while to get around to, I have a pile of other works I want to finish. I have a fan fiction To Do List. Stories I've been working on but haven gotten around to finishing. 
> 
> Peter's story will also have to wait. I've cleared up I hope with this final chapter that Peter's mate is a woman, can you guess who it is? Honestly I'm surprised at the speculation, I would have thought it was obvious. 
> 
> Notes: I had Stiles heading to church with Derek and the Hales despite the possibility that he's possibly Jewish, my thought process is that as his mom is Irish, she was Christian and so he was raised in both faiths. I can imagine him joking about hedging his bets. 
> 
> I know realistically Stiles probably wouldn't be allowed to do anything as strenuous as having sex with his busted ribs but hey who's really going to complain, I'm sure its worth a few more weeks of bandages and painkillers. 
> 
> Well that's it for now. I'd like to thank all of you for sticking with me. For all the wonderful reviews that have helped me work my way through this universe and never failed to put a smile on my face. You're encouragement and support is truly welcome and appreciated. I love you all. 
> 
> So for now, I'll say goodbye and see you again soon. 
> 
> Gatergirl79 signing off. 
> 
> xxx


	21. Epilogue: Guilty of Loving You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it might be a while before I can get the follow-up’s posted, I thought you’d appreciate an epilogue chapter. Literary Licence Warning: I know nothing about the American legal system

Stiles paced, he can’t help it, this is just too damn important for him to be sat still on an uncomfortable wooden bench. He ignores the hushed voices around him and gritted his teeth. God this is killing him. He glanced down at his watch, how much longer? It had already been two hours. Two hours of waiting around for one damn word. - Or maybe it’ll be two words. God the fear that it would be two words had been keeping him up at night.

 

He practically jumped out of his skin when a pair of large, heavy hands skimmed over his shoulders, squeezing them gently and pulling him back against a wall of warm muscle, the gentle breeze of breath against his ear.

“Relax.” Derek whispered.

Stiles closed his eyes and leant into the comfort, moaning softly even as he spoke. “ _Relax_? You expect me to _relax_?”

Derek smiled; his lips brushing against the shell of his ear. “Because she’s not walking out of here, you know that. She killed three police officers, held a Sherriff hostage and almost killed…” he trailed off, his throat tightening around the words while his arms tightened around Stiles.

 

The teenager twisted in his boyfriend’s arms and pressed his nose into the crook of Derek’s neck, inhaling deeply. “I know.” he murmured. “I’m just…so scared she’ll get out.”

Derek’s arms tightened further. “She _won’t_ , I promise. The only question is whether she’ll be spending the rest of her life in a prison or a psychiatric facility, and considering her already failed suicide attempt and…” he growled quietly into Stiles shoulder. “Her attempt to abort my child, it’s a full gone conclusion. - This is just pageantry because she refused to make a deal.”

 

Stiles finally felt himself relax into Derek’s arms, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Great way to spend Valentine’s Day, ain’t it?” he scoffed.

“The day’s not over yet.” Derek replied, pulling back and staring into the warm brown eyes of his mate. He lifted his hand and brushed gently as his jaw. “You think I’d let this be how we remember our first valentine’s day together? I’m insulted.”

Stiles smirked. “So, can I expect a fancy dinner and a dozen roses?”

“You hate roses.” he pointed out. “Don’t you?”

Stiles laughed lightly. “Yeah. - So dinner and buttercups?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Derek replied.

“Boys. They’re coming back.” Talia called from a few feet away.

Derek looked over at his mom, nodding before slipping his hand into Stiles. “Here we go. You ready?”

Stiles took a deep breath, holding it in his lungs for what felt like hours before releasing it, nodding. “Lets do this.”

 

They walked together, meeting with the Sheriff and Talia at the large wooden double doors.

“You don’t have to worry; she’s not walking away from here.” Talia insisted confidently.

“I know all pomp and circumstance.” Stiles replied; his back straight and his head high. “So lets get in there, I have a date to be getting to.” he smirked; shooting Derek a warm, bright smile.

 

 

 

 

 

~~~Samhain: Scent of Midnight~~~

 

 

 

 

The sun was shining down as Jennifer stepped out of the courthouse. She turned her face up to it, closing her eyes and savouring the feel of it on her skin. When she opened her eyes once more, they landed on two figures, staring down at her from a window.

“Keep it moving.” the guard ordered, pushing her gently towards the transport.

 

She shot a glare over her shoulder at the large balding man and kept walking, a female guard at her side. Just as she set her foot up on the step, she looked at the window once more but it was empty, the pair gone. She huffed angrily up at the figureless glass and vanished into the blue bus, silently promising to rid the world of the monster that was Derek Hale.

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~Samhain: Scent of Midnight~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was almost dark by the time they got back to town after the verdict, Talia pulled her BMW up outside the Stilinski house and smiled brightly at John as he climbed out, Stiles and Derek shoving open the back doors and making their way up to the porch.

“I’ll pick you up in an hour; you think you can be ready?”

Stiles rolled his eyes dramatically. “Must I repeat? I am not a girl. - In fact I think I should be the one organizing the big Valentine’s day surprise and you should be the one home fussing over your hair.” he huffed; folding his arms over his chest.

Derek smirked, stepping closer. “How about this? You be the girl this year, and next year I’ll be the one fussing over my hair.” he winked.

Stiles meet his gaze, heavy lidded and so very turned on. “Oh, hell yeah, baby. I’m holding you to that.” he said huskily, stepping even closer to the older man, his hands skimming Derek’s waist.

Derek growled and closed the gap, kissing Stiles passionately, his hands pulling him even closer.

 

 _“_ Uh- _hum!”_ Talia coughed from the car and Derek pulled away like he’d been burnt, blushing scarlet.

Stiles chuckled, smirking and waving over to the Alpha. “An hour. Don’t be late.” he warned. “Or I might just find myself…” he didn’t get to finish the sentence as Derek yanked him back into a possessive deep kiss then marched away before they both got too carried away. “Later honey-bunny.” Stiles called after him. “Hate to watch you go, love to watch to leave.” he wolf-whistled and laughed as Derek flipped him off while climbing into his mom’s car.

 

Stiles watched the taillights vanish before turning on his heels and sprinting into the house, up the stairs and into his bedroom, tearing his suit off while toeing off his shoes. Then he froze. “Shit, what am I even meant to wear? I don’t know where the fuck we’re going?” he dashed for his phone and shot of a text.

 

 

 

Sent: 2/14/2014 7:05pm

Derek

What do I wear?

 

 

He was pacing the bedroom in his underwear, staring at his open closet when the reply came back.

 

 

 

Inbox: 2/14/2014 7:06pm

Derek

Clothes genius.

 

 

 

Stiles rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but laugh.

 

 

 

Sent: 2/14/2014 7:07pm

Derek

Wow, really? I would never have thought of that.

Seriously Derek!!!

 

 

 

 

Inbox: 2/14/2014 7:08pm

Derek

Something comfortable and warm.

 

 

 

 

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the information. Huh?

 

 

 

 

Sent: 2/14/2014 7:10pm

Derek

So no romantic dinner?

L

 

 

He wasn’t disappointed. He wasn’t. He didn’t even like that romantic sappy stuff. He looked up at his closet with a sigh, tossing his phone on the bed, because Derek was not going to text back, he knew that.

 

Stepping forward he ran his hands over the hangers and tugged out a sweater his Dad had brought him two Christmases ago. _Nah_. He wrinkled his nose and put it back. If Derek wasn’t taking him for a nice cliché romantic dinner and all he needed to be was warm and comfortable then screw it. He reached for his hoodie and a pair of his best jean, tossing them on the bed. He added fresh underwear to the pile then vanished into the bathroom to shower and shave.

 

He was out and padding back to his bedroom, his towel hanging loosely on his hips in less than twenty minutes. He quickly finished drying and was half way through dressing when his phone began to ring; snatching it up, he stared down at Scott’s name, also catching sight of a missed text. If Derek was texting to cancel, he was going to shoot him, he had access to weapons, he hit the screen and quickly put the phone on loudspeaker while retrieving the text. “Hey there Scottie, how is you’re Valentine’s Day going?”

 

 

 

Inbox: 2/14/2014 7:30pm

Malia

Hey.J

 

 

 

There was a long silence on the other end of the line and Stiles knew it meant trouble. Things had been hard on Scott since he’d figured out that Malia was his mate, mostly because he was determined to stick it out with Allison, but…well, Alli was having her own issues, what with discovering her father’s infidelity and that she had a half-brother who was a werewolf. Yeah, he didn’t blame her for being distant, the problem was, Scott was…well, clingy. He needed reassurance, especially considering that Allison was his first proper girlfriend.

 

In addition, the situation wasn’t made any better by Malia’s presence. She wasn’t going out of her way to cause trouble, she’d decided, after a long talk with Stiles, to just let Scott work it out in his own time, There was no rush, after all he and Derek had had to wait almost seven years to sort out their tangled mess of a relationship. If it was meant to be, it’ll find a way.

 

Whether Stiles actually believed that, even he wasn’t sure. Every relationship was different, wasn’t it? What worked for him and Derek, wasn’t going to necessarily work for them all. And maybe it was wrong to give his future cousin-in-law false hope, considering how incredible stubborn Scott could be, but….he liked her. What can he say; he didn’t want to break her heart.

 

 _“We had a fight.”_ Scott sighed. “ _She said I didn’t really want to be taking her out tonight anyway. That I should go find my mate and take herto Angelo’s instead.”_

Stiles closed his eyes sadly. “I’m sorry buddy.” he murmured regretfully. “Maybe she just had a bad day.” Stiles tried to reassure, while typing his reply to Malia.

 

 

 

Sent: 2/14/2014 7:32pm

Malia

Hey. You okay?

 

 

 

 _“Yeah.”_ Scott sighed. _“I… - I saw Chris leaving the house all dressed up.”_

Stiles groaned. “There you go then, he’s probably meeting with Laura and… well you know how Allison’s still sensitive about that.”

 

 

 

Sent: 2/14/2014 7:35pm

Derek

Babe, is Laura out with Chris tonight?

 

 

 

Inbox: 2/14/2014 7:35pm

Malia

Yeah, just you know…L

It’s Valentine’s Day and I’m home alone.

 

 

 

Stiles heart tightened. Shit, everyone was miserable and it was really killing his buzz. _Nice, Stilinski, real sympathetic and understanding._ Hey, he was being understanding. He’d been understand for the past couple of months. He’d sat and listened to Scott bitch about Malia and Malia pine after Scott and he hadn’t told them to just shut up already and get over it. He’d been fucking awesome at understanding, but for god sake he had a date with his sexy werewolf boyfriend and he was still standing in his bedroom in his underwear and socks. A line had to be drawn god dammit!

 

 

 

Sent: 2/14/2014 7:37pm

Malia

Sorry, Lia.

 

 

 

Scott sighed down the phone and it was that, fuck I’m a dumb-ass sigh. _“Shit. What do I do?”_

 

 

 

Inbox: 2/14/2014 7:45pm

Derek

Yes. Why?

 

 

 

Sent: 2/14/2014 7:46pm

Derek

Scott/Allison issues.

 

 

 

“Just got confirmation, Laura’s out with Chris tonight, so maybe you know, just…be there. Go over to her place with those warm puppy eyes and a box of chocolates and a movie and you know, listen to her bitch about my future-sister-in-law,”

 

 

 

Inbox: 2/14/2014 7:37pm

Derek

Are you ready?

 

 

Stiles looked over at the nightstand clock and shit, where the fuck did his time go and he was still not dress, dammit.

 

 

 

Sent: 2/14/2014 7:40pm

Derek

Soon. Ready real soon, promise.

 

 

 

Inbox: 2/14/2014 7:40pm

Malia

You out with Derek?

 

 

 

Sent: 2/14/2014 7:45pm

Malia

Soon, real soon.

 

 

 

He dropped the phone on the bed and snatched up his jeans, hopping into them and almost toppling over. _Great one Stiles, brain yourself._ He huffed.

 _“Stiles? You okay?”_ Scott asked with concern.

“Fine. Dressing.” he replied breathlessly as he rushed to finish getting ready and not be late for his date.

“Shit, sorry. You going out with Derek, obviously. Damn and here I am babbling on about…shit, I’ll call you later…”

“Not…”

“Tomorrow, I meant later tomorrow. Have a good time, buddy.”

Stiles stopped rushing around and took a breath. “Thanks, you to. Remember just be there, okay?”

“Thanks, bro.”

Stiles sighed; closing his eyes as the line was blissfully silent, he rubbed at his temples and inhaled slowly, willing his heart to calm the fuck down, he did not need a heart attack tonight.

 

Once he was calm, he pulled his hoodie over his head and turned to look at himself in the mirror, he look….normal. Ordinary. Totally unspectacular. “Fuck!” he groaned; his eyes flickering to the sweater then back at himself, torn. _Warm and comfortable._ Derek repeated in his head. But he at least owed the man something….smart.

 

He was just pulling the hoodie off over his head when the doorbell rang and he let out a loud “Fuck!” He tossed the hoodie aside, behind him on the bed and reached for the sweater, pulling it over his head and looking at himself. Not spectacular but better. Definitely better. Nodding to himself, he snagged his keys, phone and wallet off the bed and ripped his jacket off the door, then rushed out, down the stairs to find Derek and his dad talking about the playoffs.

 

“It was awesome right.” Stiles announced as he reached the bottom. “I mean, Bruno Mars and the Red Hot Chilli Peppers, AWESOME!!!”

 

The two men stared at him like he’d grown a second head and Stiles couldn’t help but chuckle. “Come on, Wolfie. - Bring me to my knees and make me testify…” he sang as he stepped through the door, shooting Derek a very meaningful look as he passed. “See yah later dad. - You make me feel like, I’ve been locked out of heaven…”

Derek cleared his throat, nodding at John. “Sir.”

John shook his head and smiled back. “You staying at Derek’s tonight?” he called after his son.

Stiles turned, walking backwards as he nodded. “If the night doesn’t blow.” he said. “Or should I say if it does.” he added in a whisper he knew only Derek would hear, sending his boyfriend a teasing, seductive smirk while waving goodbye to his dad.

 

Derek growled, blushing as he gave Stiles a light shove towards the Camaro.

“Hey, where’s the chivalry, baby?” Stiles gapped, waving at his door. Derek just ignored him and walked around to the other side of the car. Stiles sighed dramatically. “Wow, the romance is dead. We’re doomed.” he climbed into the car, yanking the door closed.

“I hate you.” Derek announced the second the door was close. “Just because your dad is human, doesn’t mean you can say shit to get me all hot.” he growled, even as he reached across the central console and pulled Stiles into a deep passionate kiss.

 

When Derek pulled away to start the car, Stiles was grinning from ear to ear. “But its such fun.”

The Camaro pulled out of the driveway to silence, they were at the corner before Derek replied. “Fun, huh? Well we’ll see how fun you think it is when I start groping you under the dinner table Sunday.”

Stiles lifted his chin. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Derek met his challenge with a raised brow. “We’ll see.” he smirked, turning the corner.

 

Stiles huffed, slumping down in his seat. “I hate you.”

“Ditto, baby.”

“Where are we going?” Stiles asked, looking at the passing town.

“What part of surprise do you not understand?” lifting a hand off the wheel he reached into his pocket. “Here put this on.” he said after a few minutes, handing Stiles a blindfold.

Stiles took it cautiously, his brow raised. “Really? Look don’t you think we should talk before we step into fifty shades territory?”

Derek shot him a hard look.

“Seriously, I knew those books you read we’re screaming danger.” he laughed, even as he fastened the blindfold, fully trusting Derek. “I swear if I end up naked tied to a fence and on Youtube, you will pay Derek Hale.” he warned, jumping as Derek’s hand skimmed up his thigh.

“If you end up naked, it will not be appearing on Youtube.” he promised seductive.

Stiles smiled warmly over at him. “Good to know.” he reached down and found his boyfriend’s roaming hand, knotting their fingers together. “So I guess I’m just meant to sit her and wait patiently for my surprise?”

“Yep. Don’t worry, it’s not far.”

 

Keeping to his word, the Camaro slowed and finally stopped. Stiles tried to figure out where he was, but all he could conclude was that they were outside, the wind brushing through his hair and against his cheek; he could smell the crisp fresh air. “Wow.” he murmured, blindly climbing out of the Camaro.

 

He startled slightly when Derek’s hands slid over his shoulders, giving them a reassuring squeeze.

“So…where now?” Stiles asked, turning his head to where he could hear Derek breathing. He squealed loudly as the werewolf sweep him off his feet and into the man’s arms. “Dude, what the hell? I can walk!”

“It’ll take too long with you blindfolded. - Besides, I don’t want you ruining my surprise.”

“Ruin?” Stiles scoffed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and snuggling into the man’s embrace.

 

Derek started walking, Stiles head resting on his chest, listening to the world around him, his eyes closed behind his blindfold. He could hear the leaves squelching under Derek’s cautious heavy tread, the occasion snap of a twig. In the distance, he could hear the sound of the animals, an owl twitting above him. His sense of smell felt heightened too, the fresh cool winter air battled with the stale scent of damp, but the strongest smell came for the body he was pressed up against, musk and mint shower gel, Derek own personal aroma that seemed to cling to Stiles clothes and bed, and he loved it. Proving so, he snuggled deeper into the warmth of his mate’s arms and pressed his nose to Derek’s neck, inhaling slowly, filling his lungs with the scent he’ll never get tired of.

 

“How much further?” Stiles asked sleepily. “Cause this is way too relaxing, I might jus…” he trailed off and began to snore.

Derek snorted at the obviously fake noise and pressed his lips to the teenager’s temple. “We’re almost there. - But if you’d rather sleep, I can take you home now.” he stopped, turning back the way he came.

“Don’t even think about it, jackass!” Stiles warned, his head shooting up.

Derek laughed, easily imagining that Stiles was sending him a death-glare from behind the blindfold. He turned back to his path and kept walking, pressing a kiss to Stiles lips.

 

A few more minutes of walking and Derek drew to a halt, slowly lowering Stiles down to his feet.

“Can I take this thing off now?” Stiles asked impatiently.

“One moment. No peeking.” the werewolf growled.

Stiles stood listening to the sound of movement around him but couldn’t identify any real clue to what was going on, other than he was apparently in the woods.

 

He jumped as Derek’s fingers brushed over the sensitive part of his neck, the man’s breath playing at the shell of his ear. He swallowed hard as his dick began to stir.

“Soon.” Derek whispered seductively, nipping at the lobe. “First though….”

Stiles felt the tug of the knot he’d tried at the back of his head; he closed his eyes on instinct, not quite ready for his surprise. The fabric fell away and he held his breath, his lip pulled between his teeth as he waited, slightly scared to open them. What if it sucked eggs? What if Derek was like the worlds worst Valentine surprise giver?

“You can look.” Derek whispered uncertainly, his fingers sweeping lightly across his mate’s jaw.

 

Taking a reassuring breath, Stiles slowly opened one eye, then the other. With both eyes, open he just stared at the tree in front of him, his and Derek’s initials jaggedly cut into it. His lips curled at the thing, laughing at the ridiculousness of youth. Derek’s fingers skimmed under his chin, lifting it up to look into the branches of the tree and his heart leapt painfully into his throat. “I - I…” he gulped in cool air. “How? It…it was burnt down.” he whispered with both fury and wonder.

“I’ve spent the last couple of weeks restoring it to its former glory.” Derek murmured, looking up at the tree house.

Stiles choked on a sob and Derek wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him into his side. “I can’t be-believe you did….this?”

Derek pressed a gentle kiss to his mate’s temple. “Why wouldn’t I do this? I said I was going to make up for….everything. - I’m just….sorry I….”

Stiles turned his head sharply to stare up at Derek. “It wasn’t your fault.” he’d been saying that a lot lately.

“I know. - She did it to get back at me, she just….she thought it was special to me because of…”

“Paige.” Stiles whispered, trying not to let his natural jealousy for Derek’s first girlfriend taint the moment.

Derek nodded. “She thought I used to bring Paige here and that was why I never wanted to be here with her.” he shook his head. “I didn’t even know why I hated being here. Why it always left me feeling so….lost and heartbroken.” he took a breath. “She burnt it down to spit me. I - I guess we should have….known it wasn’t going to be enough.”

 

Stiles turned, wrapping his arms around Derek, squeezing him tight as he captured the werewolf’s lips in a slow kiss. Derek’s own arms encircling the teenager, holding on as if terrified of losing him again.

 

They kissed for a few minutes before Derek pulled back and looked into the warm watery brown eyes. “I also figured we could pass it on to our kids.” he said with a sigh.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah. - Maybe they’d bring their mates here and carve their names in the tree.”

“Yeah. Our own little family tradition.” Derek grinned goofily.

Stiles snorted at the idea of generations of Hale-Stilinski…? Stilinski-Hale….? Whatever, lovers carved into the ancient wood. “You’re such a sap.” he shook his head.

“Like you’re not imagining it right now.” he replied with a grin, pulling Stiles into another slow kiss.

 

“So how about we work on those kids?” Stiles murmured seductively.

Derek leant back, meeting his gaze with a snort. “Something you want to tell me? - You secretly are a girl, aren’t you?” he deadpanned.

Stiles punched him in the stomach before racing towards the robe ladder. He already had his foot on the first step when he called back. “Last one up, blows.” then took the ladder like a monkey in a zoo.

 

Derek huffed, racing towards the ladder, growling curses. When he reaches the top, he practically runs into Stiles’, who’s standing at the entrance his eyes wide as he stared at the faux-candle lighting wooden hut, a large blanket covering the floor, a hamper of food laying open and waiting for them. He wrapped his arms around his mate and pressed his nose into the curve of his throat. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 

Stiles is speechless for a small eternity before he turns back and grins up at Derek with heavily lidded, love filled eyes. “Oh Tarzan.” he swooned dramatically, wrapping his arms around the werewolf’s neck.

Derek huffed, shaking his head before pressing a brief kiss to Stiles smiling slips. “You like?”

“I love.” Stiles nodded, pecking at Derek’s lips before pulling back and fixing the werewolf with a hard stare. “There had been be peanut cups in that basket.” he warns. “Or you are _so not_ getting lucky tonight.”

Derek raised a brow challengingly.

“Okay, so that may be a case of cutting off your dick to spit my face.” he huffed.

 

He was moving in to continue their make out session but was distracted by the loud rumble of his stomach. Derek laughed, turning him towards the hamper. “Food then kissing.”

Stiles dropped to his knees on the blanket, reaching for the basket. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Derek. - I so love you.” he grinned, unwrapping the Reece’s and shoving the thing in his mouth before kissing his boyfriend again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may post other epilogue chapters in the future. Just to keep connected with this universe, until I can get around to the other stories, but I’m sure you won’t be complaining, right?
> 
> I almost messed this up by making a reference to this years Super-Bowl rather than last years. I remembered at the last minute that this is set 2013/2014. Thankfully, I was able to use ‘Locked Out of Heaven’ lyrics. I’d originally intended to reference ‘Roar’.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little trip back to the Samhain Universe and HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY, I LOVE YOU ALL XXX


End file.
